Heir Black and the Philosopher's Stone
by Somadrake
Summary: Family and Blood Purity. Ideals espoused in the wizarding world like the gospel. Hermione Granger is brought up in the mundane but fully understands her heritage before she's sent to Hogwarts. There she will find family, friends and danger. Hermione must find a way to survive her first year and keep her family safe. She'll do all she can to save him. Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I'm a bit blocked in my other stories and I decided to write something different. And I thought why not Harry Potter. As quick mention the story will at times feel like I got it straight from the book at the start. But, after the fist book I'll begin detracting from the story a bit sense the main character of this is Hermione Granger with a different life. Dumbledore's manipulations will take time to be fully noticed at the moment I plan on leaving little hints in the story after we get out of Pre-Hogwarts. For now, I have no idea about how the pairings will go. All I will say is that Hermione is not paired with Harry or any male's for now. I hope all of you who read this enjoy the story.

 **Synopsis:**

Family and Blood Purity. Ideals espoused in the wizarding world like the gospel. Hermione Granger is brought up in the mundane but fully understands her heritage before she's sent to Hogwarts. There she will find family, friends and danger. Hermione must find a way to survive her first year and keep her family safe. She'll do all she can to save him. Manipulative Dumbledore. Grey Hermione.

Prologue

 **June 1980**

Heath Granger started his day the same way he normally did. He woke up stretched, did his morning duties before grabbing a cup of coffee. As usual he'd then proceed to grab the newspaper. But, today something waylaid his route. On the porch in front of him was a baby in a basket. The baby couldn't have been more than a few months old. It even had a tuft of brown hair sticking out. He hesitated before lifting the basket up and carrying the baby inside into the family room. The sight of the child had put him off his normally cool demeanor.

He was angry. Angry that a young child had been left on his doorstep to suffer the harshness of the environment. Anything could've happened to the little tyke before he got to it. A gurgling sound took his attention. He stared a bit in slight awe as it lifted up it's little hands in a fist and let a loud piercing wail. Jumping a bit at the loudness of the sound Heath, hesitated before lifting the child up. The child's crying didn't quiet no matter what he did.

"Heath?" He jumped a bit before staring wide-eyed at his wife, Ariana, who stood in the doorway of the entrance to the family room. Her blonde hair was mussed and her brown eyes looked bleary as she stared at the child in mild surprise. "Is that a baby?" She was already moving towards him. He quickly held the child towards his wife as if she was a live grenade. His wife shook her head at him before taking the baby. "I didn't know we were supposed to babysitting any children." She yawned before expertly soothing the upset infant.

Heath became visibly relieved at the sight of the calmed baby before he responding. "We're not. I found the child own the porch." He pointed to the basket and she looked.

"Did you read the letter?"

"Letter…" He trailed off looking at the basket. And there was indeed a letter along with an envelope. He immediately grabbed for the letter ignoring the envelope with a slight bulge. The first thing his eyes took in was the elegant calligraphic script it was written. He mildly thought that it was a shame that most people didn't feel the need to write in such an enchanting way anymore. It made him more curious and he began to read. Out loud of course because he really didn't feel like regurgitating what was in the letter to his wife.

 ** _I sincerely apologize for leaving my child on your doorstep. Due to extenuating circumstances concerning the current war in the wizarding world I have decided to leave her in your care. I know you are squibs and more than equip to deal with a magical child and can assume guardianship over her without too much trouble with the ministry. Fear not, about the danger you might think you'd be for caring for a magical child in this time. I've set wards around the property that keep all three of you safe and will keep safe any subsequent children you have. I've also taken steps to ensure her education will be paid for when she gets her letter. And trust me she will. As a father, it is my duty to keep her safe. I wish I could be there for her but the once this war is over I will return. If I can't I am either jailed or dead. Neither of which I'd wish, her mother would be in the same situation as me so leaving her here was my best choice._**

 ** _I apologize for any trouble you might have rearing a magical child. Next to the letter there is an envelope containing my own letter to my little girl along with important tools she'll need to survive. I wish for you to give it to her on her eleventh birthday (September 19). I thank you for taking on raising her and you shall be rewarded for your troubles._**

 ** _Her Father,_**

 ** _L_**

 ** _P.S her name is Hermione Lyra you can give her your last name. She'll be safer that way._**

"Well we were discussing children just the other day." Heath drawled a bit annoyed at having a child foisted upon him. Still…he stared at the little girl before allowing a small grin to pull on his lips. He could raise a child. They both could. After all, how hard could it be?

It was just a week later when he realized that it was bloody difficult.

 **December 1980**

Arianna gleefully announced her pregnancy. Heath jumped for joy and twirled his wife around in his arms. Hermione the ever curious little one wanted to know what was going on. The little toddler clapped when she was told of her position as an older sister. She didn't really understand but her parents were happy so, so was she. She gave a huge toothless grin before babbling about one thing or another. Once again, Heath was struck with the knowledge that Hermione was theirs and no one else's.

 **August 1982**

It's been a year since the Daily Prophet came in announcing the defeat of the Dark Lord. Both Heath and Arianna had felt a turmoil of emotions as they read the headlines. Apparently, a baby was heralded as the Boy-Who-Lived. The defeater of the Dark Lord. It was rarely ever that Heath felt true disgust towards the sheeple that many of wizarding Britain was. That day Arianna ranted about how they were lauding the poor boy who had lost everything to a madman as their savior. To Heath it was obvious that his parents had did some kind of special protection over their son that saved him.

He was curious also about how they knew he had died. After all, there was no body found. Although, he had been living for a while in mundane Britain and was more used to using logic unlike the others in wizarding Britain. It worried him briefly about what kind of world his little Hermione would be going into. When she arrived so long ago he was hesitant about taking her in solely because of the hidden meanings that were inside the letter. The girl's parents were most likely His Death Eaters.

And yet, the little girl wormed her way into both of their hearts. Now being able to walk about on her short legs, she had taken to following them about the house. Asking questions in the way toddlers do he supposed, with a little lisp to most words and a misunderstanding of sentence conjugation. Still, the little darling he could tell was a bright child. She was also fairly powerful. Her accidental magic, sometimes felt more purposeful than anything. If she wanted something she'd summon it to her or conjure it. Both parents would remark that their siblings had not been this powerful.

According to Arianna's father whom she still got into contact with despite leaving for the mundane world, she had the traits of a powerful witch. Heath's own parents were too disgusted with his very existence for him to bother with. Although, the Dagworth-Grangers never were known for their kindness. Neither were Arianna's parents or the Greengrass family she was a part of. Granted she was from a branch part of that house while he was 'main family.'

Her family bequeathed them numerous books on raising a magical child. Heath was sure they were thinking her to be their child. Looking at the curly browned haired little witch he wasn't so sure she wasn't. This brought along the worry of when her father would come for her. This L person. They both feared he would return take Hermione and leave. Yet, it's been about a year since his defeat and it has yet to happen. Maybe just maybe he didn't plan to take her yet.

 **September 19 1987**

It was her eighth birthday. It was also the day her parents sat her down and told her that she was adopted. When she learned this, Hermione felt betrayed by them both. They lied to her. It made her question everything she had learned. Oh, she knew she was a witch. Her parents had that talk with her when she had stuck her finger inside the electrical outlet and the electricity crackled around her not hurting her. At six, it was just another strange thing she was able to do but it was fun too.

The bad thing about it was that it scared Jadyn and Crayston her two year younger siblings. Both twins. Her Daddy found her and sighed at the sight while she was making electricity crackle between her fingers gleefully. Her Mom took the two twins and Daddy sat and told her about magic. He even told her she might have elemental magic. She then of course asked if her little brother and sister had magic two since they did similar things she did when she was younger. He divulged they did have magic and urged her to try and control hers some more.

Still, finding she was a witch wasn't as shocking at finding out she was adopted. The people who had raised her weren't her real family. She questioned whether or not they even loved her like they said. Her fa-no Heath handed her a letter he proceeded to tell her was from her birth father. She read through it with a sense of expectations. Her eyes settled on the ward information, the fact that her father wished to protect her and then on the envelope. She set the letter down swallowing. "Hermione?" It was her mo-Arianna talking. Her voice caused her to stand abruptly before running up to her room.

That night she never left her room and later on spent months avoiding her family.


	2. Chapter 1: Recognition of Heritage

Chapter 1

Recognition of Heritage

 **September 19, 1990**

It was her eleventh birthday. Her big day due to the fact she had received her Hogwarts's letter today stating that a Professor McGonagall would come and inform her about magic today. She assumed it was because she thought she was a muggle-born. Her parents spent the last few years educating on numerous cultural differences between the wizarding world and the mundane one. Many of her antics in the classroom would not be taken kindly too in Hogwarts's for instance.

As she waited for McGonagall to come she was given the envelope the one mentioned in her birth father's letter. Her Dad gave it to her with a sigh. Hermione had come to realize that even though they were not related by blood her Dad and Mom were still her parents. Jadyn and Crayston were still her annoying younger siblings.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at them. Both parents shot each other a look.

"Whatever is in there, changes nothing between us okay darling." Arianna told her.

"I know Mom." The young witch pouted at her squib mother who shot her a look that made her stop her whine. She quickly opened the envelope and turned it upside down. Out of the envelope came six items. One was a large golden egg with lightening marks on it. The second was a silver ring not all different from a signet ring. The ring was a bit large and looked like it fit a male's hand. The signet on the ring was that of what seemed to be a raven with beady red eyes with emerald green snakes wrapped around it. Written in Latin were the words _Family First, Family Always. Always Pure._ The third was a much simpler ring with a sapphire emerald in the basket with the words for _Beauty's Daughter_ engraved _._

The words made her smile as she took in the fourth item. It was a book at the moment the words escaped her. It felt like the large tome kept shifting from her sight it was curious. The fifth item was a key ring with numerous keys on them. Some of them were rather plain while others had skulls for handles or octagonal points at the end. The final object was a letter envelope. With hesitance, she grasped it before opening.

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 **** ** _My name is Lynx Charlus Potter-Black. If you are reading this then I am dead. I'm so sorry. There is no way that I have lived through that horrid war. I'm terribly glad I left you with the Grangers. For months, I had them watched and they seemed kind and happy unlike many squibs who were ousted by their families._**

At this she glances at her parents who were each doing two different things. Her Dad was watching over her and he looked worried while her Mom was trying to entertain the twins. She blinked away the growing tears before going back to reading the letter.

 ** _Although I wish to, I cannot say all that I wish to say in this letter to you. I will inform you of your mother and of your family. We met before the war, cousins you see. I'm unsure if the mundane world is similar but coming from a pureblood family we normally marry cousins or other purebloods. And when I was younger I was taken by my cousin Bellatrix. I believe she cared for me too as she'd call me her little Lynx. And before I knew it I loved her fiercely. Sadly, she was betrothed to Rodolphus Lestrange and the two married._**

 ** _The fool got her involved with that self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort. The Potter Family that my mother married into always shifted from light to grey but never dark like that of the Black family she was from. My mother Dorea and father Charlus separated themselves from my Black Cousins and I was forced to be around my cousin James Potter the heir of house Potter. In a way, it was a good thing as the Black family fell from grace towards the end of the war once their only heir Regulus died. His brother Sirius was unable to take the mantle because he was expelled from the family. Luckily the head of the family Arcturus, still had Orion until Voldemort killed him for Regulus's betrayal. Arcturus in a last-ditch effort made me heir of the House of Black due to Cygnus's avid following of the Dark Lord who was systematically destroying his house. I became heir of the house which has now passed onto you my daughter. As you are reading this I'm sure you wonder how Bellatrix and I made you._**

 ** _It was a cruel trick by my long love. She heard I was heir and was given a mission to persuade me to join her lord. Her persuasion was coupled with seduction. I fell for it. It wasn't until she was pregnant with you that she fessed up to this. I was heartbroken and betrayed but she feared for your safety as much as I did so together we came up with this plan to keep you safe. I watched the Grangers for the months leading up to your day of birth. I did not tell her where you were going but we both crafted you these gifts laid in front of you knowing you'd need them._**

 ** _The first is the egg of what I'm told is a powerful sentient bird on par with that of a Phoenix. I found it on my travels before I returned to warring magical Britain. The bird's element is lightening and at your birth you showed an affinity with the element. This means that this bird can bond with you and become a familiar for you. To hatch it all you will have to do is pour your magic into it darling. The second gift is the Black Signet ring for Lordship. Despite still being lord, Arcturus gave it to me to keep safe. Should you wear it and it accepts you as heir it will protect you from mind magics, poisons, potions that relieve you of control, it will also stay invisible to all you wish not to see it, and it has other functions as head of house ring that you are yet ready to understand. When you are fourteen you'll be able to learn about the other functions from the family vault._**

 ** _The third gift is a glamour ring. It was made to keep the glamour on you activated until you feel it is no longer necessary. It like the house ring will stay invisible to others. So, you can continue looking like the Grangers I took steps to seal your looks and abilities. The house ring would unlock those troubles. One such ability is that of metamorphmagus which is an ability which deals being able to change form at will. The second is wild magic. I myself am not knowledgeable of this latent power. The final is elemental but I did not seal this power yours is active._**

 ** _Your fourth gift is a book of Black Family practices and general knowledge concerning our family traits. This you can only read if you put on the ring. I charmed it so only a Black or you as will be Matriarch can read it. The Fifth gift is a set of keys to numerous Black properties, banking vaults, and safes hidden inside the houses. Some of these you will not be able to access until your magical majority and others until you take Head of House or your Wizengamot seat._**

 ** _This is all I have for you Hermione. I hope that you learn you keep your true parentage hidden from the world. Until it is safe for Hermione Lyra Black, be Hermione Lyra Granger. Please. Also, don't trust your mother. She is too lost in the love she has of that madman and his schemes to trust. Her only betrayal she made with him was you. She will protect you because you are all she has truly in her heart aside from her sister Narcissa. I wish I can tell you that your secrets are safe with her but they're not. Strive to be the greatest Black._**

 ** _Love your Father,_**

 ** _Lynx Charlus Potter-Black_**

After reading that letter, Hermione had a bit of a heavy heart and a full mind. It was a lot of information her father had dumped on her. Still, she would do as her father asked and while she was at it she'd restore the House of Black. This thought made the decision to put on the ring easy. She slipped the Black head of house ring on. The ring glowed with a purplish light before shrinking to adjust to her hand.

A gasp from her dad made her look up. Heath Granger was staring at Hermione in surprise. Because in the place of his brown haired, almond eyed daughter with slightly dark skin like his own sat a black haired young witch with silver eyes which blue flecks and pale skin. Her eyes held a dark look in them that wasn't there before. His only solace was the fact that her black hair still was an unruly mess of curls.

"What's wrong Dad?" His heart panged a bit seeing her fearful expression.

"Nothing you just look a bit different now." At this statement, Arianna walked over looking at her with sad eyes as well.

Hermione didn't like the looks although, she was curious of what she looked like now. Her parents looked uncomfortable so she put on the glamour ring. Heath's expression relaxed only a bit unlike Arianna who noticed how similar her daughter looked to someone her own sister was at a time acquainted with.

A knock on the door pulled all of them from separate thoughts. She panicked for a bit before running up the stairs with her newly found gifts to hide them with her. She paused at the top and said "he's dead." With that she went into her room to put her things away.

 **HGHG**

The old man felt the family magic rushing through him as the heir accepted their place in the family. He stood on unsteady feet in his library. His cane's silver bear claw pommel dug into his skin slightly as he moved out of the expansive library. Gleaming dark eyes smiled as he moved to the portrait room in his house.

He finally had an heir to teach. He's been holding off for a while but it is good to have one. He entered the room and smiled. It was true. He stared at the new version of the Black family tree. There under Lynx Potter-Black was Hermione Black. It was time to find his heir.


	3. Chapter 2: House Visits

Chapter 2

House Visits

 **September 19, 1990**

The rippling of magic filled the home of what she was sure was a muggle home. With a hesitance, she pressed her fingers to what she knew as a ward. The Scottish witch expected to be flung back. Instead, she was allowed inside. This became a quandary. Did she truly need to come to a home that was already warded? The Scottish witch decided yes, she did. Regardless of circumstances this was her duty.

So, with, green robes billowing around her the elder witch stalked up the pathway to the door. As she walked, she took in the simply mowed lawn and flora planted around the side of the porch. Everything about this house, this neighborhood she was in shouted well off. It wasn't a manor or even a mansion. From what she knew of Muggles even a simple three story house presented a look of wealth. Keeping this in mind, she knocked.

It took a few minutes. She heard a shout some running and then a 'wait Dad.' When the noises ceased, the door opened revealing a young man no older than thirty. He had somewhat straight brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing muggle jeans and a simple green shirt. He smiled though it wasn't warm. "Welcome, Professor McGonagall. I'm Heath Granger." He introduced himself and stepped aside allowing Minerva McGonagall entrance into his home.

"My name is Minerva. You have a nice home." She acknowledged.

"Why thank you." He closed the door. "Follow me to the sitting room if you will. My wife and daughter are there."

She followed behind him noting a few hung pictures of a happy family of five. She knew the younger children had magic as well from what was on their charts given to her by the ministry. Since, Dumbledore has been too busy as of late with his three time consuming jobs. Minerva was itching to ask him of the wards. She waited though, until she was sitting inside which was well developed.

The room itself had a blue motif from walls to curtains. Light spilled into the room from the large panel of a window that took up a one fourth of a wall. Sitting on small stands were lamps and flowers. Positioned around the glass table set in the middle of the room was a long couch pressed against the wall and two arm chairs on each side of the table's ends.

Heath took the armchair that was at the entrance of the room and she took the one near the window. Minerva's eyes as she sat landed on the two females sitting on the couch. The young girl seemed to a delicate mix of her parents. She had her father's hair color but had unruly bushy curls. Her eyes were a brown like that of her mothers. Her mother…Minerva paused in confusion. This woman reminded her of Siegfried Greengrass. She remembered teaching the brunette male at school and some of their features were similar. Except this woman had blonde hair.

Heath took this moment to speak. "As you know, my name is Heath. This is my eldest daughter Hermione and her mother Arianna." Minerva nodded her head before stating her name. "I'm sure you're curious about us."

"Yes, your home is protected by powerful wards. I'm surprised it let me inside." Minerva admitted. She was a bit out of her element.

"We did have to tweak them a bit for that." Heath admitted. "Still I'm glad you noticed them it'll make things easier. As I'm sure you've figured out we already know of magic. This due to Arianna and I being squibs." Minerva's eyebrows rose a bit before she relaxed.

"Then why am I here?" Minerva asked. She was not foolish enough to think that they could have sent an owl in reply instead of having her come. They were well aware of the system of magical communication.

"Simply because my wife and I don't want my parents to find out that I have magical children." Minerva nodded in understanding. It was not a rare occurrence that a squib's child could have magical children but it was also not rare that they could be born without. Usually families sequestered their children away, killed them or left them in the muggle world without their memories. Obviously these two were victims of the first. "My parents will use the Head of House clause to take them away from me. And I won't allow that. The wards were set up by my wife's family and are powered heavily by our children and a little by ourselves."

"To keep this short, we wish for you to keep this matter quiet." Arianna said once her husband finished talking. The Scottish witch's attention was drawn to her.

"I'm sorry but I must inform the Headmaster." Arianna scowled.

"No, you really don't. He would not be acting as loco parentis of them as we are their magical guardians as well as legal guardians. The only one who could would be their head of house. The state of my family is none of his business." The blonde glared Minerva a withering glare which was met by the graying black haired woman's own fierce look. Although she did not approve of being talked to like that she understood where the woman was coming from. Minerva had long since been reporting to Dumbledore that she had forgotten not everything needed to be told to him.

"Relax Dear." Heath smiled at Minerva. "My wife is very protective over our children. And my parents are not great people. Do you know a Gavin Dagworth-Granger?" The woman paled at hearing that name. Gavin Dagworth-Granger was a very well-known Death Eater in the previous war. He was cruel and always walked without a mask. Similar to that of Bellatrix. Those two were considered at the top of You-Know-Who's inner circle. "From your expression I would say yes. My parents heavily sponsored the Death Eater movement and my brother Gavin was heavily involved as a Death Eater. You can see why I don't want this to get out."

"Wouldn't you want the protection of a man as powerful as Dumbledore?" She retorted.

"You and I both know that he's getting on age. And there are rumors that he's become a tottering old fool."

"Fine." Minerva sighed. She wouldn't force the matter if they didn't want it to happen. It will just be something she kept hidden from him. She then turned to Hermione. "Does she know about Hogwarts?"

"No Madam. My parents never went so I still need a bit of the muggleborn introduction." Minerva frowned before taking out both the pamphlet the girl needs.

"Here in this pamphlet describes where the Hogwarts Express leaves from. It also gives information about how to get into Diagon Alley through the Muggle entrance at the back of Leaky Cauldron." She stood and handed the pamphlet to the girl.

What happened next only took about ten minutes. She swiftly explained everything the young girl needed to know about the wizarding world before leaving quickly. Minerva apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. Her mind on the Hermione girl. She had the manners of a pureblood. Most likely due to her parents rearing but there was something about her that was off. The older witch couldn't tell but she'd have to wait until next year to test any theory's she'd come up with.

 **HGHG**

Professor McGonagall had left just an hour or so earlier. Since then, Hermione had sequestered herself in her room reading through the chapters of the book Lynx had bequeathed her. She was a bit startled at what she was learning of other families and their alliances with her own family. She learned that the Black family blasted squibs off of their tapestry faster than they could be recognized at squibs. She also learned that, her family was related to many if not all the other pureblood families.

The young witch wasn't all that surprised at the fact. After all, what better way to create alliances than with that of blood. She idly wondered where the rest of her family was and if she was the only 'Potter' left. Somehow, it felt wrong to identify herself as a Potter despite the fact that her father was one. Something in her, thrummed saying you're a Black. It was confusing.

She tossed the book to the side and turned to face the ceiling. Her head moved to the left and she took in her other gifts that were on her bed. The one that was interesting her now was the egg. She grips the egg in her hand and sat up on the bed holding it between her legs. Lynx told her she had to push her magic into it for it to hatch.

Closing her eyes, Hermione focused on the feel of the magic around her. It thrummed beneath her skin sparking. The young witch, opened her eyes, the blue flecks sparking. She raised her hand focusing her magic into them. Like a taser, crackles of electricity ran between her two hands. It was her manifestation of magic.

"Beautiful." She whispered to herself.

Slowly she moved her hands over the egg and forced the magic to enter it. The magic flowed out of her like a river of water emptying itself into a vast ocean. The egg did not even twitch nor, was there a sound of a crack to symbolize it hatching. As the magic drained out of her, she wondered if the familiar egg was just a black hole meant to devour all of her magic and give nothing in return.

Minutes of this action passed lending no results. It caused Hermione to let out a frustrated scream. The scream was followed by a pitter patter of footsteps. In came her two siblings who without a care jumped on her bed. Her reflexes were enough to help her dodge their knees.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked looking at the two grinning twins suspiciously. Both of them locked eyes.

"Well we were wondering" Jadyn begins.

"what you were doing?" Crayston finished.

"Trying to hatch this egg" she drawled. She had no intention of keeping this secret from her siblings. "It's supposed to be a familiar egg. And if I feed it my magic it's supposed to hatch."

"When'd you get it?" Crayston asked curiously.

"Today." Jadyn laughed pointing at her.

"You can't hatch an egg in one day." Jadyn told her smirking. The look made Hermione want to smack the eldest twin upside her head. But she was right. And she should've known it would take longer to hatch an egg. "Anyway, we're bored." The eldest sibling sighed as she took in her overexciteable siblings.

"Fine what do you two want to do?" The older witch of the trio knew she'd get nowhere if she didn't tire them out first.

"The park." Craven told her.

"Okay let's go." She'd look at the rest of the stuff later.


	4. Chapter 3: Heir Knapping

Author's Note:

Chapter 3

Heir Knapping

 **October 31, 1990**

"Are you sure we should leave her by herself?" Arianna asked her husband. Heath looked towards the stairway before taking in his wife. They were invited to a Halloween Masquerade Ball that a friend was throwing. Jadyn and Crayston were spending the night at a friend's place while Hermione was in the house alone. The young witch had not made friends like their youngest children, preferring books to people more often than not. Although, the bullying didn't help not that their little girl didn't fight back.

"She'll be fine." Heath truly wanted to believe the words that just left his lips. His eldest daughter had once again been pulling away from the family. The squib didn't know how to solve this dilemma of bringing her back. Once she received that letter and those gifts she's locked herself up in her room. "Let's go dear." He sighed out planning to later have a talk with his daughter.

When they left, Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs having eavesdropped on their conversation. She smiled broadly taking the glamour ring off. The glamour that covered her fell away revealing her true looks. The glamour was annoying to her. It felt like have crusted mud on her body most of the time. She had gotten used to the feeling but it still was horrid.

The witch knew her parents had noticed her withdrawing from them. But she had also noticed that unlike her siblings they did not like her natural form. Her mother always stiffened as if she was being in a locked room with a caged lion. Though, sometimes she'd look at her in sorrow. Her father tended to be annoyed at the look. Hermione took this to mean they preferred her looking like them. It made her question if they loved her because she looked like their daughter.

It was a rather depressing line of thought. Regardless, she was just glad she didn't have to cater to them for a while. So, once more she went back to her room. She loved her room. It was her safe haven where she kept the books her parents gave her. From Non-fiction to Fiction lined a bookshelf to her left but she was still focused on the book Lynx gave her. Despite its size the book had more information than it looked like. She settled down on her bed to read. Today she'd tackle the Black family knowledge which she deemed as more important.

 _The Black Family is a largely Paterfamilias family like most of wizarding Britain's family. Our family has been here long before that of Merlin himself. We arrived long after the Roman's made Britain it's province. Our house was started by Agamemnon The Black. His name was taken from the dark black hair and dark eyes despite his pale skin. Agamemnon was a royal magician for the Roman Empire who settled in Britain. He quickly assimilated himself with the culture of wizarding Britain. His wealth made such an assimilation easier than it may have others. And so, began the House of Black._

Page after page she turned immersing herself in it the history until she reached a fine point in it.

 _The last male Black fell in battle against the Norman invasion but not before securing the security of his daughters. The Black family was on the verge of becoming Extinct in the male line and Extant in the female line. The Materfamilias at the time Isabelle Black nee Rothwell sought out the strongest witch of the century for help Morgan le Fay. By then our family had 'Dark' tendencies and one such as Merlin would not assist. Although, letting on in age it was said that Morgan le Fay unlike her light counterpart did not look her age. She still looked youthful. Isabelle asked for answers to how to keep her daughter's and husband's line to continue and Morgan answered._

 _She created a ritual that today there are still questions among our line how she did so. She altered the Black magic so that it would accept a female as heir in times of turmoil for the Black Family. Vega Black the eldest was able to take over as paterfamilias to the family. Vega was able to carry on the Black Family name despite not be male. The ritual Morgan did although, still unknown gave Vega a strange countenance._

 _For more information see Female Paterfamilias section in the book._

Hermione feel a rush of interest filling her. But instead of turning the page like she wanted, she rolled over on her bed and plucked her egg off the nightstand. For the past month, everyday she had been feeding the egg her magic and it still had yet to hatch. She was on the verge of giving up but she wanted Lynx's gift to bear fruit. So, she continued on.

Today was no different. The enchanting egg sat on her lap as she filled it to the brim with magic. As her elemental magic flowed out of her, the egg began to shake. Hope filled her being as she stopped feeding it. The egg kept shaking before a crack opened up at the top. A spider web crack began to appear as shells of the egg were hit off the. Soon, a black beak pierced the surface. Seeing this, Hermione begins to help the bird break the shell until the egg falls down around the creature.

The young witch stared at it in awe. It was a violet bird with a black beak and talons. Along it's feathers were a blue and gold pattern of what looked like lightening. On top of its head was a tuft of feathers that resembled the spikes of a mohawk. Its eyes were the same as her own when she took off the glamour ring. Not that plain brown like they regularly were. The little one was cute. But she knew it would be a fierce thing when it got older. She slowly reached out to touch it. The bird was busy shaking and didn't notice the hand until Hermione touched it.

Its response was a jolt of electricity. It didn't shock her. Only was absorbed into her body. "Did I startle you?" She asked the bird who only tweeted angrily its matching eyes boring into her. "Sorry." She gave an apologetic grin. The bird fluttered its tiny wings angrily. "My name is Hermione and I guess I'm your owner?" Once last word was said a flash of annoyance filled the witch. Instinctively she knew it wasn't from herself so it must've came from the little guy or girl in front of her. "Is partner better?" There was a soothing of the annoyance so she figured it was. "I guess I should name you then. How about Jofur?" The bird's wing slapped her and it huffed. "Thor?" Hermione continued listing names of anything that had to do with lightning or thunder that she could think of. Her familiar liked none of them. She could feel her familiar's frustration through what she thinks is their bond. After a moment of feeling its feelings she came to a conclusion of what was wrong. "You're a girl?" The bird huffed and gave her a look that said finally. "How about Tama?" That one was a no. "Indra?"

A feeling of warmth filled her. "Indra, it is little one." Indra hopped off of the egg showing its elongated tail feather. It waddled away from Hermione and laid down on the bed. She knew she'd like Indra. She took a place next to the electric bird. Once she did so, she was struck with the knowledge that she had nothing to feed her with. "Let's go find you something to eat."

 **HGHG**

Finding out that he had an heir and that it was a woman gave him pause. But, Arcturus was aware of their family history. Even aware of it, he knew that it had been many a century since the last female patriarch. To have it necessary made him cripple with guilt. As head of the family it was his duty to keep the line alive. He failed horribly and foolishly put his trust into Voldemort to bring back the old ways.

Now on in his age he wished to say it was youthful folly. That he should've learned when Grindelwald fell. But, he refused to lose his culture. Have the Mudbloods running things in the government. Good pureblood men were passed aside by Mudbloods so things would be 'equal.' _Bah!_ If he was younger, he would've dealt with Voldemort himself before he allowed the man to destroy his house.

Arcturus lost himself from the family creed. He foolishly put family last and blood purity first. He'd make sure to teach Hermione of his failings so she could learn from his mistakes. But first he'd have to find her. He scowled as he looked at the map of Britain. Lynx had done a damned good job of hiding her. Still, he had blood magic.

A smile pulled on his lips. He grabbed the knife to the left of him and cut his hand open. His blood dripped onto the map. He began chanting "invenire heres apparens," as he focused his magic. There were no flashy lights merely the blood on the map creeping towards West Sussex. The Blood circled the town of Crawley. "Finally," he turned on the spot apparating. His hand was still bloody and used this to continue finding his heir. He went back to chanting the spell. The blood pointed in the direction forward. He walked along the sidewalk grimacing as he did his best to avoid the muggles. Filthy things they were.

It felt like he walked for hours until he finally found her. She was inside a house surrounded by many well-done wards. Once again, he was struck by the thought of Lynx doing well to protect his heir. But, there is always a loophole. No anti-Animagus wards. The fool. He sneered not finding those. He planned to put some up when left.

For now, though, he had an heir to train. He shifted and focused on his Animagus form. In seconds, where Arcturus Black stood was a raven. He flew into the yard and up the porch before turning the bag. The wards didn't trigger. He unlocked the door and silently entered the house.

Closing the door softly behind him he noted the house his heir lived in was a good one but not suitable for a Black. He moved as silently as possible through the house as his cane thumped. Up above him he heard loud chirping and a thump as if a book had fallen from a great height. He made his way up the stairs. They creaked under his weight but it was no matter. It was difficult to be stealthy using a cane to help support your weight after all.

When he reached the top of the stairs he found his way to Hermione's room. The door was cracked ever so slightly. Arcturus slowly pushed the door open. He was startled at what he saw and couldn't stop the gasp from leaving his mouth nor the name spoken. "Bella? Bellatrix?" Right in front of him was a Bella look alike had he ever saw one. The girl's head snapped towards him and she saw the eyes of Lynx on the face of a young Bella.

Before a word could be said the sound of chirping through his attention. There was a young bird. It looked to barely a fledgling and from the egg shells on the bed it looked readily hatched. What kind of bird was it he was curious? His fascination with the bird cost him. It twilled once and before he knew it there was a flash of blue hitting him in his chest sending him into the hallway wall.

He choked before his body seized with spasms as he was electrified. Eyes blurred and he saw who he now knew was Hermione coming towards him eyes lit in both fear and rage. Her hair was crackling with energy and her hands weren't any better. He was struck once more by her likeness to Bellatrix. Whom he surely wished once upon a time was male. Regardless, his heir was powerful. And he knew she would be great.

 **HGHG**

"Who are you? And how do you know my mother's name?" Hermione questioned the man who had somehow bypassed her father's wards and entered her home undeterred. Something in her wanted to kill him for violating her privacy. It made her falter a bit. Never had she felt such an urge nor the rage that was accompanying her now.

"Bella. Bellatrix is your mother?" Arcturus asked in surprise. He was shocked. Though, he shouldn't have been. Despite being close cousins he showed an infatuation with Bella from a young age. The Patriarch of the Black wouldn't be surprised if Bella took advantage of this. He looked at the result of their joining and was awed at the power. She was living proof that close blooded marriage could wrought a powerful heir. The Gaunts just took it too far. He sneered thinking of those stains to the pureblood line of Slytherin.

"Yes, now who are you?" Her hands sparked in ire. Although a witch untested Arcturus was sure she wouldn't hesitate to start after him again. So, he smiled genially.

"My name is Arcturus Black III. I am your Great Grand Uncle distantly of course. I am also the current Head of the Black family." He stood proudly despite getting his arse handed to him. He jutted his chin out and looked at her. "You are my heir and I have come to teach you everything you need to know of the Black family."

"Do you forget I'm also a Potter?" She smirked at him making him sneer.

"You are not the only Potter left. There is still a boy."

"A half-blood." She retorted. This made Arcturus laugh.

"Yes, although Fleamont didn't want to admit it he loathed the idea of his heir marrying that Mudblood. It's so much harder for those that have questionable ancestry to be accepted by Family magic. If you tried hard enough you could surely become the heir of the Potters. You are a scion of that house."

"I was unsure of this fact but I've been reading." Arcturus's eyes landed on the book she waved her hand towards.

"I see," he drawled out. At least Lynx gave his heir some information. This book at least held a good amount of information of the tribulations his heir would go through once she reached puberty.

"What are you here for?" Hermione asked.

"You." Arcturus admitted leaning on his cane. He needed to remember she was a child and it should be fairly easy to get her to agree to come with her. "As informative that book is, it cannot teach all you need to know of Wizarding Culture that you will need going into Hogwarts. I wish for you to come with me." She sniffed at him disdainfully and narrowed her eyes.

"My adoptive parents are squibs." He started before scowling. If they were squibs with their memories intact he was sure some of them had a recollection of their wizarding etiquette lessons.

"They still cannot teach you the more intimate workings of the Black family that you'll need to know as the heir."

Hermione was no fool. Arcturus was suspicious just because he was able to get past the wards. But if what he was saying in concerns of the Black Family were true, she'd need to have an understanding. There were some things that books couldn't teach you after all. "I agree with your statement." She begrudgingly acknowledged out loud. "But, you must inform my parents of."

"I'll leave them a note." Before Hermione could say anything a blue orb of light left his wand quickly impacting her chest. The bird squawked next to him and started churning out electricity as it floated down in front of his heir. A familiar. Arcturus stunned it too before departing with them and the book not forgetting to leave the note of course.

 **HGHG**

"We're back Hermione." Arianna called through the house. It was barely ten at night. They left the party early to come home to Hermione thinking she would be lonely. When her daughter didn't answer her call a feeling worry swept over her. "Hermione!" She shouted her name again.

"Relax honey she's probably asleep." Heath told her with a relaxed smile.

"Hermione doesn't sleep this early on the weekends. She's up until dawn sometimes reading. Especially, after getting that book." Arianna snarled. Her husband was smart enough to not respond. He simply followed the blonde woman up the stairs to their daughter's room. Finding Hermione's door wide open the concerned blonde stalked inside. Seeing she wasn't in the room she began to panic. She ran out the room shouting her name not noticing the letter placed on the bed. Heath of course did. He lifted it up hands shaking as he read it.

 _Dear Squibs,_

 _I've taken my heir from this place to raise her properly as the Black Heiress she is. Lynx may have felt this place safe for her but I disagree especially how easily I could take her._

 _Arcturus Black III_

Heath finished the note and shouted in anger. He could do nothing of this injustice. Arcturus had heirship rights over their daughter. He knew he shouldn't have let her put that blasted ring on. He could still hear his wives panicked shouts. How could he tell her that their daughter was most likely lost forever?

 **June 26, 1991**

Hollowed eyes stared at him. It wasn't the familiar brown he'd been used to for so long but her natural look. A look that he had not seen since his daughter had been taken from him. Now here she stood, seemingly unharmed but her eyes held horrors in them. It made Heath collapse on his knees. He had never wanted to see that look on any of his children's faces.

"Hermione…" his voice trailed off into a whisper as he stared eye level into his daughter's eyes.

"Father." Her voice was so very cold it could've frozen him. "Grand Uncle Arcturus has allowed me to return here to visit you lot before I'm to set off to Hogwarts. He agreed to the secrecy that my birth father Lynx wished for." He reached out to touch his daughter but she stepped out of his reach. "Thank you for putting me up for the rest of this summer. Indra should've already brought my things into my room."

"Heath who's at the door?" Arianna's voice filtered into his ears. The world around him seemed grey at the moment. "Hermione." His wife spoke her name before shouting it and pulling the girl into a hug much faster than she could've escaped. "Oh, thank Merlin you're alright."

"Yes, I'm fine. Grand Uncle Arcturus treated me well enough mother. Would you please release me from your hold? Such, affection is improper."

Heath could only watch as his wife flinched and recoiled pain flashing in her eyes as she stared at whom should be their daughter. Yet, where was the girl who loved their hugs. Loved their presence. Where was her spirit?


	5. Chapter 4: Arcturus Black's Lessons Pt1

Chapter 4

Arcturus's Lessons Part 1

 **October 31, 1990**

She was released from the prison of stillness. She sat up quickly from where she laid and put distance between her and Arcturus. "You kidnapped me!" The elder man leaned lightly on his cane giving her a feral grin.

"By my memory, you accepted." He responded.

"You fucking used a spell on me!" His cane flashed smacking her upside her head harshly. She stumbled from the blow holding her hand to her head in shock. Her parents had never hit her before.

"Ladies do not curse in polite company." He raised his eyebrow in a questioning response obviously expecting another anger filled retort. Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what he was expecting so she did the opposite. She drew herself to her full height. Her lips lifted up into a silent snarl. Once more, her magic sparked around her.

"You must learn to control that anger of yours." He drawled. "You give away too much in your emotions." He leaned back onto his cane thoughtfully. "Occulumency is a must in your lessons apparently." Hermione became unsure if he was even talking to her anymore. It seemed as if he was planning her lessons. The young witch no longer wanted to be here but she feared he would not let her return without a good reason nor without a proper education in 'Black' matters.

"What about Hogwarts?" She asked.

"You will still attend the school."

With a perceived hesitance, she spoke "Father wished for me to stay with the Grangers and keep my identity hidden. He fears that I would be taken in by His followers should my heritage be known."

"He is right. There is rumor that the Dark Lord is alive and should he learn of your existence he would want to get ahold of the Black Family fortune. Your presence around the squibs would waylay this." He trailed off thoughtfully. "I will permit you return to them should you take your lessons seriously."

"Yes, sir." She ground out. An indignant squawk caused her to look towards Indra. Slight guilt filled her for ignoring the little bird. She picked her up from the floor and her fingers were pecked for the trouble. She cursed the little bird for a second before turning her attention back to Arcturus. He was staring at her just like she was staring at him.

Honestly, the man didn't look very old. He looked no older than his late fifties at best. His hair was a deep rich black. Smooth unlike her own scraggly curly mess. His eyes as dark as can be. It seemed odd for her to slowly assess the man who had taken her from her family. But, technically he was her family too. Learning from him was important. Her birth father gave no information concerning the family fortunes. He even sealed some of her natural abilities. Some of which she doesn't know. The house ring only unsealed the glamour because the other magic didn't really show up. Maybe she could get him to unseal those as well.

With this in mind she asked "What's Occulumency?" At the moment, it would be best to get on Arcturus's good side.

"It is the art of protecting one's mind." He began. Hermione became enraptured with the information he was given her. Not because the fact that her house ring should do the same but because it must be able to do so much more than that. "It is used to prevent a Legilimens from perceiving one's emotions and thoughts. The more advanced you are in the art, the more you can suppress your thoughts, emotions and even be able to conjure false memories."

"You wish for me to be able suppress emotions." Hermione acknowledged. She realized this from the earlier part of the conversation. Granted she knew that her anger got the best of her at times. It made her elemental power go out of control at times as well. "I don't see how that's necessary though. Wouldn't it be better for me to just control my anger?"

"Ah but Occulumency as a skill can help with other magics. Some obscure others not so." Arcturus drawled tapping his cane on the ground. He glanced to Indra his brow furrowing a bit. "I wonder." He murmured. This attention made her pull her familiar closer to her chest in a protective gesture. "Your familiar is safe little one." He waved his hand. "But for now…I give you leave to explore the manor. Should you get hungry call for Mipsy or Bir one the house elves."

Hermione immediately left his presence giving him leeway to do what needed to be done here. "Bir." He called. A young male elf popped in front of him. His black toga clung to him and he bowed his head immediately asking about why he was summoned. "Buy young Hermione some robes in her size. I did not have the presence of mind to gather her belongings." When Bir popped out of sight, Arcturus stalked off intent on researching his heir's familiar.

After departing her…Lord, Hermione found herself wandering the building. The house or rather manor seemed well built and taken care of. Portraits lined the walls of places and battles fought. Some even moved and talked. Those had the young heir staring at them for a moment. At times, they'd even try to talk to her. Of course, being the inquisitive one she was she spoke with them as she passed. She did not allow them to drag her into a long conversation.

The witch was too intent on learning this new territory. Though she'd surely come back to them. Each of them seemed to be family ancestors, so they'd give a wealth of information on family matters. Other than that, the house held an aura to it. Like it was a dark, it didn't seem fun but it also didn't feel like it was sucking the life out of her. It felt like she was sinking into a pool of nothingness the longer she stayed.

It felt nice.

 **HGHG**

The next day, she woke up to the house elf Bir. The creature chattered about meeting Arcturus. With a yawn, the young witch crawled out of bed. Indra chirped and Hermione picked her up, placing the bird on her shoulder. "How are you feeling this morning?" The trill she got in response was tired but warm. Hermione interpreted it as her friend feeling okay.

Yesterday was stressful. Not in the sense where she sat around feeling anxious or worried that she was in danger. It was stressful in the way of being in a new place with a perpetual stranger. Yet, everything around her said that Arcturus wasn't a threat to her. As she thought this, she finished up her morning duties before leaving the dining room where she was to eat breakfast.

When she entered, she noted that Arcturus was reading a paper. He glanced towards her and frowned. "Before breakfast you must be dressed for the day." He told her. "I will not send you away to change yet. But, tomorrow I hope you keep this in mind."

"Yes, sir." She sat down and as soon as she did food appeared before her. "Wow." Indra jumped down from her spot on, Hermione's shoulder and proceeded to peck at her food. The young witch herself began to eat. Her food was eaten in silence. As she did eat, she could feel Arcturus's gaze. Sometimes, she'd glance up at him to see him looking. When their eyes met, he never turned away. Just simply raised a brow in silent challenge.

"So, what are we doing today?" Hermione asked him once she finished eating.

"Nothing too strenuous. I will go over Black family duties and Wizengamot duties to start with. Afterwards, I might go in to depth about the Ministry of Magic."

"That doesn't sound strenuous at all." Her response was sarcastic and from the glare that Arcturus gave her he was not amused.

"I am giving you six years of training that you should've had if you had been raised within this household as you should have been. I must complete this within a year."

"Why a year?" Arcturus's frowned.

"Don't bother yourself with that. Since you are done eating, go get dressed and meet me in the library. If you don't know where it is call a house elf."

Following his orders, Hermione dressed herself in the robes that had been laid out already. It took a moment before she could figure them out. The felt odd and a bit breezy but they were alright to wear. The young witch then went to the library. The room itself was very vast with a large collection of books. She honestly couldn't wait to get her hands on some of them. For now, though…she looked around before finding where Arcturus was. He was seating at a table with two chairs and book in front of him.

She quickly made her way over and took a seat. As soon as she did he began speaking. "As you know the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black is one of the largest, oldest and wealthiest pure-blooded wizarding families in Britain. Many families are distantly related to our own. As great as our family is we are on the verge of extinction. There have been times when we've been on the brink and now we are tipping over the edge. The restoration of our house sadly rests on your shoulders. And that is why we are her today. Our family values many things most of all is blood purity-"

Hermione payed rapt attention as he went over the history of the House of Black. Even though she had already red a portion of the information, there was something about hearing Arcturus telling her that drew her in. Arcturus even gave her information that wasn't in the book she read. Some were just quirks of previous heads of houses and others was just miscellaneous information.

When he started talking about familial abilities that was passed down through their line is when she told him what her father told her about her own abilities. Arcturus was both surprised and gleeful. He pulled out his wand and waved it over her silently. "Yes, you do have those abilities unlocked now."

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"We will begin training you in them when I start your magical training. Now then let's move onto the Wizengamot." She groaned inaudibly knowing that the rest of the day would be long.

When she finished her history and law lessons she trudged up to her room for some me time. Indra, was happy to flutter around the room while she read in the book her father had given her. She was now reading the portion about Female Paterfamilias. It was about her.

 _In tumultuous times when there is no chance of a male heir, Black females can take over the line as the Female Paterfamilias. This is not to be likened to Materfamilias. The Scion will become Lord of the Black Family through the grace of Morgana Le Fey's magic. During puberty, the heir's body will change to make it suitable to have children with other females. They will grow fully functioning penis, some of our family chroniclers mark this as the reason the Metamorphmagus ability shows up so often in our family line._

 _Along with this ability, Female Paterfamilias are given other inherent magical abilities that are considered rare. These abilities are given as a measure to protect the last of the line by the family magic. The type of magic they have can range from elemental magic to inherent arcane magical ability (See Bloodline Magic Abilities for more information)._

As she allowed herself to fall deeper into the book as she was met with more surprises about her and how she would be expected to behave as a Paterfamilias.

 _For, the Female Paterfamilias all family is important. Nothing, is more important than the family and bringing the family back to its prominence. Family does not solely include those closely related to the Black line. It also includes those who are magically godchildren, blood adopted or belonging to closely expelled relatives (See Expulsions and Readmissions for more information). It is in her best interest to bring them back into the family by_ _ **any means necessary**_ _. If this is not done, it will bring trouble to the family. The Paterfamilias must also get rid of those in the family who are not acting in the best interest of their family. These duties are the most important but not the only duties she must undergo._

As she read this last paragraph a yawn took over her bleary eyes. She should rest now. She had a feeling the next few months would be troubling.


	6. Chapter 5: Arcturus Black's Lessons Pt2

Chapter 5

Arcturus Black's Lessons Part 2

 **November 15, 1990**

About a month had passed since Hermione Granger had arrived in the Black Household. Her days and weeks had passed mundanely. She was questioned on her knowledge of wizarding culture. She was forced into the odd pureblood mannerisms that she needed. The heir was given zero time for herself and had come to expect a hectic schedule. Due to this, her and Indra's relationship has not been so good. She made up for the neglect given to her familiar of course at the end of the day. She talked and played with the bird until she was too tired to function. To this her nightly reading time was sacrificed.

And her day to day hectic lessons on theory, law, family history, family magic and wizarding history destroyed any other type of fun a child should be expected to have. She wondered if all pureblooded children were raised in such a stifling manner. The young witch looked at Arcturus who was staring thoughtfully out the window in the library. "Grand-Uncle Arcturus?" She called to him. The man turned his eyes wistful.

"Yes child?"

"Can you tell me about my mother?" His usually deadened eyes lit up and a fond smile pulled at his lips.

"Bellatrix was a breath of fresh air." He moved towards her, his cane clacking upon the tiled floor as walked. "She was the oldest and the strongest of the previous generation of Blacks. Sadly, she was female. Had she been male her power alone would've been enough to make her the scion. But, despite this tragic circumstance of birth she embraced her lineage and took the lessons I gave her with incredible attentiveness. Unlike, her cousins and my heir at the time Sirius Black." This last part was said with a sneer.

Hermione was used to the rants and ravings about him. Sometimes, the most random comments or inquiry about the past would send him down spiraling into hate for him. The young witch understood why he didn't like Sirius. He completely disregarded his lessons that he had to learn to become lord of the family. He shunned their family for what he viewed as a 'better' one. Ran off with James Potter and threw away any chance at becoming Lord Black. Arcturus really didn't like Sirius. She knew it because he had told her gleefully that he was allowing him to rot in prison for a crime he didn't even commit. That Hermione did not like but she had noticed flashes of cruelty in Arcturus and did not plan on bringing that out against her.

He cleared his throat. "Apologies. As I was saying, she took her lessons seriously. But, she was a hellion and stubborn. Her parents Cygnus and Druella had a handful in raising her. As she grew older, she grew stronger and she took to muggle baiting. It was one of her favorite pastimes aside riding a broom. Despite it being unladylike." He trailed off thoughtfully before continuing on telling her how brave, cunning and smart her mother was. And Hermione, despite the warnings her father gave her couldn't help but feel awe as she listened to her great grand-uncle talk about her mother.

 **November 30, 1990**

"Today, I will teach you Occulumency." Arcturus stated. "My method of teaching will not be full of coddling as most purebloods teach their children. I will delve into your mind and rip it apart. Your job is to keep me out. To keep me from finding the information that I am looking for."

"How?" Hermione asked feeling a bit of trepidation.

"The most basic form is to clear your mind of thought. Make it blank space." _Like meditating._ Hermione thought to herself. "But that form is merely child's play to a Master Legilimens such as myself. You will do more than make your mind a blank space. You will control your emotions and form defenses around the information. Imagination is key. You can lock away the information behind a thousand doors, create a force field, create false memories or you can hide them inside a library. As we commence this lesson know you will do well. Occulumency is after all equal parts willpower, self-control, and magical ability." He pulled his wand out of his cane. "I will be looking for the memory of you receiving your Hogwarts letter. Take off your ring." She did as she was told. "Prepare yourself. _Legilimens_."

In a second, Hermione was dazed. She felt disembodied yet, she could practically feel another's presence inside her mind. _Arcturus?_ She had to get him out. She didn't know how to do this but she decided to start with keeping him away from the memory. So, she thought of anything but her Hogwarts letter. She thought about her days at school with the muggle children. How she was teased for being smarter than them, better than them.

She felt a pinprick in her skull that had her wincing. "Hogwarts. School." She heard a voice whisper. Her memory faltered and suddenly the day she was opening her letter played out in her mind. Then the extra presence receded from her mind. Once again, an earthshattering headache caused her to collapse into a moaning heap on the floor. Her breathing came out in pants.

"You did well for your first lesson. But we're not done yet." She looked up and met his eyes.

" _Legilimens._ " She was blasted back into her mind in seconds.

 **December 5, 1990**

Arcturus had just read another letter from Abraxas concerning helping the Dark Lord rise again. He wondered how his old friend could be so foolish to continue supporting him. He may have been able to cheat death but he was not willing to drag his already collapsing house's name through the mud any longer. And he wrote a letter to him saying such.

He knew that he'd be in trouble later on. But today was not the day to be worried. He stood from where he was sitting and looked out onto the yard. He smiled fondly as he saw Hermione playing with her bird Indra. The familiar had gotten larger. It's height up to that of two feet tall. The lord of the house was sure it'd get bigger. He was unsure of the familiar's heritage but he had some idea. Still, it was a good idea to give Hermione a break to bond with it.

Her training would resume soon enough.

 **December 25, 1990**

It was Christmas or rather Yule today as Arcturus thought it apt to remind her. Hermione, surprisingly didn't have anything to do today. She had hoped to be able to participate in Yuletide festivities but sadly her grand uncle told her that they would not. That he would do the winter rituals of magic alone imparting that she was too young to participate. So instead of doing that, she was reading in the library a book by the name of **_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**. It was written by Newt Scamander and according to Arcturus, it was one of the best magizoology books in the world. This made it perfect for the purposes in which Hermione needed it.

See the young witch didn't truly have too much of interest in magizoology. But, she wondered what Indra was. This curiosity had been burning in her for days. Now she had her answer. She just stumbled upon the page of what her bird was. A thunderbird. Everything Indra was, matched with the description given. Still, from the description given her bird was a very powerful magical creature granting a XXXX classification in difficulty to domesticate. Yet, here Indra was flapping her wings inside the house not straying too far from the young witch.

Hermione set the book down and held at her arm. The growing bird noticed and immediately flew towards her and perched on her arm. The youth stroked under its chin with a smile and her bird tweeted loudly. The sound resonating in the room. "You're a thunderbird aren't you Indra?" The intelligent eyes of her friend landed on her. She realized that this darling had a self-actualization about her. Hermione couldn't tell if it was because she was her familiar or because of the fact that she was a thunderbird.

 _But…if she was a thunderbird, shouldn't she be bigger?_

 **January 14, 1991**

"You are eleven. You have been for a long a while. Your core has stabilized and you are now capable of wand use." Arcturus lifted up his. "Bir bring the family wands!" He called the house elf that had been taking care of Hermione mostly since her arrival. The elf appeared and disappeared with a pop placing five wands on the table. Each of them of different length and coloring.

One in fact drew Hermione's attention. It was about eight or nine inches in length. The wood seemed to be of a black color. The design was simple nothing etched into nor did it have any metal attachments like Arcturus's wand. Yet, this wand…she wanted it. The young witch reached her hand out for and the wand flew into her hand. Once it touched her, a rush of energy flowed through her and into the wand. Sparks flew around her as the wand hummed against her palm.

"Amazing you bonded so easily with an heirloom." Arcturus grinned. His eyes then darkened a bit. "Hermione your next lesson will be a lesson of endurance and power. This spell is a spell that your mother was very adept with."

"What spell is that?"

"The Cruciatus Curse." The unforgivable. Granted Hermione wasn't too surprised. She had been privy to her mother's atrocious acts via newspapers her parents kept from the war and Grand Uncle Arcturus himself. Yet, despite this she was feeling enthralled with this family of hers. She didn't realize until now that she knew what she was missing while living with the Grangers. She loved them, her parents. But, there was something in the air in Black Manor and being around her grand uncle that she couldn't let go of. Whatever it was she wanted it to stay.

"Are you planning on using it on me," she asked him as she pulled herself out of her thoughts. He nodded.

"I will be teaching you dueling as well."

"Hit me with your best shot."

A second later he shouted, _"Crucio!"_ She expected to be in pain when the curse was cast. But she was not expecting the level of it. She felt a thousand needles piercing her skin. No…it was more than that. Under her skin a fire burned her inside out causing an excruciating level of pain. Her eyes teared and her mouth was open as she screamed. She tried to fight it. Fight the pain. But it was a fight she was losing. The pain seemed as if it escalated, second by second. The burning seared her nerve endings frying her brain. No thoughts were present any longer. Only the pain. The pain that did not leave her. That wouldn't go away.

And then nothing. That horrifying pain was gone leaving her body seizing with the aftershocks. Hermione's bleary eyes took in her grand uncle. He looked a bit ashen in the face but he solidified it. "That was only ten seconds." He told her gravely. She looked at him horror etched onto her face. That was the worst ten seconds of her life. "I'm too old to make the curse last longer than a minute. But I hope by the end of our time together you will be able to withstand pain."

"Water." Arcturus took her in and for a moment he regretted using the curse on her. But, she had to learn just like every Black before her. Although, today he can let her off with just one.

"Bir take Hermione to her room she is done for today. Bring her the nerve-soothing potion and some water."

 **January 24 1991**

It took a while for her to completely recover from her Cruciatus exposure. After that, he'd hit her with a crucio whenever she messed up. Luckily for her, she had a great memory to begin with. Her Occulumency training only made that better. The main problem was that Arcturus did not want a regurgitation of answers. He wanted more than that. He wanted why, how, he wanted a critical thinking. His lessons worked her mind after he taught her magical theory and started her on basic potions.

Now it was dueling. Or as she thought of it Dark Arts practice. Most of the spells she read in the books and learned the wand movements of were considered dark by Ministry Standards in their house. Still, it was something she viewed as okay. She wanted to learn Dark Arts and more. Her thirst of knowledge was only overshadowed by her need to prove herself worthy as the Scion of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

It was her chance now. Arcturus had taken her into what she was calling the dueling room. Inside there were numerous dummy's set up along the walls. And in the middle, was a dueling stage. The room was fairly large and had a dome like shape about it. The walls were a pristine white which was odd. The Black family décor was mostly dark in its color.

"I will not get straight into dueling with Hermione. You must first practice your casting. We will start with some simple spells." He told her.

"Hogwarts curriculum?" She asked him. He snorted derisively.

"Hardly. Ever since, Dumbledore took the helm Hogwarts has been going downhill. For magic's sake, he even lets a ghost teach history and not even good history from what I heard from my grandchildren and my various nieces and nephews when they attended." Hermione grimaced wondering if it was that bad. Dumbledore was the leader of the light. She knew that her family were like the poster boys for the dark.

"Now I know you've been reading up on your spells what one's have you learned?"

"I've read the basic book of spells cover to cover I know most of the spells in there but I haven't practiced. I've found a few severing curses, blasting hexes and such. I also have learned some elemental spells."

"What was your focus with the elements?"

"Lightening." She told him honestly. She then started sparking to get across her point. He nodded his head.

"Show me." He pointed to a dummy.

Hermione breathed in and turned to said dummy. She drew her wand. _Wand movement, Incantation and Intent._ The young witch chanted in her. Her wrist flicked in a practiced motion as she shouted _"Nervi Incursu."_ The spell shot of her wand it was swift and a golden color. It impacted the dummy the sound of a thwack resonated within the room. The dummy smoked momentarily. The young witch was relieved that this had worked out so well. Her spell came out on the first try. She turned to Arcturus and he did not have enough time to wipe off the proud look on his face.

"My turn." He pointed his on wand towards a dummy and chanted a spell that dealt with her element one that she never heard of. _"Choreas fulminibus"_ he called out. _Today would definitely be great._ Hermione thinks to herself as she sees lightening move around the dummy striking it constantly until it was nothing but ash. "That spell was invented by Echo Black. He was in tune with the element of lightening as you are. Except from information about him he was not able to control it as you do." He was referring to the way electricity always sparked around her when she was upset or how she could use it to attack people without problem.

"Really?" He nods.

"It is a testament to your magical powers," he told her honestly. She nodded in return with a frown. "It will be best if we spend most of your magical training working on your elemental abilities and wild magic abilities."

"What is wild magic, Uncle Arcturus? I have searched the library for information about it but I cannot seem to find it." Arcturus smiled.

"Wild magic is something many view as a branch of magic but I don't agree. Wild magic is something primal that lives inside certain witches and wizards. For one, it gives the holder the ability to speak and understand all creature languages if it is given. Parsletongue is a form of wild magic that focuses on snakes that is called parsle magic. Wild magic is also a boost in turning into animagi which we will speak about at a later time. Sadly, I am not the best informant of this type of magic. You have a library full of knowledge at your disposal. For now, wand at the ready." He flicked his wand upward to his face and motioned for Hermione to copy. "Bow. This is formal dueling pose." He posed with his wand arm in front of him and one of his legs back. "This dueling pose is only to be used when you are in a formal duel. If someone is attacking, your formalities are off. Attack with viciousness. Today, we will formally duel tomorrow we will be…fighting."

"Understood."

"Let's Begin."

With those two words the duel started. Hermione through the first spell. A quick _expulso_ aimed at Arcturus's hand. Unsurprisingly, Arcturus simply flicked his wand without uttering the spell name. From red beam and the wand movements she could identify it as a select few spells but she was sure it was _stupefy_. She dodged twirling and firing another spell at him. Her spells were yelled and shouted. She knew that Arcturus was going easy on her despite him not uttering a spell because most of his that hit her were simple ones.

She at one point got hit with a leg locking jinx and had to use a quick finite to get the spell off. She barely had time to dodge and cast the protection charm before with a sound flick her grand uncle cast " _expelliarmus."_ Wand gone she was defeated. "You did well." She certainly didn't feel that way as she panted and noticed at her Lord's lack of perspiration.

Arcturus had noticed that she didn't believe him but said nothing. He knew it would drive her to try harder next time. And he wanted this. He wanted his heir as powerful as he could get her as soon as possible. He could feel it breathing down his neck. A cold air that felt as if death's hand was squeezing him. He was afraid for his house but he was not scared of departing. He didn't want to leave Hermione alone knowing that once he was gone trying times were ahead of her. He was sure they were already here. Dark eyes narrowed at this thought.

Lord Voldemort would not destroy his house again. It was time to make other arrangements.


	7. Ch6: Arcturus Lessons Pt3 (Summer's End)

Chapter 6

Arcturus Black's Lessons Part 3 (Summer's End)

 **February 23 1991**

Arcturus Black sat inside the office of Beograd his family's account manager. He was going over his will with the greedy goblin. "Your heir is to be emancipated at fourteen should you die per wizarding laws. Upon your death as stated your heir who will mostly be known as Hermione Ganger will be the main beneficiary of it. The others, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Sirius Black, and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black will only be able to have access once their terms have been met. From what you have written only Narcissa at this moment will be able to have access to what you have bequeathed them."

Beograd looked up from the paperwork his beady eyes glimmering at the current head of the Black family. Arcturus withstood the need to hex the creature and tear certain names off of that list. Sadly, it was necessary. Andromeda, he was sure would be let back into the family by Hermione. It was one of her duties. Sirius most likely would as well but he hoped that she wouldn't be foolish enough to do so. He hated more than anything taking any part of life serious. He was reckless and headstrong. No cunning whatsoever save for the times he would prank others.

But it was necessary. That necessity he kept chanting in his head. "Beograd may your enemies fall to your blade and your coffers fill with their bounty." His goblin accounted tilted his head in acknowledgement. Neither of the two liked each other. In fact, they both tolerated one another with a small bit of respect. Beograd had become his family's account manager after his clan one the right to manage the Black Family vault. Arcturus wasn't too annoyed because although, the two of them tolerated each other his last account manager was close to an Avada.

"And may your family be once more brought to its glory." His dark eyes flickered with surprise. That was not normally something a goblin would say in response. It was usually about more gold and violence. But, Beograd must be hoping to keep this account.

"Thank you." It was the goblins turn to be surprised but he hid it better than the wizard. "My heir, upon my death when you send her a message from Gringotts, she will most likely be at Hogwarts. There is a secrecy required in this matter."

"It is understood." With that their meeting ended and Arcturus returned to the manor.

 **HGHG**

"Today we will be going over finances." Arcturus told her.

Hermione was surprised. This morning her grand uncle had been gone for hours. Normally, he'd be in the dueling room. Most if not all of her information lessons about the wizarding world and etiquette were over with. Thank Merlin for that. She was annoyed at the dancing lessons more than anything that she had to do. But, now she was surprised they were covering finances. They hadn't even spoken of the family wealth besides him telling her that the family was well off.

"Why?" When she asked this question, she noted a slight hesitance in his gaze.

"It is necessary."

It was not the first but it certainly would not be the last time she heard that saying.

"I understand."

"We shall begin with the properties. We own numerous properties around the world. Some, of which has been there since the creation of our house. One of our oldest houses is in Greece the homeland of our founder. It is located in Athens near the Parthenon. Sadly, due to its proximity we do not normally visit that mansion because of it being so enjoyed by muggles." The last part was said in a sneer. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Here in Britannia we own numerous titles and some titles brought vast amount a land. We own three castles in Britain itself the names of which are Junai Castle, Borden Castle and Gaslow Castle. These castles are fortified heavily with magic that keeps muggles away as well as an assortment of wards that keep out those who we do not want…"

Hermione yawned slightly as kept naming properties and giving their significance to the family. Some properties bred sheep that was used as wool that was sold to seamstresses, others sat on rare magical gems that were on occasion used to make wands and as protective gifts. The properties were all fairly large and many of which were just 'vacation' homes. Some were used, when the Black family had a large enough branch family and they held members of the family that left home.

"Because of all of these properties we have taken steps to have citizenships in the countries in which they inhabit. Mind you not all of these countries have bequeathed us citizenship." With each second this was becoming more and more like a lecture. As attentive a student she was this was horrible. "Since we are done with properties let us move onto businesses and finance." She was unable to stifle the groan of annoyance.

 **June 25 1991**

Tomorrow was the day. She could finally go home. She had missed her parents dearly now that she had been without them for almost a year. Yet, she didn't know how to handle being around them either. She looked at her heir ring and her pale hand. Internally, Hermione Granger was no more now there was only Hermione Black. And if it was stretched necessary Hermione Potter-Black. Although, she did not view herself as a Potter that's what her father was. And in her lessons, her grand uncle slyly told her that if she wanted to the young scion could take responsibility over the Potter Family. Although, that was only if the current scion (Harry Potter) did not acknowledge his heirship magically as she already had when she put on the family ring or however the Potters did things.

Hermione didn't think it was likely that she would have to. She was sure the famed Boy-Who-Lived understood his magical duties.

"Hermione." She sat straight and looked at her frowning Grand Uncle. She instinctively made her face blank of emotion and erected her Occulumency barriers keeping her mind protected. Lately, Arcturus had been in the habit of passively and sometimes aggressively attacking her a mind with Legilimency. Because of that, she has several mental barriers that keep him out. Some, will always be there they had become unconscious since beginning this. Her emotions were very controlled and she no longer had bouts of out of control anger that caused her element to go out of control.

"Yes, Uncle Arcturus?" She met his eyes and felt the gentle prod. He nodded before speaking.

"Are you packed?"

"Yes, I have the trunk full of day robes, books and more." The trunk he had given her was incredible. It had a weightless charm cast on it and it had some sort of extension charm cast on it. There was even a small reading room and bedroom inside the trunk. It was like a mini house. Not to mention the anti-theft protection and wards on it.

"As you know, I cannot accompany you on your trip to Diagon Alley. That being said you have your trust keys that he created for your schooling." Arcturus reached into his robe. "I decided to give you this." It was a pouch. He held it out to her and she took it. "The pouch is connected to your Black vault. It is not a trust vault and your father has given you the keys to them." He motioned to the pouch she now held. "The pouch is filled with one hundred galleons and will refill whenever the amount inside is used. You can use this as spending money to keep your secrecy intact as your father wished it. The school is not privy to your banking information all they know is that they are being paid from your vault."

"Thank you." He nodded stiffly and walked away with a limp that Hermione noticed wasn't there before.

 **August 15 1991**

She had been home for weeks now and her parents were acting oddly. At first, she thought it was because of the fact that she no longer had the glamour ring on. But, when she put it on and they still made hesitant motions around it saddened her. She had not changed that much. Her siblings didn't think so from the way Jadyn and Crayston continued to make her play with them. Hermione knew it was because unlike her parents her siblings didn't know anything about her situation. In fact, her parents told them that she was away at a science camp during her missing days.

Despite the fact, she missed loads of school they believed them. Now they were absolutely fine with everything and happily showed off their 'accidental' magic. Magic that the young witch knew was no longer as accidental as they claimed. If they wanted something bad enough they could literally summon it to them. "Hermione?" Ariana peered into her room making the Black heir stiffen before turning to her mother, who wasn't acting like much of a mother lately.

"Yes Mom?" She turned to her mother who was now leaning against the door frame.

"I thought you'd want to go to Diagon Alley for your school things. I know you haven't been yet" she paused "unless Arcturus took you."

"No Grand Uncle Arcturus didn't take me. I don't have any of my school things. I was actually going to ask you to take me soon."

"Well how about we go now?"

 **As a little footnote on my part I'm just remarking on the Pre-Year 1 story end. We will now go onto the Philosopher Stone happenings. I hope so far you've all enjoyed my story on some level. I'll update that at least once every one to two weeks from now on.**


	8. Chapter 7: Ollivander and First Wands

**Author's Note: At the end of the story if necessary I will have Footnotes describing things in the story that will not be expressly stated but implied in case it's necessary. It will not be necessary all the time. I just wish for readers to understand the intricacies within the story. The Footnotes are not necessary in general in understanding the story at all mind you. It would just help more.**

 **P.S. I Forgot in the First Chapter but the story and characters this is based on belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. The characterization and the plot in the story comes from my brain alone. But I will give credit where credit is due and that is to J.K.**

Chapter 7

Garrick Ollivander and First Wands

 **August 15 1991**

Hermione was enjoying her trip to Diagon Alley. It was the first time she had been in a wizard only district. Yes, she lived with her grand uncle but she stayed in the mansion and only left to play on the grounds with Indra. She had just left the Flourish and Blotts. She felt a bit cheated at the prices on some of the books. She had a feeling that they were not actually that expensive. She was glad she stopped by her trust vault in Gringotts before shopping.

"Let's head over to Madame Malkins." Arianna said as she smiled at her daughter. She leaned in close. "Mother used to say she made the best robes." The young witch smiled in return. Although, she was a bit surprised at the mention of her adopted grandmother. Arianna rarely if at all talked about her parents.

The arrived at Madame Malkins and were greeted by a white-haired woman. She was good looking but she seemed older than her mother despite her somewhat young looks. She was a bit squat though, it didn't detract from her looks. When she looked at them she frowned a bit at their attire. Hermione couldn't figure out what was wrong. Although, she was wearing simple jeans and a blouse. Her mother was dressed in a similar manner deciding that wearing a dress and heels would be a hindrance in visiting Diagon Alley. "Welcome to my shop." The witch put on a smile. Her eyes weren't smiling either.

The lightning elemental could hear her grand uncle chastising her on breaking etiquette. She was supposed to greet the Madame with a small curtsy and her mother was to introduce herself and her. Yet, the young witch also needed to portray that she was a Mudblood. This meant she couldn't properly introduce herself to the witch who was obviously a Pureblood. Or maybe, she wasn't a racist Pureblood and was more annoyed at their attire.

Hermione couldn't tell. "Hello." Hermione greeted. "I'm here to be measured for my school robes and a few leisure robes." Hermione told her. At that Madame Malkin raised her eyebrow.

"Most…muggleborns only buy school robes." At this Hermione tilted her head in confusion. Arianna was about to step in for her daughter. Although, she was rusty she still had the basic etiquette needed to get by. And it would make this transaction smoother.

"Why? The school robes are for school what will they wear in their downtime. Night clothes?" Surprisingly her retort received a small chuckle from the squat seamstress.

"Yes well, normally I believe they wear their muggle clothes." Arianna saw her daughter was about to speak again.

"I can see why they would wear their muggle clothes compared to robes." She stated as she took a cursory glance around the store. Arianna's response made Pureblood affronted. The squib knew she was putting her foot in her mouth and she decided to…correct her statement. "I mean no offense of course. I mean that robes are different from what muggleborns usually wear so their muggle clothes are a sense of comfort to them." Malkin's hackles were still raised but she nodded her head ever so slightly. It made Arianna breathe a sigh of relief.

Hermione on the other hand wanted to slam her head against the nearest wall thanks to her mother's actions. She knew her mother was out of touch with wizarding etiquette but to so blatantly criticize someone's source of income whether wizard or muggle was rude. The next few moments were a little awkward before Madame Malkin told Hermione to stand on one of the platforms in the middle of the store. "Raise your arms please." Hermione did as she was told and the woman flicked her wand and some type of wrapping flew around her waist all white. "You are lucky to have come today. It is the last day I was doing school orders."

"Really?" Hermione questioned. "Then I'm glad I did come here today. I just got back from my camp and my parents took me here almost immediately."

"Hmm."

The rest of her experience went on in a tense atmosphere. Malkin would on occasion ask her what type of robes she wanted and what color combination. Hermione decided on a black color scheme with red, purple or orange blended in with them. "Could you also make a set of trousers for me?" Hermione asked her. The witch looked at the younger one in confusion. "It doesn't specifically say that girls are unable to wear trousers like the males."

"It will be done. Your things will be owled to your residence. That will be sixty galleons." Hermione almost growled at the rip off. She noticed her mother glaring at her but said nothing. It seemed like the young witch wasn't the only one who noticed the inflated price.

"Here." She dropped coins her hand before turning and leaving.

"Hermione wait." Arianna called after her hurrying daughter. Hermione reflexively slowed her swift walk. "What's wrong?" She asked her daughter clearly concerned. Hermione wanted to shout out in frustration about how much she was ripped off by just pretending to be a Mudblood. She no longer wanted to hide her noble peerage. But, she knew she had to. It wasn't safe for her to be Hermione Lyra Black. At least not yet. If Arcturus was right and Voldemort would return, then she was better off hidden. But, she also knew since she was a Mudblood she'd be targeted as well. It was frustrating.

"It's just frustrating being a Muggleborn. Can I go get my wand?"

"Yes of course."

Hermione was a bit excited about this. That was until she arrived at the shop. Garrick Ollivander's shop despite how her grand uncle said his shop was one of the best in the world it didn't really look it. The shop was dusty. There were numerous shelves holding unorganized stacked wands on the shelf. "My shop doesn't look like much but my wands are second to none." An elderly man appeared surprising her mother but not Hermione herself. Hermione felt his presence long before she saw him. She turned to the man in question who had crept up from behind a shelf.

"I've read that your family has made some of Britain's best wands. But what about the rest of the world." Garrick smiled a crooked smile at her.

"Wandlore is something shared to the world. It is one of the best foci used in magic since we began making wands. My family has done this for centuries compared to most of the other upstarts. But, I will say there are other credible wand makers." He shrugged his somewhat bony shoulders.

Hermione only hummed in response and walked further into the room. When she did, many of the wands on the shelves began to rattle. Garrick looked around his shop in surprise before he truly took in his guest. What most witches and wizards didn't know about the Ollivander family was that they possessed an aura reading skill. It proved invaluable in their wandmaking trade. They could see not only the aura of those living but the also the aura of anything useful in wand creation. Garrick was now staring at the vibrantly bright aura that Hermione held. It was a curious violet, green, blue and black mixture that emanated from her. Tendrils of her aura…her magic was now calling to the wands.

He was seeing something he had only heard stories of from his grandfather Gerbold. Gerbold told him he had met a few young witches and wizards who was vied over by multiple wands. The wands would fly off the shelves wanting to bond with the wizard or in this case witch. His family creed of the wand choosing the wizard wasn't false. Wands weren't something that could be mass produced like most of the wizarding world believed. Wand creation could take weeks, to months to years to just create one good properly working wand that wouldn't burn up after a few months. Wands were very picky about what core and wood they would prefer. It was why he never fooled with too many cores outside of his specialties.

He specialized in dragon heartstring, unicorns and phoenix tailfeathers. Of course, he was willing to delve into other types of creatures to create wands but nothing that was so anal and volatile like Veela hair. Those could take years to craft correctly with the right wood. And even then, it might be centuries for someone to use that type of wand. Yes, wands could take that long to choose a suitable wizard or witch. That was why what was happening was so surprising. Wands that had been here for years, decades and from what he saw a century or two were responding to her power. It wasn't odd to imagine that this child in front of her would do great things. But from her attire…he felt saddened knowing he was standing in front of a half-blood or muggleborn. Garrick wasn't one of the purebloods who were up in arms about blood purity but he knew that this young girl would face unneeded strife on her way through life because pureblood bigotry.

"Is this normal?" Garrick was pulled out of his thoughts by the girls slightly fearful mother. He saw that the woman had pulled the girl closer to her. It was then he detected the magic in her aura. It was not all encompassing like the girls but a passive light blue. He was looking at a squib. Maybe there was hope yet for the girl.

"No." Garrick told her bluntly. He then looked at the child who was finally staring around with a smile on her face. "It is rare that wands would want to vie for a wizard or rather in this case a witch. Wands tend to be selective in their partners. For wands to do this despite some of them most likely would be useless to your daughter would mean she is something special. Although, this is a curious reaction."

"How so?" Hermione gazed towards him. The wandmaker was struck with calculating almond eyes that made him feel as if something was lurking behind that gaze. Something, that he should not dive into knowing. So, he looked away.

"There are two wand reactions that are rare in my shop. One is what you see before you. These wands wanting to be a part of whatever change you'll bring about. The second is inaction. The wands will not react to them instead would avoid them and the witch or wizard would only be able to bond to that one wand…usually." Once he said that, he flicked his wand and allowed ten wand boxes that seemed the most vibrant to come to him. "Come child."

Hermione walked towards him slowly. He gave her one of the boxes. It was plain brown wooden box that seemed new. In fact, most of the boxes did but she was sure a simple stasis charm could've kept them in pristine condition. She opened the box up and inside was a wand. "Take it." Garrick told her his voice raspy in anticipation. She lifted up the wand and was surprised when sparks shot out. She swished it getting feel for it. This wand was certainly better than the family heirloom wand she had used at Black Manor but…it didn't feel right. As if something was missing.

"It feels a bit off." Garrick hummed thoughtfully.

"Odd. That right there is 10 ¾ inch wand. It's vine wood with dragon heartstring. Vine isn't a very common wood since it's so choosy. But vine is sensitive and comes easily to its prospective match." When he said, this Garrick looked at the other boxes and he knew with a glance they were mostly vine and a few alder, acacia, ash and some a mixture of the woods which is rare to do wandmaking. "But, the owners have a lot of hidden potential and tend to both be visionaries and do great things. The dragon heartstring on the other hand is a very powerful core and makes spell work easy. Sadly, sometimes the core isn't too loyal which makes it at odds with the vine a bit." He frowned.

"So, it's no good?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, this wand will work well with you. It is a wand that will serve you well in the future but it seems your magic doesn't want to bond fully with this one."

"I thought the wand chooses the wizard." Hermione reflected his saying back to him. The wandmaker nodded taking it in stride.

"It does but your magic connects with the wand, it's how they make the choice. It seems your magic is as choosy as a vine."

"Try this one." Hermione grabbed the next box. This one was blue. She opened it to find a somewhat smaller wand. She picks it up and waves it. Sending all the shelves nearby into upheaval. "No to alder wands then." He flicked his wand sending the alder made wands back. He continued to hand her wands with varying affects. The vine and acacia wands worked best for her there was even an ebony wand that did well. Core wise dragon heartstring, unicorn hair and gryphon feather worked best for her. Now they were down to two wands. One was a simple vine wand with gryphon feather and the other was…thunderbird with mixture of vine and acacia wood. "How curious." Garrick muttered.

This utterance drew Hermione's attention. "What's curious?" She asked him her hand on her hips.

"The last two wands." He showed them to her. Hermione felt a tug towards the both of them. One of them was longer than the first vine wood she picked up and had a reddish-brown color. The wand held a nice curve and had feathers and tree lives engraved in the wood as decoration. The other wand was a nice brown with a somewhat light tan tip. Both wands seemed to have a groove at the end that was like a hilt. She first lifted up the brown wand with a tan end. She flickered it and immediately felt her magic connect with the wand. It was faster and more fluid than the last one and flames danced at the end of the wand. It felt good, but she also wanted to try the other wand.

"What's this one?"

"That my dear is an 11-inch vine wand with gryphon feather as core. I've told you before about vine attributes but when combined with the reliability, curious and proud nature that makes a gryphon what it is makes a formidable wand. The user for such a wand tends to be a powerful force, loyal to those he/she views friends, they tend to be intelligent persistent and as I said before visionaries. You would do great things with that wand." He told her. He moved to put away the other wand.

"Wait." Hermione called. "I want to try the other wand."

"That's highly irregular Miss. Usually, once the wizard or witch has bonded they cannot use a different wand so soon."

"I want a spare wand. It's not illegal as long as its registered to the ministry. Which you'll do after I buy them both." Garrick swallowed. He could just ignore her and put away the volatile wand in his hand. He now remembered the wand completely. His grandfather had made it as a joke to show that he could move past his comfort zone and mix woods and use a core he didn't even touch. He had chosen a thunderbird because of his affinity with phoenixes. Both were considered great birds and were highly sentient creatures. They were also fearsome when confronted. Although, most wizards didn't believe that phoenixes could be as dangerous as a basilisk or a nundu they could be fierce. It was why they had such a high ranking right under basilisks and the only reason why thunderbirds and phoenixes both were so low was because they could bond as a familiar with wizards and witches a lot easier than a basilisk or nundu.

"Only if you bond it." He finally retorted. Hermione simply sniffed at him.

"Of course, I will." She was sure of herself. And when she grabbed the other wand something extremely different happen. A power rushed through her. Her magic created an electric current around her body. A jolt of lightning catapulted out of the wand hitting the floor causing a scorch mark. Her magic more specifically the elemental side of her magic connected fiercely with this wand. She felt a sense of ownership and possession towards it.

"What is this made of?" She gasped out once her magic stopped going haywire. Garrick stepped back from her slightly. She didn't notice until then that her mother was a significant distance from her as well. She was so quiet during their exchange that she had forgotten she was there.

"That wand is a 12 ½ inch acacia and vine wood mixture with a thunderbird tail-feather at its core." The last part caused her head to snap towards him. Away from her wand which she was previously staring at in awe as it hummed in her hand.

"This wand is powerful too powerful for someone your age. Let me hold it for you until you are older." He reached his hand for the wand but she stepped back pointing it at him. Garrick's eyes darkened and his hand twitched for his own wand but he calmed himself. That wand in someone's hand so young could do terrible things. He regretted allowing Tom Riddle's wand to go to him as soon as he rose a Voldemort. Like her he had chosen between wands and chose the most powerful to take.

"What are the attributes?" Arianna asked him. He looked at the mother in shock she was quiet for most of the transaction. "I understand the oddity of all this but you cannot deny this child this wand. She will need it." The conviction in which she spoke this drew Garrick in.

He then looked at the girl. He was hesitant. The wandmaker in him wanted her to have the wand so he could see what great things she'd do with it. But, the cowardly wizard he was wanted to sequester it away until she was older. He wouldn't be able to sell that wand to no one but her since they bonded. He'd have to wait until she died and even then, it would be questionable if he it would get sold by his progeny.

He sighed out. "Acacia wands aren't meant for showy magic it's for more effecting yet subtle magic. When paired with vine it could break that mold but I doubt you'd care for ineffective magic. Acacia wands and vine wands are loyal so no one but you will be able to use that wand. Only the gifted can use it and you are gifted. Although, paired with the thunderbird you will have a powerful wand but difficult to master. It is good with transfiguration, dark magic, attack magic and element magic."

Hermione twirled the wands in her hands. "I'll take them both and holsters for them." The wandmaker drooped his shoulders a bit.

"You will do great things child. Your name?"

"Hermione." That's all she told him. Knowing he wouldn't get more he gave her the price of 100 galleons and 10 sickles. 35 galleons for the first wand and 50 galleons for the acacia and vine wand **1**. The holsters were dragonhide with anti-disarming charms and quick summoning charms installed for a quick draw.

"Thank you for your patronage."

Garrick for the first time in his one hundred years was finally feeling old as the girl left with vine wand on her wrist and her vine and acacia on her ankle. Hopefully, the ministry doesn't give him too much trouble about selling a first year two wands.

 **Foot Note:**

 **1\. In regards to the price of Hermione's wand. Ollivander was not trying to swindle her. In my world wands are expensive if they weren't there would be no excuse for Ron to be using his older brother's old wand other than Molly Weasley being cheap. For goodness sake's Harry's wand was only seven galleons in canon (more expensive now in my story mind you) and that had a phoenix tail feather in it which are mentioned to be rare. The only reason Garrick had that wand was because Fawkes decided to let him have some of his feathers. Hermione's second wand is more expensive due to the difficulty of gaining a thunderbird tail feather in Britain as well as the difficulty mentioned in crafting the wand.**

 **I know I said it'd take a week for an update but that was because my laptop was acting up and wiped a lot of documents from the hardrive. I was able to get a friend to recover them. So I have some chapters already ready for your viewing pleasure.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Hogwart's Express

Chapter 8

The Hogwart's Express

 **September 1 1991**

It was half past ten in the morning. Her parents despite living in Crawley barely got her to the train station on time. King's Cross Station had been around since the mid eighteen hundred and from the outside it would have the look of not having been changed much. But, inside was a different story. Muggle technology was abound inside the station. Also, about in the station was numerous muggles. Still, despite the fact her parents were late she found herself excited about Hogwarts.

"Do you want us to come with you to the Platform?" Heath asked his eldest daughter. In the time since he truly realized she was leaving them and now he had come to terms that Hermione had changed. His daughter's eyes were still bright in intelligence but he sensed the cruel shine in them as well. He was not foolish to think that Arcturus was soft on his daughter. Dark families tended to be the strictest with their children but they were also the most protective of them.

"No." Hermione told him looking them both in the eyes. She didn't miss the way they flashed with hurt. It hurt her to see that expression. She felt the need to explain herself. "I don't want anyone to recognize you. Mom's cousin Siegfried is to bring his eldest daughter to the platform." Both parents blanched.

"Still, you're our daughter and we should send you off." Arianna finally told her. Hermione simply smiled.

"I know and that's why I love you both." She was pulled into a swift hug by both of them. After a moment, she stepped back. "Tell Jay and Cray I love them and will see them in December."

"We will."

Her parents hesitantly walked away leaving Hermione alone with just her familiar Indra with her. She swallowed down the feeling of sadness. It would be her first time away from her family. Being with Arcturus was still being with family but this was different. She turned to her trolley and began to push. As she did, the muggles looked curiously at her bird. Indra was so exotic that she looked like a bird that would be seen in the tropics. It was less odd than someone carrying around an owl.

Speaking of owls, the young witch noticed a young boy with a snow-white owl looking around in confusion as he stood some ways away from platform 9 and 10. She felt a pull in her stomach towards him. A rush of the need to protect him filled her being as she took him. He was scrawny wearing clothes obviously too big for him. His glasses from what she could see he was wearing sorely needed a change. His raven black hair was messy. The boy was much too thin and she began to frown.

Unconsciously, she made her way towards him. Her trolley creaked as it moved across the stone floors. "Heading to Hogwarts?" She asked him.

The boy jumped turning around his eyes flashing in surprise and fear. He then looked at her in relief. She finally got a good look at him and it made her wonder how skinny was he really. Even his face looked thin. There were black marks under his eyes and he had sad and haggard expression. As if he was beaten down by life. The need to protect him came back in full force. That's when she noticed the scar. Harry Potter. This thin boy who looked terribly shy was the The-Boy-Who-Lived? _Impossible._ She thought to herself.

"Yes." He finally spoke. He fidgeted a bit and smiled at her.

"Hermione Granger." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Harry Potter." He gripped her hand. _Merlin his hands are so skinny and pale._ She thought to herself. She discreetly lifted up his shirt and saw he was far too thin.

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"Hermione, do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾."

Before she could answer she heard "packed with muggles, of course-" being shouted in a loud voice. It wasn't drawing attention so Hermione was sure there was a muggle repelling charm or a notice me not cast on the plump redheaded women and their brood.

"Maybe she'll know." Hermione quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't talk to that woman. She's shouting about muggles in a public place. Surely, you know about the Statute of Secrecy. You're Harry Potter after all. Every wizard whether muggleborn or not knows not to go shouting about anything that has to do with the magical world." Harry looked startled and he looked at the redheaded woman who was now looking around.

"You're right." Harry scuffed his shoe. "And she looks to be looking for someone."

"Follow me Harry. See what you do is, you just walk between those two columns. There is a barrier there to keep out muggles." She pushes her trolley forward. Harry moves his trolley behind and he watches in awe for a second as she just walks through before he quickly follows.

Hermione on the other side took in the platform in awe. There were numerous witches and wizards in their robes sending off their children. She turned to Harry with a small frown though as he walked through. "Wow." He murmured.

"Let's get on the train."

The two of them walked past a young stuttering boy who was being chastised by what looked like an older woman wearing a vulture for a hat. Hermione noted two groups of pale blonde figures. One was obviously a Malfoy. She stared at them for a moment before she looked at the group that had both blondes and brunettes. There was a female blonde who was talking to an older blonde who looked somewhat like her. Standing beside them was someone she recognized as Siegfried Greengrass from Arcturus's lessons of prominent houses.

"You coming?" Hermione was asked by Harry who had waited. She smiled at the boy and followed him into the train.

They carried their things into one of the many empty compartments they found. Harry struggled to lift his trunk to the top. "Stop." Hermione told him and drew her wand. The vine one. She decided that vine wand was the one she'd use unless she was in danger. " _Windgardium Leviosa!"_ She called and the trunk floated up into the baggage holder at the top. She proceeded to do the same with her trunk. She then placed her cage on the chair next to her and Harry stared at her in surprise.

"You can do magic already!" He said in surprise. Hermione blinked in confusion. He was Harry Potter, he shouldn't be surprised by this simple magic.

"Of course, I can," she told him. "I read some of the course books already to keep up with half blood and pureblood witches and wizards. They're already immersed in magic unlike me a muggleborn. So, I wanted to learn as much as possible." She paused a moment. "My question is why you, Harry Potter do not seem to know anything? Merlin, you didn't even know how to get on the platform."

She could tell her question made him uncomfortable. He blushed in what she assumed was embarrassment. It made her wince in apology. "Well, I was raised by muggle aunt and uncle. They didn't tell me anything about my parents or magic. I only learned when I got my letter and Hagrid, the person who showed up and took me to Diagon Alley didn't tell me how to get on the platform."

Harry Potter was raised by muggles. Oh, she can imagine the wizarding world being up and arms about their 'savior' having to live with muggles. Their savior, not knowing anything about being a wizard until the gamekeeper of Hogwarts showed up and told them.

"Hagrid." Hermione was shocked, furious and appalled. She knew exactly who he was. He was the gamekeeper not even a teacher. Apparently, her expression was so bad that Harry spoke in his favor.

"He wasn't so bad. He was nice." He defended. "He even gave me Hedwig." He pointed to the snowy owl.

"Harry what is Hagrid's job?" Hermione asked him. She already knew the answer to the question of course.

"He's the gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys." Harry told her.

"Then he shouldn't have been the one to introduce to the wizarding world. The teachers at Hogwarts are given the task of introducing muggleborn and muggle raised students to the wizarding world. It says so in _Hogwarts: A History_. Don't you wonder why you weren't showed this by a teacher?"

Harry looked down with a frown while Hermione stared on. There were numerous things she'd be writing home to her letter to Arcturus. She at the moment, was not willing to lend him too much of a hand. Harry seemed like a good kid of course but his lack of knowledge could be used in her favor. For now, she wasn't going to say anything about the Potter Family.

"But why didn't I get a teacher?" Harry asked her.

"That is something you'll have to take up with the person that sent Hagrid to escort you."

"Headmaster Dumbledore sent him." Disbelief colored Hermione's expression. She knew immediately that the leader of the 'light' was up to something then. But, she wasn't going to let him drag this boy into whatever it was. She was already feeling protective over him and wanted to guide him. She swallowed down some bile. No, she definitely wasn't going to let Albus too many middle names Dumbledore interfere with his life.

"I see." She sighed. She decided to move onto a lighter subject. "So, what house do you plan on getting into? I think I'm going to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Harry gasped.

"But Hagrid told me that Slytherin is where the dark wizards go and that I should go into Gryffindor where all the light wizards go." Hermione let out a very audible groan and shook her head.

"Harry, a dark wizard can spring up from any house at Hogwarts and any school or place in the world. The fact of the matter is that there have been dark wizards from every house. For instance, Ethelred the Ever-Ready was a Gryffindor dark wizard who took to hexing, cursing and killing anyone who ever looked at him wrong, then there was Emeric the Evil a Hufflepuff who enjoyed torturing children whether magical or not, and Merwyn the Malicious a Ravenclaw who invented many unpleasant jinxes and hexes who loved testing them on anyone who he could get his hands on. There are a few females like Esmeralda Serphent who was another Hufflepuff…" she paused to see him rapt with attention before continuing on naming others from different houses and some wizards and witches from the previous war. "If you're really interested and learning more I can lend you my book of Great Witches and Wizards through the ages. It's one of the books I bought to help me acclimate to this culture better. The book lists powerful witches both dark, light and even gray who were extremely powerful."

"I'd like that." She smiled at him.

"But back to houses, I get why people say Slytherin is bad. The wizard who created the house was a dark wizard and Slytherin dark witches and wizards tend to be more successful."

"Why are Slytherin's more effective?"

"Well first I should give you the amazing traits of all houses. Since, in my opinion all houses have a few traits we should strive to have. First is Hufflepuff, I hear it has a bad rep among the other houses but Hufflepuff's value hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. The house has produced its share of great wizards one such wizard is Newt Scamander who is the author of this very interesting book that I also bought called Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. They're also the house that tends to get more people as Minister of Magic. Second is Ravenclaw, they prize wit, creativity, and originality. It's the house of knowledge and a great witch named Ignatia Wildsmith came from that house and created Floo powder which is transportation method that witches and wizards use. Gryffindor is the house which most values the virtues of courage, bravery and determination. Our headmaster is from that house and finally Slytherin. Slytherin's value pride, ambition, cunning and fraternity. It also produced one of the greatest wizard that Wizarding Britain has ever known, Merlin."

"Wow but Merlin was a good guy."

"Exactly. That's why you shouldn't judge a person by their house colors but by their actions." Hermione told him.

Harry nodded his head in understanding. His parents were Gryffindors and being brave like them was great but he knew the other houses didn't have bad traits either. Being smart or loyal was bad. Nor, is being cunning and ambitious. But, the young wizard still wanted to be in Gryffindor. His parents were Gryffindors and he wanted to live up to their name.

"I think I want to be Gryffindor regardless," Harry told her. She didn't look surprised so he continued on. "My parents were Gryffindor and I want to live up to their bravery."

"Harry, I think you'd make a great Gryffindor." He beamed when Hermione said this.

Afterwards, the continued talking for a while and Harry felt comfortable enough to confide in her about his treatment at home. Of course, he didn't tell her all the horrible things they did just the locking in the room bit and the half starving bit. He didn't know why he felt like he could tell her anything. She had this presence of familiarity around her. And, when he told her about his treatment she got angry at his Aunt and Uncle for him. She proceeded to cast a spell that repaired his glasses. He could see a lot better now.

"Um excuse me." A knock sounded on the door and it slid open revealing a slightly chubby kid.

Hermione stared at him for a moment her mind cataloguing who he was. Seemed, shy almost as shy as Harry. "My name is Neville Longbottom, have you seen my toad?" He asked them. He was a Longbottom.

They and the Potter family have been allies for ages. She knew she needed to make allies with him because of how beneficial it would be in the future. So, she put a smile on her face. "No I haven't. But, I'll help you look or maybe we can find an older student to help." Neville smiled at her and she turned to Harry. "I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come?" Hermione hesitated before shaking her head.

"Stay and make sure no one takes our things."

When he gave the affirmative she led Neville out of the car. The two of them went from compartment to compartment asking if anyone had seen a toad. They even checked the empty compartments before finally coming upon an older student willing to help. She was tall and wearing muggle jeans like herself. If it wasn't for the fact that she had blue streaked hair with the base color changing from black to brown Hermione had thought she was a muggleborn. She was good looking witch with a familiar look about her. She kind of looked like she did without the glamour… _odd._ She thought to herself but the girl also had a prominent jaw and stature that wasn't like hers. Obviously, this older student was a metamorphmagus such as herself. Was it because of that or something else, was the question running through the young witches' mind.

But, Hermione wondered if she was only a partial metamorphmagus. She didn't wonder because of her outfit but because of the fact that there were different levels of strengths in a metamorphmagus. For instance, a partial could only change certain bodily features like hair color and eye color. Maybe, they could change bone structure. Then there were level 1 and level 2 metamorphmagi. Level 1 being the highest level. A level 1 could change hair color, eye color, bone structure, body weight, mass, gender, and even transform their bodies to have animal characteristics. This does not mean that they could fully transform into animal. They could take on just an animal features. To fully become an animal, they'd have to become an Animagus.

On the other hand, a level 2 metamorphmagus could not change their body weight and gender. They also do not have good balance due to the fact that their bodies are constantly shifting. Level 1 metamorphmagi like Hermione didn't have that problem and were not viewed as clumsy. All Hermione had to do to tell which type she is, is watch her move. There would be subtle shifting in her body with each movement of her body. _Time to find out._

"Excuse me?" Hermione called to the older witch. The witch startled and tripped. She cursed under her breath before looking at the two of the first years. She grimaced a bit before allowing a smirk to fall on her face.

"If it isn't a bunch of firsties." A grin pulled on her pale face. "What can I do for ya?"

"Neville lost his toad and we were wondering if you could help us." Neville nodded in agreement. The older girl whipped out her wand.

" _Accio_ Neville's toad." She flicked her wand upwards slightly.

Hermione looked around and saw the toad flying towards the older student. She caught the small toad expertly in her hand before tossing it over to Neville. "You should be careful with that one. Toads aren't as noticeable as most pets and can be killed easily."

"Thank you."

"Later Firsties!" The older student called before stumbling away.

Hermione really wanted to get to know her. She seemed very interesting and she was a metamorphmagus like herself. If only she knew her name. She sighed before turning to the chubby boy next to her was stuttering about going back to his car. "Neville, join Harry and I in our car."

"Really?" He asked his face lighting up.

"Of course, I think we could be great friends." She grinned at him putting as much emotion in her expression as possible. He bought the look though so she was glad for that. The brunette haired young man started off down the train towards his compartment. Hermione followed behind him quietly.

After they got Neville's things they made their way back to their shared compartment with Harry. When they got their she noted three people standing in the compartment. Two of them were bulky boys one was chubby but the other seemed muscular. In the middle of them stood the white blonde that she knew was Draco Malfoy. Hermione was hesitant to get any closer. Her grand uncle said that his grandfather Abraxas was becoming an enemy of his and that she shouldn't trust a Malfoy. The question was what was a Malfoy doing by their compartment. It looked as if he came to find someone or went out his way to try and bully someone. And from Harry's raising voice she could guess it was the latter.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Hermione started forward her wand already being drawn. When got near she saw Harry and another boy standing angrily. He had red hair and freckles. The boy was one of the ones that belonged to the red haired woman's brood of children.

"Say that again," the red head said, his face an angry red almost as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," Harry responded, it made Hermione smile seeing this. Yes, the hat would most likely put him into Gryffindor. She didn't mind plus it would be favorable for the Boy-Who-Lived to be a Gryffindor.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." The fat one pounded his fist together while the stocky one reached into the compartment.

"No I think you will be leaving." Hermione called. The boys turned towards her and the rightly noticed her wand pointed towards them. "If you know what's good for you that is." The platinum blonde snorted and moved to draw his wand. Hermione acted first. " _Flipindo!"_ She shouted the spell hitting the chubby one and knocking him into the Malfoy who was knocked into the stocky one.

They were sprawled out on the floor in the middle of the hallway. She ignored the look of awe from the boys and quickly pulled Neville and his trunk into the room before locking the door with the locking charm. She then calmly took her seat before turning to Harry and asking, "what did I miss?"

"That was wicked." The red haired gasped out with choked laughter. "You knocked Malfoy on his arse."

"Thanks." Hermione took it for the compliment it was. She looked around and noted that Harry had bought a bunch of sweets. "My name is Hermione this is my friend Neville and you are."

"I'm Ron Weasley." He introduced himself with a slight grin. She glanced at Neville shortly to see that he put up his trunk already.

"Nice to meet you Ron."

"We've almost reached Hogwarts. If you haven't already changed into your school robes do so now!" A prissy voice called from outside in the hallway and it made Ron groan into his hands. Hermione wanted to know what was wrong but she decided against it. She needed to change.

"I'll leave you boys here to change. I'll go find an empty compartment."


	10. Chapter 9: The Separation

**Author's Note:** **First and foremost thank you everyone who have so far followed, marked it as a favorite and reviewed this story. Secondly to** **OfInkAndQuill:** **in regards to your review I feel I have to explain that when I first thought of this story I tried to think of a way that Hermione would be accepted by the Black Patriarchal family magic that did not involve having the change her gender. I understand your reservations because I myself hesitated in the Hermione growing a penis department but I figured as long as it wasn't a permanent change to her gender then it should be fine in the long run. I hope you understand that her attaining one is the effect of the family magic that is patriarchal (masculine) changing her body structure to suit its needs. With that said, I hope I explained my reasoning why it stays so far but if you have anymore comments in regards to this I will take them into consideration but not necessarily change them. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this update.**

Chapter 9

 **Sorting and Separations**

 **September 1 1991**

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Hermione had just come back into the compartment and was relieved to see the boys were changed into their robes. She frowned when she saw all of their pale faces. The boys crammed their pockets with what was left of the sweets and they all joined the crowd in the corridor.

The train slowed down into a stop. Youths, pushed their way towards the doors and out on to a small, dark platform. A rush of cold air took them all by surprise and made them shiver. Hermione knew it was colder in Scotland but she didn't think there'd be this much of difference. She was glad she prepared warmer robes.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Neville asked. As if the universe decided to grant him answer a lamp came bobbing over the heads over the students.

Harry heard a familiar voice shout, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

"That's Hagrid." He whispered to Hermione. She took in the large man. He was huge and if she wasn't wrong he was most likely half giant or half troll. He had a big hairy face of an untamed beard. But, he beamed over the sea of heads to Harry.

"C'mon, follow me…firs' years all of ya come on. Follow me! Mind yer step, now!" The large man shouted.

Slipping and stumbling, the followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on both sides that Hermione could only guess there were trees on each side blocking away anything. Either, that or absolutely nothing. As they walked, nobody said much of anything. There was a bit of complaining about other first years bumping into other first years.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

As soon as he said that, there were sounds of awe spilling from the children's mouths. Hermione herself found it to be a breathtaking sat. The path had opened, and she saw it perched atop a high mountain on the other side of a great black lake a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Under the starry sky it's windows seemed to sparkle.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

"All of us together right?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry, we're all friends." Hermione's response had the two dark haired boys smiling. It made her wonder if Neville had a similar life to Harry's. Harry and Ron got on the boat first before she and Neville followed.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then. FORWARD!"

The small fleet of tiny boats moved all at once. They glided across the lake the smooth lake as if they were being pulled by an invisible force. Of course, she knew they were magicked to move like this but such knowledge did nothing to stop her from being excited. Her excitement like the others was a quiet one. Only silence could be heard as they stared up at the great castle that towered over them as they sailed nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

As they did Neville's toad decided to make another attempt of escape. "Trevor!" cried Neville trying to keep him in his hold. His clambering caused a few chuckles from his friends who helped him out of the boat. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid joked. Hermione pat Neville's arm lightly as he blushed. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

Almost immediately, the huge door swung open. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face that Hermione recognized as Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. The stern witch's eyes roamed the crowd and landed on the young witch momentarily. Hermione sincerely hoped that she kept her living situation a secret.

"Thank you, Hagrid I'll take the first years from here." The elder witch told him.

"Right-o Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide and turned leading them inside. The entrance hall was large but she had spent time in the Black Manor so it was not as huge of an impact as Hermione. Harry on the other hand she could tell was awestruck so was Ron. Neville wasn't shocked as much at the large hall either. Still, it was beautiful. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, and the ceiling was so high it didn't look like there was an end. Not to mention the magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Hermione could hear the hundreds of other voices from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school must always be here. Her grand uncle told her that they would be but he never specified why they got there after everyone else. Nor, did he tell her how their houses were chosen. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." She paused allowing her eyes to trail over the group of first years once more before continuing.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Hermione chuckled when her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. She decided to help Neville out and helped fasten his cloak better. Ron, quickly wiped his face and Harry had given up trying to get his messy hair under control.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed audibly enough for the bushy haired youth to hear. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked them.

Ron was the first to speak up. "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking. I mean if it hurt a lot of parents would be right angry."

"It won't be a test on magical knowledge. For one, muggleborns like me would be extremely disadvantaged not to mention some of us haven't even glanced out our books yet. We should just wait for the professor to return and not get too worked up." Hermione said this when she noticed Harry on the verge of hyperventilating. He relaxed a bit after hearing this but only slightly.

Then someone had to scream. Annoyance quickly colored her features and she turned to see what had this person screaming. It was ghosts. Ghosts swooped down after phasing through the walls. All of them seemed amused at the reaction they got. "Never gets old!" One of them exclaimed as he looked them over. A small smile pulled at her lips. This was something new. She had never seen ghosts before. Some of them seem to be arguing and others looked over the students.

She barely caught what was being said. She was all too focused on the sorting that was about to happen. She did catch a few words about something called Peeves. Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Hermione glanced at Harry who seemed to look like he swallowed a lemon. She reached over and squeezed his hand trying to give him some courage before she went on and got in line. Harry, got into line behind a boy with brown hair, with Ron behind him. Neville was in front of Hermione and they all walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of large double doors into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was splendid. It was lit with thousands of candles that floated in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid out with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where Hermione could tell the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

"Wow, I can see the stars inside." He grinned and Hermione nudged him.

She then whispered, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." She herself was taken by it. The enchatment made it hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

"It's starting," Ron whispered causing both of the Potter scions to look down once more. Proffessor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Hermione's nose wrinkled at the sight of the ratty thing. She wouldn't want to touch it with a ten-foot pole.

Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth…and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Hermione clapped in amusement more than anything. It wasn't the best song she heard.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to them. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Hermione assumed Fred was one of his brothers he mentioned earlier. "I don't see why you're so happy, that hat looks like it belongs in an attic somewhere to be locked up and never looked at again."

"I won't argue that." Harry smiled at her weakly.

Still, trying on the hat was a lot better than some of the things Hermione heard being whispered around the hall about what their test was. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. She leaned back towards them. "No matter what houses we're in let's all stay friends."

"As long as it's not Slytherin," was the response from Ron and Hermione couldn't tell if he was serious. Still, he wasn't the one she meant regardless. She was talking to Harry and Neville who both gave the affirmative. After all, Hermione was the first person to be nice to them. For Harry in general and Neville outside his family.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Hermione saw the ghost of a rather tubby man waving happily at her. She then focused back on the other names.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time it was the table second from the left that clapped; a good many Ravenclaws stood as Terry joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Hermione could see two twin red heads that looked a lot like Ron catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" she became a Slytherin. This made Harry look at them. A lot of them had blank faces and were pretty expressionless. Some of them sneered while a lot of them looked bored. Despite what Hermione said he couldn't help but think they were a mean lot. He pushed that thought down though and focused on the sorting.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As Hermione watched, she noticed that sometimes that hat would barely graze a child's head before shouting out their house and other times he would stall before deciding. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

It was her turn. She breathed in deeply before calming making her way to the stool. She sat down and put the had on her head. Immediately she felt a presence in her mind. She knew it was the hat so she let it rifle through her thoughts knowing this was how it would sort her. "Hmm what do we have here?" A smooth male voice said in her ear. "This will be a very difficult decision on where to place you, young Black."

" _Oh"_ she thought back to the hat.

"Yes, it is almost astounding how you have so many house traits in you. You have loyalty like that of a Hufflepuff and are bluntly honest but you don't aspire to fair play to well. You have the wit and passion for knowledge like any Ravenclaw. And your bravery and determination would put even the finest Gryffindors to shame. But, your cunning and ambition, my would Slytherin be proud to have you. But…I have seen many of their heads, they believe you to be the muggleborn you are pretending to be. It would not be safe for you there."

" _You and I both know that Slytherin would be the best house for me_ …" as she said this she looked at Harry who was staring at her with worry.

"The boy will be in Gryffindor surely you would want to be with him."

" _Of course I do_ ," came her short reply.

"GRYF-" The hat began but Hermione interrupted it with another thought.

" _I need to be in Slytherin. I know it will be unsafe but if I'm to stay friends with Harry then having the ideal of fraternity will be useful. Not to mention, the fact that it would be interesting don't you think._ "

"Fine." The hat huffed in slight amusement. "But don't say I didn't warn you. If you need a house change don't be too scared to ask. SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.

The entire house was silent with nobody clapping. Professor McGonagall took the hat off of her head and gave her a mixture of a pitying look and one of disbelief as she walked her path to the table of snakes. She took one look at Harry who was frowning at her table mates. Hermione shot him a quick smile to which he nodded to. She then sat down at the table and as soon as she did her school robe's crest changed from the Hogwarts emblem to that of Slytherin house. When she sat, she looked towards the sorting hat and waited for the next few names.

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. She winced in sympathy towards him. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to

"MacDougal, Morag." He got Hufflepuff.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. Hermione wanted to hex the git again. Especially, when he sneered at her upon sitting.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

This had Hermione straightening with rapt attention. As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. She felt sorry for him, to be the center of attention. She could hear the whispers going about.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

A bunch of the houses were craning to get a good look at him as the hat dropped over his eyes. She watched as he lifted up slightly and looked towards her. Hermione shook her head lightly having a feeling he was trying to strong arm the hat to be in Slytherin. She motioned to Malfoy and it made him twist his nose up as if he smelled something foul. Minutes later "better be GRYFFINDOR!" was shouted by the hat.

Hermione was relieved he wouldn't be joining her in the snake pit. She knew he'd do great in Slytherin because he had to have had Slytherin traits to survive in his household. But, it was necessary to not draw too much attention to him for now. And…it seemed like the entire hall agreed with the hats choice. Of course, it seemed like the other houses were put out that Gryffindor got Potter as the Weasley twins yelled. Well, except Slytherin. As she looked around her table she noted faces and cold eyes.

It was easy to tell that Harry would have had a worse reception in this house than she would. She let a heavy sigh. Pretending to be a mudb…muggleborn will be such a pain. The lightning elemental hoped she was doing the right thing by staying a Granger. "To think a Mudblood was sorted into our great house." Draco Malfoy sneered loudly over the sounds of other first years being sorted. _Idiot._ Hermione thinks as she stared at the blonde ponce. His nose was upturned as if he smelled something foul.

 _He's starting this now in the Great Hall?_ Hermione right then and there questioned whether or not she could get resorted. She'd need to reread _Hogwarts: A History_ again to make sure. She then smirked at him in amusement. "Do I need to knock you on your arse again Malfoy?" As expected he took the rise and his face flushed in an embarrassed red. His parents certainly didn't teach him how to keep himself composed. Although, it took Arcturus a while to get her to be so composed.

Especially, now. Her statement got her some looks from the other members at the table. She noticed the only other platinum blonde…the girl from the Greengrass family smirking slightly before her face returned to that of utter coldness. Draco's bookends or goons whichever one would prefer shifted away from him slightly. "How dare-" whatever rant he was about to start on was interrupted by Dumbledore.

She turned her attention to the High Table where the teacher's sat, ignoring Draco in the process. "Welcome," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Is he mad?" Hermione wondered aloud staring at the Headmaster. The food spawned in front of them just like they did it Black Manor and she suspected House Elves.

"I wouldn't argue he wasn't." She didn't expect an answer so when she got one she turned to the voice in question. It was from a brown haired young girl with bright cerulean eyes hidden behind stylish glasses. She had a bit of a smile on her heart shaped face. "I'm Tracey Davis." The girl politely held out her hand.

Hermione hesitated for only a second and remembered her manners. "Hermione Granger."

If she remembered correctly the Davis family was a Lesser Noble House which was just a step lower than a Noble House in which Malfoy belongs to. She was new nobility in a way. Her family recently attained nobility and pureblood status two centuries ago. It may seem a long time, from outsiders but it is well known that wizards have long lives and memories. It's why even though the Malfoy's have been in Britain for centuries they have been unable to attain the status of Most Noble and Ancient like Hermione's families of Black and Potter.

Speaking of Potter…she noticed Harry getting along well with his housemates. Good. Now, if only she could do the same.

By the time the feast ended, Hermione had spoken with some of the surrounding first years. Tracey was by far the friendlier of them. They weren't friends but she could tell there would be nonaggression between them. On the other hand, Daphne Greengrass her adoptive cousin was only coldly polite. There were others of her year that were polite or slightly friendly. Theodor Nott was the former and Millicent Bullstrode was the latter. Millicent wasn't the most attractive young witch at the table but she wouldn't down right say she was ugly either.

Hermione, found herself thinking that she had a broad musculature and her face complimented her body. Of course, she wouldn't be the most beautiful witch when she was older…in the elemental witch's year she decided that Daphne or Tracey would take that prize. Although, she had yet to meet an entirely unattractive member of the wizarding population despite her short entrance into it. Adult looks ranged from slightly above average to enchantingly beautiful/handsome. Children were cute or absolutely adorable.

Even, Pansy who was giving her a menacing glare with her pug face was remarkably okay looking. A clinging of glass through her attention to the Head Table again. Dumbledore had stood once more and began to talk. She wasn't really paying attention until he mentioned the third-floor corridor. "-is on the right hand side, is out of bounds for everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

She grimaced knowing the old man was serious. Some people in the hall laughed. One of which was Harry. She looked at him noticed him talking to another red head she identified as being a Weasley. She would speak to Harry before going to her dorm.

"First Years, follow us to the dungeon." The older students stood as all houses began to file out of the Great Hall.

Hermione allowed herself to get caught up in the sea of people and maneuvered her way over to Harry. "Harry." She tapped his arm drawing him from the conversation he was having with Ron and Neville. His eyes lit up as he stared at her.

"Yeah, Hermione." He asked her.

"I heard my older house mates warning the younger students that teachers like to give some pop questions the first day to see who read the material from the assigned summer reading. My Head of House is one." She noticed the Slytherin group was getting further away going into the opposite direction. "I have to go, good luck."

She squeezed his arm lightly not wanting to leave him but knowing she'd have to go. The young witch departed from the Gryffindors the elder and the younger one's she did not meet on the train giving her odd looks. The false brown-haired witch quickly caught with her own house mates some of which didn't even know she had left. Although, it seems like Daphne and Tracey did notice her short departure and reappearance.

They didn't say anything about it though, which was relieving for Hermione. Although, she could've done without the suspicious looks her reentry into the throng of Slytherins garnered her. She would deal with all of that later. For now…she followed quietly her eyes taking in Hogwarts. As she did, she noted her positioning and how to get to the Great Hall towards where they were going.

Soon enough, a chill entered her bones and she began to feel slightly damp. Grand Uncle Arcturus wasn't joking after all the Slytherins dorm was in the dungeons after all. As soon as she acknowledged this, they came up to a simple stone wall. If not for the minute snake that was carved into the stone she would not have guessed it anything different from the rest of the walls in the castle.

"Listen up First Years!" A young man with a loud voice spoke up. He was tall much taller than the other older students. His eyes were a deep blue and his hair was an auburn brown. "I am Isaac Wilkes sixth year prefect for Slytherin." He introduced himself. "Now, our common room is protected by password. The password for now is _vinegar_ and it will only stay such for a month so you can get used to the password. Once that month has passed, password will change constantly to keep out unwelcome guests. Watch closely."

With that he turned to the wall and held out his hand and said " _Vinegar."_ The snake on the wall hissed becoming larger it seemed annoyed before the stones slid apart. It slid in a similar manner to that of the entrance to Diagon Alley from the pub. Every member of the house flooded into the common room.

The room was low ceilinged and held greenish lamps and chairs. To the left of the entrance were several bookcases filled with books. The Slytherin colors were displayed around the room in a tasteful manner not burning you with the colors. The delicate silver and green gave an elegant feeling to the common room. There were also numerous doorways each seemed to lead further into the Slytherin house dorm. She was intent on exploring.

One of such, doorways opened to reveal the hooked nose gentleman that she identified as her Head of House Severus Snape. His robes billowed commandingly giving him an air of power. Although, she could feel his magical aura as he flared it around the room. Many of the younger students like herself, stepped back in fear. This was obviously a show of dominance. Which, in a snake pit was not foolish.

His dark eyes narrowed on each and every one of them. On Hermione though, his eyes faltered momentarily before continuing on. He then opened his and spoke.

 **HGHG**

Harry packed his things away and sat on his bed. His day had been long, but it was wonderful. A smile pulled on his lips. He found friends in Neville, Ron and Hermione. Hermione who was an enigma to her. He was willing to be sorted into Slytherin with her but she somehow made him change his mind. Draco was a deterrent to it though. Neville and Ron on the other hand were in Gryffindor with him.

The Boy-Who-Lived looked at the two of them who each took a bed on each side of him. "Hermione's in Slytherin," Neville said.

"Who cares, she's a slimy snake," Ron said with a sneer. It made Harry shiver at the venom. He then frowned at him.

"I care. She's my friend." He told him with a glare. "All three of you are my friends and I don't want house rivalries to tear us apart. Come on Ron, you gotta admit she was awesome earlier."

Even though he had met Hermione first he wanted his friendship with Ron to flourish. He was a bloke like him and they'd be able to bond on things he couldn't with Hermione. "We did promise to stay friends no matter what," Neville said a well.

Ron looked at them both before huffing out an angry breath. "Fine." He told them. Ron wasn't stupid, he knew if he wanted to stay friends with Harry and…even Neville accepting that one of their friends is a Slytherin would be a good idea.

"Great." Harry said before falling back on his bed. He closed his eyes and hoped Hermione's time with the Slytherins would be as relaxed as his with Ron.


	11. Chapter 10: Letters, Talks, and BFs

Chapter 10

 **Letters, Talks and Burgeoning Friendships**

 **September 1, 1991**

"You will find that, as soon as you are sorted into Slytherin you are given the stigma of being dark." Snape looked at each and every first years who stood in the middle with the older years surrounding them in an open ring.

"It is not untrue. Our house, has birthed dark wizards for generations but we have also birthed great leaders. Nevertheless, in Hogwarts you will find the other houses instinctively prejudiced against you. I am not going to lecture you on House Unity or how this house is your family. This house is more than that. It is where you will find some of your greatest allies and greatest enemies. With this in mind, no matter what problems you have with another student of the house those problems will not be taken from out of this common room. Is that understood!?"

"Yes Professor," was droned by all First Years.

"The punishment from breaking this rule I have for you will be severe. I will favor you as much as possible as long as you don't get caught." His lips turned upwards slightly in a bit of a smirk. "Now, the tenants of our house. One, no Snake is to go anywhere without at least another housemate with them if you can help it. Two, you will carry yourself with proper decorum at all times. Three, any problems you have with a housemate will be solved in house. The two ways it will be solved is by me mediating a talk or you and the person who has affronted you to duel in the pit. Four, you are Slytherins anyone who has your ire will be dealt with swiftly, quietly and cunningly. No grandstanding. That is all. Prefects show the First Years their room."

"Witches to me." An older Slytherin female spoke. She followed the other female first years to the prefect. She held a stern expression on her pale face. Her light green eyes took them all her eyes paused on Hermione flashing with curiosity. "I am Taryn Lochrin a fifth-year prefect. If there is any trouble you come to me." She told them as she led them through one of the doorways on the far right.

The doorway brought them to a hallway. The older years filed past them as Lochrin took them two doorways. "These are your dorm rooms. Parkinson and Bullstrode you two are in here." She pointed to the doorway on the left. "Granger, Greengrass and Davis this is your room. I'll make this known to you now, males and females are given free range in Slytherin House. But, if males make an untoward advance on you the wards in the house will protect you giving the males an interesting experience." After giving those parting words she left them.

All five of the girls looked at each other, before going into their prospective rooms. Inside, Hermione was surprised to see Indra laying down on a bed with all of her things next to it. The sight of familiar made her smile. "Indra." She called. The thunderbird peeked its head up before fluttering its wings to right itself. It gave a light trill which soothed her mind.

"Shouldn't you be in the owlery?" She asked her. Indra just stared at her with a look that said as if I'd stay with those common birds. The looked caused her to chuckle.

"Granger," Hermione turned and looked at Daphne who was staring at Indra in awe.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is that a Thunderbird?"

"Yes."

"A thunderbird!" Tracey all but shouted. She quickly walked over to where she stood. Hermione sat down on her bed as she was crowded by her two roommates. A small smile came on her face as she watched the girl with cold expression melt. Indra preened at the attention and flapped her wings allowing Daphne to hold her.

Hermione was unsurprised at this. Indra had always enjoyed attention. The bird complained loudly through their bond whenever she wanted to spend time reading her books or when Arcturus took up most of her days. It wouldn't be a lie to say that the beautiful bird was glad when she finished her grand uncle's lessons and had to return home. It wasn't like she didn't feel guilty for not showering Indra with attention but the lessons were important and she learned a lot.

"How'd you get one?" Daphne asked her expression curious. Hermione hid a grimace at the question. She didn't truly think anyone would recognize Indra since she didn't look like regular thunderbirds. Her feathers were blue instead pure gold. Not only that, thunderbirds tend to show themselves to humans as large great birds not as small as a phoenix. So, she couldn't lie?

"My dad bought me an egg from one of the pet shops, and I hatched it." The lie slipped easily past her lips. The blonde and brown haired Slytherins simply stared at her obviously not believing the lie. Instead of calling her out on her lie the two Slytherins blinked at her.

"Well how'd you get a thunderbird inside the school? We usually can only bring owls, toads and cats."

"There is a loophole for familiars." Hermione held out her arm and Indra left Daphne's hold to settle on her forearm.

"A familiar bond! Already?" Tracey asked.

"Isn't that normal?"

Hermione asked in false curiosity. She knew what she was doing, playing on her 'lack of knowledge' of the wizarding world. She felt it was necessary as a muggleborn. She could hide her knowledge easily and only showcasing a few things she knew which were in books.

"No, it's not." Daphne told her as the elemental stroked her finger on Indra's breast. Causing, the XXXX creature to keen out a song. A peaceful expression fell on the two witches faces and it seemed like they were down questioning her.

"It's late and we have class early tomorrow so I'm going to tuck in."

 **September 2, 1991**

The next morning Hermione woke up a low alarm she set on her wand. Getting of bed, she yawned and noticed that Indra had disappeared. She was sure that she went to the owlery. Not bothered by her familiar's departure she dressed for her day. Her silver and green trimmed robes felt right on her shoulders. A small smile pulled at her lips and she packed her knapsack for her day.

Once she finished with her morning duties, she sat down on her bed and began to write her letter to Arcturus and her parents. After that, was finished she left her dorm room. Unsurprisingly, when she reached the common room nobody was up. " _tempus,_ " she said. _6:15_ lit up in front of her. _It's that early._ Hermione thought to herself as she left the common room.

The dungeon area, was quiet this morning and she wondered how long until the others started to wake up. The young witch didn't feel like being caught in a crowd so, she decided to make her way immediately to the owlery. As she walked, through the castle halls she was greeted by paintings just waking up from their naps, a ghost or two and the magnificence of the castle itself. She started up the stairs…and as she did so she realized she didn't know where the owlery was.

A creak sounded as she walked up the stairs and then a thump. The stairs began to move and change direction. Unlike an escalator, the stairs moved sideways from one floor entrance to another, instead of upwards. She braced herself as it met with another floor entrance. The stairs connecting with the new floor made her body shake. Hesitantly, she walked up the rest of the way and stopped once she was past. Not knowing where the owlery was, is a drawback for getting her letter to Arcturus.

Still…she noticed a painting that was awake and walked towards it. "Excuse me Sir, do you know where the owlery is?" she asked.

The painting was that of a knight decked out in full armor. She did not know who she was because unlike the man she passed it had no name. "The owlery is located past the sundial gardens in the west tower. You cannot access from the main castle. You have to take the path over the bridge where you will find the stone circle and just past it is the owlery. It should take no more than twenty minutes." The painting replied.

"Thank you," she said before walking off.

No way in hell she was making her way outside the building right now. This in mind she found her way to the nearest door and opened it. It was a classroom. Relatively small in size with a few desks facing towards a window in the back. The window was what she needed. She walked over to it and opened the window.

Leaning out of it she yelled, "Indra!" It was barely a moment before the familiar appeared before her. Her thunderbird flapped her wings slowly as she descended. "Morning, girl," she greeted her friend.

Indra pressed her head against Hermione's fingers. When she did, she saw flashes and pictures of bird filled tower. Straw was everywhere on the floor along with what seemed like droppings and regurgitated animals. Indra huffed and removed her head. "You can stay in my room and not have to go back to the owlery. Only if you tell me how you got out."

Indra glared at her before rolling her sharp eyes. She placed her head back on Hermione's palm and images of electricity crackling around Indra before she…the only word the young witch could think of to describe was that she flashed away. Immediately she knew that this could be used as a way to transport things but she also did not want to use Indra in such a way. She was her familiar but she was also her friend.

"I need you to take these letters to Grand Uncle, Mom and Dad." Indra nodded and took the letters in her feet. "I'll see you tonight."

Indra left with a parting squawk. For a moment, Hermione watched her fly away, before she turned around shouldering her knapsack and making her way to the Great Hall. She retraced her steps and was able to make her way back to the Great Hall. When she entered the hall, she noticed students already inside. It must be nearly seven. Her eyes turned towards her table and she sighed when she saw there were only upper years at her table.

Hopefully, they wouldn't start any trouble and stick with the tenants. Of course, she knew that many of them didn't like the fact that muggleborn was in their midst. They weren't as boisterous as Malfoy but she had eyes and could read body language. Most of the purebloods, angled themselves away from her when she was in the room or in this case sat near them. There were also the sneers and glares she got before they put back on their masks of decorum.

So far, the only ones who hadn't that she knew the names of was Zabini, Greengrass and Davis. And she only knew them because they were in her year. Nott, glared like everyone else and Crabbe and Goyle were up Malfoy's arse. Parkinson gave her a negative feel to. But she has yet to figure out if it's because she put Draco on his arse or if she's a 'muggleborn.' Bullstrode is a half-blood from one of the Lesser Nobles like Davis. Her family only recently raised from a Family to Lesser Nobility which means if looked at she'd have at least one half-blood married to a muggle-born somewhere in her family.

This means she's less likely to care. And if she does, it would be as a way to move up. "Miss Granger," she was taken out of her thoughts by her head of house. Professor Snape appeared in front of her and she was surprised she didn't notice his appearance.

"Professor Snape." She greeted him cheerfully.

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak with you."

"What for sir? Have I done anything wrong?"

Professor Snape stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well may I eat first?" She asked pointing to her plate.

"You may, come find me when you're done."

 **HGHG**

The three of them stared or rather glared at one another over the cups of tea. Arcturus was well aware, that he'd have to speak with his niece's…parents. He withheld the sneer at that thought. But, even though he knew he must talk with them he did not relish the conversation they must have. He had decided not to put it off any longer and that is why today he was in their home. For a moment, there was a short pretense of politeness given to each of them. He was not foolish to think that they actually wanted him there.

With a sigh, he set his cup down on the table in front of him. Although, loathe to admit it, for squibs their homes were well off and they were not in squalor as most squibs removed from the family are. His nieces has seemingly wanted for not and even though their magical strength is paltry their children seem to have gained a great amount of magical power and would be joining his niece at Hogwarts next year.

"It seems that you are angry at my…appropriation of my heir." Arcturus began slowly. Heath's eyes darkened considerably he noted. _At least they care for my niece._ Was a small thought. "I understand you are angry but she did agree to come."

"You had no right to take her!" The male squib blustered angrily. The female squib placed her arm on her husband's.

As calmly as before Arcturus said, "regardless of what you believe, Hermione is the heir of the Black family. I have full legal rights to her. As such, my taking of her was fine and well. You may live in the muggle world but do not forget your heritage." He finished with a glare.

"My problem with this, is that you left a simple note for us and absconded with our daughter." Arianna calmly stated.

"I understand your troubles with this and the fact that you will be upset when I take her again from you next summer. Her training was not fully complete and her dueling at the moment is barely up to par. She could easily be trounced by older and more experienced duelists at her school. Would you rather, I sent my heir into a school where on a good day she'd have maybe one spell cast her way for being a muggleborn."

Both of them paled at the mention of how their daughter would be treated. They had been gone so long from the wizarding world that they tended to forget how serious and deadly the pureblood bigotry towards muggleborn could be. "It's good that you understand." Arcturus said as she shifted in place.

As he readied to speak once more, in a flash of lightning Indra appeared in front of them. The ruddy bird made them all jump in surprise. His Black Constitution couldn't stand up to this level of surprise. He cursed at the thunderbird who tittered back at him. Lord Black could not tell whether it was laughing at him or cursing at him. He was sure it was the first.

As he glared at the bird, he noticed two letters attached to its feet. "Is that from Hermione?" He asked. The bird extended one of the letters towards him and the other to the girl's parents.

Their conversation was put on hold both needing to read the letter their little witch sent them. "How about we read our letters out loud." Arianna suggested before they all truly began reading. "Heath and I will start."

Arcturus hesitated in his reply. It could pertain family business but…it would help smoothing thins regarding his grand niece's affections. With this in mind, he nodded in affirmation. The bird just sat there looking back and forth between them.

 ** _Dear Mum and Dad,_**

 ** _I've just arrived in Hogwarts and my first day went well. Except for, Draco Malfoy calling me a Mudblood. I had to knock the foul git and his bookends on their collective arses earlier on the train and he still mouthed off to me._**

"That's my girl." Heath grinned as he read this. His daughter wasn't going to be bullied on an even playing field. He then went back to reading.

 ** _On the train, I met a few friends. They are Harry Potter my cousin by blood, Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley._**

Arcturus nose wrinkled at the thought of her befriend as Weasley. They still have not paid for the slight on the honor of his family and the Malfoy's generations back.

 ** _All of them seem to be pretty good friends but they were sorted into Gryffindor with me in Slytherin. Although, the hat said I'd do well in any house. I decided to go into Slytherin for reasons I can't exactly explain. But it's for Harry. On the brightside of me being in a different house was able to make an association with Scion Daphne Greengrass my adoptive cousin and Scion Tracey Davis._**

 ** _The others Slytherins in my house are going by what seems like a wait and observe or wait to strike policy. Well, save for Draco. Last night, I wondered through his bold blustering how he wasn't a Gryffindor at least instead of Slytherin but I don't want to fill my letter about the annoying brat._**

 ** _I want you to tell Jadyn and Crayston that I miss them dearly already. Of course, I miss you too Mum and Dad but next year I'll get to see Jay and Cray pretty much year-round. I'll right you again in a few days to tell you how my week went. Indra will take a response back to me during mail time. Love you both._**

 ** _Your Darling Daughter,_**

 ** _Hermione_**

Arianna finished reading and looked to the two males. Arcturus snorted at the simple and informal letter. He knew that Hermione viewed the two Grangers as family but he did not know it was so informal. Sadly, as he heard the letter spoken a loud he remembered his nieces and grandchildren's letters that were just as informal. Sometimes, Bellatrix would be extremely informal writing several expletives in her letters that always had him breaking decorum and howling with laughter.

As he began to read Hermione's letter he wondered if hers would be similar.

 ** _Dear Grand Uncle Arcturus,_**

 ** _My first day started rather odd once I departed from my parents. It began with me spying a boy with hand me down rags looking around the station in confusion. He stood away from everyone with a beautiful snowy white owl. I approached him and immediately by the scar on his forehead recognized him as Harry Potter my cousin. I find myself confused about him. Although, I am appalled at the fact that an Heir to a Most Noble and Ancient House was wearing rags I am surprised that I feel for him an astounding urge to protect him. A stranger. I understand we are related but I've never felt that way for anyone except for my family. Can you look into why?_**

Hmm. Arcturus thought as he read this. That was a curious reaction. From what he was reading, it sounded visceral as if she had no control over it. Soul-mates? No that wasn't possible she was a female paterfamilias. Her only interest should be in women to carry the Black Line. Hoping for more answers he kept reading.

 ** _Other than that, I've found through small talks between us that he was living with muggles, muggles I believe are harming him. He is too thin, too small and if I could see under his clothes I would see scars. I wish to remedy this quickly and efficiently if I can. Along with this, he seems to have little to no knowledge of anything magical. I plan on lending him a few of my books like etiquette and search but should I inform him of his heritage so soon. I'm stalling here because of what we discussed of my place in the Potter line itself._**

"Wait what place?" Heath interrupted. Arcturus paused and looked at the man. He could give him the rundown but it would also be helpful if he and his wife knew Occlumency. As squibs, they had enough passive magic to learn the art and protect themselves from mid to high level Legilimens.

"How is your Occlumency?" He asked them both. Arianna was the first to speak.

"Greengrass scions are all trained in Occulumency from the time they turn six. I have never stopped practicing and before I left my family to get a job in the muggle world I was able to stop my Uncle's attacks and he is a high level Legilimens."

Heath stared at his wife a moment before sighing. "Same here except my parents through me out after not getting my Hogwarts letter at eleven." He sneered at the last part. "I can stop at least a low high level Legilimens but definitely not on the level of my wife's Uncle."

Arcturus nodded thoughtfully. "I see. While we are on the subject I'd like to teach your children. They will be attending Hogwarts next year and my grand niece's secrets must stay secret." Heath blustered for a moment. Arianna didn't look happy either. But both knew that occlumency was something best taught by a Legilimens so the necessary shields could be raised. Neither of them could use magic necessary to do that.

"We agree but your lessons are not to be too rough." Heath finally said.

Arcturus glared at them but they were their children and there was nothing he could say about that. "It is agreed." He took a breath before continuing. "Hermione is a Scion of the House of Potter. She is half Black and Half Potter. When she becomes the Lord of the Black at seventeen or if I die before then the newly created Pureblood Heritage Act created in 1945 will see her as a lord once she turns fourteen. Once, she's Lord of my house she can take up Lord of Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter as there are certain magics in my family that will have her magic be identified as male. So, even though the Potter family like my own is Patriarchal she can take up the line."

"How is that possible?"

"Although cousins Fleamont Potter, Harry Potter's grandfather and Charlus Potter, Hermione's grandfather were both direct descendants and were capable of holding Lordship. Fleamont Potter due to being the oldest became Lord with Charlus as the Heir Apparent. With Fleamont's death and Charlus's their descendants are given heirship chances. I am unsure how Fleamont dealt with the matter in his will as I was not a recipient. But it stands to reason that both Hermione and Harry are heirs."

"In other words, you wish for my daughter to steal that boys Lordship." Arianna stated with a glare. Arcturus sneered at her although he was coming to like the woman. Had she not been a squib, he would've put in for her hand in a betrothal for one his errant heirs.

"It is not stealing if she is a member of the house. Although, I will advise her to not acknowledge anything. She can take my advisement or she cannot. It will be her choice. Having, her be the Lords of two Most Noble and Ancient Houses will give her power that she will need in the coming times. Now back to the letter."

 ** _I await your advisement about him. On to, others I have created friendship with Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley. I can hear you chastisement in concern with the Weasley family but I hope to rectify this my Lord. I know their family is looked down upon not only as blood-traitors but traitors in general but we cannot forget that you allowed a betrothal to those of bad faith._**

He groaned audibly at the reminder of allowing that marriage between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa. He acknowledged that the marriage would boost Malfoy up from a simple Lesser House to that of a Noble House. The Malfoy's were gaining status and at the time allying with them was a smart move. They had slowly risen from Foreigner status to that of a Noble House. If only he could revoke the marriage. He shook his head at his folly and went back to reading.

 ** _Said bad faith had the audacity to try and bully Harry Potter on the train and I put him in his place. Beneath me. During that time I met a one Neville Longbottom and an older year student who was metamorphmagus. Even without her constant changing I noticed she looked somewhat like me and I'm confused about why._**

Arcturus's eyes widened. He tapped the letter thoughtfully. If the girl was _her_ daughter it would be explainable. He'd have to tell write her about investigating the matter.

 ** _Other than that, nothing else happened on the train. We then, went to the castle and were sorted. I'm proud to tell you that I would've been a credit to any house but I was sorted into Slytherin. So far, my fellow snakes have not jumped on the attack the Muggleborn train yet. I believe they are waiting until the day's end at the latest or word from one of their parents about how to proceed. More importantly you didn't tell me about the pit. I have a feeling tonight I'll be challenged. Thanks for not telling me about that by the way._**

 ** _On the brightside I have an association with Tracey Davis of the Lesser House of Davis and the Noble House of Greengrass through Daphne Greengrass. From what I can tell, the two of them are close far closer than they are with the other Slytherin members. I know, that most Pureblood children meet up with one another when they're younger. The other members of my house who have yet to snub their nose at me in my year are Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bullstrode. The latter is a half-blood and also a cousin of mine I believe. That's all I have to report of my day I'll get back to you at the end of week of any changes. I await your response._**

 ** _Love Hermione_**

Arcturus finished the letter and he kept himself from beaming in happiness. His heir kept the letter as formal as possible but did still make sarcastic remarks. The love comment had him almost glowing. She rarely told him that even after the months they spent together. He cleared his throat and looked to his heir's adoptive parents. The squibs were both frowning slightly.

"It is troubling she's in the snake pit but you already know I trained her. She has an arsenal of dark spells and the experience of dueling."

Heath snorted. "That's the only comforting fact I have." He runs his hand through his hair. "Is there any way you can give our other children similar training."

"Only if I get to have my heir for the summer." Both parents blanched slightly at the idea. They both looked at one another before conversing quietly. Finally, the turned to him and at the same time said, "okay."

"I do not enjoy the thought of you having my child for so long but I know what you're doing with Hermione will help later on. If I didn't I would not agree so easily." Arianna told him, her eyes narrowed with a stern expression.


	12. Chapter 11: Nosey Headmaster's and Class

Chapter 11

 **Nosey Headmasters and Classes**

 **September 2, 1991**

She could feel eyes on her from her house table as she made her way to the staff table that only held her head of house surprisingly. Severus Snape, her head of house looked down her his dark eyes narrowing slightly. Hermione could tell it was not in anger at her but most likely trying to get a feel of her. "Professor I'm ready." Professor Snape stood from where he was seating.

"Follow me." His words were said in a sharp tone.

He flourished and walked off. Hermione blinked as she was impressed with the way his robes billowed around him. It gave him a presence of importance and drew looks. Maybe one day she'd get him to tell her how he does it.

With this thought in mind, she hurried to keep up with the much taller wizard. The walk to the Headmaster's office was a swift one. Soon they stood in front of an impressive red eyed gargoyle that was carved into the wall atop a pedestal that was also a part of the stone wall. "Cockroach Clusters." Snape stated. The gargoyle rumbled and turned inward revealing winding stone steps.

Despite the password being that of the most disgusting sounding treat she'd heard yet in the wizarding world, she had to admit that the way the gargoyle moved aside was nice. She followed her professor up the stairs and into the office. When she entered, she looked around noting the many portraits along the wall. Her eyes stayed on the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black for a few seconds before continuing around the room.

Numerous whirring gadgets were moving as they sat atop what she believed to be the Headmaster's desk. On the desk, there was a bird stand in which his phoenix was perched. Next to the perch was the sorting hat. There were a few books behind his desk that sat on a bookshelf. To the far left was a doorway that Hermione assumed went to his bedroom. Her keen eyes also noticed that the other heads of houses were in the room. Normally, she'd notice them at first but she was too busy looking at Dumbledore's things.

"Ah, Miss Granger." Dumbledore greeted her with a grandfatherly smile. He had a twinkle in his eyes that was practically telling her to look into them.

"Headmaster. Professors." She greeted them all with a slight incline of her head.

"Miss Granger, please take a seat."

She did as she was told, and took a seat in the chair facing the headmaster. On her right stood her head of house and the short head of Ravenclaw that she'd yet to get the name of. On her left stood Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and the squat head of Hufflepuff.

"Headmaster, may I ask what this about? Am I in trouble?" She asked. His smile faltered and put a sad look on his face.

"It seems you've been sorted into Slytherin." _No Shite._ She thought as she stared at him and waited for him to get to the point. "Slytherin isn't the homeliest environment for muggleborns such as yourself." Professor McGonagall hand ticked. Hermione gave her a side glance hoping she didn't plan on caving soon. She didn't want him to think he had some control over her.

"As such we'd like to offer you a resorting," he said. "Although rare, it is possible in our charter." Albus told them.

"What does the hat have to say about this offer?" Hermione asked with a slight raise of her eyebrow. The adults looked at her with a curious expression.

"Finally, someone in the room that wants to listen to me!" The sorting hat exclaimed. He hopped in place turning his face towards her. She waved at him with a small smile. "Hello Miss Granger. How are things going so far?"

"Alright for now. It's just the first day ask again me in a week and I can give you a better answer."

The Headmaster cleared his throat gaining the rooms attention. Behind him the portraits, as nosey as all portraits with nothing to do peered to get a look at her. She was the first known 'muggleborn' Slytherin to be sorted into the house in a century.

"Sorry, Headmaster." She told him. "And I decline. I have no need to be resorted." Her head of house looked startled. As did the other heads of houses were just standing in the background.

"I don't think you understand repercussions." He started.

"She doesn't care about the repercussions Albus. I've told you the chit doesn't want to change houses. Bloody Hell I told you that she chose the house she wanted to go into since I gave her the pick."

"Excuse me? What do you mean you gave her the pick?" The Hufflepuff head of house asked.

"Well Pomona dear, she is one of the rare ones who can be sorted into the multiple houses. Her top choices in this order were Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Oh, she would've done well in all houses."

"Mr. Hat, you flatter me." She grinned at the raggedy old thing.

"Please, Miss Granger call me Sav."

"Sav Hat." She snorted in amusement at the name.

"Regardless, I must know why you are refusing to resort despite the danger you could be in."

Hermione tilted her head thoughtfully before making her face blank and devoid all emotion. She looked Dumbledore in the eyes. "Because, it's interesting. That's all. Just a bit of fun."

The looks of disbelief that she was gaining from all the adults in the room was amusing. A bark of laughter came from the portrait of former Headmaster Black. "Oh, I like this one. Don't you Dippet?"

"A muggleborn that wants to be in Slytherin oh I have not seen one in centuries. Too bad all that bad mess happened recently." Dippet responded.

"Since, Miss Granger has decided to stay a Slytherin we should call this meeting to close. I still have to prepare for my classes and hand out schedules for my stragglers." The head of Ravenclaw said.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Miss Granger if you have a want to change houses due to exigent circumstances you'll be allowed. Severus would stay behind please."

With that Hermione stood and the other Professors began to depart. When she moved to lead, Professor Snape stopped her and handed Hermione her schedule. She took it over and looked it over with a regular expression as she walked down the winding staircase.

Breakfast every morning was from seven to nine thirty then there was a short break that allowed them to get to classes. Lunch time was from twelve to one and dinner six to eight.

Monday

Herbology 9:45-10:45 with Ravenclaw, break, Charms at 11-12, History of Magic 1:15-2:15, Defense Against the Dark Arts Theory 2:30-3:30, 3:45-4:30 Transfiguration Lecture

Tuesday

Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical 9:45-10:45 with Gryffindor, Herbology 11-12, Transfiguration 1:15-2:15, History of Magic 2:30-3:30, 3:45-4:30 Charms

From Tuesday, the schedule just copied it over onto other days. Except, Thursday of the second week they had Flying class with Gryffindor at 3:30 for around an hour or two. The rest of the day was supposed to be a break. After 3:30 there were no classes most likely because until third-year we'd just be doing basic things. Except in Potions, where they'd actually practice potions. But she had double Potions Friday morning with Gryffindors from 9:45 to lunch. She had Transfiguration four times a week Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday after lunch.

Charms was four times a week Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and history of magic was three times a week on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Herbology was just two times a week on Monday and Wednesday while Defense Against Dark arts were Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. The only real problem with her schedule was Astronomy at 12:00-1:00 in the morning. That will seriously mess up her schedule.

Best to get her things for class. She cast tempus and found she had thirty minutes. She cursed wondering how time was lost so easily and put her wand back in the holster and went on her way to her dorm.

 **HGHG**

Hermione arrived at the Herbology Greenhouses five minutes before class started. She saw Daphne and Tracey standing by two Ravenclaws. The teacher…Pomona Sprout had yet to show up. When Tracey saw, her she waved her over to their group. Hesitantly, she went over gripping her knapsack a bit.

"Miss Granger, these are friends that Miss Greengrass and I grew up with Miss Patil and Miss Li." Tracey introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Patil…Miss Li." Hermione gave a slight incline of her head as she assessed the two of them. Miss Li was obviously Asian in origin. She had a slight stern countenance. Her back was straight but her eyes were soft. Miss Patil was the exact opposite. She looked to be Indian in origin. Her body was held in a relaxed state and her eyes held intelligence. Not that none of them had such a look all of them did but there was something about her eyes that stood out from the others.

"Don't be so stuffy Granger, we won't bite your head off if you call us by our first names. Not like Daphne." Padma stated with a smile. Su Li's eyes lit up in amusement while Tracey laughed at Daphne's expense. Her response also got a smile from Hermione.

"Well then, call me Hermione then."

"Is that offer given to the rest of us?" Tracey asked her.

"Only if I can do the same," Hermione drawled with a smirk on her face.

"You can call Tracey whatever but you will only call me as you should."

Daphne looked down her nose at her. The other purebloods looked away slightly and two of them sighed heavily. Hermione simply shrugged her shoulder. "Gather around!" Was called keeping her from responding with words. All five of them turned towards the Professor. "As some of you may already know I am Professor Sprout your Herbology teacher. I will start you with a roll call."

With that she went through both Slytherins and Ravenclaw rosters. Hermione learned the faces of the Ravenclaws that she didn't know. Anthony Goldstein, a blonde-haired male with brown eyes, Lisa Turpin a brown haired girl with the same color eyes, Mandy Brocklehurst who had brunette hair and light green eyes, Michael Corner was also a brunette with dark blue eyes, Isobel MacDougal a blonde with grey eyes and Terry Boot a brunette with brown eyes. All of them from what Tracey told her were half-bloods save Isobel MacDougal and Terry Boot.

Although, from what the little gossiper was saying Terry might be a half-blood since his mother came from America and her lineage there wasn't really known.

After roll call finished, Professor Sprout gave a lecture on what Herbology was about. They learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for. Throughout the class, Hermione mostly stayed silent unless she was asked a question. She didn't raise her hand to answer as she noticed in her class of purebloods and half-bloods none of them did. Although, she was also warned off of it by Arcturus.

Her next class was Charms with Professor Flitwick. Like the other classes, he started with roll call of the all the Slytherins. He was a tiny wizard and it was remarked by Malfoy who sneered he was a half-breed goblin. Which was foolish because it got us detected ten points for insulting a teacher. After charms was lunch where she got to know a bit more about Daphne, Tracey and Padma and Su.

Unsurprisingly, they all sat together at one table for Lunch. It was Ravenclaw table for the day and it was looked at just not remarked on. Hermione had thought to sit at Slytherin so as not to be ousted completely by the others. But, the ideal of fraternity and gaining friends(allies) in other houses kept her from that thought.

And she was glad for it. Padma like Tracey had a fun personally although Padma tended to be more sarcastic in responses. Su seemed to be straight lace but did deal with humor. Daphne, had yet to open up to her but she had a feeling the girl was just getting a feeling for her.

After lunch, they split up with the Slytherins and went to attend History of Magic. If that wasn't the most boring class she has ever took. Professor Binns was a ghost who was said to have died years ago and woke up as ghost and kept on teaching class. Most if not all students fell asleep after ten minutes while he droned on about Goblin Wars.

When the class finally ended, she wished she had fell asleep. But, Defense Against the Dark Arts was something that she was excited for. When she got to the class she realized it was a joke. Quirrell's lessons were horrible. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward of vampires he escaped from in Romania. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. Hermione didn't believe it.

Malfoy mouthed off asking how he got rid of the zombie. Instead of answering, he went pink and started talking about anything but. She had noticed that a funny smell also hung around the turban. "He's a joke." Hermione sighed as she left the class and continued on until transfiguration. She had walked into class and saw a cat sitting on the desk. The cat sat so stiffly that she thought it was uncomfortable.

What happened next was impressive. Draco Malfoy, came in the room late getting him and his bookends five points off each from Slytherin. It was enough for the other first years to put him off. Malfoy and his gang, got over twenty points off in one day.

That was the best part. The class was as impressive as charms. They got to finally use their wand just a bit. Charms they lectured more than anything. Professor McGonagall started off with a short lecture about transfiguration theory before giving all of them a matchstick which she asked them to turn into a needle.

Hermione said the spell and waved her wand but did not get it. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it and again she did the spell. The matchstick glinted silver for a moment before receding back to its form. Next to her Daphne got the matchstick turned and Professor McGonagall gave her six points for getting it done first.

After Daphne, Hermione got the matchstick to turn into a needle followed by Tracey and then Malfoy and then Zabini. Tracey and Hermione were able to win three points each with a congratulation. Hermione was pleased that she was second and she decided to pace herself after Daphne since she seems rather adept with a wand.

The rest of the classes for the week proceeded in a similar manner save for Astronomy which messed up her sleep schedule so bad that she took a nap the next day in History of Magic after she stayed up until one.

 **September 6, 1991**

The best part of the week was here. According to our fellow Slytherins. Potions Class. Hermione was excited just to actually brew potions. Although, Arcturus went over potions and how to detect them in her food, he never actually let her brew any. He revealed to her that he was no Potions Master and was not a great brewer himself. Of course, he could brew the basic things but he told her nothing above that. So, he was not going to teach her.

For this reason alone, she was ready for the class. Not only that she'd be able to speak with Harry, Ron and Neville. The three of them had not been able to meet earlier in the week as they were busy getting through their classes and learning the halls. Even in Defense Against the Dark Arts they were paired up within their own house for practicals so she could do nothing more than wave. She was also busy making friends with her fellow housemates and the Ravenclaws girls. She had yet to speak with any of the Hufflepuff's or Gryffindors.

Hopefully, today would be different. As she thought this Indra swooped down from above and perched on her shoulder. She held out the letters before nibbling on her ear. "Thank you, girl," she smiled at her thunderbird and fed her a few strips of bacon. When Indra appeared, she got some looks from her older fellow housemates who looked at the bird in recognition.

Indra had been away all week. Although, Hermione was curious about where she was during the week she simply assumed she was with her Grand Uncle or parents. And from the two letters in her hand she would be right to assume this. She placed the letters in her bag but not before putting anti-theft charms on them. Across the Great Hall she noticed Harry also getting a letter.

She'd ask him about it later. "Hermione, Daphne and I are about head to dungeons for Potions. Coming?" Tracey asked from beside.

"Yeah," she told her.

"Hold on Ladies, I'd like to come as well." Blaise said with a small smile. Him and Tracey seem to be friendly although he does get the look of ice from Daphne as well.

"Sure."

The foursome walked to the dungeons talking amongst each other. Hermione even got to know a little about Blaise. Apparently, he was from Italy and his mother was a known Black Widow. Because of that he was outcasted by some Slytherins. Malfoy being one of them. Some older Slytherins were like that as well. Some of those Slytherins and many other Slytherins also whispered around Hermione while she was in common room. Whenever they did, she'd get a shiver up her back.

The longer she stayed the more glares she'd get. She was ready for some violence to happen soon enough. Fuck, she'd probably have to fight in the pit soon. She'd at least get to earn respect that way.

The four of them settled in seats in the front towards to the right facing the desk. It didn't take long for the class to start filling. Harry, Ron and Neville came in and took the front seat next to their table. Harry sat on the end next to Hermione. "Hey Hermione," Harry greeted. Hermione grinned at him.

"Hello, Harry." She greeted back.

The two of them didn't get time to exchange more words as the class had filled up and soon Snape came in his robes billowing like always and the door closed behind him. Like most of the other teachers Snape's class began with a roll call, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new…celebrity." Harry sunk a bit in his seat and the protective instinct that had been silent inside Hermione began to flare once more.

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His black eyes locking on each and every one of them, staying on Harry a bit longer than most. Hermione saw a flash of sadness and hatred light in his eyes. Such conflicting emotions.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught ever word. Snape's voice kept the room quiet and attentive similar to that of Professor McGonagall. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death…if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed his speech. Harry, Ron and Neville exchanged look. Neville being the shy boy he was looked a bit scared if Hermione's eyes were anything to go by. And she herself, was practically on the edge of her seat her interest in this subject skyrocketing.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione winced. The question was a bit advanced but if Harry did his readings like she urged him and remembered the information he could get it right.

"Um I don't know exactly sir. I know it could make a powerful and dangerous sleeping potion." Snape's eyes narrowed but his lips curled.

"Let's try again. Something easier this time. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione was relieved. That one was in the first chapter of the required reading for the week. He could answer this.

"I believe you can find it inside of a goat."

"What part of a goat?"

Harry looked up in thought. "In their stomach sir."

 _Good stay respectful even though the bastard is blatantly going after you._ Hermione thought feeling wave of pride at Harry. At least he listened.

When he answered, Hermione was surprised to see him stone his face from the sneer. Was this a test for just Harry? If so what happens if he passes? Hermione wondered.

"Seems like someone opened a book." Snape sneered. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly to this question. Snape's eyes darted around the room and then. He sneered once more.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood as you said makes a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone as Potter said that comes from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" He asked the others even the Slytherins like Malfoy who were watching Harry be almost completely ridiculed.

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Even, Hermione hurried to write it down in her notes. Better to have the reference instead of going through her book again for the information.

For the rest of the lesson, things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy and Hermione. Malfoy who he seemed to like and Hermione herself was knowledgeable as possible on the recipe.

Hermione noticed that even though he critiqued most people it was to call them dunderheads and to stop them from blowing themselves up. Seamus and Neville came very close many times. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Hermione watched in horror as Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched with was moaning in pain as angry red boils sprung up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand allowing the others to get back to their potions safely. Hermione and Blaise who were working together were relieved since they were in a critical stage that could fuck them over like Neville did with his. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville only whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus who as his partner should've caught Neville's mistake. He then rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You-Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point from Gryffindor."

Although, it wasn't fair Hermione wasn't about to speak up for him. Instead she and Blaise finished the potion and got an O grade on it.

Afterwards they all left class talking about the mishap. She heard Harry complaining to Ron about Snape. When she heard this she decided to bid goodbye to her friends. "I need to talk to Harry for a bit?"

"Why?" Daphne asked suspicion coloring her voice.

"He's my friend. I promised him we'd stay friends despite houses."

With that she left not wanting to be interrogated too badly. "Harry!" She called hurrying after him.

"Hermione!" Harry looked pleased to see her. Ron didn't look so happy but he stayed silent.

"I bet you're glad you took my advice." Harry snorted in agreement.

"Yeah not reading over it again would've made that class worse. He seems to have it out for me and every other Gryffindor in class."

"Don't be like that, he was a bit harsh on Daphne and Parkinson and Goyle as well. And look at what happened with Neville after he kept him from blowing himself up all those times."

"Blimey!" Ron shouted. "Is that what the bloody bat was doing when he swooped in like that?" Ron asked as they walked.

"Yeah, I read potions can be real dangerous if you don't pay attention."

"I still don't think it's fair the way he has it out for Gryffindors." Ron growled. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I concede there." Hermione sighed knowing they still wouldn't like him simply because how mean he was to them. But, she had a feeling that wasn't all there was to Snape. "Let's go to the hospital wing."

Both boys looked at one another. "Okay, but afterwards, Ron and I were invited to go visit Hagrid. He said he'd talk to me about my parents."

She didn't even have to question the look. From their faces, she could tell she wasn't invited. "That's fine. I plan to go to the library after I check up on him." The two males looked relieved at this. "So how were your classes this week?"


	13. Chapter 12: The Slytherin Council

Chapter 12

 **Slytherin's Council**

 **September 6, 1991**

In the library alone, Hermione found herself a nice and quiet spot away from other students who were inside doing work. She took out her letters and placed them on the table. She cast a notice-me-not charm before opening them up. She read her parents letter first.

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _We miss you as well and so does Jadyn and Crayston. After reading your letter we are proud of your sorting and hope you do well in your house. We also hope you stay friends with this Harry boy. We also wish to inform you of some changes that's going to be going on in the house. Arcturus has visited us and informed us of his wish to take you for some more training this summer._**

 ** _We do not wish to deny you of this training because we know it'll protect you. As such, you are coming home to spend break with us this winter and we'll go somewhere special just us and the family. Besides that, he has also spoke of training your siblings in the mind arts. Heath and I were very hesitant about agreeing to any of this but we know that's what you'd want._**

 ** _We wish you well in your classes and send Indra back to us before your birthday so we can deliver your gifts._**

 ** _We love you and will write you again of the happenings at the house. We'll even get Jadyn and Crayston to write you letters._**

 ** _Love Your Parents._**

Hermione blinked in confusion for a few moments wondering why her parents who hated the fact she went missing a few months ago would allow her to go off again. She then shrugged it away it meant more training from Arcturus and more power. She wondered mildly what he had in store for her this time. Maybe, reading Arcturus letter will give her some thought.

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _I find I am proud of your entry into Slytherin. Blacks generally are sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. We are Slytherins more often than not. Now onto the matters you wrote me about. Concerning Harry Potter, I believe you'd find the answers you are looking for in the book your father gave you. In regards of his house welfare, I will handle the matter of his home life personally. The matters of his small stature due to neglect can be fixed with nutritional potions. Sadly, in the beginning days of Hogwarts many students came in lacking proper health and Helga Hufflepuff designed along with Salazar Slytherin the potions to fix this problem._**

 ** _It would be best to give them to him in secret. Talk to him about it and buy him the potions he'll need. And if he refuses go to the kitchens and have the house elves sneak them into his food. In a month or two he should fill out and his robes should fit him properly._**

That was a relief. But where was she to get nutritional potions. She then shook her head at her folly she could owl order them.

 ** _In regard to the Bad faith I congratulate you. A Black bows to no one. About the metamorphmagus you met I have an inkling of who she is. If she is who I think she is she is your cousin by blood, much the same as how the bad faith is. I urge you to approach her discreetly if you must. Don't worry too much about the pit. There are house rules in regards to who may challenge a younger student. NEWT level students (6_** ** _th_** ** _-7_** ** _th_** ** _years) can only challenge OWL level students (4_** ** _th_** ** _-5_** ** _th_** ** _) to duels. On the other hand, they can urge OWL level students to duel you. Hopefully you are not out of practice in the week you have been there._**

 ** _Above I forget to write on how to get the nutritional potion. You should not make it yourself. Instead owl order them. To use owl ordering just give them a bank note of the price and the galleons will be taken automatically out of your account. The amount of nutritional potions you'll need to right him will not be more ten he has to take one every two days._**

 ** _Good luck with making associations in Slytherin the friends you make there will last a lifetime._**

 ** _Love Arcturus_**

She closed the letter a bit relieved. She then placed the letters in her bag not willing to leave them out in the open any longer. Hermione cast a quick tempus to check the time. She didn't have time to eat lunch before going to Transfiguration. Darn.

She made her way to transfiguration and got their just on time. She took her seat where she normally sat near her friends. "Hey guys." She greeted them. Daphne's eyes narrowed on her.

"Where were you? You weren't at lunch." She asked.

"I was in the library and lost track of time." Hermione told her honestly.

"I thought you were talking to Potter and the Weasel." Daphne responded.

"I did for a little while until we went our separate ways. They were going to the Gamekeeper's hut for lunch and I decided to not sit in his hovel." The excuse got her a nod from the cold blonde. Tracey who was watching their word spar decided to speak up next.

"Know what for?" She asked.

"Something about telling Harry stories about his parents' time here at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Tracey blinked a few times and the others shifted uncomfortably. Their families were viewed as dark and Death Eaters and bringing up Harry's parents seemed to have made them a bit queasy.

"Pay attention class!" Professor McGonagall stated. "Today we will be going over the dangers of transfiguration." Draco raised his hand. "Yes Mister Malfoy?"

"How can transfiguration be dangerous?"

"Good question Mr. Malfoy a point to Slytherin." McGonagall told him. "Let me remind you of what we talked about in our first lesson before we worked on changing the matchstick to needle. Transfiguration is not always permanent. It can last an astounding amount of time but it will wear out. Let me ask this question, if I were to say transfigure this simple block of wood into a cup of water and have you drink from it what do you think would happen?" She looked around the class. None of the Slytherins, looked ready to answer. Hermione's eyes flashed with knowledge and understanding. She slowly raised her hand. Professor McGonagall nodded towards her. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"When we drink water, it is dispersed to the many parts of body. As an example, some of the water would go through our blood stream or some of it would go through I digestive system." She hesitated a second to gather the rest of thoughts. She could feel her fellow Slytherins watching her. "I'm assuming what you're trying to say would happen is that the water that has been dispersed would most likely lose the magic and return to its original form of wood but as the wood had been dispersed so much they would become wood chips. Wood chips inside the blood stream could rupture blood vessels causing in internal bleeding and if not taken to a healer in time…death."

"You are correct Miss Granger. Five points to Slytherin." Tracey jabbed her and Hermione turned to look at her in confusion.

"What?" She whispered still trying to pay attention to McGonagall's lecture.

"Nice job."

Hermione looked at her in disbelief before returning her attention fully on her Transfiguration professor. "What Miss Granger just said is why one of the main rules of Transfiguration is to never transfigure food or drink in order to digest it. Not even conjuration is wise but that is a higher magic than what I will teach in this year."

As Professor McGonagall continued to lecture, Hermione took notes intent on gaining as much knowledge as possible about transfiguration. Soon the class ended and she left with her group of friends.

 **HGHG**

Around the rectangular table sat the Slytherin prefects from each year and the head of the table was the Prince or rather in this case the Princess of Slytherin and at the foot of the table sat the Head of the Slytherin House Severus Snape. The potions master had been dreading this meeting for the entire week. He knew it would eventually happen. The meeting about the muggleborn Hermione Granger being sorted into the house. The reason the meeting was happening, many of the upper years were appalled at the fact that a muggleborn was in their sacred house.

Not only that, there had been complaints from those in the lower house. Namely, his godson Draco. Draco was barking the loudest about it and at times Severus wondered why he was even sorted in Slytherin. The boy showed none of the guile either of his parents have. Although, if he were to take after one with the way his mouth always runs it'd be his father.

"With Professor Snape's permission, I call this meeting into order." Morrow Rosier said. Her cold blue eyes settled on the members of the house around her. Snape as he stared at the young woman sitting on the throne with carved silver snakes on it passively thought her beautiful. Her light brunette hair fell in waves around her face caressing her high cheekbones. If she smiled he was sure her face would light up. But as he stared he was reminded of slight likeness she had with Bellatrix which immediately made him wince.

The other members of the council sat straighter at her words. On her right sat the males and on her left the female prefects. Logan Brown from the Brown family was a slight surprise when he sorted into Slytherin seven years ago as those from the Noble house of Brown were normally sorted into Hufflepuff. Across from him was female seventh year counterpart Camilla Fawley of the Most Noble house of Fawley. Fawley's tend to sort Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Camilla herself is said to be one of the last of the dying line. In the Blood War that ended over ten years ago the Fawley family had a took a hit after not joining the Dark Lord so would not be one to vote in negative over Granger. Severus thought that was at least a good thing. Sadly, the others might not feel the same.

Isaac Wilkes for instance comes from the Noble House of Wilkes and his father was one of the Dark Lord's death eaters. Serena O'Brien who is a half-blood from a Lesser Noble House may go either way. The O'Brien family are primarily pureblood but does tend to marry half-bloods to keep their line going not too dissimilar to the Malfoy family. Severus withheld a derisive snort and he wondered how Lucius and Draco would feel if their blood wasn't as pure as they thought it to be.

The last bit of prefects at the table were Craven McDougal and Taryn Lochrin both of which were fifth year prefects. It wasn't odd for either of two purebloods to be sorted into the house nor any other house. But each held Slytherin poise despite their families not generally being sorted into the house.

"I realize that we do not normally have a meeting so soon in the year but something…disturbing has happened." Morrow began. Wilkes snorted.

"Disturbing? A bloody Mudblood was sorted into our house!" Wilkes huffed. Morrow shot him a glare that had him withering.

"Really? I didn't notice." Was her simple dry response. "I understand your…dislike of having a Mudblood in our great house but there is simply nothing we can do short of killing her to keep her out."

Taryn paled a bit hearing this. Brown looked a bit uncomfortable at the idea of killing anyone. There were few other uncomfortable looks thrown around by the others but none as obvious as the other two. With rapt eyes Severus watched.

"Professor Snape what do you believe we should do about this problem?" Camilla asked. The Fawley witch, looked bored to be in the room.

"House matters that cannot be discussed civilly are dealt with in the pit." Severus drawled. The girl would be injured but she'd at least be alive.

"The complaints within house concerning her are mostly about her blood status." O'Brien spoke up her voice soft. "I believe we should think this through a bit. It has been a week since she has been here and she has gained the house around fifty points without extra help from Professor Snape. She does not go about drawing undue attention to herself neither. If not for her blood status she'd be a credit to our house."

"I agree." Brown said clearing his throat a bit. "If we wish to keep the house cup this year for the eighth year in a row it would be best to not force her out of the house so soon."

Wilkes was displeased, as were Fawley and McDougal. Morrow simply took in the information. Her face was impassive. Although she was the same age as Wilkes she was able to take the throne of Princess of Slytherin. A throne that is usually only given to or rather won by seven years in the pit. But, in her quest to be the top in Slytherin she stood apart from all the other members of the house and gained the approval of the Prince of Slytherin at the time Silas Meliflua and in spring she was crowned Princess to take over this fall in her sixth year.

She was formidable. Severus hoped mildly that she wouldn't be one to join the Dark Lord when he rose again. The power of the spells she wielded in the pit were shudder worthy. "We Slytherins pride ourselves on our cunning and ambition the seemingly best trademarks of our house." Morrow spoke grandly. "We also hate losing. Now, should we give the Mudblood to another house that would help them win the House Cup via the pit, do we keep the Mudblood and watch her or do we get rid of the Mudblood. Let us vote."

They voted. 3 wished for the first. They were Morrow, Fawley, and McDougal. 3 wished for the second They were Lochrin, O'Brien and Brown. Wilkes voted to get rid of her. Severus sighed knowing the tie breaker would come from him. Morrow looked at him expectantly.

"She will duel in the pit. If she wins she stays in the House without trouble. She loses she gets booted out of the house." Severus's knew his expected answer and gave it. Wilkes looked pleased as did the other three. Lochrin frowned a bit while O'Brien and Brown grimaced.

"With that decided we should choose our Champion."

"Grayson." Wilkes said. Severus winced when he said this. He was the strongest in the five-year bracket. Grayson came from the Proudmore Most Noble and Ancient House. A house with the same pedigree as Rosier's. Morrow looked pleased with the suggestion simply because his family were a family of warriors. Grayson himself was only a third year but he was powerful and a strong dueler. He could at duel fourth years and stand toe to toe against fifth years. It wouldn't be a fair match.

"Grayson Proudmore it is." Morrow stated and locked eyes with every member of the table daring them to disagree with her. Out of fear none of them did.


	14. Chapter 13: The Snake Pit

**Author's Note: Below the story I have a list of the spells used and what they do. Some of them appear in this chapter and others appeared in earlier chapters.**

Chapter 13

 **The Snake Pit**

 **September 7, 1991**

It wasn't quiet whispering that woke her up. It was the loud gossiping voice of Pansy Parkinson. It was Saturday and she had been hoping to sleep in. It had been a long week and she wanted rest. Of course, her rest would come in spare this weekend because she had planned to do some training. Hermione had felt the gun being pressed deeper into the back of her head as the week moved on.

The first day in Slytherin was okay. The second day in Slytherin was okay as well. So was the third and fourth. But as the days kept going she of course noticed the whispers and stares she had been getting from not only her fellow Slytherins but the school population. The young witch was willing to ignore it but yesterday evening The Slytherin Court held a meeting.

At first, she had no idea what it was until it was explained to her by Daphne. In Slytherin House, there was a set hierarchy that began with Professor Snape, then the Prince/Princess of Slytherin (current one Morrow Rosier), and then the prefects on down. Hermione had asked an older more relaxed third year it was normal for the Slytherin Court to meet so early in the year. She was given a resounding no in reply. She wasn't a fool to think she wasn't the subject of this meeting.

So, come Saturday morning she did wonder what happened. But, she did not want to hear it from loudmouth Parkinson. "Isn't this great!" The little bitch squealed out. "The Mudblood is finally getting what's coming to her."

Sitting up, Hermione took in her room. In the left corner of the room by the window where Tracey's and Daphne's beds were sat Tracey, Daphne, Pansy and Millicent on two pushed together beds. Pansy was clapping gleefully. Millicent was her regular boorish stoic. Tracey grimaced not pleased and Daphne held her cold expression. No surprise there.

"The Mudblood is getting what coming to her?" Hermione called out. Her hoarse sleep ridden voice carried across the room startling the four gossiping girls. She ran her hands through her bushy hair and yawned. Her glamoured brown eyes settle on them a slight glare on her face at being woken up.

Pansy who was now staring at her upturned her nose. "They are finally moving to get rid of the filth pervading Slytherin dungeons."

Hermione's eyes lit up and a small smile pulled at her lips. "They're finally taking you back to the pig pen where they picked you up from? That's wonderful."

The fury that was on Pansy's face caused a gleeful grin to pervade the bushy haired witch's face. "How dare you…you…you-"

"Filthy little Mudblood?" Hermione politely finished. She stepped out of her bed her feet falling lightly on the cold stone floor. "You're almost as much of a broken record as Malfoy. Although, I don't have to hear 'My father this' and 'My father that' from you so that's a plus."

Pansy's fury skyrocketed and she drew her wand. " _Alvum Expulso!_ " She shouted out the curse. Hermione dove to the side of her bed and grabbed her vine wand from up under her pillow.

She turned in time to dodge the spell coming at her again. " _Expelliarmus._ " She intoned with a lovely point of her wand. The red spell impacted Pansy in the chest throwing her backwards. The other girls who were sitting on the bed dodged away from the flying girl. Hermione winced when she heard her body crash against the stone walls.

Silence encompassed the room. The only thing that could be heard was breathing and dark haired girl's wand clattering on the floor. Hermione had over charged her spell. Getting attacked so early in the morning took all her restraint away. The brown haired girl blinked before yawning. She turned to the other girls in the room Tracey whistled in approval while Daphne huffed. Millicent was trying to get Pansy up.

"Mind telling me why I woke to her…delightful shouting about a Mudblood getting their just deserts. I feel like it involves me."

"It does." Daphne spoke up first which was a surprise. "The Slytherin Court met last night and decided to issue a challenge in the pit."

"Well that didn't take too long." She wasn't all too surprised. "What are the terms?" Hermione asked.

"You lose you're out. You win you stay." Tracey put in.

"Doesn't seem like I'm getting anything out of this." Hermione rolled her eyes. Well, the duels of the pit from what she garnered from her house mates were to settle disputes. So of course, she wouldn't get anything. This was most likely to settle the dispute between herself and the rest of the house.

"Of course not," Daphne told her.

"You'll pay for that Mudblood." Pansy asserted her presence once more. Honestly, Hermione was fond of pretending she didn't exist as she gained an answer. "Proudmore will put you in your place. Let's go Millicent."

Pansy…flounced? Out of the room. Yes, flounce was the proper word to describe the strut she did. Millicent followed after her but paused at the door. Hazel eyes locked onto chocolate brown. "Good luck." She said gruffly.

Hermione groaned loudly and flopped back on her bed. Proudmore. She thought. She had heard of them in her lessons. They were a proud warrior family said to be on par in dueling as the Potter family was. "Would you nice girls answer me this. What do you think my chances of winning?"

"Negligible."

"Daphne!" Tracey admonished the blunt statement from her longtime friend.

"Fine! One percent chance!" Daphne said with an eyeroll even though Tracey shook her head at her in disbelief.

"Well it's not zero percent." Hermione sat up and grinned at her associates she was slowly believing were becoming her friends. "Not to mention there are things about me you don't know." The blonde let out a derisive snort.

"There's no way you can beat a duelist of Proudmore's level." Hermione smirked at her. Tracey looked a bit apprehensive between the two of them. The blonde was steadily glaring at the brown-haired girl.

"Wanna bet? If I beat Proudmore you let me call you by your first name." Hermione put out there. She had yet to gain that permission although Tracey freely gave it to her. Daphne's light blue eyes narrowed on her.

"Fine. If you lose, you become my servant for the year."

"That's not much of a fair trade off." Although, Hermione was rather amused. She did enjoy the stakes so she agreed with Tracey officiating the bet. "When's the duel?"

"Tonight." Tracey told her.

"Not giving me time to prepare huh." She more mumbled to herself than her house mates.

She had until tonight to prepare.

 **HGHG**

Her opponent was Grayson Proudmore. A third year. He was only two years older than her at best. Yet, he from what Hermione could scrounge up from word of mouth had been in the pit since his second year. Dueling for favors and to wipe away scourges on his honor or his family's honor. There was nothing about dueling styles that she could gather but she knew he had a larger amount of spell knowledge than she herself. As she sat in her room her stomach queasy with worry she couldn't help but reminiscent of her Grand Uncle's dueling lessons.

 _Flashback_

 _February 1, 1991_

 _Hermione panted her hands on her knees as she bent over. Arcturus stood in front of her barely even winded. They had been dueling for what seemed like hours. She had just locked wands with him and tried to force his to submit. In hindsight, it was foolish as it had depleted her magic leaving her to his tender mercies._

 _"_ _Do you know what you did wrong?" He asked her. Hermione hesitated with a grimace._

 _"_ _I tried to force someone with a stronger magical capacity than myself to submit. In turn I exhausted my magic."_

 _"_ _And what did I tell you to do against someone more experienced and stronger than you?"_

 _"_ _Do as much as you can to not lock wands. End spells, dodge, chain attacks, don't overpower spell, wear chinks in the enemy's armor and assess their dueling style." She said drawing herself up to full stand. She had only been training for a few days but Arcturus refused to allow her to be weak. It was tiring and draining using magic as constantly as she had been doing. And when she got things wrong or failed she'd be punished with the Cruciatus. Although, she was starting to build a slight tolerance to the torture curse. And even that slight tolerance only had her not screaming for the first two seconds of the curse._

 _"_ _To become a great dueler or fighter practice is important but also learning how to defeat stronger opponents. If you cannot learn that then you will fail at being great. I have bested duelers far better than myself many a times. Today's lesson will be tactics. How to fully utilize quick thinking in the mist of battle."_

 _"_ _Are we dueling again?" She asked._

 _"_ _No. For now."_

 _End Flashback_

After that tactics had evolved into her fighting the imaginary. It was similar to the idea of shadow boxing except all of Hermione's movements happened inside her head. Those, bouts with imaginary opponents in her head gave her an idea of strategies to use against Arcturus in battle. Of course, they didn't all work which made the quick thinking of tactics all the more important.

Hermione knew that tactics would be more than necessary in this bout. She had no idea of the opponent's style, spell knowledge or magical power. All she knew was the Grayson Proudmore was an athletic individual. For now, she'd go over the spells she knew that would be useful. Of course, she had a number of spells that revolved around her element which made them significantly stronger for her use than normal spells.

She also had her natural ability to use lightning/electricity without a focus like a wand. She twirled her wand. There was also the dark magic that Arcturus taught. But…she didn't want to give them too much of her hand. So, that would mean her element based spells and spells she learned at school. The only useful spell in battle would be the fire making spell _Incendio._

"Fuck!" She shouted in exasperation.

"Tweet!" Indra trilled from where she was lying. The bird fluttered onto her lap. Hermione stared at her beautiful bird before petting her head slightly. Flashes of books went into her mind. She grinned at her bird.

"You're genius girl." Indra poked her chest out in pride.

Hermione quickly got up and Indra tittered at her in annoyance at having to swiftly fly. The young witch went to her trunk. She pressed her hand to the lock allowing the trunk to read her magical signature. It opened easily. Her books were the first thing inside. She waved her wand and the school book compartment moved aside to the compartment that held books she had bought from Flourish and Botts _._ She of course had books from the Black Manor but she refused to be caught reading them in here.

Daphne was a smart girl and she had no intention of drawing more attention on herself. Coming in here with a familiar like Indra already drew attention from the young Greengrass girl. Not to mention the older students who knew what her girl was. So, there was no way she'd read a book from the Black family library in such an open area.

Instead, she grabbed the book **_Art of Dueling: Battle Spells_** **_Volume I by Wicklit Siufilus._** The book was a recently written one about battle magic and its usage in duels. There were numerous battle spells inside the book that she should be able to use along with other spells that she could quickly practice before going out to duel. She was sure that in her Black books she'd find a similar book that wasn't ministry approved like this one. Not by the same author of course.

With book in hand she locked back up her trunk and settled on the bed. She sat there and read. Whenever, she found a useful spell she practiced it. For hours, she sat in her room preparing. Food appeared before her whenever she was hungry and she marveled at house elves once more. As she practiced, Daphne and Tracey would enter the room and look at her curiously as she waved her wand mouthing spells.

And then the time came. Surprisingly it wasn't Daphne or Tracey who came to get her at eight that evening. It was Taryn Lochrin, the fifth-year prefect. Taryn entered her bedroom and saw her lying in bed with her book open. The elder Slytherin cleared her throat causing the young witch who was so focused on her book to look up.

Surprisingly, she showed no surprise on her face. Instead the witch simply closed the book she was reading. Taryn was sure she'd been warned about her opponent. About the pit match that no one is allowed to get out of. Once you're challenged to a pit match there is no if's ands or buts. You're going into the pit to fight. In the time she'd been at Hogwarts she'd seen friends of hers be maimed or killed. Now Taryn, wasn't exactly bothered by the fact that the Mudblood would have to fight in the pit.

Taryn may not spit out the pure vitriol that many of her house mates and peers in other houses did but she was a believer in blood purity. But, she was also a believer that those of impure blood had their place in society. In her understanding of this, she realized that it was rare but Mudbloods were sorted into Slytherin. Her father had said that his father schooled with one ages ago. That Mudblood was lucky enough to have enough of a wizarding name to pass.

But this Granger did not. She was obviously a Mudblood from her last name. Her manners were impeccable though, there were some families that ignored propriety like the Weasley family. She sneered at the thought of them. "Miss Granger it is time to go the pit."

 **HGHG**

The pit was an arena like set up deep within the Slytherin dormitory. Taryn led, Hermione down towards it through the common room. The pit's entrance was the furthest right doorway inside the common room. As Hermione walked down the hallway she noted torches on the wall were lit up with green fire. She wondered if all of the house dormitories were so full of the house colors.

"I saw you reading that book about Dueling. Let me tell you this now…dueling rules will not save you. The Pit is anything goes pretty much as long as you don't use an unforgivable." Taryn told her.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement. She figured it'd be like that. "How do we decide the outcome of the duel?"

"Ten counts or unconsciousness. If your opponent is down for ten seconds or knocked unconscious you win."

The hallway ended and connected to another passageway. Each passageway had three doorways. One was a very large doorway with snake door handles and a large green serpent etched in the doorway. A long ways away were two other doorways each denoting one of the house colors. One doorway was an emerald green and the other a nice silver.

"You're to the left." Taryn pointed to the silver doorway before opening the large door. "Good luck."

Hermione breathed in deeply before walking towards the silver doorway. She opened it up and came to a waiting room. There were a few benches to sit on and even a couch nestled in the far corner. There was also a door with ARENA spelled it in clear letters on it. Bypassing the bench and the chairs she opened up the arena door.

She was immediately met with raucous noise. The door didn't bring her to exactly where the noise were originally coming from. Instead, it brought her to another passageway. That had what looked like an iron barred gate hoisted up. She suddenly felt like a gladiator in a coliseum as she walked out. When the gate went down behind her she realized she was rather apt in her description.

The Pit was a dusty coliseum like arena with seats flowing outwards. At the highest seats in a box sat the prefects and professor Snape. There was also an unfamiliar girl up there as well. _She must be Morrow Rosier._ Hermione thought to herself. So far away Morrow was that Hermione couldn't get a good enough description of her.

No matter. That wasn't important what was…was who was watching. It seemed her year mate's decided to get front row seat with how close they were to the bottom row. Hermione spied Daphne and she smirked at the blonde who narrowed her eyes at her. Yes, she was intent on winning this for the sole reason of getting one up on Daphne.

The young witch ignored her surrounding peers in favor of assessing her battlefield. The battle arena was full of numerous rocks and boulders. The ground was hard and cracked. There were signs of blood on the floor whether they were recent or not was unclear. She scuffed her feet and sand or dirt rose up. She catalogued her spells that she could use to make use of how dusty the floor was.

Her opponent wasn't looking around. Hermione found that didn't bode well for her. He must be used to this place somewhat and from he was wearing he was definitely ready. Unlike her he was wearing dueling robes that allowed for quick and efficient movement. With his robes there seemed to be some type of lizard skin vest. She figured it was dragonhide. Luckily it didn't seem to cover anything else.

Proudmore's wand was drawn already and his…amber eyes were focused. His short ruby red hair was slicked back so it would not get in the way of his eye sight. A sneer was on his face as he looked at her. She drew her own wand readying herself.

"Begin!" Professor Snape shouted.

" _Reducto_!" The blasting curse soared right to where Hermione was standing. She dodged with two quick steps to the side. Her wand was still trained on Proudmore. _Let's see what he has going for him._ The third-year then released a chain of spells. " _Stupefy! Reducto! Confringo! Conjunctivitis!_ " Him starting with the stunning spell allowed her to dodge the subtler curses.

The exploding curse reduced the boulder the behind Hermione to nothing but dust. The blinding curse was dodged and the dueling wards the arena had erected kept the bystanders from turning blind. The bushy-haired witch had yet to throw a spell at Proudmore. This was noticed by the Slytherins in the crowd who booed at her. Many of them were cheering on Proudmore to end the 'Mudblood Whore' and other slurs.

Pushing her anger down she knew it was time to strike back. " _Expelliarmus._ " She started with the disarming spell first. Laughter ensued as Proudmore cast a simple shield charm to protect himself. He smirked at her. _Good he's looking down on me._ She continued casting a series of disarming charms before saying " _Flipendo!_ " The knockback jinx banged against his shield.

Proudmore was just standing there as if her attacks did nothing. It was honestly pissing her off. Still…she continued to dance around the arena thanking the stars that Arcturus always had her moving in his dueling trainer. Their sessions were not for proper duels but for things like this which helped her immensely.

Proudmore shot another reducto at her and she dodged behind a boulder. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. She heard him step and rolled from behind the boulder shooting another disarming charm at him. He side stepped the charm and returned with his own. That's how the battle went until she noticed her opponent getting used to her attacks.

She kept her face blank and continued to dance around him. " _Sanguinem Fragor!_ " Horror filled Hermione as she dodged that curse. Proudmore was going for the kill now. That was the darkest curse he's used in the match. If that had hit her, her blood vessels would've exploded leaving her either dead or on her way there. He cast the blood vessel exploding curse again but this time it was followed by a quick reducto that caught Hermione in the chest.

She gasped out in pain as she was blasted backwards. Her body slammed into the wall of the arena. She lifted her wand just as he shouted " _Confringo!_ "

Hermione rolled away as the explosion curse impacted the wall behind her. " _Ventus Turbinis."_ She whispered lowly, pointing her wand towards the sandy ground. Wind picked up around them causing the dust to fly up into Proudmore's eyes. She chose this chance as the dust began to circle the stadium blocking the view to cast another spell.

" _Ego Duplici…Animatum."_ She called pointing her wand towards a pile of rubble. There appeared a replica of herself holding her wand. The spell _Ego Duplici_ was in the battle spell book that was great for dueling. She added the animation spell as an afterthought to allow her doppelganger movement.

Hermione during the dust storm spied a boulder and hid behind it. On herself she cast " _Ne Aspecto._ " A spell similar to that of the notice me not charm. It was a weak spell that wouldn't last long but it'd give her enough time.

" _Confringo!_ " She peered behind the boulder to see that her doppelganger exploded. Her opponent froze in shock as where he thought she was became a pile of rubble. She rolled from behind the boulder not allowing Proudmore to realize to gain his footing.

" _Stupefy!_ " It sucked that she had to call out her spells as she had yet to learn silent casting. The spell soared through the air and Proudmore turned. With a startled glance he shouted out the blasting spell.

The young witch cursed as she tried to dodge but it once more caught her straight in the chest. "Fuck!" She cursed aloud as she felt her ribs breaking from the hit. She curled onto her stomach and saw that Proudmore was just fine. _The fucker dodged._ She groaned. _So much for my plan._ "Okay Hermione, plans change all the time. Your strategy didn't work so time to show out." She pepped talked herself to standing.

"Six." She heard the number and her eyes widened as she forgot about the on the ground thing. She held her hand to her chest and breathed in shaky breaths. Proudmore doesn't have a mark on him. Testament to how good a dueler he was. Hermione was sure that her year mates wouldn't have been able to deal with her nor would second years most likely.

But, she couldn't lose here. She needed to be in Slytherin. She so wanted to make Arcturus proud of her. This was the house Blacks were sorted into and she'd be damned if she was going to let some prissy fuckers keep her from this. As her anger rose so too did her magic rise to her call. Her anger fed her elemental ability. Electric sparks danced around her body. She didn't notice it but the crowd sure did and as did Proudmore.

He stepped back instead of advancing as he was. When he saw, the sparks were for show grinned a grin full of malice.

Hermione was ready for him. In tandem they shouted their curses.

" _Nervi Incursu."_

" _Sanguinem Fragor"_

The spells did not lock. In fact, despite the fact they were called at the same time, the two curses sailed by each other. The golden lightning spell impacted Proudmore's chest at the same time the scarlet red blood exploding curse hit Hermione. Both spells sent the recipients flying. Volts of electricity fried Proudmore leaving his body thrashing on the floor unable to move.

Hermione was no better. Her blood vessels painfully ripped open. Her blood exploded outwards coating the Pit floors. Her blood no longer circulated through her body and both Proudmore and Hermione both lied down on the floor. Neither able to move. Both only able to let out shuddering gasps of pain. A gurgle from the witch and blood pooled from her mouth. She could hear counting in the background but they were both out at the same time. As her eyes dimmed she'd knew it'd be a tie.

 **End Notes:**

 **ventus turbinis (windstorm)** : causes a fierce wind storm that can pick up debris if overpowered can turn into a mini tornado

 **Nervi Incursu (nerve shock):** lightening element spell. A spell similar to stupefy in that it stuns the opponent but in this case an electric shock is sent through the opponents body frying their nerves.

 **Choreas Fulminibus (Lightning dance):** causes an eruption of electricity that hovers around the opponent shocking them constantly and if not countered usually ends in death

 **Tempus:** literally a time keeping spell

 **Ego Duplici (Self Duplication):** when it hits an inanimate object, it creates a duplicate of oneself that draws the opponent's attention. If you add animatum the duplication it moves.

 **Sanguinem Fragor (Blood explosion):** a curse that causes the blood vessels inside the body to explode

 **Ne Aspecto:** a weak version of the notice me not charm


	15. Chapter 14: Pensieves and House Visits

Chapter 14

 **Pensieves and House Visits**

 **September 8, 1991**

"I have two kids that were brought into my hospital wing half dead, if someone doesn't give me an answer on how this happened effective and immediately there will be hell to pay!" Madame Pomfrey shouted upon her entry into the Headmaster's office.

"Calm yourself Poppy." Minerva stood from where she was seating. "Severus was just about to explain this to us himself."

"Don't tell me to calm myself. Those children are both suffering the aftereffects of some very dark curses. The girl more than the boy mind you." Poppy argued in return.

"Severus how did this happen to Miss Granger." Filius asked. Just earlier in the week they were all summoned to have the girl resort. Yet, she refused now they ended up in this situation.

The head of Slytherin knew when to stay quiet and when to talk. Now was a moment to talk. Slytherin in house secrets were well secrets. So he could not tell them much about the Pit but he could tell them about the duel. "We Slytherins settle differences in house. As you all know some of my charges took offense to Miss Granger's presence in Slytherin. Their injuries are the result of the agreement that was made."

"So the children almost kill each other over something as foolish as this." Poppy shouted. "And you allowed it!"

He refused to admit to her that he sat there and watched the two kids go at each other. He wasn't foolish enough to garner more of Poppy Pomfrey's wrath. Sadly, it seemed that all the other Heads of Houses wanted more information than what they were getting. Even Albus, who was generally biased towards him in his dealings with his house did not look exactly pleased at the lack of information. With this in mind Severus sighed.

"I'll show you the altercation only. Albus lend me your pensieve."

The Headmaster was hesitant in allowing this but seeing the serious expression on his former student's face as well as the determined expression on the rest of the Head's of Houses he could only concede. Albus stood from where he was sitting and waved his wand allowing his pensieve to appear. Severus walked forward with his wand at the temple and recalled the memory.

"Before I show you this memory I must warn you that matters in Slytherin are not knowledge given to outsiders. You will not be allowed to talk about it outside of this room." Severus warned them. "If you try you will get a piercing headache."

"Just show us Severus." Pomona sighed out in exasperation. The plump woman was worried about Miss Granger. Although, she had been in her class for only a week the girl was showing remarkable attentiveness in Herbology. Most students tended to believe that her class was simply a joke class to take. Like that of divination. And after fifth year when they're no longer required to take the course they end up leaving it to focus on other studies. Miss Granger and Mister Longbottom are the ones in this years bunch whom she knew would stay.

Miss Granger's injuries worried Poppy so heavily that she came in here shouting. She was intent on finding out how it came to be. Severus put the memory in the pensieve and all the teachers and the Headmaster immersed themselves inside. They were at the Pit arena all of them stood behind memory Severus.

"What is this place?" Minerva asked. Severus stepped forward just as his dream self said begin.

"This is where we settle disputes that cannot be talked out."

As the duel played out in front of them Severus felt his ears burn at how all of the women were laying into him about letting the duel happen. "Oh marvelous!" Filius squeaked. "That spell Miss Granger just did was a wonderful tactic." The part-goblin clapped his hand.

"I enjoy a good duel as most but Proudmore is too strong for Miss Granger to defeat." Albus reminded the Head of Ravenclaw.

"I agree but you will see something surprising." Severus told them. It wasn't long for them to see what Severus meant. The girl's magic became visible as sparks of electricity, static if you will. The head of Slytherin glanced towards the prefects who was sitting with him and Morrow. The young woman leaned forward her interest obvious. Her eyes did not move from Miss Granger's form. He had not previously noticed her interest but he would be remiss to not see it now.

"As you can see in the end she gave as good as she got." They left the pensieve and the other heads of houses frowned.

"So, when is she resorted?"

"Well that's thing…"

 **HGHG**

She woke to an aching body. A mild groan slipped past her lips as she blinked away her sleep. Hermione slowly sat up in her bed and found an odd sight. Gryffindors and Slytherin sitting near one another without going at each other's throats. Although, there was slight glaring. "Did the apocalypse happen in my sleep or am I in some alternate dimension?" She asked as she sat up. Amusement laced her voice.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted pleased to see his first friend awake. He pulled her into a hug and received a hiss of pain for his trouble. "Sorry." He grinned a grimacing apologetic grin at her.

"It's fine." Hermione told him and scooted back a bit. She looked at her…friends from both houses. She was surprised to see Ron, Harry and Neville at her bedside as they were outsiders of her house. She was also surprised to see Zabini and Daphne. Tracey being there wasn't much of a surprise. She was the friendly person of their group. Zabini was an outlier that occasionally hung around their group and mostly talked to Tracey and Daphne.

"How'd you find out I was in the hospital wing?" She asked them.

"I told them." Tracey admitted. "This morning I saw them at their table and imparted on them your circumstances."

"Speaking of said circumstances, what the Bloody Hell were you thinking dueling an older student Hermione!" Ron asked. The bushy haired witch blinked at the red head. He was worried about her. From their short interactions, she could easily see that he was mostly putting up with her for Harry and Neville's sake.

Hermione glanced at her fellow Slytherins who grimaced slightly. They obviously didn't impart the real reason. So…she decided to allude to her bet with Daphne. "It was the only way I could get Miss Greengrass to agree to allow me to call her Daphne." Her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Speaking of agreements did I win."

"No." Daphne bluntly responded. Tracey jabbed her elbow into her side. She turned those ice blue eyes on her friend and scowled. "Fine yes but only by a technicality."

"What technicality?" Hermione asked.

"Your spell reached me first and I hit the ground first. It was hard to tell who went unconscious first as such you were given the victory." Proudmore's rough voice rang through the room startling the circle of friends. Hermione peered towards the voice. Proudmore was frowning a bit as he looked towards them.

"So I won by luck?"

"It certainly wasn't skill." He sneered a bit and shook his head. "Although, I do commend you on thinking on your feet."

"I knew I couldn't beat you head on."

"Ahem." Tracey drew their attention back onto her.

"Yes Tracey?" Hermione asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just gone toe to toe with the whomping willow and then tossed into the den of a nesting dragon. Proudmore put me through the ringer."

"That I did."

Afterwards the conversion derailed into talking about nonsensical things. Hermione asked how the Slytherins in house were feeling about her win. Apparently Harry, Ron and Neville were just as curious as well because they were outraged that they thought Hermione had won by luck. The young witch easily could see that she won by luck. Of course, she had the skill to survive until Lady Luck decided to grace her with her presence. But, they didn't need to know that.

All they needed to know was that she tried out numerous spells before the battle. All of what she did was recently learned. It was good that she didn't have to show her hand of stronger and darker magics that she had under her belt. She needed to make Arcturus aware of this.

"Granger you should expect more challenges to your right to be in Slytherin." Proudmore spoke up once her friends left.

"Is it because I didn't utterly trounce you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and because I was obviously winning others will see you as weak still."

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"I fought you, I could tell you are magically strong and if you had more training you probably could've stood against me on equal grounds in about two years."

"That's a fair assessment Proudmore."

"Grayson. Call me Grayson you have earned that right Miss Granger."

"Only if you call me Hermione." It seemed she made an ally of sorts.

 **HGHG**

It was not difficult to find the house. Privet Drive house 4 wasn't necessarily a secret in the ministry. Should someone really wanted to look for the home of Harry Potter it would not be difficult at all. Sadly, from Arcturus's standpoint if they wanted to harm the boy they wouldn't have much difficulty save for getting around what seemed to be shoddy blood wards around the place. Stepping forward he frowned and recognized the wards as intent based as well.

It was so easy to get around intent based wards. He proved this by stepping past the ward line and entering the property. The wards allowed him to go up to the front door and knocked. He scowled a bit when he heard one of the muggles tell him too wait. He really didn't want to be here but he promised his heir to speak with these…people. The door opened and an unattractive horse-faced female appeared. This must be the Aunt.

Arcturus sneered at her and the woman balked taking in his appearance. He wore muggle clothes to fit in and not cause a scene. The clothing was too restricting for him though. So he was going to get this done quickly. He drew his wand making her eyes widen to a significant level. "In the house Muggle." He sneered out.

She complied backing up warily from him. He stepped forward closing the door behind him and followed the woman into the living room. "Call your husband and child. Now!" He barked.

"Vernon, Dudley." Her voice carried holding a stutter to it. She was afraid. Good.

Boom sounding steps were heard as if a herd of bull were coming his way. His description was not too far from the truth although he felt sorry likening the male Muggles in front of him with such a prideful creature. Two blobs of fat were what they should be called. Fat Muggle appeared and his face turned purple. Child Fat Muggle quivered fearfully when he saw his wand.

"I will say this once Muggles so listen clearly. I am not someone you mess with nor am I child wizard. I can and will with a flick of my wrist kill you simply because I can."

"How dare you freak!?"

" _Silencio!_ " He drawled when Fat Muggle began shouting. He paused for a moment before saying, " _Expulso_." The vase behind him exploded and the muggles paled. "That will be your body should you interrupt me once more. I have no qualms about putting filth such as you and their natural place beneath a wizard like myself. Nod if you understand." All of the filth nodded.

"Good. Good." He conjured himself a chair and sat in it. "Sit." He canceled the silencing spell on Fat Muggle. "It has come to my attention that you have been treating young Harry Potter horridly. This ends now. Now, what I do with this information is up to me. I have learned via a friend that muggles like wizards do not take kindly to children being harmed. This has given me a number of ways to handle you. I will photograph all the trauma the boy has gone through and take it to the proper authorities. You will as such be destroyed financially and socially." The paled upon hearing this.

"Oh it gets better. We wizards have laws about children as well you will be sentenced to Azkaban a wizarding prison whose guards are soul sucking…demons as you Muggles might say. The next option is my favorite. Should you not comply I will torture your son in front of you just as you have tortured Harry Potter. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Vernon said his voice hoarse.

"Dad why are you listening to this freak?" Arcturus rolled his eyes.

" _Crucio!_ " The man shouted the Fat Child Muggle howled in pain his body thrashing. He could hear the parents saying stop it. The Fat Muggle ran at him and he turned the curse to him making him writhe in pain. Arcturus ended the curse. "That wasn't even full power of that curse. My niece held someone under that curse long enough to make them go mad from the pain. I can do the same." He drawled out. "Now, as I was saying before that pitiful excuse for a creature spoke, you will treat Harry Potter well. He will not be living in a cupboard and he will have his own room. You are to allow him to go about his days as a child should not burdened with tasks that are the responsibility of you adults such as gardening and cooking. Harry Potter will also be allowed to leave the house whenever he pleases. Your whale of a son will not lay a hand on him or he gets the same treatment as before. If he or his friends do they will face my wrath. Understood?"

"Yes." They all nodded their heads. The two that were under the Cruciatus curse trembled on the ground while the horse woman trembled standing.

"Good. Good. Harry Potter will also be giving three square meals a day. When he comes home from school he will be allowed to do his school work in peace. He will be allowed to leave this house when he wants. He will be allowed to contact his friends however he pleases and you will not stop him. Don't think because I will not be here to see him being treated well doesn't mean I won't know. I have my ways of finding out these things. Goodbye Muggles and you will comply."

He left the house but not before hearing the raging of the Fat Muggle. The Horse Muggle was trying to calm him down. He turned on the spot apparating away. He hoped that whoever was monitoring the wards around the house didn't detect the Unforgivable he used. Arcturus was lucky that at the time the man behind the wards, Albus Dumbledore was stuck in a Pensieve.


	16. Chapter 15: Flying Lessons and Cerberus

**Author's Note:** **Didn't post one in the last chapter so here it is. To begin with sorry about the month long wait. I didn't mean to go on hiatus so fast I simply forgot to update what I was writing. I'd like to thank you all who have reviewed so far for the reviews and like to remind you that first book will stay pretty much the same save some differences. I hope you all enjoy these two updates.**

Chapter 15

 **Flying Lessons Vs. Cerberus**

 **September 10, 1991**

It had been two days since Hermione's duel and she was nicely healed up. She had also yet to get Harry alone but that was about to change. She spotted him walking into the library alone and quickly followed him inside. "Harry!" She called. She was rewarded with a shush from Madame Pince. She winced and apologized to the stern librarian. She hurried over to the amused looking Gryffindor.

"Hey Hermione." He greeted her as he sat in a corner desk away from the other students. Hermione sat beside him as he began pulling out his school things.

"Harry I need to talk to you about we talked about on the train."

"I'd rather you didn't. I'm fine now really. It felt good to get that off my chest." Harry told her. Hermione scowled.

"I don't care if it was therapeutic. Have you been to Madame Pomfrey?" He nodded. "And what did she say about your check up." All the students First years especially were required to get checked up by the no-nonsense matron.

"She said she'd give the information to my magical guardian. I don't even know who that is." Harry sighed out. Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"Listen, I don't know if anything will change but I've read that the little food you have eaten has stunted your growth. You have noticed you're shorter than most of your year mate's right and your robes are a bit big."

"Madame Malkin said I'd grow into them."

"Regardless I'm going to tell you what I've found out. You can get your health remedied by getting nutrition potion treatment." Harry's eyes widened significantly.

"You mean I can get taller?"

"Stronger too. I think your magic has been keeping your body safe so it could grow this much. But, you need to go through this treatment. I've already taken it upon myself to order you some from Malfoy Apothecary."

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted. Madame Pince shushed him. He winced. Hermione laughed at his expense.

"I know you don't want to fill that prat's father's coffers but they make some of the best potions in the British Isles."

"You didn't have to buy them for me." He squirmed a bit. "My parents left me some money." Hermione held up her hand stopping him there.

"I know you don't think it was necessary but I do. I don't care if you have the money. I want to do this for you. You're my friend. Friends help each other without wanting anything in return."

When she said this, Hermione wasn't expecting Harry to tear up. Her heart wrenched at his troubled expression. When his shoulders began to shake she drew him into a fierce hug. He flinched before returning the hug. "Thank you."

Hermione, found she didn't care anymore why she was reacting so viscerally to his pain. It was no longer something she planned on investigating. She would be by this young wizard's side regardless of their connection and help him when needed.

 **September 12, 1991**

Flying lessons with Gryffindors. Hermione found herself conflicted. She didn't enjoy flying of course she knew how. Grand Uncle Arcturus allowed her the usage of some brooms the family had. So she didn't make a fool of herself during these lessons. Of course, she didn't really care for having a simple twig holding her up in the air hundreds of feet above the ground. It was a freeing feeling of course and she was glad she wasn't afraid of heights. But it still worried her.

On the upside she would be with Harry. "You seem cheerful." Daphne drawled.

"Flying lessons with Gryffindor." Hermione told her.

"Ah." She acknowledged it was not necessary for her to say more.

"What's that to be happy about? You plan on pranking them?" Blaise asked.

Hermione looked at the dark skinned Italian before shaking her head in negative. She was still a bit reeling from the fact that he had inserted himself so well in their group of friends. Their triplet soon became a quartet with Blaise opening up to her a bit more. Merlin, even Daphne was more relaxed around her since her duel. It was as if she proved herself worthy to them. Too bad others in the Slytherin house didn't improve their behavior.

Malfoy for one still talked shite like the little shite he was. Parkinson was still a bitch. Bullstrode was still neutral and Nott became more neutral than he was before. Goyle and Crabbe each still held blank expressions. Although, Crabbe seemed to be hiding something in his blank expression. Curious, curious.

"Of course not Blaise, her little boyfriend is in that class." Tracey said with a slight tease towards Hermione.

Said witch snorted in amusement. "Harry?" She asked. She shook her head. "He's more of a little brother." _Practically second cousins to be exact._ She thought to herself.

"Whatever." Daphne sniffed. Hermione glanced at the peeved blonde and wondered what was up with her. Before she could ask they made it to open grounds where their first lesson would take place. The other members of the house were already there. Silently, the quartet moved over to them.

Hermione groaned as she heard Malfoy boasting at how good he was at Quidditch. "What Mudblood, worried about how you'll mess up?" He asked. The platinum blonde ponce only received a withering look. Sadly, his question sparked a worried glance from Tracey which she followed with asking if she'd be okay.

"I'll be fine. All I have to do is follow the instructors instructions right?" She asked.

"Flying isn't as simple as that. You have to be assured of yourself." Blaise commented.

"I'll keep that in mind. Confidence." There was no way she was revealing to them that she was already an okay flyer. It seemed her response wasn't what they were looking for. "Oh look the Gryffindors are here." She pointed out before they could start on a lecture about flying.

She waved to Harry. The raven-haired boy waved back. She had already started him on the potions and given him instructions. He'd been taking them as ordered, he had told her. Hermione would start seeing some changes in him in about a month then.

Their teacher, Madame Hooch soon arrived. She had short, gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. Hermione couldn't tell if her hair was that color because of age or she was born with it. Still she hoped she was good at her job.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Stand by a broom stick."

Hermione looked at the broomsticks she brought and grimaced. Her broomstick like many of the others were old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. These were obviously not meant to be rid any longer. She wondered where the school's money went that they couldn't afford cheap replacements for these flying death traps.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say "Up!"

"Up" everyone shouted.

Hermione's broom slowly levitated into her hand. She noticed Harry's broom jump into his hand, but it was one of the few whose did. Malfoys jumped into his hand as did, Blaise's, Nott's, Tracey's, and Finnegan's. Neville's broom didn't move. His voice had trembled when he called his so it must've sensed his fear. She wished she was near him to help. Daphne's broom slowly rose into her hand and as did Ron's.

Once everyone had the broom in hand, Madame Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. She walked up and down the rows and corrected their grips. The best part of it was the fact that Malfoy had been doing wrong for years. His embarrassed face was gold and she wasn't the only one who found it amusing. Harry and Ron did too. Neville even looked a bit pleased although he didn't snicker like the other two did.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet and then straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle."

She counted up to two before nervous Neville made an appearance. He left the ground before the whistle touched the instructor's lips. She shouted at him to come down but Neville kept rising up. Hermione wondered why she wasn't flying up there to bring him down. Just as she thought this he slipped from his broom.

Wham! He hit the ground with a nasty crack. He laid facedown on the ground while the broomstick continued on without him. As it went to the forbidden forest she figured it'd be done. Madam Hooch went over to help him her face white with worry. She helped him up and turned to the rest of the class.

Hooch ordered them not to move and threatened expulsion. Not five seconds of her being out of sight the utterly foolish prat that was Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" He ridiculed him. Anger began to foster inside her belly as some of the Slytherins laughed. Even Blaise and Tracey snickered while Daphne remained impassive as ever.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped the Indian witch. If Hermione remembered correctly her name was Parvati…Parvati Patil. Padma's sister. Pansy joined in on the bullying commenting on the fact that Parvati must have a crush on him.

"Look!" Malfoy said, darting forward snatching something out of the grass.

It was the Remembrall. The witch remembered this morning that Neville had received it from his grandmother. It glittered in the sun and Harry stepped forward. "Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said. His tone was quiet yet forceful and everyone stopped to watch. Malfoy simply smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find—how about—up a tree?" Hermione stepped forward.

"Don't be an idiot Malfoy are you really planning to steal Heir Longbottom's Remembrall in front of all these witnesses?" Hermione asked. The blonde ponce glowered at her before leaping on his broom. "Malfoy is a fool."

"I'm not arguing there. I can't believe he'd be willing to make enemies of a larger and more influential house. His father may have a few allies and money but Regent Longbottom has loads of allies and money." Daphne remarked mildly. Only the Slytherins understood the politics behind her statement. The Gryffindors including Ron looked confused for a moment.

Harry shook his head and grabbed his broom. "Give it here!" He yelled up at Malfoy. Malfoy mocked him to come get it near the topmost branches of an oak.

"Harry wait you could get in trouble!" She shouted.

Harry ignored her. Hermione noticed the fiery anger in his eyes and paused. He mounted it and she didn't stop him as she could've. He soared into the air his robes whipping about behind him. Hermione got ready to mount the broom in case he needed help. He didn't. Harry was a natural at flying. He turned his broom sharply to face Malfoy after Harry did few loops in the air to get used to the broom.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh yeah?" Said Malfoy sneering at him.

Harry leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly. He shot forward towards Malfoy as swift as an arrow. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time. Hermione was simply stupefied at the fact he was going that fast on the school brooms. Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. She clapped in amazement.

Blaise shot her a weird look. "What he's good for it to be his first time on a broom?" Hermione let slip.

"It's Potter's first time on a broom. His guardians never let him ride."

She cursed her slip of the tongue. "Yeah." She simply said not implying anything about those Muggles.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called out. He was right about that of course. Malfoy was too much of a coward and weakling to be able to stand up to Harry. He knew this too that's why he tossed the glass ball away and streaked to the ground to land.

Harry shot after it. He dove down his hand stretching just a foot from the ground. He caught it just before he hit the ground and was able to pull up in time. He clutched it to his chest and landed. The Gryffindors cheered but they did not notice McGonagall. Not like she did.

"HARRY POTTER!"

The stern Deputy Head was practically running towards him. She had already begun her lecture when Hermione interrupted. "It wasn't his fault, Professor" Hermione began.

"Be quiet, Miss Granger." She ground her teeth as Head of Gryffindor shot the young Slytherin a glare.

"But Malfoy." Ron followed up behind her trying to help but McGonagall cut him off too.

"Potter, follow me, now."

Hermione sighed as she caught sight of the triumphant faces of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. She hoped that Harry would be fine. Hooch soon came back and the flying lesson continued. She flew lazily for a while. Blaise darted around the grounds with Tracey. Hermione maneuvered her broom to hover near Daphne. "Daphne, do you think Harry's going to be expelled?" She asked.

"I doubt it. He might get detention but not expulsion. He's the Boy-Who-Lived he's bound to get some favoritism."

Hermione acknowledged the truth of this before flying off.

Hours later she heard Harry telling Ron and Neville that he got the seeker position the Quidditch team. She was relieved he wasn't punished but she was worried what this bout of favoritism will do for his reputation in the school

"Having a last meal, Potter?" Malfoy asked sauntering up to Harry. Hermione shook her head and walked off not willing to get involved with his mess again.

 **September 19, 1991**

Her birthday was rather uneventful day in the week. Although her first few weeks in school dealt with a lot of strife today was mellow. Things in her house had calmed down. She didn't have people asking to duel her. Grayson seemed to be acknowledging her outside of class. She's also been spending most of her time in the library. She'd been reading the books inside the library as well as those in her trunk. She went back over her family book and found the reason she was so interested in Harry. He was a godchild of the house of Black and as such she felt protective over him.

But that wasn't the only reason. She found herself naturally fond of him. He seemed like a nice boy and he was no longer as shy as he was before. Neville and Ron had become a little more at ease in her presence as well because she'd been spending time around them. Mostly, to remind Harry to do his school work. But he seemed to be keeping up with that well on his own.

Her friendships within the Slytherin house have also taken off. Tracey, Daphne and Blaise were great friends and had her back whenever Malfoy decided to bark loudly for attention.

When her gifts arrived via Indra, she had to explain herself to said friends about why they didn't know today was her birthday. "Hey, I don't know your birthday's either." Hermione pointed out in her defense. She was then told each and every one of her Slytherin friends birthdays. Daphne's birth is November 2nd. Blaise's had already passed it being June 10th. Tracey's birthday was January 4th.

"Now we must go and order you a gift." All three of them stood in tandem before leaving.

Hermione sighed heavily before standing herself. Her eyes widened when Tracey veered towards Gryffindor and Hermione assumed she was telling them the same thing. She took this time to escape.

 **October 30, 1991**

Her days had blended together after her birthday. She was fond of the gifts her friends had given her. Ron gave her pack of chocolates, Harry gave her a book called **_Tales of Beetle the Bard._** It was a collection of children stories that she had looked through. She had grown up on Muggle fairytales and was curious about magical ones. The one's she read were interesting. Her favorite so far was the tell of the three brothers. Her other gifts were just as good.

Neville got her a book as well. **_Enigma, Wit of Phantoms by Hanzo Kons._** The book was full of amusing jokes and riddles. Riddles that confounded her and some that were easy enough to answer. Blaise got her nicely crafted ink quill of silver and green. Tracey got her a dueling vest with protective runes woven in it and remarked that she'd need it. Daphne's gift was a book as well. **_Avian Magical Familiars: XX to XXXX Birds._** That was the best one yet. The book taught her how to better take care of Indra. The thunderbird section of the book was exceptionally helpful.

All in all her gifts were fantastic.

Now, she was coming from their final flying class. She was glad they ended at the end of October. She decided to go handout in the library for the day but she did notice Harry, Ron and Neville in a spat with Malfoy. She thought nothing of it until later when she heard that Malfoy conned them to agree to a midnight duel only for them to get in trouble. She wasn't willing to sit back and let it happen though..

Around the time of the midnight duel she snuck out of the dorm. She easily found them and surprisingly Neville who was lecturing them. "Found you idiots." She whispered lowly. "You do know Malfoy's not coming right?"

"That's what I was trying to tell them." Neville sighed out exasperated. He looked relieved to see himself getting some backups.

"This is a trap. He's told Filch that you lot plan to be out of bed. You need to go back to your tower." Harry and Ron blanched.

"We can't. The Fat Lady isn't in her portrait." Hermione's eyes rose in exasperation.

And then she heard it. Filch's voice talking to his cat Mrs. Norris. Horror filled them all. "Let's go." She grabbed the two nearest to her Ron and Neville and pulled them around the corner. Luckily they weren't trapped in the Trophy Room. She ran with them following her. They didn't look back to see if Filch was following them as they went through one corridor after another. They found a hidden passageway and hurtled through it coming out near the Charms classroom. A long way from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost them." Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall. Hermione swallowed down some curses as she wiped her brow.

"Let's go." Neville said looking around worriedly. With good reason because not a second passed before Peeves appeared making a racket. He tattled that they were out of bed once Ron, tried to shoo him away.

Ducking under Peeves, they ran once more right to end of the corridor to a locked door. "It's locked!" Ron shouted.

"Move!" Hermione snarled pushing him aside. There was no way she was losing the points she'd earned over the week. She tapped the lock and whispered, " _Alohomora!_ " the lock clicked and the door swung open. They all piled through it and shut the door behind them.

They could hear Peeves and Filch talking. They heard Peeves tease him with the knowledge of their whereabouts. "He's gone."

"Harry hush." Hermione whispered. Neville tugged his arm.

"What?" He hissed at Neville.

"Look." Ron stuttered out.

He pointed to the large three headed dog sitting on a trapdoor that Hermione noticed. They were in the forbidden corridor on the third floor. She cursed herself for not noticing. And now she knew why it was forbidden. The dog's six eyes stared at them and then it let out a thunderous growl. It was time run. Hermione gripped the door and pulled it open and slid out.

The others followed and door slammed behind them with the three-headed dog slamming against the door. The quartet took off down the corridor and into an empty classroom. "Was that what I think it was?" Ron panted out.

"If you think it was a Cerberus then yes." Hermione scowled. "That bloody beast shouldn't be in a school full of children. What the in the seven hells is Dumbledore thinking."

"I have to agree with you there Hermione." Neville shuddered a bit.

"Seriously though, why is it locked." Ron reiterated Hermione's question.

"It was standing on a trapdoor." Hermione told him.

"You were looking at the floor?" Harry asked her, looking to her in surprise. "I wasn't looking at the things feet I was too busy lookin at its teeth."

"Still what is it guarding?" Hermione asked herself. The three boys looked at her curiously. "Cerberus's are creatures that safeguard things. That Cerberus is guarding something there is no other reason to keep a large creature in school unless for a NEWT Care of Magical Creatures class." She acknowledged the last part as an afterthought.

"You don't think it's that Harry?" Ron asked the emerald eyed wizard.

"What?" Hermione and Neville asked at the same time. The other two boys locked eyes before telling them what they learned from Harry's visit with Hagrid. As well as what he thinks happened with the package from vault seven hundred and thirteen.

"As interesting as this was, we shouldn't investigate further. It's unsafe." She warned them before walking off towards her own dorm. She hoped her dormmates didn't notice her absence.


	17. Chapter 16: Rituals and Trolls

**Author's Note:** **This doesn't really have anything much to do with the story but I'm wondering if you'd like me to make the chapters longer than they already are. That's probably it. Don't forget to look at the Footnotes for the spells used.**

Chapter 16

 **Rituals and Trolls**

 **October 31, 1991**

"Harry. Ron. Neville." Hermione greeted them before seating at the table. It was breakfast time and her actions got a few looks from the Gryffindors. Sadly, one of them decided to speak up.

"Slytherin, first year this is Gryffindor table return to your own." A red head with a very snooty voice said.

"Oh shove off Perce." Ron growled at him. Another Weasley then. The one known as Perce pursed his lips into a frown.

"As a prefect it is my duty to make sure the rules are followed. One of those rules this Slytherin is breaking."

"No I'm not." Nearby Gryffindors looked startled. "There is no rule saying that you cannot sit with other houses throughout the year. The only mandatory seating arrangements as well as mandatory presence that any student has to abide by is the sorting feast and the leaving feast."

She smartly responded. The twin Weasleys known as the terror twins Fred and George laughed. "She got you" One began.

"There Percy." The other ended. "I'm Fred, the hot twin."

"I'm George, the hotter twin." Both of them greeted her.

Hermione smiled at them and took them in as their names. She looked them over to find some differences between them and found some. Fred had a few less freckles on his right cheek then George. George's eyes were a slightly lighter shade than Fred's and wouldn't be noticed unless one truly looked. "Nice to meet you both." Hermione then looked to her friends. "I just came over here to tell Harry to meet me in the library after class. I have something to tell you."

"I'll see you after class."

Once that was acknowledged, Hermione left the table to her own. "Why'd you sit with the Gryff's?" Daphne asked. The bushy haired witch responded with her own question.

"What's the significance of today?"

"Samhain." Tracey drawled. "But what does…oh!" Tracey wasn't the only one who understood her meaning.

"Who cares what the Mudblood was doing at their table. I still can't believe Potter gets a broom."

"Here we go again." Hermione muttered hearing Malfoy talk. He obviously was still hung up over Harry getting a broomstick. She herself didn't approve of it and let the boys know that he shouldn't have been awarded a new broom and Seeker position for breaking rules. Ron didn't care much but Neville told Harry that many people would start thinking he was special now since he got away with breaking rules so easily. Harry spent the next few days trying to get McGonagall to take it back. In the end she agreed to have the broom be one that belonged to Gryffindor House for the Quidditch Team's use.

It did a bit of good as most first years weren't glaring at Harry anymore. A few older years in each house were still peeved at the blatant favoritism. It made Hermione wonder if they tried for Quidditch team. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's blatant favoritism and the fact that no other first year is allowed a broom." Blaise grumbled peeved as well.

"Hmm but it is a lovely loophole that the head of Gryffindor found. Goes to show you that Slytherins aren't the only ones who can display cunning." Hermione snickered in amusement.

"How is it a loophole if Potter brings his own broom?" Millicent asked butting into the conversation.

"Simple, Professor McGonagall most likely sold it as a broom belonging to Gryffindor House seeker. That way Potter wouldn't be bringing his own broom and the broom he's using is good enough to play on. Not like the shoddy school ones."

"It's still not fair." Blaise grumped.

"Not arguing with you there."

The conversation then derailed. They proceeded through the day going through classes as normal. When Charms came at the end of the day, Hermione was feeling a bit spent. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Hermione's partner for this activity was Daphne. She was glad she was working with someone competent. Millicent got stuck with Goyle.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick from his perch of books. Swish and flick. She thought to herself.

The spell wasn't too difficult. She focused on her intent after getting the wand movement down. " _Wingardium Leviosa._ " She said the spell. Their shared feather rose off the desk and hovered a few feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Hermione grimaced when she got a few glares from the surrounding purebloods. She then moved to assist Daphne after getting five points to Slytherin. Daphne with her coaching got it in seconds and they were done for the day. It was time to pack up.

"Miss Granger, may I speak with you please?" Professor Flitwick said.

It stalled her packing. "We'll wait for you outside." Tracey told her. Hermione nodded to them and finished up packing.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked when everyone had left.

"A few weeks ago you were in the Hospital Wing due to grievous injuries you sustained in a duel." It was a statement not a question. Hermione wondered when he'd get to it. "I just wanted you to know if you need help you will find it with me. And you'll always be welcome in my house."

"Thank you, Professor but I have not had any problems in house lately." Hermione told him a bit startled.

She wouldn't need help from him though. It seemed that Grayson was wrong. There weren't any problems after the duel she had showed her prowess to her classmates and proved she belonged. Slytherins and purebloods did after all love power almost as much as they loved blood purity. As such, she was surviving just fine on her own.

After that, she left the classroom and was met by her house friends. She told them that she had to meet with Harry in the library and made her way there. Harry was already there, with Ron and Neville. Ron was looking a bit put out. Neville was glaring at him and Harry looked as if he was trying to settle an argument.

"What's up?" Hermione asked settling at their table.

"Ron here decided to pick on one of our classmate's." Neville grumbled.

"Who?"

"Fay Dunbar." Ron blustered when Neville disclosed this.

"She's a nightmare." Ron defended himself.

"She was only helping you get the charm right Ron." Harry sighed out. Ron looked uncomfortable under the gaze of the three.

"You should go look for her and apologize." Hermione pointed out. The red head frowned.

"I didn't do anything wrong." He grouched. Neville sighed.

"And that's where our opinions differ." Neville told her. He went on to say more. "Fay is a pretty nice girl usually keeps to herself but she also talks to a girl named Holly Fields who is a Muggleborn in Gryffindor. Those two are close and keep to themselves. Fay also argues with this one about Quidditch and ridicules his favorite team the Chudley Cannons who haven't won a match in years by the way."

"Hey!" Ron butted in. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"In other words Ron and her go at it over Quidditch and because of that he doesn't like her. But Fay has also been a bit rude. But, none of this has anything to do with the fact she was trying to help you." Hermione chastised him. "As such you will go find her friend to help find her and apologize."

Ron looked to Harry for help. "I sorta agree with them mate. I know she's a bit much but what you said was bit too much too."

"Fine." Ron huffed stalking out.

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't say anything else rude." Neville offered with a grin.

With that Hermione and Harry were alone. "What did you want to talk to me about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well I've done some light reading and I found this ritual that allows you to…speak with the dead." Harry eyes widened. "If done tonight I think I get you to talk to your parents or at least one of them."

"Really?" He asked his voice warbled a bit. Hermione nodded.

"I don't know if it'll work since, a primary ingredient for the ritual is something that belonged to one of them…" she trailed off he nodded in understanding.

"And I don't have anything that belonged to them."

"I'm hoping to substitute that with blood but that might cause some unforeseen consequences." She admitted.

"I still want to try."

"Then we will." Her eyes softened. She was glad he agreed without asking too many questions about the ritual. It wouldn't do him any good to find that they're considered dark and the one she was doing was illegal. "Have you been taking the potions?" She asked.

"Yeah I have. I've been going through the potions like you told me to but…I don't think their working. I haven't grown taller or nothing."

"It's fine if they aren't noticeable working Harry. The potions are fixing years of physical trauma it may take a few months for all the issues to be restored. You'll probably need some more. I'll order them and get them to you."

He looked relieved when he heard that. Hermione internally winced when she heard the potion treatment wasn't working. It meant that sum of the maltreatment of him had been worse than she figured. She'd have to order higher level nutritional potions. But…the ones he had should be kicking in, in about a week or two. She'd wait and see before ordering.

 **HGHG**

Hermione found them an empty classroom to use. The room was dark with curtains drawn. Harry looked around the room and wondered why they had this extra classroom. This room looked as if it hadn't been used in a while. "How did things go with Ron and Miss Dunbar."

"Fay was hiding in the girl's toilets crying. It took a lot of coaxing and a serious apology to get her out but she's fine now. The two of them are having a lovely conversation about Quidditch now." Harry told her with a grin on his face.

"Good." Was her short reply.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"This ritual is a bit complicated so I'm going to have to ask you step back and I'll let you know when I need your help."

Harry frowned a bit because he wanted to help. But, he also had no idea what to do for the ritual so he figured the best option was to listen. He watched as Hermione took out her what seemed to be some type of black ink she began painting a perfect circle and then made cardinal points inside the circle. Some type of symbols were by each line. "Harry can you place the black candles in my bag at the north and south of the circle and the red ones at east and west."

With something to finally do, Harry happily complied. Once that was done, she directed him to lighting the candles. It took a few castings of _Lacarnum Inflamari_ for him to get them lit. "Now this next part is the most important part. As we have no belongings of your parents I decided the best thing to do is use your blood." Hermione lifted up the ritual bowl. "Just a prick will do." Hermione grabbed her quill and transfigured it into a knife. She then handed to Harry.

The wizard hesitated for a moment before cutting his palm. Hermione put the bowl up under his hand and the blood dripped into it. She then sealed the wound. "Alright move out of the circle."

Both of them left the circle. Hermione began to chant the ritual spell. It sounded like a bunch of nonsense to Harry's' ears but something happened. The room got colder. It felt as if he walked right through a ghost. "James Henry Potter, Lily Sophia Potter láithriú os ár gcomhair."

A burst of magic exploded out of Hermione knocking Harry back. He got up and saw his friend collapse onto her knees. He quickly rushed over to her. "You okay," he asked. She nodded. He looked around the room to search for some specter and he found none. Saddened that it failed his eyes began to blur with tears.

"Harry look!" Hermione sharply said. His head snapped to where she pointed. It was in the middle of the circle. A ghostly vision of a red headed woman with familiar green eyes was there.

"Mum?" He questioned. Her green eyes trailed his body and shown with sadness before looking at Hermione. Her eyes stayed on her and flashing with a look of borderline distrust and confusion. His mother…turned back to him floating towards him with each step she blinked.

"Hello my dear boy." Her voice was soft and loving. It filled him with happiness. Harry turned to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. It was the first one of their friendship that he had initiated.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"It's fine. Talk to your mother. You deserve some time alone and she won't stay long." Hermione left leaving him there with his mother.

Harry stepped towards her and reached out. Of course, he passed through her. Sadness coursed through him. "There's so much I want to tell you." Harry told her. She smiled.

"Then why don't you."

And he did. Harry told her about her life at the Dursley's and was interrupted then with her ranting that he wasn't supposed to go to them. "Then where was I supposed to go?" He asked. Lily sighed.

"If my will or your father's will had been carried out you would've gone with your godfather Sirius Black. After him Alice Longbottom as she was your godmother. And then you'd gone with a distant cousin named Andromeda Tonks and if not them you'd should've been raised by Amelia Bones. Her family along with the Longbottom family have been…allies of one another for centuries. Bloody Hell I even had Severus as one of your guardians." She snarled the last part out and Harry wondered who Severus was.

"Then who put me with the Dursley's?"

"I don't know but whomever did will pay." Lily's green eyes flashed furiously. Harry didn't know what to feel. He could've been raised by people who cared for him. Loved him even. Yet, he was sent with the Dursleys. Why? He wondered. He couldn't look to his mother for answers because she was gone. He also didn't want to spend the time investigating the matter. So…he put that to the side.

Getting to know his mother was much more important. She told him about how she felt when she first received her Hogwarts letter. How happy she was feeling like she finally belonged somewhere. Of course, she soured a bit when she talked about her time as a Hogwarts student. "Don't get me wrong I loved magic and learning at Hogwarts but the teachers sit with their thumbs up their asses about matters like bullying. One of my best friends who I regret to say our friendship ended was bullied by…" she hesitated for a moment before continuing "…members of my house and he was a Slytherin. They did nothing for him nor did they do anything for the other Muggleborns inside the castle."

Harry wasn't surprised to hear this. He told her about Malfoy and what a load of shite he was. He also told her about his friendship with Hermione. "Don't let your friendship end because of house differences, sanctimonious anger or pettiness. I suffered from both." She told him getting a sad look in her eyes. He wondered if that was how her friendship with whoever that Slytherin boy was ended. Was it the Severus guy she mentioned? After those words of warning she began to fade into nothing. The fires in the room was out. Harry feeling a weight off his chest walked out into the hallway to see Hermione sitting on the ground with her eyes closed an empty potion bottle next to her.

"I'm done." He told her. Hermione's head snapped up and she stood.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Today has been the greatest day in my life right after meeting you, Ron and Neville on the train to Hogwarts." He informed her. Hermione struggled to hold back the hug she wanted to give.

"That's great. Let me clean up in here and we'll head to the feast. There should be some food left."

It didn't take long for them to clean up the ritual site. They left towards the Great Hall but came upon a foul smell. "Oi what is that?" Both young magic users grimaced at the smell of old socks and horse crap. And then they heard it…a low grunting and loud footfalls. The two of them shrank back both brandishing their wands.

There was then a loud crash and a scream. "Come on!" Harry called taking off running. Hermione groaned as she followed right behind him and ended up overtaking him. There was a large Mountain Troll slamming his way into a classroom. The damned thing was at least twelve feet tall, its skin a dull granite gray and it had great lumpy body like a boulder with a small bald head. It had short legs as thick as tree trunks and was holding a wooden club in its hand. "Whoever's in there needs help."

"Go get a teacher." Hermione ordered.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I know more about Mountain Trolls than you. I can at least distract it." Harry hesitated. "Go!" She called before darting forward. She had to do this right. She took a pepper up but that would do nothing after the amount of magic she used in the ritual.

A troll had spell resistant skin so simple charms and spells wouldn't work but she also couldn't overpower the spells and hexes that would. She'd have to start somewhere though.

She cast a bludgeoning hex at the troll. It started forward and turned. It roared and left the classroom opening. Its long arms brought up the club and it swung. Hermione dove to the side rolling with her wand pointed upwards. " _Expulso!_ " She shouted causing the stone wall explode. She followed with saying " _Depulso._ " The debris were banished into its head.

She maneuvered herself in front of the broken down classroom door. She took a glance inside and saw Daphne and Tracey were in there. She was definitely glad she didn't run off for a teacher. But accompanying that relief was pure anger at her friends being in danger. She no longer cared that her magical reserves were low.

" _Sagitta apparebit!_ " Seven arrows appeared before her. She banished them into the troll each arrow striking true and lodging themselves in the troll. She panted feeling her magical drain get to her. The troll wasn't fine per say. It began bleeding green from where the arrows struck its chest, legs and arms.

The damned thing was significantly weaker now but it was still too strong. _Where the bloody hell are the teachers!_ She cursed inside her head pointing her wand further up. "Hermione!" Daphne called from inside the classroom. She cursed once more.

"Stay inside! I can hold it off until a teacher comes."

The troll roared and dashed towards her swinging its club. She dove to the side dodging it once more. Surprisingly the troll followed her dodge and brought the club around. Her eyes widened and she knew if that thing hit her full on she was done for. She remembered one of the spells Arcturus taught her. This one protected from physical attacks. " _Physica clypeus."_ She called out. The club met the conjured metal shield with a dull thud. The shield held up on a bit of the attack the rest hit her breaking her left arm. The trolls arms shook from the impact.

Hermione released the spell and she felt herself tire. Her arms could barely move. She lifted her arms and focused what was left of her magical reserves on this one spell. " _Fulgor Procursus."_ A ball of lightning shot out her wand heading straight for the troll's head. Upon impact, it exploded spraying its brain matter upon the walls around it.

She distantly heard footsteps running towards her and a call of her name by several persons. "Miss Granger."

"Hermione!"

And then she knew nothing.

 **End Notes:** **Another chapter done and done I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Sagitta Apparebit:** conjures floating arrows that can be banished towards target to attack

 **Fulgor procursus:** an explosion of lighting that impacts target burning it and electrifying it

 **Physica Clypeus:** conjures a shield to protect from physical attacks


	18. Chapter 17: Life Debts

Chapter 17

 **Life Debts**

 **October 31, 1991**

Several things happened upon the teachers arriving at where Harry had said Hermione was fighting the troll. Professor Snape was at Hermione's side casting charms to make sure she was alright. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis came from out of the classroom. Both were shaken. Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrell quickly went over to them.

"What on earth are you doing here!?" She asked the two of them looking them over for injuries.

"We…noticed Hermione wasn't at the feast and she didn't know about the troll so we decided to go find her." Daphne whispered but her voice carried as she stared at Hermione's prone form.

"The troll ended up finding us." Tracey finished. "If it wasn't for Hermione…" she blanched at the thought. The two of them could've been grievously injured or dead. The two of them had a spell repertoire like most purebloods upon entering Hogwarts but instead of fighting it enough to run, the foolishly barricaded themselves in a classroom. Now their friend was hurt.

"Minerva, we need to get Miss Granger to Madame Pomfrey immediately!" Severus shouted from where he was kneeling.

"Quirinus, you do something about that…" she pointed to the dead troll "…Severus and I will escort the children to the Hospital Wing."

"Come along!" She barked at them.

Professor Snape cast " _Mobilicorpus._ " On Hermione's form.

The worried children followed after the adults and the arrived at the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey from there took over. "What happened?" She asked immediately looking over the children.

"The troll." Was Professor Snape's short response as he levitated Hermione's body onto the bed before whirling in place. "Grab a bed all of you." He ordered going to the potions cabinet. He rifled through it as he heard sobbing from the two girls. Even Harry looked distraught.

"Do you two have this in hand?" Professor McGonagall asked. She only received a grunt in response from the only two in the infirmary more than knowledgeable of healing arts. Snape because of his potion work and Pomfrey because of her job. The Deputy Headmistress departed to let the teachers know that the troll has been dealt with. Not only that to inform the parents of the children what has occurred. She decided to let Miss Granger's parents know first just in case…the thought made her grimace. She hated this part of her job.

"Mister Potter are you well?" Pomfrey asked. Harry's head snapped up.

"I'm fine just…"

"In shock it seems." Snape cut him off pointing his wand at him. "You are fine return to your dormitory."

"But what about Hermione?" Snape grimaced.

"Pomfrey will handle her. Go Potter!" He barked before issuing Calming Draughts to the two girls. Their emotions were higher than Potter's having been at ground zero during the attack.

"I want to stay." Harry argued back. "Hermione's my friend and if I stayed…"

"You would've likely been in the way."

"Severus enough and administer him a Calming Draught too. All of them are staying here overnight." Harry's eyes widened hearing that name being said. His mom wanted to give him to this man who obviously hates him. He probably would've had the same treatment as the Dursleys only he would've had magic.

Snape glowered at Madame Pomfrey before doing as the matron ordered. He then went to assist the frantic matron. "What's wrong with my student?" The awake witches who were now calm were lying on their beds looking at Hermione in worry.

"Severe magical exhaustion, damaged magical core and a broken arm. The arm I can fix but her magic stores are depleted and I worry if she'll recover." Pomfrey told him. Her voice carried causing gasps to erupt from the students. She sincerely hoped they wouldn't have to see this child die or worse lose her magic forever.

 **HGHG**

It was normal Samhain celebration for the Greengrass family. They had invited their allies of the House of Davis to a celebration. They even had a Rinceoir to perform the sacred spirit dance that incorporated magic and would open the veil between death and life more allowing for easy talking with those who had passed. Yes, everything was going well until Siegfried Greengrass and Cadman Davis as head of their family received two letters. One from the Ministry of Magic and the other from Gringotts. Both informed them of a life debt their daughters had incurred.

Their wives gasped when they were told. But…something struck them odd when they read the name of the person the debt was owed that was on the Gringotts letter. It read Hermione Lyra Potter-Black with Granger in parenthesis next to it. The Ministry letter simply said Hermione Lyra Granger. The two Lords of their House kept this quiet knowing it could be used later on before going to the Floo ready to storm Hogwarts.

"Albus!" Siegfried barked his ice blue eyes flashing with ire as he called the Headmaster.

"Lord Greengrass." The Headmaster of what was supposed to be their premier school opened the channel. "Come on through." Albus knew trying to keep them out now that they've known would be folly. He didn't expect for the ones to be attacked by the troll were two purebloods. Not only purebloods but Lords of a Most Noble house and a Lesser Noble House.

Siegfried Flooed into his office followed by Cadman. "You better tell me why I and Lord Davis have received a notice from not only the Ministry but Gringotts about a life debt our daughters now owe." The Headmaster flustered a bit.

He didn't expect that either. He had yet to journey to Hospital Wing to investigate the severity of the situation. All he knew was the Harry was involved and that he showed Gryffindor bravery tonight. It was a wonderful test that he allowed Quirrell to perform. If only Miss Granger was at the feast and not with him then it would've been perfect. Harry would've likely incurred the life debts and as his magical guardian he could've done as he pleased with them. Having two purebloods of high class be betrothed or concubined to Harry would've certainly boosted his prestige with the purebloods despite the boys half-blood status and he'd been able to gain more allies for the Greater Good.

"Never mind we'll see to our daughters ourselves." Cadman said a scowl marring his face.

The two of them left the office not before the Headmaster calling for them to wait. They ignored him and kept moving intent on getting to the bottom of the matter. They arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"Daddy!"

"Father!"

Both girls flung themselves off their beds and ran towards them. Each hugging their father. Siegfried gripped Daphne's shoulder in comfort. His daughter had not called him 'Daddy' in years. It truly spoke to how frightened she was. "What happened?" He asked her.

The two girls began their tale of how they went to find their friend who wasn't at the feast and tell her about the troll. A troll that had no bloody business doing in a school in the first place. Siegfried was going to contact the DMLE about it. He shouted it anger.

"Now Siegfried, I know you're worried about your daughter but we can handle how the troll got in." This caused both fathers to whirl on Dumbledore who had spoke.

"I do not agree. The fact there is a troll on the grounds can only mean one of two things either someone brought the troll into the castle or you allowed it inside. Not only that you are a Headmaster of a school nowhere in any of your titles does it say that you are a trained and qualified investigator." Siegfried sneered.

"Is there something you want tell us Dumbledore?" Cadman asked his voice barely holding in his anger as the Headmaster blanched.

"No." with that he whirled his nonsensical bright purple robes billowed as he left. All the while thinking of a plan to get Harry to investigate the philosopher stone. Hopefully the DMLE would send Shacklebolt. He was the perfect knight of the light.

In the hospital wing watching everything go on, Harry was confused about why the Headmaster left so easily after all he ran the school. He was about to ask when a groan pierced the room drawing everyone's attention to the bed with the only person not awake. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape along with everyone else in the room converged on the bed.

 **HGHG**

Her mind was muddled and there was this eerie pressure on her. Behind her shields she felt something attacking them. Hermione moved towards the attacker and found a man there. He was tall with curly black hair and silver eyes with blue flecks. His face held a slight tan to it. His facial structure was a bit reminiscent of Harry.

"Who are you?" She asked the person. He started forward with fury in his eyes.

"What in the seven hells were you thinking child!?" He roared at her. "You almost killed yourself with magical exhaustion. Not to mention the damaged core. You're lucky you have a premier healer on your side." He snarled. The tone was scolding in a way that made her flinch back.

"Who are you?" She asked again. His silver eyes flashed.

"I'm your father, Lynx." He told her his eyes softening a bit.

"How…" she trailed off unable to find the question she wanted to ask.

"How am I here?" He wondered. "My daughter almost dying made me cross the veil that was thin to make sure she lived. If not for the Black ring helping me along you would be dead." She almost flinched at the tone of voice and what he said.

"Wait, can you speak with me. About you, about mother?" Hermione almost begged. Lynx simple stared at her sadly before approaching her. He pulled her into a swift hug.

"I am sorry my daughter but I cannot. The longer you stay here the harder it will be for you to return. I need you to be safe and well. Think about your actions child. I do not want to see you over on this side until you have lived a long full life."

With that Lynx blinked out of her mind. Hermione was confused wondering if he was going back. She felt her head aching again along with the feeling of exhaustion once more and receded back into her mind.

She didn't know how long passed inside her head before she began to feel better. The drowsiness went away and she slowly was able to wake up. The young witch woke with a groan. Her faux brown eyes blinked as she once again woke in the hospital wing. Surrounding her bed, were four adults two of which were familiar faces, along with Harry, Daphne and Tracey. She looked at the unfamiliar faces and noticed their likeness to her female friends. They must be their fathers at least.

She slowly sat up holding her left arm. It felt bruised and she could've sworn she had broken the bone in it. Madame Pomfrey must've mended it. She then looked to her friends and with her eyes she could assess they were perfectly fine.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Like I just fought a Mountain Troll." She quipped. Relieved laughter escaped Harry's lips. Hermione grinned at him before turning to the unidentified males. "I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" She held her hands out to them.

"I am Lord Siegfried Greengrass of the Most Noble House of Greengrass young lady." He easily shook her hand. Siegfried had heard about the girl through his daughter's letters. Now he had proof in his hands that she wasn't a simple muggleborn. The real question was…did the girl know. She was a Potter and a Black. An alliance with her would be fortuitous. The Greengrass family only had one Most Noble and Ancient house ally and it was the Rosier's who recently had a bad name going for them. Making one with a Potter would be brilliant. There was also how to solve the issue of the life debt. He looked to his longtime colleague and friend Cadman.

"I am Lord Cadman Davies of the Lesser Noble House of Davis." Cadman introduced himself. Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"Davies?" She questioned.

"Ah you caught that?" It was a rhetorical question as he continued speaking. "The males in the family take up the name of our patron Davies. The females stay Davis's."

"Huh." Her face pulled into a thoughtful frown. She was surprised when Lord Greengrass turned to Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape.

He said, "May I and Lord Davis have a word alone with Miss Granger. It is a matter of family." His tone was beseeching but Madame Pomfrey sniffed her nose up at him recognizing the order for what it was.

"You will not bother my patient more than she should. She needs rest-"

"It's fine Madame Pomfrey." The matron whirled towards her. Hermione's eyes widen when she was met with the glare. She sunk back on the bed feeling chastised. She didn't miss the amusement of her friends and the other adults. Even Professor Snape eyes seemed to light up at her plight.

"Madame Pomfrey can we talk about the reason away from the children?" Lord Davis asked.

Hermione leaned back in relief when she agreed and walked away. "Are you alright?" Daphne asked. The faux muggleborn smiled softly at her.

"I'm perfectly fine just a bit exhausted is all."

"Really?" Harry asked.

The worry in his tone tugged at her heart strings. She nodded towards him easing his worries. She didn't notice it but her female friends moved closer to her. Daphne gripped her hand as did Tracey except she took her other hand both girls on one side of her. Harry stood unsure behind Daphne. "I'm fine guys." She met each of their eyes to let them know how serious she was. "I should be asking if you two are okay though?" She addressed the girls.

"We weren't the one's fighting a Mountain Troll!" Daphne hissed.

"But you were the ones trapped inside a classroom screaming their heads off. What am I supposed to think? It could've killed you!" She shouted back. She could feel her magic rising with her anger. But she tried to push it down. Her magic was already exhausted and trying to repair her damaged core. She could literally feel it doing the work necessary.

"Miss Granger!" She jumped hearing Professor McGonagall's stern voice. She glanced at the woman wondering when she had appeared. "I come back to check on you to find you shouting at your worried friends." The elder woman lectured.

"Sorry, Professor. It's just they aren't the only ones who were worried." Hermione tried to defend herself.

"I was worried too Hermione. I should've stayed." Harry told her. Hermione hesitated slightly.

"Harry, you know little to no combat magic. I couldn't possibly have asked you to stay. I sent you to get the teacher's because even I didn't think I had enough magic left in me to do anything more than hold it off until one appeared."

"Enough magic left…" Hermione winced because of her slip of tongue as Harry drastically paled. She could see the boy blaming himself.

"Harry it's not your fault." She told him sternly.

"She is right Mister Potter." Lord Greengrass finally reappeared. He turned to Professor McGonagall and nodded to her in deference.

"Professor McGonagall your presence is surprising." Lord Davis stated.

"I was just here to inform Miss Granger that her parents have been told about her…adventure. I was about to send a letter to you two but I learned from the Headmaster that you were here already."

Hermione winced hearing this. She knew she was in for a lecture by her parents and Arcturus. She groaned. "They're going to kill me."

"That is what you get for acting like a Gryffindor and rushing headfirst into danger." Professor Snape sneered to Professor McGonagall's annoyance.

"Professor if I had waited any longer or went to get the teacher's like I sent Harry I fear my friends would have been grievously injured or killed. And I did have a plan. Lure the Troll from the classroom and then lose it in the halls but the damned thing just stayed where it was." Although slightly true she did put a little lie in her words.

"And that is what Lord Greengrass and I wish to talk to you about Miss Granger. Without the gallery."

With that Madame Pomfrey shooed them all away. Daphne looked at her forlornly before pulling a calm mask on her face. Tracey didn't bother with that and just shot her worried glances as they were all escorted over to the other beds. They were all left alone and Lord Davis and Greengrass immediately threw up privacy wards. Or rather, that's what Hermione thought they were since it was done silently she was a bit unsure.

"What do you two wish to speak with me about?" Hermione asked them.

"This." Lord Davis thrust out the letter they received from Gringotts. She took it and her eyes widened imperceptibly in shock at the name on it. _Damned Goblins._ She was sure the bloody greedy buggers knew what they were doing. They knew Grand Uncle Arcturus wanted her heritage kept secret. She'd have to send him a letter quickly about this.

"I see you understand the ramifications of this letter." Lord Greengrass began. "So, tell me child who are you really?" He asked.

"According to this paper I am Hermione Lyra Potter-Black." She told them. "But I am Hermione Granger." She retorted shooting them looks. She glanced at the life debts portion and grimaced a bit. She didn't want this held over her friends' heads. But there were so few ways to fix a life debt. "What we should really talk about is what to do with these life debts."

"Ah…yes. Magic will not allow me to kill you because it would cause our daughters death." Lord Greengrass motioned to his colleague.

"Indeed." Lord Davis drawled. "We all know there are few ways to deal with life debts. And we all know that you have more knowledge about our world than you wish to reveal."

"We have yet to figure out a deal to be had that will keep our daughters safe-"

"I would never do anything to harm them." She vehemently swore to them.

"We know. A life debt can only be incurred if the person is saving them due to unselfish reasons. If for a second you thought about using saving them against them the debt wouldn't have formed. Although, you seem to be noble in character we cannot trust that you will keep your word in the future."

Hermione sighed heavily. She knew where this was going or somewhat of it. Threats would be given soon enough. "If you wish for a true conversation on how this should be handled I'd advise you to speak with my Head of House Arcturus Black." Both men paled in realization.

They thought because Potter came first they'd be able to hold something over her without her having a head of house. Since, the only male able to take the head of house position would not be able until he was at least fourteen. Even then, they would be dealing with a child incapable of dealing with most house matters since he lacked a teacher. Sadly, they had to deal with Arcturus Black the Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. He was not to be trifled with. Stories from their parents told them of his ruthlessness with his wand and policies. He would be frightening enemy to make. They would have to tread carefully.

"I see you understand. Contact him as soon as possible. I'm sure he'll make a favorable arrangement and I may not harm your daughters but remember they owe me their lives and I can do with them as I will. So, my true name and status will stay hidden until I am willing to make it known. You may tell only your wives of this matter. And even then I will warn you of telling them too much."

"Of course." Lord Greengrass and Lord Davis both wore matching scowls.

"We shall take our leave now." Lord Davis remarked.

They retrieved the letters and left but not before realizing that they were just ridden roughshod over by a child no less. The two of them said goodbye to their daughters and also made a note to speak with DMLE about the happenings of today.

Hermione leaned back suddenly feeling more tired than ever and fell back asleep. Her friends when the adults left had gone to her bed but returned back to their own on discovering her asleep.

 **End Notes:** **So I had a thought. I'm sure you've all had this thought before but I always wondered why the DMLE or at least the department in the ministry that deals with magical creatures (Dept. name escapes me at the moment) were never called to the school after the Troll Incident. Surely, parents would know about the incident and fear for their children's lives. I'm sure having a troll invade the school is pretty fucking abnormal. That aside, I'm not about to rant to you guys so I'm going to inform you of something I may or may not do. I may or may not in the latter chapters or as simply an aside to the story inform you of the houses and crap that's based around my story. The Lordships and stuff. Tell me if you want that and I'll make it happen if I can somehow put in my story in a manner that is credible if not I'll just list it.**


	19. Chapter 18: After Halloween

Chapter 18

 **After Halloween**

 **November 1, 1991**

The next day after the troll incident, her friends were forced to leave and attend classes. She was sure that by the end of the day the incident had been spread over the castle. Blaise and Millicent came in and congratulated her around noon. She didn't know why until she asked. Apparently, she was given forty points to Slytherin. Harry gained ten for Gryffindor. Sadly, Tracey and Daphne lost five each for not following directions.

But she didn't mind. Around the afternoon Madame Pomfrey fed her potions that would help with her core healing. They made her bit drowsy but she was aware enough when the Aurors came. Sent by the DMLE two rough looking men appeared. One had dark skin and introduced himself as Kingsley Shacklebolt. She remembered her lessons concerning the Shacklebolt family.

The Shacklebolt family held a dedication to blood purity. But their ideals had little to do with discrimination of Muggles and at times Muggleborns. They felt strongly bound to preserving history and clung to philosophy of order and tradition. Each generation had pursued careers relating to law such as Hit Wizards, Aurors, advocates and so on.

The exact opposite of his partner Rowan Urquart. Urquart was obviously of the Scottish Noble house of Urquart. Unlike the Most Noble house of Shacklebolt, they tended to care less about blood purity and were generally apathetic. It showed in their marrying of half-bloods and at times muggleborns.

"Afternoon Aurors." She greeted them. The Aurors both nodded their heads and took a seat next to her bedside.

"Can you tell me what happened last night?" Hermione nodded at Shacklebolt's question.

"I was with my friend Harry Potter and helped him as he mourned for what he lost ten years ago on Halloween." Both men nodded in grim understanding. "When we finished, we began making our way to the Great Hall to catch the tail end of the feast. That's when we smelled the troll although, at the time we didn't know it was a troll. We then heard a large crashing sound and a scream. The scream sounded a bit familiar so I ran over there. Harry followed. That's when we came across the troll trying to break its way into a classroom. I sent Harry to get the teacher's and I moved to help my peers in the classroom. They were my friends Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. Luckily, I was able to grab its attention and proceeded to attack it. I killed it but not without sustaining significant injuries to my magic and person."

After her very abridged version the two Aurors asked several questions to clarify certain points. They then questioned if Hermione had noticed anything strange about the troll. Most likely to get to the reason how the troll got into the castle. She of course, didn't notice anything except how dangerous the thing was sadly. She wished she had. She hoped the troll wasn't brought into the castle as a way to get anything the Cerberus was guarding. She contemplated telling the Aurors but at the time she felt it unnecessary and would hold that information for later perusal.

The Aurors soon left much to Madame Pomfrey's pleasure. Hermione simply laid about in bed the rest of the day bored out of her mind. She wished she could do magic to at least past the time. Harry took it upon himself to get her a few books to read and that's how Hermione spent her week. She even missed Harry's first quidditch match.

 **November 9, 1991**

The match was going fairly well for Harry. He felt a bit bad that he'd be beating Hermione's house team but he wasn't feeling too bad. He noticed the snitch and began to move towards it discreetly when his broom began to buck up underneath him. He could hear the shouts he was getting. Some saying his broom was jinxed. He held onto the broom for dear life.

He noticed his friends in Gryffindor panicking and then Neville went towards where the teacher's were sitting. He couldn't see what he was doing but whatever he did worked. His broom stopped bucking underneath him and he was able to right himself on his broom properly. He sped to the ground where he noticed the snitch. He caught easily in hands hand ending the game.

Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this though. Instead, he went to Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Neville.

"It was Snape," Ron began explaining, "Neville and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish." Hagrid said. "Why would Snape do smethin' like that?"

Harry knew why. He remembered what he heard earlier in the week and about the limp he held. In the beginning, Harry was too caught up with Hermione's injuries but when she was talking to Lord Greengrass and Lord Davis he noticed the limp he had. He told Hagrid his theory only for Hagrid to drop his teapot in shock.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" He asked.

"Fluffy?" all of them asked in disbelief. Each wondered who in their right mind would name a three-headed-dog Fluffy.

Still, this was enough to question Hagrid. He immediately began clamming up until Neville brought up Harry's point about Snape stealing it. Neville argued with him about the jinx. His knowledge was small but his Gran told him about them and to be careful about them too. Hagrid slipped anyway.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now that's meddlin' out of you three ya hear me. You forge that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an Nicolas Flamel-"

"So it is guarding something and this Nicolas Flamel is involved." Harry said.

Hagrid looked angry with himself about letting that slip. Harry had to tell Hermione.

 **HGHG**

"So you're telling me both Professor Snape and Quirrell had their eyes locked on Harry's broom but only Professor Snape was moving his lips?" Hermione asked her friends to make sure. Tracey and Daphne nodded.

They had come to tell her about Harry's disastrous first Quidditch match. Earlier she had felt a rush of panic and now she knew why. Hermione was a bit peeved at him being in danger. But, she had yet to figure out who was cursing Harry. Both, Professor Snape and Quirrell actions could imply that either was cursing Harry. But, Quirrell would have to be a powerful wizard to not need to speak the dark jinx.

That meant one of two things. That Quirrell was worried or he has been hiding his abilities behind his spineless personality. For now, both of them were suspicious in her books.

"They're both suspicious." Hermione told her friends. "Quirrell more so than Professor Snape. Be careful around him, he might be hiding his true character."

Both girls looked at her surprised. "Now you two should head back to the dorms." Hermione had a letter to write.

Her parents had written her two days after the troll incident and they were angry with her. Arcturus on the other hand was ecstatic that she had her two friends in her debt. He even spoke of getting their parents to agree to a betrothal contract between the three of them. She remembered reading those two letters in her hospital bed.

 _Flashback_

 _She was sitting alone when Indra flashed on top her. "Hello pretty girl." Indra preened at her acknowledgement before pecking at her hand. "What do you have for me?" Before her dropped three letters one from Arcturus, one from her parents and the others from her siblings and a package. She decided to get her siblings letter out the way._

 ** _Hey Sis, I heard you fought off a troll. That's so cool do we get to fight trolls when we go to Hogwarts next year_** ** _. I want to be able to fight a troll._** **** ** _Sorry about Crayston he's a bit excited at the idea of fighting a troll. I for one know that can't be normal._** **_Mom and Dad are right angry at you by the way._** **_You're lucky they can't send howlers._** **_Pssh. Getting a howler for fighting a troll would be make you seem awesomer to those snakes you dorm with.. Jadyn is glaring at me as I write this. She doesn't agree but I'm sure you do. And I heard you saved two girls. Damsels in distress and adventure Hogwarts is going to be loads of fun._** ** _Crayston is such an idiot he doesn't realize how dangerous that was. You could've been killed. You're lucky you had all that special training from Uncle Arty. Speaking of Uncle Arty I hear he's taking you away for the summer._** ** _It doesn't matter if he is because we get to spend Christmas together. We're going to France sis, France! When's the last time we've left the Isles. Like never. This will be so awesome._**

 _Hermione by the end of the letter was laughing in amusement at the literal argument on paper her twins had. She shook her head and opened up the letter from her parents._

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _I want to yell scream and shout at you about the recklessness you recently imparted on. Your mother has reminded me to stay calm and it took me two days to calmly sit down and write this letter. I am begging you not to get into any more trouble this year. A troll? Really. I understand the girls you saved were your friends. I can only express that I'm happy you're safe._**

 ** _Hermione dear this your mother, your father has already written you to try and stay safe so I won't re ask this of you. Now I want to inform you of our Holiday plans. Your father and I have decided that we could use a family vacation away from the Isles. I have found myself pleased about this but I also know you will worry about this Harry boy over the vacation. That is why we are offering him to come with us. I know it's a bit odd but we've spoken with the Goblins and they said they could craft and issue passports just fine for the boy if he has none. I've sent with this letter an old fashioned camera that should work inside Hogwarts. Take a picture of him and talk to him as soon as possible._**

 ** _Love your parents._**

 _Hermione stared at the letter in awe and she then grinned knowing that as soon as she could she'd try to talk with Harry. Now it's time for Arcturus's letter._

 ** _Dear my precious Heir,_**

 ** _I find myself full of pleasure that you have so selflessly created a life debt that will tie our house with that of Davis and Greengrass. Those two houses despite my wishes for alliances with them have veered away from anything to do with my family. The current heads' forbearers did not like me. Now they are forced align with me. As you know the best way to deal with life debts to not harm either family would be a betrothal contract. If you were to wish it you could make them your slaves. But, I wish you'd not to do that. You cannot simply get rid of a life debt like you can a debt of honor or money. Only magic can deem it fulfilled and the best way is for them to give their lives to you. I'm sorry but that is the only option. I know you'd rather not have this hanging over your friendship. For now, keep it quiet if you wish._**

 _End Flashback_

Hermione was brought out of her memories when Harry entered the hospital wing. Daphne and Tracey had just left and the memory had reminded her of the trip to France. "Harry guess what!?" She asked when he reached the bed.

"What?" He asked.

"You're supposed to guess." She admonished him a bit but then grinned. "My parents have invited you to spend Yule Holiday with us in France." He looked startled.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I may have told them that you most likely would spend the holidays at school because your relatives don't like you." Harry looked as if he was about to explode in anger as his eyes lit at her perceived betrayal. "Before you rant, I didn't tell them anything you told me. I just told them you'd prefer to be as far away from your relatives as you can."

"That's all?" He asked with a slight hesitance. She nodded and he frowned. "You're forgetting I need a passport." She grinned.

"No, I'm not. Mum and Dad said that Gringotts can issue them. All we need to do is send them a picture of you." He opened his mouth to say something else but she pulled out a camera. "Say cheese." He smiled and the camera flashed. "I'll have Indra take this to my parents so it can be developed and we will have your passport ready."

Harry was both startled and happy. He didn't think he'd even be leaving the castle this Christmas. He'd thought he'd spend it alone. Now, his friend offered a chance to go home with her this Christmas. It was wonderful. The best thing is he didn't even need the Dursley's permission.

He was so happy he almost forgot the reason he came here. Harry then remembered that he wanted to talk to his friend about what he found out about Nicolas Flamel. When he told her who he thought it was that cursed his broom she shook her head. "Come on Hermione you know Professor Snape doesn't like me. Maybe, he was trying to help the Slytherins win."

"I already know about the cursing of your broom Harry. Tracey and Daphne told me. They also told me Professor Quirrell was staring at you without blinking as well. Not only that, Professor Snape could've also been saying the counter curse."

"You think Quirrell was the one cursing me. Stuttering Quirrell?" He questioned disbelief coating him.

"I don't know his stuttering could very well be an act you know." She argued back. He couldn't fault her there.

"Fine, I won't write off Quirrell. But what do you know about Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel is a centuries old Alchemist who created what is known as the Philosopher Stone a stone that has healing and longevity properties imbued in it. It could also turn any known metal into gold." As she was saying this she couldn't help but think of how useful that tool would be for her to have.

"Wow. Do you think that's what's being guarded?"

"I wouldn't put that out of my mind but why would it be in a school full of children. If someone is after it all they'd have to do is hold one of us hostage and demand the Headmaster to hand over the stone."

Both of them blanched at the implications. Both wondered what possessed the teachers to put something so dangerous in a school full of children. They wondered why not hide it under some type of special ward in some mysterious place. Why put it in the school and say lookie here we're hiding something in the third floor corridor?

"Harry for now let's forget about the stone. This could end up getting dangerous." And for once Harry agreed to not think about the stone.

Hermione though was lost in thought about how she could possess the stone.

 **End notes:** **So here is another update. I know it was a little fillerish but I figured it was nice segue into the next few chapters. Also, I plan on updating again sometime this week. Depending if everything flows right I'll have the update done by around Thursday.**


	20. Chapter 19: Christmas Cheer

Chapter 19

 **Christmas Cheer**

 **December 15, 1991**

Christmas was near. It was mid December and Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. It was a time where all the students had decided to play about in the snow. Not even the Slytherins were immune to the cheer. Hermione found herself being pelted with snow balls by her friends in Gryffindors. Daphne was laughing at her only to get pelted into the back of her head by Blaise. Heck, even Malfoy seemed to not be spouting his bigotry crap for the duration of the snowball fight.

The Weasley twins had bewitched several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. They were punished for it but it was a good laugh. Sadly, for the Slytherins the icy coldness in dungeons seeped into the Slytherins bones making it a bit bitter for a while. Luckily, the older years knew perfect heating charms and the common room had a nice roaring toast fire.

Everything, seemed fine for Hermione. She had only been called to the pit once more in regards to her sorting since the troll incident. Apparently, her saving her friends classified as a non-Slytherin move. Some of the older students didn't agree but there were the hotheads that were like Malfoy. They pit her up against a fourth year this time. They should've just brought Proudmore back out because Hermione trounced him.

She had been practicing her spell work in the empty classrooms since her duel with Proudmore. She's also been taking the chance to jog near the lake in the mornings before breakfast. Exercise was something she'd been lacking since coming to school here. Her dueling workouts with Grand Uncle Arcturus were marvelous in that they made her sweat. But she didn't have that regiment at Hogwarts. And the dueling club that they had was disbanded years ago around the start of the Blood War.

Now they were in Snape's dungeon and Malfoy had decided to open their mouth. "I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

That really struck Harry since he was staring at him. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Hermione was glad that Harry ignored them and concentrated on measuring his powdered spine of lionfish. Because, Harry was going home with her. She knew that Malfoy was jealous that Harry did so well as a Seeker and she made Harry feel better by telling him this.

He was glad of course hearing this. But he was a bit saddened that Ron and his siblings had to stay behind. Ron had been shocked when he signed up to leave. So, had Professor McGonagall surprisingly. But he wasn't telling her, his plans. He did tell Ron and Neville though. Ron was jealous which put him in a mood. It wasn't until Hermione had told him that had she known he wasn't going home to his parents this Christmas she would've asked her parents.

After that he was easily was happy enough.

 **December 17, 1991**

Albus Dumbledore had everything prepared for young Harry to find the Mirror of Erised. He even had the boy's father invisibility cloak ready to give to him. So, the day after the trains left from Hogsmead to King's Cross he was waiting patiently for Harry to appear in the Great Hall. When he didn't he immediately questioned Minerva. "Oh yes, Harry was so happy to be going home to his family. I was so surprised, I guess I was wrong in my assumption about those muggles all those years ago." Minerva told him.

Madame Pomfrey looked like she swallowed a lemon when she heard this. Her lips pursed. She had stayed at the school for the children who had to stay over the break. She was surprised when she did her first-year diagnosis. Harry Potter was severely undernourished. The undernourishment had caused him numerous internal problems to his organs as well as his eyes. Eyes that she planned to fix as soon as he was old enough. His body had numerous scars and broken bones that were improperly fixed. Some were still being fixed by his magic at the time. She mended what she could legally and then sent a missive to his magical guardian…Albus about his home life. She documented her findings of course and warded them heavily as she did with all of her patient documents.

Albus said it had been handled and when she had summoned him once more for another check up to see if his issue has been rectified. She had detected nutrient potions with her scans. They were working well enough. He was a bit taller and his body was fuller than it was before She had expected that Albus had given him the nutrient potions but she was curious to find that it was not as it seemed. She wondered if Albus did anything about those muggles but wasn't so sure as she looked at the Headmaster who was genuinely surprised that his charge was going back to those muggles. Whatever is going on Albus is not privy to it. And she decided that she would not get involved.

Dumbledore on the hand was frantic to figure out why Harry wasn't staying over break and he also now had to leave the Mirror of Erised out longer than he thought so the boy could discover it.

 **HGHG**

Hermione dragged Harry into another shop in the mall. His arms were already laden with multiple clothing types and shoes to wear. He was slowly becoming exasperated about the whole trip. He didn't like the idea of buying knew clothes but Hermione told him he had to if he was to come with them to France. Her parents were appalled at the muggle hand me downs he'd been forced to wear since he was old enough to remember.

That's how this shopping trip started. First, they went to Gringotts and had their Galleons exchanged into the British notes and off they were. Surprisingly they didn't go into Harry's vault but they're own but he still set aside some of the galleons he already had and exchanged the currency. Hermione and her mum Arianna had dragged him to and fro to shops all day long. He had a feeling they were no longer dressing him for France but were buying him an entirely new wardrobe. When he took this up with them both of them smirked at him.

"Just now realizing it Harry." Harry looked pleadingly at Heath Granger for some help but the male simply ushered his two youngest away but not before giving him a pitying look.

Hours later they finally left the mall. Jadyn, Hermione's younger sibling decided it was now time to cure her curiosity. "So, Harry I've read the history books concerning you and the other books. Is it true you've fought a dragon?" She asked.

"What? A dragon. I've never even seen a dragon." He exclaimed clearly surprised.

"Told you those books were fiction not fact." Crayston laughed at his sister. He got a punch in the arm in response. The two beginning a playful smacking contest.

"Children!" Heath warned in a stern tone. "Hermione don't laugh at their nonsense."

Harry blinked as his friend shot him a grin with a shake of her head. He found, Hermione's family to be lively and kind. Her parents didn't seem to take the fact that their children are magical as them being freaks. Later that night he found out why.

He had begun packing his new clothes in the newly bought suitcase he was taking with them to France, when a knock sounded on the guest room door. "Come in." he called out. Hermione walked into the room.

"You were a bit quiet at dinner, is everything alright?" She asked him.

"I was a bit shell shocked. Your parents are taking this witch and wizard thing so easy." Hermione paused for a few seconds.

"My parents are what witches and wizards call squibs." The confusion must've been plain on his face because she elaborated. "The name squib is a bit of a slur that denounces those with witch and wizard parentage who did not inherit magic. My parents the both of them were born to wizarding parents."

"So you're a pureblood?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She told him. "The members of my house don't know this of course because of reasons I cannot tell you yet."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Harry. It's just there are some witches and wizards out there who can read your mind. And you don't have the ability to keep them out."

"Can't I learn it?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry you can."

Harry nodded his head. He would learn whatever technique that was that would protect his mind. For now, he planned to spend his night packing away. Hermione told him to put some day robes in his suitcase too. He of course, had only two pair of every day robes. Madame Malkin told him he might need some so he bought them when he went to Diagon Alley. Now, he was glad for it.

 **December 19, 1991**

Hermione was dressed in a black hooded insulated jacket. She wore her dragonhide gloves on her hands to stave off the biting cold. Goggles covered her face and a helmet on her head. On her legs, she wore insulated pants. Well-worn snowboarding boots were on her feet. Besides her listening to the instructor talk Harry through snowboarding was her siblings.

Crayston was tip toeing in place a bored expression on his face. Jadyn's expression was similar. "If you two can't be patient I'll send you off with Mum and Dad." She told them with a glare. Both of them blanched. Their parents were skiers which in their opinion was boring. And they normally stayed on the green or blue pistes. The twins tended to prefer to ride on blue pistes and on occasion black diamonds.

Their parents of course didn't like it when they took those runs. Hermione was the oldest and even she wasn't allowed to go on those runs without supervision. Hermione knew her siblings liked the more experienced trails and she would not 'lose' them for an hour for them to try them out if they kept being impatient.

Harry was a beginner and he needed to pay attention to the lessons. Although, she hoped his skill on a broom would transfer over to this so they'd leave the beginning trails fast.

"Fine. We'll go"

"hit the slopes." Jadyn finished.

"I didn't know they did that too." Harry stated coming up next to her after her siblings left.

"Yup, but they don't do it as much as the Weasley twins. They say it gets annoying after a while." Hermione told him with a grin. "Are you instructor approved?" She asked.

"Yup." He beamed back.

Harry was the first to ride the slope. Hermione followed behind him watching carefully. All the way down her friend shouted in glee. She swerved as she rode the beginner piste feeling her on elation. She quickly caught up to her friend and they stopped at the bottom. She expertly pulled to a stop, Harry had a bit more trouble and almost fell.

"That was fun." He grinned her.

"If you think that was fun just wait until you can hit the higher-level slopes." She told him.

They made their way back up to the top of the slope. The two friends rode the slopes and were joined by Hermione's siblings. They raced, played around even did tricks until it was time for them to return to the ski lodge.

Hermione, noticed that Harry was a bit more open with her siblings at the end of the day. They were able to chat about anything. They, talked about each of their schools. And Harry told them about Quidditch and his position as a seeker. Crayston likened portions of the game to football such as the keeper and chasers. Jadyn thought the beaters were like the defense line on a football team. It somehow became a conversation in which their father joined in.

Heath enjoyed football as much as muggles did. He never did truly like quidditch as the game seemed a bit unfair to others in the fact that one player could change the game. Still, Harry argued back that as often chasers on each team score one-hundred fifty points are nothing.

"I understand what Harry's saying Dad. The seeker only scores a hundred and fifty points for the team. Most of their time is spent looking for the snitch and the snitch by the rules of the game is very difficult to catch and can take hours and sometimes days." Hermione pointed out backing up her friend.

"Fine but you can't argue the game is way too dangerous." Arianna put in.

"Not arguing that. My first match someone jinxed my broom."

Hermione groaned when Harry told her parents this. She wasn't surprised when her parents became irate on his behalf. They asked him if anyone was investigating the incident. And when he told them no she was sure her Dad would send a howler to Dumbledore if not for the fact he'd need to break cover to do so.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Harry asked trying to change the subject. It wasn't subtle at all.

"We plan on going to Ville de Évasif in Lyon." Hermione told him. He looked at her in confusion.

"It's a Wizarding community similar to Diagon Alley. I want to check out some of the books there."

"Of course, you do." Harry teased her. Even though he didn't find it horrid to have to read, whenever he saw his friend not with others she was in the school library with a book in hand or reading under the alcoves with them.

His response caused Hermione to pout at him as her family teased her about being a perpetual bookworm.

 **December 20, 1991**

They drove to Lyon wearing their robes even Hermione's parents were wearing them. They parked their car in the busy streets of Lyon. Hermione took out her wand. "Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked. "You know we can't use magic outside school."

"This isn't my wand so it should be fine." She cast a notice-me-not charm on all of them so they'd be viewed as wearing regular muggle clothes. Harry was a bit tense for a while and when know letter came he realized Hermione was fine. It had him wondering whose wand she was using. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards an empty alleyway. She dragged them to a stone a wall. Harry's eyes widened when he felt them past through the wall. It was like the way to Hogwarts. And on the other side was something amazing.

Hermione had thought Diagon Alley was amazing but Ville de Évasif was even better. There were a whole lot more shops for one. Wizards and Witches walked through apparating in. She saw witches and wizards flying on carpets and brooms above the place. Buildings rose up along the way. Merchants tried to attract their attention.

"So where do you want to go first?" Hermione asked.

"I know it's cliché but the quidditch supply place."

"Let me ask Mum…" Hermione trailed off when she saw her parents walking off with her siblings in tow all of them looking around in amazement. She shook her head and chuckled. "Never mind. We can meet up with them later…hopefully."

Hermione immediately went towards a nearby merchant who was selling spelled jewelry. " _Excuse me. Can you tell me where a Quidditch Supply or magical sport store is?_ " Hermione asked her French was choppy and blocky. She only learned it years ago through her mother who taught them all. She told them knowing two languages was a boon. Hermione as such could read, write and speak French but she was no expert.

The merchant a silver haired wizard with gleaming amber eyes frowned before smirking. "English?"

" _Oui_." She told him.

"I speak your language well." He told her. His accent wasn't heavily French but it was still a bit there. "And what will me telling you where the Quidditch store is get me?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll buy some of your wares." She responded.

"Hermione." Harry tone was warning. She turned to her friend who didn't look like he approved the man.

"It's fine Harry. I still haven't found Daphne or Tracey gifts for Christmas yet." Hermione thought about it a moment and thought about getting Millicent something too in passing. The two of them weren't close. Millicent hung around Pansy most of the time along with Nott and Blaise. Blaise mostly hung around her group of friends though. She'd have to get him a gift and she already got Ron and Neville a gift. She already had an idea on what to get Harry.

Harry sighed heavily before shaking his head. "Now what do your wares do?" Hermione asked.

"Ah you've noticed the rune markings." He smiled brightly. "Zhese over 'ere are pretty things with impervious enchantments on them to keep the elements from doing them 'arm. Zhese are the ones I believe caught your interest. They will protect from certain potions." He pointed to the simple rings on the right. Zhese will help with compulsion magicks."

"Useful." She muttered.

In the end, she chose a silver thunderbird shaped necklace with compulsion protections and a few mind-altering potions protections carved into it along with impervious enchantments for Daphne. She chose it because she remembered Daphne's unadulterated shock and awe at the sight of Indra. For Tracey, she found a nicely carved charm bracelet with an emerald wand as a charm. Like Daphne's it protected from similar magical problems. She also grabbed Harry snitch necklace that did the same. When she handed it to him he blanched.

"You can't have gotten that for me. I-"

"Harry think of it as a late birthday gift." She simply told him.

"But-"

"You're telling me you can buy me a birthday gift but I can't buy you one?" She retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"I but…you…thank you." He finally sighed out.

Hermione laughed lightly and pulled him along towards the Quidditch shop that the jewelry seller told her. They entered the shop and spied several different types of brooms. Some English made but mostly French. There was even an American made broom inside. Harry looked like he was a child inside a toy store. She found herself watching him move around the room picking up strategy guides looking at the stronger Quidditch armor. Broom cleaning sets he had his eyes on but then he looked at the French broom called Le Mercure or Quicksilver in English. It was a play on the way the broom looked and its type. Quicksilver was a silver broom designed for high speeds and quick maneuvering. It had a teardrop like end.

The shop proprietor explained the broom with a quick excited French that Hermione was only able to understand and translate to Harry who soaked up the words and stared at the broom in awe. Apparently it was as fast a little faster than the Nimbus 2000 but had better specs in regards to acceleration as well as maneuverability. "How much does it cost?" Hermione asked.

"3000 Galleons." They were told. Harry blanched at the price. Hermione frowned a bit. She had the money. She could even leave a banknote for the price to withdraw from her vault. Yes, given Harry his own broom would be an okay gift for Christmas. Although, he wouldn't be able to play on it until next year at the school or even bring it to school. He'd at least have at his home.

"I told you we'd find them here!" Jadyn called. Both friends turned to look to Hermione's family who was standing in the doorway.

"Hermione we looked everywhere for you. We even searched the bookstores here." Arianna admonished her daughter.

"Without me!?" Hermione looked at her parents horrified that they would have gone to the bookstores without her.

"Of course, she'd complain about that." Crayston playfully said. _Little shite._ Hermione thought in amusement.

"But first, let's check out the brooms in here." Jadyn said interest shining in her eyes. Harry took charge then and showed them around the shop. Hermione grabbed her parents by their hands and dragged them over to the Quicksilver.

Hermione explained to them her plan for the gift and her parents thought it was too expensive for her. She quickly reminded them that she had three vaults she could use. Of course, her money pouch given to her by Arcturus only held a hundred galleons from the Black Family vault but she still had more than enough money in her Black trust vault to pay for it. Her Granger vault her parents created also had tons of Galleons in it that she moved from her trust into them. She also still had her Potter trust vault she could withdraw money from.

"Mum, Dad if you saw his face when the manager was telling us about the broom you'd splurge too." Hermione said. Both parents locked eyes and sighed. This was what they got for raising independent children. Hermione only got more independent after being with Arcturus, not to mention bossy.

"Fine so we all buy him Quidditch gifts. Practice snitches and broom servicing kit?" Heath asked his daughter getting into the giving mood.

"I'll get the snitches." Arianna offered. Heath grinned.

"Then I'll get the broom servicing kit."

"And I'll get the broom."

The three of them while Jadyn, Crayston and Harry were distracted each went to their destinations around the story. Hermione spoke quietly with the manager and asked him to shrink and wrap a Le Mercure in secret. He was happy to oblige even put it in a box to hide what it was. He himself didn't think the Quicksilver would sell by itself. Of course, French teams have bought it but the girl was obviously English and he assumed she'd favor an English broom.

Hermione didn't of course. It was obvious to her that the Quicksilver was far more superior than the Nimbus 2000. She also spied the anti-jinx runes carved into it. It was also safer. She glanced at Crayston and Jadyn who were also looking at brooms. Her parents noticed as well. They chose to buy the one's that their children liked the most. Crayston liked the Nimbus 2000. Hermione thinks it's because Harry rides that broom. Jadyn was staring at a Tinderblast 8 an American model. It was gorgeous pitch black Glossed with a multicolor sheen. Very thick with a round end.

Hermione knew all three of them would get brooms so she decided to get herself a broom to go along with the Quicksilver. She picked up the Silver Arrow. It was built for speed but not Quicksilver speed. In fact, this broom seemed to be more balanced. It had higher maneuverability than the Quicksilver but lower acceleration. Its top speed was also less. Natural wood colored Plaited with pure silver. Classic sized with a teardrop shaped end.

After spending more Galleons than she thought she would in a broom shop, Hermione left with Harry's present secret under her arm along with a Quaffel.

 **December 25, 1991**

Christmas day came quickly on their vacation. Harry was woken up by an excited Crayston who he was rooming with and Hermione was woken up by Jadyn. The two Potters or rather a Potter and a Potter-Black got out of bed with a groan as the two twins ran to their parents room where the presents were. Hermione walked out of the room with a yawn and met a similar bleary eyed Harry.

"Crayston?" she questioned. Harry sighed out a yes.

Both of them entered Hermione's parents room to see the twins were already separating gifts. Each of the piles were fairly large. Harry and Hermione's the largest since their friends also sent them gifts. "Alright kids open them up." Heath said holding up a video camera.

"Youngest first." Arianna called.

Hermione and Harry relaxed as the two twins opened presents. Jadyn from her parents received a book called **_A Practical Companion to Counter Cursing by Taliyah Jewel._** Hermione shot her parents an odd look at the gift. She knew Jadyn enjoyed reading as much as she did maybe more but to give her such an advanced book…oh well it doesn't matter. If she had questions about it then Hermione would give her answers…if she even had them.

Jadyn also received the Tinderblast 8. She got up and her hugged her parents before finishing up with the rest of her presents. From Harry she got five of the first Goosebumps titles by R.L. Stine. He received a hug from her that had him blushing and from Crayston she got a drawing pad. It made Hermione wonder when Jadyn had taken up drawing. She was out of the loop in concerns with her family.

It was then Crayston's turn to open up his gifts. From his parents he received a Nimbus 2000 which he was excited to have. He also received a prank book. From Harry he got **_Quidditch Through the Ages_** and from Hermione he got a broom servicing kit. Finally, it was Harry's turn.

Harry for one was surprised at the amount of presents he got. He picked up the smaller ones in regular paper holdings first. The first parcel held a small note that said it was from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece. He tossed that aside glowering at it before opening the parcel with thick brown paper. It was from Hagrid. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Something that Hagrid obviously whittled himself. He blew it and an owl like sound came out. The next one was a sweater. He remembered Ron talking about his mother's Weasley sweater's. The sweater was an emerald green that a Slytherin would be proud to wear. There was also a homemade fudge.

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked him.

"Mrs. Weasley." He smiled a bit and tried the fudge which was tasty. Next was Ron's present which was a box of Chocolate Frogs. Next was Neville's gift written on the note it said.

I know you've been worrying about not learning in DADA since the Troll incident so I got you this.

 ** _Compendium of Defense: Protection and Countering By Seveners Pane._**

Harry was happy that Neville thought about that for him. He didn't even think about buying a book about Defense when he was in those bookstores the other day. They had books in many European languages unlike in Diagon Alley that only catered to Irish, Scottish and English speaking people. He hoped Neville liked the book he got him.

Finally, he came upon the last four parcels. One was a big box, the other was two smaller boxes and the other was a small parcel. First, he picked up the two smaller boxes. He unwrapped the gifts that had Mrs. And Mr. Granger's names on them. Inside one was a box of practice snitches and the other was a broom servicing kit.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He told them honestly happy at the thoughtful gifts.

"None of that child. You can call us Heath and Arianna." Heath told him. Harry nodded his smile only getting wider.

He reached for the large gift left. It said, from Hermione. He looked at his friend for a moment before opening. He unwrapped the paper and stared in shock. Inside a glass box was the Le Mercure or the Quicksilver as he'd been calling it. "Hermione." He could only breath out her name.

"I got it because the broom you have the Nimbus 2000 belongs to the school since I got you to agree to it. I decided to buy you your own broom and you looked a lot more taken with the Quicksilver than you were with the Nimbus so I bought it for you. I know you're thinking it's expensive or some other nonsense. But you're one of my best friends Harry and you-" Hermione was cut off from her long winded explanation by a hug the knocked the breath out of her. She returned Harry's hug as he whispered thank you in her ear over and over.

"You're welcome Harry." Harry pulled back from the hug wiping his eyes to keep tears from falling.

Once the emotions began to slow down he opened the final parcel. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Hermione gasped. "That's an invisibility cloak. These are rare and expensive."

Harry awed at it and tried it on. From his head, down the he was gone. "Cool!" Crayston shouted.

"Look there's a note!" Jadyn shouted.

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. He read it out loud. Written were the following words: Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.

Hermione after hearing this felt hot anger rising within her. A Potter Family Heirloom was being held by someone who obviously wasn't a Potter. This was not Christmas gift material. That should've been returned to Harry as soon as he arrived back into the Wizarding World at least. Fuck that should've been left in his trust vault or family vault at the most. She wanted to tell Harry this shout and question many things. Like why his parents didn't have that with them the night they died. That would've been an easy way to escape. She had many questions but she wasn't going to ruin the Christmas cheer. She would keep those queries to herself for now.

Hermione then went through her gifts. From Ron, She got Chocolate Frogs. From Neville she got a new ink set. From her parents she received a broom servicing kit and the Silver Arrow. She did not buy it like she thought she would instead her parents footed the bill. Surprisingly, from Blaise she received a new black quill holder. Even more surprisingly from Millicent she received **_Wizarding Culture: Spain by Marseille_**. She was definitely reading that over later and she was glad she sent Millicent a gift as well.

From Tracey she received a dueling vest with the message: In case you get called out to the Pit again. Hermione's lips quirked in amusement before opening Daphne's gift. They were from her message Enchanted boots. Her message said: these will help you move faster. I notice you're on your toes a lot in your pit matches. She shook her head at the similarities in their gifts.

When the gift showing ended all of them wanted to take their brooms out for a wide. "Find an area without muggles." Arianna warned.

All of them said yes before grabbing their brooms and taking off. Hermione grabbed the Quaffel she bought as well. They found an area long ways away from their lodge in the mountain it was a bit cold but it was desolate. They began to zip around on their brooms playing catch with the Quaffel. At times they'd sit it down and just do tricks. When they were resting for a while Hermione zoomed near Harry.

"Hey." He called with a grin he was perspiring slightly.

"About your invisibility cloak, when we get back to the lodge I want to check it over spells." She told him.

"What why?" he asked startled.

"Whoever gave that to you had no right to it in the first place. I've been learning a lot of things in Slytherin and that invisibility cloak that was given to you is a Potter Family Heirloom. Normally invisibility cloaks stop working after ten to fifteen years. If your father had it and it still works then I'm sure your father's father had it as well. It means that as soon as you turned eleven that cloak should've been in your hands not a moment later."

"But…"

"Harry whoever gave you that cloak now has an ulterior motive. I want to make sure there are no dangerous charms on it. Will you give me that."

"Fine." He sighed out. "But, if there isn't anything on it…" he let it trail of there. Honestly, Hermione didn't care about the warning tone.

They went back to playing before heading to the lodge. Once they arrived Hermione and Harry went into Hermione's room. "Okay have at it." He handed her the cloak.

" _Leporem Ostende._ " She intoned whirling her wand. The cloak glowed green and blue.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means whoever gave you this cloak put tracking charms on it and divining charms that allows whoever did it to see you." Hermione told him.

"Then take it off!" Harry scowled.

"No."

"What!? Why?"

"Because if we leave these charms on we'll know who sent this to you and who wants to keep an eye on you. Whoever it was has gone through lengths to spy on your every move. Don't you want to know who it is?"

Harry couldn't say anything in negative. "Okay. But, I want to start learning that mind protecting magic now. If they're tracking me then they might be trying to get a peek into my mind too." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I'll lend you my book on mind magics. I have in my bag. I knew you wanted to learn I just didn't know when so I brought in just in case. Study it and go through the steps. I'll see if I can help with building your shields once you're done." As she said this she hoped Christmas was going better for their other friends.

 **December 29, 1991**

He should've done this sooner. He knew he should have but he did not have the courage until now. Arcturus hesitantly walked into the Muggle café wearing a muggle business suit. His eyes scanned the place of business and he saw her. Andromeda. She was looking good. Wearing a simple pressed button up shirt and slacks. Beside her was her husband Edward Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks. Nymphadora was squirming in her seat impatiently from what the older wizard could see.

He steadily walked towards them, his cane clacking on the tiled floor. Arcturus made it to the table. "Thank you for meeting me with me today." He said in greeting. The glare he received from what used to be his niece before kicking her out of the family was a harsh one that could've froze the sun.

"Did I have a choice?" She asked with disdain. He sighed sadly. He had this entire grandiose speech prepared to get them back into the family but…he was sure with the anger she held for him that wouldn't work.

"Yes, you are no longer part of the family as you know. You could've denied me this meeting." He reminded her. Andromeda snorted her dark eyes flashing. _So, unladylike._ He thought to himself.

"And face no monetary or political maneuvering on your part as punishment?"

"I wouldn't have done that." It was true. He could only accept her family back if she accepted it. It was one of the rules of law that was imposed centuries ago. After a few family members of The Most Noble House of Portman a now distinct house due to the ruling tried to force a stricken man back into their house after they divested themselves of the house since their heir after some…hardships that were not at all caused by Arcturus's own house, along with other possible heirs well died. "I want you back in the family."

Arcturus watched the reaction his words had. On the Mud-muggleborn. His niece. His Grand-niece. The Mud-muggleborn blinked in shock before looking Andromeda. Andromeda's eyes mimicked that of an owl and Nymphadora's hair changed colors. The last one made him curse but luckily it changed back quick enough that it wasn't noticed. That wasn't the only reason why. The metamorphmagus gift had been lost in his family for almost two centuries it is astounding how two of his niece's children brought back the gift into his line. It was fortuitous.

"No." Andromeda told him.

"But Mum." Nymphadora began only to be cut off by a look from her mother. She remembered when she was younger, her mother talked a lot of about the House of Black and how she was raised. She even raised her with the similar tenants of the house. She knew her mother missed being a part of the family. So, why isn't she accepting this…boon?

"Andromeda…" Arcturus tone of voice changed from in charge to imploring. "I understand you have some reservations but I in my old age have done a lot of thinking. The House of Black has fallen terribly from the grandeur it used to be. I feel the best way to rectify this would be to bring you and new blood back into the family." He motioned to Andromeda's husband and daughter. He noticed the irate expression on Edward's face.

"Andromeda told me about your contracts. My daughter will not be forced into one." Edward leaned forward trying to seem threatening. Arcturus simply looked at him in a bored.

"She will not be forced into a contract you have my word."

"Not everyone in our family was forced into a contract against their will Edward. My aunt Dorea married Charlus Potter without a contract between the families." Andromeda told him.

Although that was a lie, Arcturus did make a contract between them that would make should he lose any other heirs or if his current heirs were unfit, then his oldest son Lynx would be Arcturus's heir. Charlus was happy about it as with Jameson being the Heir Apparent and Charlus himself was a Secondary Heir it was doubtful that his son would take over as the head of the Most Noble House and Ancient of Potter. Although in both Arcturus's and Charlus's view, Lynx was better suited for Lordship than Jameson. And with the war going on and the heir apparent and heir presumptive taking active roles on the side of the Dark Lord it was more than feasible that Lynx would be Lord of the House.

Other than that, the betrothal contract had no bride price or dowry attached to it as Charlus was adamant that he loved Dorea and had more than enough money to deal with himself. As Lord Black, he wanted to feel slighted that Charlus wouldn't pay a bride price for Dorea or take a dowry since his cousin was such a catch in the first place but paused in realization that since they were marry for love like himself and Melania (which was rare for a Black) that such things weren't needed. And times were changing so a bride price in a marriage was not always needed.

"And betrothal contracts allow for me on my end to protect the daughters of the House of Black once they are no longer Blacks." Arcturus told them all. He looked at Nymphadora. "Should you get married I'd write a betrothal contract for your husband to sign if he were to break it, it would allow me to annul the marriage without magical and fiscal repercussions."

After that the meeting went…better for Arcturus. Once, they realized he didn't have any plans on selling off their daughter to the highest bidder as Metamorphic magic was a rarity in their world recently the Tonks were amicable. Of course, they didn't immediately agree to the reason Arcturus asked for the meeting. In the end, they settled for arranging another meeting.

 **End Notes:** **So originally I had separated this chapter into two parts. Before Christmas and After Christmas but then I was like that's stupid I'll just cram it together it won't be that long. Apologies that some parts of this is just a little bit more filler for you guys but it's not necessarily bad filler. Below are broom descriptions if you even care and the spell/s used in this chapter.**

 **Leporem Ostende:** reveals any charms cast on object. If it glows red dangerous charms cast on it. If glows blue tracking charms. If it glows green divining charms. If it glows silver it is clean. (hopefully this is the only spell that was used.)

 **Quicksilver/Le Mecure:** racing broom from a French company that is as fast as the Nimbus 2000 but a greater acceleration speed and maneuverability

 **Tinderblast 8:** a beater's broom great for quick turns and dodging can also be used as a keeper's broom with their short bursts

 **Silver Arrow:** a fast broom but balanced. Built for moving quickly yet, efficiently this broom can accelerate and decelerate at startling speeds. Perfect for beater's and chasers.

 **Nimbus 2000:** racing broom from Nimbus Broom company has a fast acceleration speed and exceptional handling


	21. Chapter 20: Mirror of Erised

Chapter 20

 **Mirror of Erised**

 **January 5, 1992**

The train took off from the station. Harry waved goodbye to the Grangers who had saw them off from the window. Hermione waved as well before relaxing in her seat. He as a bit sad about having to leave his new broom with them but he certainly wasn't leaving with it with the Dursleys. He settled down in his seat and opened up a book to pass to time until his friends got there.

It wasn't long before Neville and Ron found them. Both boys thanked them for their gifts. Harry got Ron a new chessboard and Hermione went off his gift with a book called **_Dynamic Chess Strategy by Mihai Suba._** It was a book written by the chess Grandmaster.

Neville received two books on how to care for plants and magical herbs from both of them. **_The Pocket Companion for Mystical Fungi_** and the **_Essential Companion to Magical Herbs_** were given to him by them. Both of them knew how well Neville did in Herbology and how much he enjoyed the class. Soon, Harry and Ron began playing chess by themselves and Hermione and Neville started discussing theory in why magic was needed in planting mundane plants for magical use.

"So what did you lot do over the break?" Neville asked.

"We went snowboarding in France and even visited a wizarding community in Lyon called Ville de Évasif." Hermione told him.

"What's snowboarding?" Ron asked from where he was kicking Harry's tail in chess.

Harry answered him giving them all an overview of his Christmas. He told them about the gifts he got and the adventure of snowboarding. How in the end he moved away from the green slope. That sparked conversation about Neville's break where he told he mostly spent time at balls and time with his Gran. Ron told them how he had to stay in the castle all break and was privy to one of the twins more harmful pranks had to be taken to St. Mungos since Madame Pomfrey was unable to tend to him due to being at home with her family.

 _Well that answers the question of why he's on the train._ Hermione thought to herself. She stood up seeing she was about an hour into the ride. "I'm going to go talk to my house mates." She told them.

"By Hermione." Harry said.

She left the compartment and went in search of where Daphne and Tracey were sitting. She ended up walking into a compartment where the metamorphmagus girl was. She froze before apologizing. "Wotcher, firstie." She followed Hermione out the compartment. "You're the muggleborn in Slytherin right?" She asked.

Hermione hesitated before answering. "Hermione Granger." She introduced herself.

"Tonks. Just Tonks I have no first name." Tonks introduced herself. Amusement filled Hermione at the response.

"Okay Just Tonks. I should go and meet up with my friends."

"If you ever need an ear just come to Hufflepuff." Tonks called. Hermione waved her hand with a flick of her wrist. She wondered where she heard the name Tonks from though.

"Shite!" She shouted when she realized. That was her cousin. Her cousin Nymphadora. The one she was supposed to get to know. Well, she offered to be an ear. She'd use that as an opportunity to get close to her. Or not. It wasn't truly a pressing matter since Arcturus had met up with them during Yule celebrations.

She soon found the girls. Inside the compartment was, all the female Slytherins. "I was wondering when you'd appear." Tracey said in greeting. Although, Hermione heard an undertone of something in the greeting at the moment she couldn't figure it out.

Hermione noticed the bracelet she bought her was being worn. She hoped Daphne was wearing her gift. "I was catching up with Harry and Neville." She simply told them taking a seat. "Daphne, Tracey, Miss Parkinson, Miss Bullstrode," she nodded to them in greeting.

"Granger." Pansy drawled.

"Miss Granger." Millicent nodded her head as well.

"So, how was your break?"

 **HGHG**

"Mr. Potter to the infirmary please." Madame Pomfrey had caught him in the entrance hall.

Harry wasn't one to argue with the matron. He simply told her okay and accompanied her to the hospital wing. He was made to sit on the bed. "How was your break? Did you enjoy your time with your relatives?" She asked as she cast diagnosis charms.

"It was fun. I spent my break with Hermione's family actually. We went snowboarding in France." He revealed to her easily enough.

He liked the matron. She seemed very nice but had a stern personality. Harry also felt that she liked him as well. She seemed to be worried about him as well. He knew that she had an inkling of his treatment at the Dursleys. He wondered why she hadn't said anything. So curious he was, he finally asked.

"I have conflicting vows as the Matron of Hogwarts and a Certified Master or rather in my case Mistress Mediwitch. They conflict in ways that stops me from acting on your behalf. I have when you're ready to act made extensive notes of your injuries. I must also note since I'm not a healer I don't have the credentials needed to hand my findings off. Anyway, I'm glad to know your magical guardian has taken the issues in regarding your malnutrition seriously. You've put on some weight and have grown a bit taller." Madame Pomfrey told him as she finished her diagnosis.

"My magical guardian? Madame Pomfrey I don't even know who that is. And the reason I've grown so much is because Hermione has had me taking nutritional potions since she found out about my life at Privet Drive."

The matron looked startled at what he said. "You're telling me you do not know Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian. Nor did he decide to remedy your maltreatment." Anger tinged the last part of her sentence. Her wand hand shook.

Harry was surprised. He didn't know Headmaster Dumbledore was his magical guardian. He didn't even know what a magical guardian was. When he asked Madame Pomfrey he was given a rundown of the duties of a magical guardian. For one, Dumbledore should've introduced him to the magical world. He should've not grown up without knowledge of magic at all. He should've been protected. He should've grown up with people who'd care about him.

Not the Dursleys. Dumbledore was responsible for all of this. Was, Dumbledore also the person who had his Father's invisibility cloak. He needed to speak to Hermione as soon as possible. And maybe having her teach him Occulumency wasn't such a bad thing over the break.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Are you finished reading Guide to Advanced Occulumency?" Hermione asked him. The book wasn't the one that Arcturus used to teach her along with his Legilimency attacks. The one she gave Harry was a more Ministry approved, watered down version but would get good enough results. With that book and training his Occulumency should reach a good enough level to recognize passive Legilimency and maybe even fight off a full blown attack by a lower level Legilimens._

 _"_ _Yes." Harry told her. "I've also been going through the techniques the book describes."_

 _"_ _To make sure your shields are good I have to ask you to allow me to use Legilimens on you. I'm not too good at it myself but I know the basics. If you don't wish me to check your barriers and instead want to continue building upon them without an attack I do not mind."_

 _"_ _No. I trust you." Hermione nodded._

 _"_ _Try to keep me from the memory of the day we first met." Harry nodded and she spoke the spell. He could feel her presence inside his mind searching for the memory. He thought about the techniques and began trying to clear his mind of thoughts. When that didn't work he threw up the metaphysical wall in place of memories. Hermione prodded them before backing out leaving him with a headache._

 _"_ _How was that?" He asked panting._

 _"_ _It wasn't too bad. It seems you have talent to become an Occulumens. But, your shields will barely alert you to an attack at the moment and you still probably wouldn't notice a passive attack."_

 _The last part disheartened Harry a bit. "But, you can get better. Don't forget that."_

 _End Flashback_

Harry left the Hospital Wing with more potions added to his regiment. Madame Pomfrey gave him potions for organ healing and bone strengthening potions. He really liked the matron, he thought this to himself as hemade his way to the Great Hall to get himself something to eat. He was horribly hungry after his visit in the hospital wing. He also made it a point to talk to Hermione sometime this week. Maybe they can schedule lesson time for each other. He could also do with spellwork lessons too.

 **January 8, 1992**

Harry had been exploring the school from underneath the invisibility cloak. For two reasons. One he hoped to find some secret passageways and another he hoped to draw out the person who put tracking spells on his cloak. He was ready for an Occulumency attack. He and Hermione have been meeting for lessons when he wasn't training with Wood for Quidditch in the empty classroom where they performed the ritual on halloween.

They usually met at night just before curfew. They even dueled a bit and practiced some spells together when Harry asked her. The plan was to continue to do this until the year ended. When he dueled with Hermione he was struck with the acknowledgement that she was better than him and she also knew a lot more spells. Of course, Hermione told him he had better reflexes than she did but in his opinion, he felt as if she was trying to get him to feel better.

Maybe he could learn some more spells. Tonight Harry, decided to go to the Restricted Section in the library. He walked inside the library with the cloak wrapped tight around him. The library was pitch-black and very eerie. " _Lumos._ " He cast the light spell so he could see as he walked along the rows of books.

He reached the Restricted Section at the back of the library. Stepping over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held the tip of his wand up to read the titles. That didn't help at all. The books bindings were peeling, some had faded gold letters spelled other languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all.

Some of the books he felt were whispering, trying to get him to open them. Those he didn't grab. Instead, he grabbed a large black and silver tome. He pulled it out with difficulty because of how heavy it was and balanced it on his knee.

A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence. The book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut and hurriedly put it back. He stumbled back as it kept shrieking out its earsplitting note. He heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside. He cast _Nox,_ on his wand and ran out of the library right into the corridor slipping by Filch.

He came to a halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He didn't recognize where he was at all. That's when he heard talking.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night and somebody's been in the library's Restricted Section."

Harry's blood drained out of his face as he wondered how Filch got here so quickly. He moved to leave but he heard a familiar soft baritone. "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them." Snape replied.

Harry stood stock still as Filch and Snape came around the corner. They couldn't see him but the corridor was a bit narrow and if he wasn't careful they'd knock into him. He backed away as quietly as he could. He noticed a door ajar nearby and walked right inside. The adults kept going past until their footsteps died away. He turned around to see where he was at.

It looked to be an unused classroom. The school has loads of them for some reason. On the far wall, propped against it was something that looked like it didn't belong. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription on it around the top it said: Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi. His panic began to fade and he stepped in front of it.

He almost screamed at the sight. He had to stop his shout of surprise by clamping his hand over his mouth. He turned around to make sure he wasn't crazy but when he looked at the mirror again there was a whole crowd of people standing behind him.

Behind him were at least ten others. He looked closer at the mirror and gasped when he saw the woman standing behind him in the mirror was his mother. Bright green just like his. He noticed she was crying and smiling. Beside her was a tall, thin, brunette haired man standing next to her with his arm around her. His hair was untidy like Harry's own and he wore glasses. This must've been his father. James Potter.

"Mum?" He whispered. "Dad?" He was sure that's who they were.

Were the others in the mirror his family too. He looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his even a little old man. This was his family. And then he saw a girl. She had black unruly curly hair and silver blue eyes. Her nose was set like his as well. Who was she? He wondered. She stood beside another man that looked like his father.

Except he had silver blue eyes and black messy hair like Harry's own. Except his were curly. Were they cousins? He ached to know about them. Were they alive? He wondered.

He sat there and stared at the reflections for a long time before leaving. He knew he couldn't stay any longer.

 **January 9, 1992**

The next night he took Ron down with him. Neville too. Neville saw his Mum and Dad standing with him along with his Gran. Ron saw himself older and as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. They began to discuss why they all saw different things. Ron tried to say it was the future but Neville and Harry shot that down reminding him that it showed his parents and his parents were dead.

"Maybe it shows the past and the future?" Neville said. "It shows Harry's future family and his past family."

Harry didn't think it was right even then. It was just something about the mirror felt wrong. His friends felt it too because they warned him not come back.

 **January 10, 1992**

" _Stupefy!_ " Hermione shouted. The spell blasted him back against the wall. She walked over to Harry's prone body. " _Rennervate._ " She intoned. "You're distracted why?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before explaining to her about the mirror. A worried expression crossed her face momentarily. She then told him she'd come with him tonight.

Harry met Hermione just before curfew in their secret classroom that night. They made their way to the room. Both of them entered and Hermione walked up to the mirror. "The inscription if you read it backwards says: I show not your face but your hearts Desire. I believe that you've stumbled upon the Mirror of Erised Harry. It's a dark artefact that shows people what they desire most. People have died staring into this mirror. It captures not only your desire but I've read it also captures one's very soul."

Harry shuddered a bit before asking, "what do you see?" Hermione smiled sadly.

"I see myself. A bit older. I'm Head Girl and you're Head Boy. I see you older too. Beside me is a man with messy black hair and silver blue eyes. There is woman there too her eyes dark and she has curly black hair and pale skin. I see my parents too. All of them are looking at me with pride."

Harry frowned in confusion. Hermione described the man he saw in his own mirror. Was she the girl? No she couldn't be they looked nothing alike. Why was he Head Boy. Did she see them running the school together? He wondered. It never crossed his mind that she might've been lying about some of what she saw.

"You shouldn't dawdle here for long." Hermione told him before leaving.

"Wait do you want me to take you to your dorm?" Harry asked.

"No I'm fine on my own."

Harry watched her go before turning back to the mirror. He knew it was bad now and he didn't want to waste away in front of it. He readied to leave. He put the cloak over his head. "So – back again Harry?"

He froze in surprise before looking behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was Albus Dumbledore. When did he get here? Harry wondered. He couldn't have walked past them. He wasn't there when Hermione left either.

"…I didn't see you sir." Harry began and tugged his invisibility cloak down.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore. Harry pushed down on his feelings of shock. Was Dumbledore really the one who gave him his cloak? Or was it, the fact that he saw him putting it back up.

No…he should've heard Dumbledore enter at least. He would've noticed if he was there. His back was not turned for long. Hermione would've noticed.

"I see you like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I guess, Sir." Harry told him.

"I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It – well – it shows me my family"

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy."

"How did you know?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. All he did with that sentence was reinforced the idea that Dumbledore was tracking him. He distracted himself from that thought by continuing their conversation. "The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again."

Harry began to leave before he stopped. "Sir – Headmaster Dumbledore? Can I ask what you see in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Harry stared taking the lie that was that a lie. He left leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

In front of the Mirror, Dumbledore saw his past and his regret. He saw his future that he was bringing to Wizarding World. His ideal of a Greater Good better than what his old friend and lover Gellert thought of. Not one of world dominance but something purer kinder.

 **HGHG**

Hermione made it back to her dorm room. She climbed into bed as she thought about what she saw in her mirror. She saw her family both the Blacks and her adoptive family together as one. Then the image warped and she saw something else. Dead bodies. What did she desire that would cause all of those bodies. _Shite._ She saw Daphne and Tracey's glassy dead eyes staring at her. It froze her insides just the idea of that.

That wasn't going to come to pass. She didn't desire that. She wouldn't. She looked at her friends sleeping forms. Yeah, the Mirror of Erised doesn't show the future and she definitely didn't desire her friend's dead. She did though desire to meet her birth mother.

 **End note: Another fillerish portion but it helps get back into the overarching plot of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

What she didn't notice was that her dormmate's were up. Her friends were awake and saw her returning once more late at night. The two girls felt the strands of their friendship beginning fray weeks ago. Both Tracey and Daphne were proud and they hated being ignored and pushed to the side more than anything.


	22. Chapter 21: Reconciliations

**Author's Note:** **Upon looking at the chapter notes that I have for later chapters I've realized that I have extra chapters for no other reason but to have them and as such will be combining them. This combining may only leave at least six chapters left in this book. Yes, the first in the series is coming to an end soon but, that aside I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 21

 **Reconciliations and Unicorn Blood**

 **January 30, 1992**

Daphne had watched, Hermione disappear for the final time this semester. Her and Tracey had been itching to figure out where Hermione's been disappearing to at night. It was today that they found out. Hermione was teaching Potter spells. Even dueling with him. She was spending time with the Gryffindor Golden Boy instead with the Slytherins.

She didn't know whether to be angry or jealous that Potter was invited to those lessons. She decided to crash them. She strode into the room causing both of them to jolt in surprise. "Daphne what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I've been wondering what you've been up to these past few weeks. And I come to find you playing with a Gryff." She sneered.

On her part, Hermione was confused. Daphne was her friend. She knew Harry was a friend so the attitude was about confusing.

"We're not playing Daphne. We're dueling." Hermione retorts.

Daphne narrowed her ice blue eyes on Hermione's brown eyes. "Listen Greengrass, you don't have a monopoly of Hermione. Not to mention she was my friend first before she was snorted with you snakes."

"Harry!" Hermione called as both of them began to glare at each other.

"What? She shouldn't talk to you like that. You're not her property or the property of Slytherin. You're my friend too." Harry said with a scowl.

Daphne was affronted. How dare Potter talk to her like that. Hermione may have been his friend first but she was a Slytherin. She was her friend too. Not some uncultured rowdy Gryffindor who could use a lesson in manners. She turned to Hermione and scowled at her. "Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Hermione responded.

"Aren't you going to say something to him?"

"I can't really. He's right you know. Both of you are my friends if I want to spend time with him I will. How about this, why don't you join us. The more the merrier. Invite Tracey too."

Instead of responding to that Daphne just left shooting Harry and Hermione both a glare. _She'll pay for ignoring me._

 **HGHG**

Hermione lounged in her dorm room trying to block out the whispers coming from the girls on her left. Daphne had invited the entirety of the first year girls into her dorm. They were shooting her looks. She of course was deadly confused. She knew that she had been spending less time around her female friends. More so since, she saw them dead in the Mirror of Erised. She wondered what was wrong Daphne and it certainly didn't like the fact that Tracey was just as mad too. Hermione didn't know or care why. Whatever Daphne was on she'd get over. She was sure of that.

 **February 1992**

Hermione was hanging out with the Gryffs for the day. Or rather, as she had been for the past few weeks. There had been a cold war in Slytherin and she was on the losing sad. But, she refused to apologies to Daphne. For one she had no idea what she did wrong, for two the girl colder and colder to her each day that went by.

"She's glaring at us again." Neville stuttered out as they sat in the library.

"Let her." Harry grunted.

They were talking about Daphne again. She was sitting with Tracey in the library hopefully working on their Potions essay about the 12 uses of Dragon's blood instead of talking about her again. Hermione frowned a bit and sighed.

"Why don't you apologize?" Ron said with a smirk. "I mean you made me apologize to Fay."

"I didn't call Daphne or Tracey a bloody nightmare." Hermione shot back with a glare. _Despite how much I want to now since they're being one now._

"Well I'm getting tired of wondering when I'll get hexed in the back." Neville told her.

Hermione sighed. It seemed Harry was the only that didn't care whether or not she became friendly with Daphne again. She should be the better…girl in this case. So, she stood up and walked over to where Tracey and Daphne were. She sat down and stared hard into Daphne's eyes.

"I'm tired of walking on eggshells near you Daphne. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Daphne sniffed. "You can't seriously be angry that I spend most of my time with the Gryffs."

"Is your friendship with them more important than your friendship with us?" Daphne asked.

 _This is a trap._ Was all Hermione could think of. She couldn't say no because Daphne would pull something out of her head that rebukes that. Tracey was scowling at her as well. Hermione noticed that she wasn't wearing the bracelet she got her for Christmas anymore. That hurt.

"Come on girls, you're just as important to me as the Gryffs maybe more. You're the first female friends I've ever had." Hermione told them honestly. For a second, Daphne's gaze softened before becoming cold again. Tracey leaned forward with a glower at Hermione.

"If we're so important than I guess you know it's been almost a month and a half for me and three months for Daphne since you forgot."

"Forgot?" Hermione asked in confusion. Both girls stood up and walked away shoving their belongings in their bags.

 _What the hell did I forget?_ Hermione asked. She then paled significantly. _Fucking Shite. Merlin's ruddy beard. No wonder they're pissed. I'm the worst friend ever._

 **HGHG**

Two days since Hermione realized what she forgot. Two days since she'd been panicking. She had no idea what to do. She was now waiting a way away from Pansy and Millicent pretending to not want to talk to them but wanting to talk with them. Her standing against the stone wall, leaning against it. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the two Slytherins talking with a few Ravenclaws.

Su Li. Padma Patil. Lisa Turpin. It was an odd grouping to say the least well seeing Pansy and Millicent with them. Hermione had heard Malfoy sneering at the Patils and Li calling them wogs. If foot in the mouth was a disease Draco would be a prime example of it. Even though both houses were Minor Houses in England there were said to have enough money that would make Malfoy's family look like paupers. And not only that they had intricate connections with higher ranking houses through business deals as well as connections with their families overseas.

Pansy's family was one such family that allied with them. Speaking of Pansy, she was finally coming over to talk to Hermione. With, Millicent following behind her. "What do you want Mudblood?" _Insult check._ Hermione sighed and fought down the irritation bubbling up within her.

"I need a favor." Hermione grimaced. She really didn't want to ask this of Pansy. The girl would hold it over her head.

"What do I get out of it?" Pansy asked. Hermione hesitated for a moment.

"What do you want?" She asked instead with clenched teeth. She was not going to give a Parkinson a blank check to cash later. That would be the paramount of bad ideas.

"What I really want is for a Mudblood like you to stop sullying the Slytherin dorms with your presence…" She began only for Millicent to elbow her gently. "But I will settle for a favor to be returned at a later date."

"I don't hand out blank checks."

"What?" Parkinson asked.

"It's a muggle saying that means I don't make deals that have no specific favor already said." Hermione explained.

"Then why didn't you just say that…well that doesn't matter. If you can't give me this then I guess whatever information you need about Tracey and Daphne is sealed." Hermione struggled with this. She knew Pansy wanted something from her but she also knew that she couldn't give Pansy what she wanted. But, Tracey and Daphne were literally her first female friends she's ever had. Yeah, Harry was sort of her first friend but they were technically cousins.

Not only that Daphne and Tracey could keep up with her intellect fairly well. No matter what school she's been to Hermione has always been at the top of the class and her peers were mere shadows compared to her. At Hogwarts, it wasn't like that. Hermione wasn't the best. Daphne was by far a better potioneer than she was at times and Tracey was damn good in transfiguration.

At first, her friendship with Daphne didn't look like it'd even be a friendship. She was so standoffish in the beginning that it felt like they might not have even been a friend of a friend like they were. Tracey was immediately interested in being associates with her at the very least. And they never really moved to friend alley until after a few weeks of rooming with each other unlike her immediate friendship with the boys.

Now, they don't even want to talk to her and it's because she messed up. She spent too much time worrying about Harry and trying to help him with his problems that she didn't focus enough time on them. The real question now was if she was willing to give up a favor later on that could be cashed in at any time for anything. Not to mention her dislike of Pansy in general because she has been such a bitch to her.

And as she thought about. She found it okay to give up this favor as Hermione Granger. But Hermione Potter-Black…well she wouldn't give up something for anything as frivolous as friendship. That's what her lessons taught her but she also remembered what it was like being the friendless, bushy haired, know-it-all Hermione from muggle primary.

So, she swallowed down her pride…her Black pride that fought to tell her to fuck off and she'd handle the issue herself. Instead of telling her to sod off, she looked Pansy in the eye and said, "I agree to this favor."

Pansy grinned a grin that would make Cheshire jealous of her. "To fix it I'll give you two hints. You should do something for Tracey first and Daphne loves magical creatures."

"Wait that's it!?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"I never said I'd solve your problems for you." Hermione turned to Millicent hoping she'd give up something.

She only got a pat on the arm and a good luck.

 **HGHG**

"Neville you're a pureblood." Hermione began. The originally too shy of a boy looked at her with amusement.

"I am." He responded.

"So I'm sure you're in the same circles as Tracey and Daphne."

"Maybe."

"So-" Neville raised his hand cutting her off.

"Hermione, get to the point. I don't care too much for talking in circles."

"Fine, so I realized what made Tracey and Daphne so pissed at me besides the fact that I spend a lot of my time with you boorish Gryffs."

"Hey!" Neville barked.

"I missed their birthdays." Neville winced.

"We take our birthdays seriously and for you to have forgotten-"

"I already feel like shite Neville and I've gotten zero assistance from my fellow Slytherins. All the person I asked advice from said was that I should make up with Tracey first since her birthday was the nearest and that Daphne liked magical creatures." Which, Hermione herself noticed since Daphne liked spending so much time with Indra.

"Well then, make peace with Tracey first then." Neville told her.

"Nev, Nev, Nev," She tsked at him. "It's not that simple. That's why I need some obscure thing that Tracey Davis likes or likes to do." He just looked at her was like she was weird.

"Okay…I'm telling you now that all though purebloods run in similar circles we don't all run in the same ones. The Lesser Noble House of Davis and the Most Noble House of Greengrass are allied with one another but I'm not with them. The Longbottom house has been primarily light since the beginning and your friends' houses tend to be very gray or dark gray okay. So, we're not that close."

"Neville I'm a Slytherin I understand politics." She told him with an eye roll. Of course, being a Slytherin wasn't the true reason why she already knew the information he was telling her. She wasn't going tell him that though.

"Fine. What I'm trying to say is that I don't know as much about her as you'd like to think I do. I know she likes flying." Hermione knew that too. "Oh…she secretly likes this muggle sweet that she tried once." That drew Hermione's attention.

"What is it?"

"Cake cheese or something like that."

"Thanks Neville you're the best." Hermione ran off and made her way straight to the kitchens.

The house elves greeted her in their strange manner. Many were overexcited while some of them were simply happy. "How can we be serving young Mistress Black." Hermione doubletaked at the title and then shook her head. _House elves._ She thought mildly. Knowledgeable little blighters they are.

"I need your help with something very special."

 **February 29, 1992**

Everything was ready to go. Hermione stood in the vacant classroom hoping Tracey would come. It was Saturday so she was free from classes and other responsibilities that she might've had. She could only hope that she would be forgiven for her transgression. _"Tempus."_ She cast. 12:00 was displayed in front of her. She began to feel disheartened. Tracey was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago. She collapsed into a chair wondering if she should just leave.

Then door to the room opened and Tracey walked in. She had come alone like she was asked in the note Hermione slipped her yesterday. "Hi." Hermione stood and greeted her in a relieved breath. The brown haired young girl just crossed her arms in a standoffish fashion narrowing her cerulean eyes through her glasses making her seem all the more annoyed.

"I'm here what do you want Miss Granger." Tracey glowered at her. Hermione winced at the painful reminder of how their friendship suffered.

"You were right." Hermione admitted.

"Pardon?" Tracey questioned with a raised eyebrow. Her posture didn't change in the least.

"You asked me if I felt my friendship with Harry was more important and at the time I didn't believe that to be true. But, you two felt differently about the matter. You knew that my family and went to France with Harry and you knew we spent Christmas together. I told you." Hermione ran her hands through her unruly curls.

"But I forgot. I forgot about you two. I forgot your birthdays. It slipped my mind simply because I was focused on Harry and other things that I didn't pay attention to you two. You're my friends too and I hope sincerely that you are willing to accept my apology and a belated birthday gift."

Hermione finished her mini speech and stepped to the side revealing a nondescript black box. Tracey stared at her for a moment her eyes full of emotion as she tried to decide what to do or say. Yeah, she felt that she had went a bit overboard about the forgetting of the birthdays thing. But it was the day she was born one of the most important days that a wizard or in her case witch would have. The second was the day she had her first accidental magic incident and the third was when her core stabilized.

She would've been fine normally if Hermione just forgot her birthday once. It wasn't that big of a deal but then she went ahead and forgot Daphne's as well. Daphne who was well…a bit awkward when it comes to friendships. She saw that Hermione was maybe just as awkward but was better at pretending. She was fidgeting now a hopeful expression on her face and Tracey knew she didn't have it in her to stay mad.

Hermione herself was thinking that Tracey wasn't going to give in. She was about to just run out the room when she said "Okay."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, I forgive you." Cerulean blue eyes rolled. "Only if what you brought me was worth this secret meeting."

Glee filled her and she turned and grabbed the box and lifting it up. What was revealed was a strawberry cheesecake. "I didn't want to get you something impersonal. I thought about getting you something you'd like even if it would've been fleeting."

"Is that what I think it is?" Tracey asked starting forward.

"A strawberry cheesecake. I know you like strawberry's and I learned that you enjoy cheesecake as well." Hermione shrugged. She did notice that strawberries were a part of Tracey's daily diet. The house elves took this into account.

"This is acceptable." Tracey said mildly. She picked a strawberry up off the top of the cake and popped in her mouth. "But…if you're planning something this simple for Daphne then it won't work."

"She's that hurt?" Hermione had to ask.

"Just like we were your first friends you were the first friend she's made without my intervention or being forced to because of family alliances." By Hermione's memory she became friends with Daphne because she hung around Tracey. Wasn't that right? "I know what you're thinking but she chose to be friends with you. She let you call her by name didn't she."

"Didn't I win that right in a bet." Hermione retorted. She only got a scathing glare in response.

"She didn't have to accept did she?" Tracey took a seat and began eating in earnest. "Daphne isn't outgoing like me. She also doesn't trust easily. After the Troll incident, she began to trust you more. When you missed her birthday, she gave you the benefit of the doubt. After all you were just harmed saving her. Why wouldn't she. And then November moved into December. December to January and January to February. Will it become March before you do something?"

 **HGHG**

"Harry can I borrow your cloak tonight?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Harry leaned up against the stone wall beside a suit of armor. He frowned when he realized why Hermione called him out.

"What will you be doing?" He asked her.

"Going into the Forbidden Forest." She told him. He looked at her in surprise.

"You?"

"Yes me." His eyes narrowed.

"Will you be going alone?" He asked her. Hermione hesitated for a moment before answering.

"No. Daphne will be with me."

Hermione could tell he wanted to ask more but he simply shook his head and told her okay. She hugged him in thanks. He went off and got the cloak bringing it back to her with a passing comment of her being careful. She then walked out to the courtyard nearby. There were no students there. "Indra." She called. Indra flashed in front of her. "Did you find the herd?" She asked. The thunderbird just stared at her like of course I did.

"Take me to them?"

The violet bird flew atop her shoulder. With a beat of its wings blue light enveloped Hermione's eyes and she was in front of a herd of startled unicorns. The unicorns cantered away from where they flashed into the clearing. The bushy haired witch held up her hands in a non-threatening manner. "My name is Hermione Black. I occasionally go by Hermione Potter-Black or Hermione Granger." One of the unicorns pointed its horn to her in a threatening manner.

 _Time to for some magic._ She thinks to herself. Hermione closes her eyes and tries to access her wild magic gift. She reaches for that chaotic magic inside her and allowed to flow out of her. She could feel the earth beneath her feet thrumming with fervor. The nice breeze became gale like. Then she felt it. Her magic connecting with that of the unicorn in front of her. The magic was swift and powerful like that of a river in the throes of a storm.

The unicorns' magic…no the herds' magic violently pushed away but Hermione's reached out to grasp it. But like water it slipped from her magic's grasp. It made her think maybe it wasn't grasping for the magic was what she needed. Language barrier. The ability to talk. She opened her eyes. Violet with swirls of green it was. "Do not fear me beautiful one." Her tone was powerful and true. "I do not wish to harm you or your herd."

 _"_ _Lies! You are like that creature who feeds on our young. Too weak to fight back!"_ A powerful male voice thrummed into her mind. She met eyes with the unicorn in front of her. It was him who spoke.

"It is no lie majestic ones. I do not know what creature you are talking about." She responded.

 _"_ _You hide under a coat of magic like him. Full of deceit and pretty words. That's how he took the first foal. We will not believe you again."_

Hermione hesitated. She was out here alone. She slowly brought up her hand and removed her glamour ring. Out came the form she hid to keep others from suspecting her heritage. Black messy curls fell down her back. Her darker skin tone turned incredible pale. Her eyes just a tad sunken. Her nose smaller.

"I will not hide from you. I beseech you in asking for a favor. I have hurt my friend and I wish to make it up to her. When I heard there was heard of unicorns in this forest I of course wanted to bring her to see them. She adores unicorns you see. I did not come here to harm you. I only wish for you could grant me this small request. But if you feel like rejecting it I will not hold it against you."

 _"_ _She does not seem to be lying Silvesse."_ A different male spoke. It was not Silvesse as he had a deeper timbre in his voice. She turned to the voice. One would think unicorns looked the same. The same white ethereal coating of their hair. The long silvery blonde manes and the golden horn. But no there was a slight difference between them. Silvesse held a sheen of silver mixed into his white fur. It was so subtle but it was there. This new unicorn…had a small patch gold on its silvery mane.

 _"_ _Hesperos it does not matter. These are dark times for us. She could be a threat."_ Silvesse argued.

 _"_ _But she's not. That thing takes and takes but she asks."_ Hesperos responded with a shake of its head. _"Let this child bring her friend."_

Silvesse hissed a horse like hiss. The other unicorns nearby began to walk away and Silvesse took off. Hesperos stayed.

 _"_ _Bring your friend."_ Hesperos told her.

"Thank you." Hermione said with a bow. "We will return here tonight when the moon is high."

 _"_ _I shall await you."_

Hesperos left leaving Hermione relieved. Indra nudged her head. "Let's return girl." She re-glamoured herself and then they were back at the castle in a flash. Hermione made her way to the library. She knew Daphne would be there thanks to Tracey. After they made up the girl gave her a rundown of Daphne's schedule today. It was more than what she'd hoped for. Everything was set up and now all she has to do is get her to agree with her. She entered the library and spied Daphne in the corner writing down on a piece of parchment.

She approached her before settling down in the seat beside her. Hermione leaned on her hand and watched her work. She'd wait until Daphne addressed her. "What do you want Miss Granger?" Daphne asked her tone cold and face blank. Ice blue eyes scorched holes into the parchment that she was writing in.

"To apologize for forgetting your birthday." Daphne paused her writing for a second before she started back writing again. "I understand you're angry with me but I think I've been punished enough."

Snap! The quill Daphne was writing with broke. Hermione blanched a bit before hurrying along. "As such, I've decided to make it up to you."

"How so?" Daphne asked finally looking up. An eyebrow was arched in a questioning fashion.

"Come with me on a moonlit walk tonight through the Forbidden Forest." Daphne didn't respond but went back to working on whatever paper it was she was finishing. "Meet me in the common room at eleven." With that Hermione left her alone.

Later that night, Hermione was waiting for Daphne in the Slytherin Common room. She was wearing simple jeans and a tee shirt. She barely wore her muggle clothes because the general distaste most of her dorm mates had for them. Tonight, she wanted to be as comfortable as possible. She tapped her foot impatiently and before long Daphne appeared in front of her. She was wearing simple black and blue robes.

"You came."

"I never said I wouldn't." Daphne retorted to her assessment.

"Come on." Hermione said with a grin. She grabbed her hand and took her out of the common room away from prying eyes. She then unfolded Harry's invisibility cloak. "Check this out." She wrapped the cloak around them.

"An invisibility cloak." She awed. "These are rare."

"I know but they don't make your voice silent so don't forget to talk to low."

The two of them walked through the hallways avoiding the hallways with Mrs. Norris on them just in case. They found themselves outside the castle within minutes. Hermione marveled at how eerie the grounds at night seemed. She tightened her grip around Daphne's waist as they walked towards the Forbidden Forest. The bushy haired witch glanced around for Indra and spotted her flying into the forest.

The moon was bright tonight which helped Hermione navigate through the forest following her violet bird. She made sure to keep the silent Daphne from falling. And before long they made it into the unicorn clearing. It was empty. She was sure Hesperos would be here. She took off the cloak and looked around.

"What are we doing here Hermione?" Daphne asked shivering when a breeze comes through. Hermione froze before grinning when she realized that Daphne had called her name.

She then frowned a bit. She let out feelers with her tendrils of magic. When she did this she did not realize that her magical aura was affecting those nearest to her. In this case Daphne. She did not notice that under the weight of her power her friend almost collapsed under the weight. But then she felt it…the familiar presence of a unicorn's magic. She allowed her magic to recede within her.

"Here he comes." Hermione told her.

"Who?" Daphne asked after regaining her bearings.

That's when Hesperos appeared across the clearing. The unicorn pranced towards them. Daphne gasped holding her hands to face in shock. Hermione took this moment to watch her friends expression. She was in awe and shock. Pleasure flickered across her face. "He's beautiful." The moonlight caused the glow that Hermione saw earlier to only become more impressive. Daphne moved close to Hesperos and slowly reached out for him. The unicorn stood still and allowed her to run her hands across his coat.

"Happy belated birthday Daphne." Hermione whispered. Her voice carried anyway and the blonde heard her. She turned her head and smiled a full blown toothy smile at her.

"Thank you."

Indra who was circling above them flew down and perched on Hermione's shoulder. The two beings of lightning watched Daphne's joyous expression. One curious. The other simply happy. Hesperos nuzzled his head into the neck of the much smaller being that was Daphne. _"I see why you came."_ Hesperos spoke to her.

Hermione stayed silent. Not wanting to put too many cards on the table in front of Daphne. It was a peaceful time. Hermione sat down in the clearing and Daphne played with Hesperos. It wasn't something the young witch herself was interested in doing. After all she felt Indra was by far more interesting than a unicorn but…to each their own.

" _Tempus._ " Hermione whistled lowly when she realized it was about half after twelve. It was about time to go. She stood from where she was sitting. That's when she heard it a neighing shriek followed by a wave of panicked magic. Magic that she recognized from the herd today. Hesperos jolted away from Daphne who was now looking towards the forest fearfully.

"Hermione what was that?" Daphne asked.

"Indra take Daphne back to the dorm!" She commanded her familiar. With a caw Indra did as told. She perched on Daphne's shoulders and took off in a flash.

Daphne appeared in the shared room with Tracey and Hermione a moment later. She looked around in shock and Tracey jolted from the bed where she was sleep.

Back in the forest, Hermione took off her glamour ring. She withdrew her vine and acacia wand from the holster on her ankle. She walked towards Hesperos. "That was Silvesse wasn't it?" She asked.

 _"_ _Yes, I must leave you here and hopefully save my long time friend."_ Hesperos made to leave but Hermione waylaid him.

"Take me with you, I may be able to help." Hesperos stared at her for a moment. Amber eyes met swirling violet and green eyes.

 _"_ _You tell no one of this. Hop on."_ Hesperos kneeled slightly allowing Hermione to jump on his back. Then they were off. Hesperos's run was more of a glide than anything else. It was as if he did not have to deal with friction. They swiftly moved through the forest through the run, Indra appeared flapping her winds swiftly to keep up with the sonic speed of a unicorn.

He came to a stop in the forest where Silvesse was lying bleeding as this thing was…eating no drinking from the wound. Silvesse's blue eyes were slowly losing its life. "NO!" She cried out drawing attention to herself. " _Depulso!"_ She swiftly shouted sending out a powerful banishing spell at the black hooded foul being. It was blasted back into the tree it hit it with a thud. She did not even have to ask her friend to take Silvesse and escape. Indra picked him up and flew away.

 _"_ _We must leave now. That being is too much for you, young one."_ Hesperos said.

Hermione didn't want to flee but she knew he was not lying. The two of them followed Indra who was carrying Silvesse away from the creature.

When they were far enough away Indra gently laid Silvesse down on the soft ground. Hermione hopped off Hesperos's back and kneeled before the dying unicorn. "Is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked. She looked to Indra. The bird showed her pictures of a phoenix. Something that Indra was not. It was a red phoenix a small one with golden tuffs. It was the Headmaster's phoenix. "Please."

Indra trilled out a song. In a flash of fire the Headmaster's phoenix appeared. It bumped against Indra in greeting. "Can you help him?" The phoenix looked to Silvesse and shook his head.

 _"_ _It is too late for my friend."_ Hesperos lamented.

"No." Hermione refused to believe this. But, she was angry…at whatever beast that was that'd attack something as sacred as unicorn. She refused to believe that she could not save him. She brandished her vine and acacia wand and pushed as much wild magic as she could through it. She made her magic enter Silvesse. Trying to bring back as much life to it as possible. Magical creatures needed magic to live. Then she'd give him as much magic as she could withstand.

The Phoenix must've caught onto what she was doing because it began to cry over Silvesse's wounds healing them. It then warbled out a song one that Indra gladly joined. Their tune together was a chaos of light and dark. But it melded together so beautifully. Hermione was reminded of the fact that a Phoenix and Thunderbird being likened as two sides of the same coin.

Her magic drew on the magic of the song helping Silvesse. As she poured more of her magic into the unicorn, healing him the more exhausted she became but she would save him despite all. And when she could give no more without harming herself she collapsed onto the forest floor.

Silvesse stood up the unicorn feeling more lively than ever. All because of the young witch before him. He could only think that humans weren't all bad. He nudged the girl returning some of the girl's magic to her. Enough, to wake her from her faint.

Hermione slowly sat up blearily. "You're okay? That's good." Hesperos went and stood next to her.

 _"_ _We'd like to give you a gift. That will serve you well in the future."_ Silvesse told her. He then pricked Hesperos's skin allowing his thick silver blood to flow out of the wound. Hermione's eyes widened at the gift. Unicorn blood if taken forcefully will give the drinker a half-life a cursed one. But freely given…that was a whole different story. The user of the blood will live a blessed life because it is given by what is the purest magical creature in the land.

Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to the silvery substance. The metallic taste did not detract her in fact it threw her in as there was this underlying flavor that she could not for the life of her equate to anything. She took two gulps full of the liquid metal and pulled back. She felt the unicorn blood running through her blood stream mixing with her own. The magic of the blood connected with her own magic giving her a feeling of encompassing purity. As if she was not tainted by anything nor could be tainted by it. She looked up at the unicorns whose eyes matched her own silver eyes that gave off a light glow under the moonlight.

 _"_ _Take more. You will need it. Dark times are ahead of you."_ Hesperos told her cryptically. She flourished her wand conjuring a small jar. She pressed the jar against his leg and allowed the blood to flow into it until the wound coagulated.

"Thank You. I will honor this gift." Hermione told them. The Headmaster's phoenix flashed away from them and the unicorns both nudged her lightly.

 _"_ _We wish you a long life."_ Silvesse told her. They left her alone in the forest. Hermione raised her hand and Indra flashed her back into her room where a worried Daphne and Tracey stood. Tonight, she'd assuage their worries but tomorrow she'd try to find out who or what that thing in the forest was. And why, it was attacking unicorns. She felt it had something to do with the Philosopher's Stone but she had no proof. For now, she was just happy to be able to meet another day alive.

 **End Notes:** **Funny story, the reason that this chapter came to be was because I literally forgot to do anything with the birthdays of Hermione's friends. So, I worked with it and this was the result. It also helped solidify Hermione's main pairings that will evolve later in the story. I have not figured out the pairings for the others. And at this moment Hermione will be paired with Daphne and Tracey both until otherwise stated.**


	23. Chapter 22: Bridging Gaps

**Author's Note:** **Due to exigent circumstances and (my final semester at college) starting in a few weeks I'll be updating a bit slower around August twelfth. You'll still get weekly when I can get it out if not it'll be every two weeks. Other than that the story is wrapping up soon. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and have a nice day.**

Chapter 22

 **Bridging Gaps**

 **March 1992**

The beginning of March ended up being primetime for Hermione. Her life was going swell. She was feeling good from the unicorn blood. Her body felt lighter and her magic came to her easier than it did before. Daphne and Tracey were her friends again and Harry was happy because he won the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Ron was happy because he had a good birthday party that they threw for him.

She walked through the halls feeling very good about herself. Her time was mostly spent with her friends in Slytherin. They studied together. Worked together. Of course, she didn't stop spending time with Harry, Neville and Ron. They were just time spent separately. She learned her lesson on focusing on one aspect of her life now she no longer did it.

Of course, with March came the foreboding knowledge of the end of the year exams in June. Normally, she'd be in the library going over her abundance of notes. Well that's what she'd be doing if she was a friendless chit like she had been in muggle primary. Now, she had friends who took up most of her time. Daphne and Tracey talked about their summer plans. Hermione alluded to the fact that she was going overseas once more and would not be able to visit them.

Her plans would mostly encompass spending time with her lessons of Arcturus. She just hoped that she'd be able to stay in contact with them for most of the summer. But with the knowledge that was closing came the fact that she'd needed to figure out the mystery of who was after the Philosopher's stone. From the whispering she's been hearing from Harry, Snape had threatened Quirrell about it.

It shown him in a bad light and for a second she believed he was after the stone. Only for a second though. She couldn't see what a Potion Master would need with the stone save for the simple ingredient portion. She also couldn't see what Quirrell would need with the stone. But she knew it would all come back to that creature she saw in the forest. The one feeding off of Silvesse. She hoped they were alright.

"Bloody Malfoy!" Harry scowled slamming his head down on the library desk.

"What did he do this time?" Hermione asked mildly flicking through her book, **_Compendium of the Arcane by Solaris Weaver._** The book was fairly interesting in the description of Arcane magic. It even went into Wild Magic. She had gotten this book from the Black Library but had yet to go over it. Now that she was doing so she found a way to channel her wild magic in doing more than just pushing it out into a magical creature. It was full of interesting theory.

"Haven't you heard about my fall from grace?" Harry asked.

"Ah, you mean when you stupidly decided to smuggle Hagrid's dragon out of the castle and was caught out of bed along with Ron, Neville and Draco. And you now have detention to make up for it."

"Well what would you have done?" Harry asked a bit annoyed at his friend.

"Told Professor Kettleburn our oh so dutiful Care of Magical Creatures instructor that has a license to handle dragons. He would've been able to get a dragon transfer done easily enough without involving three underaged wizards on a dragon smuggling job which is highly illegal. You are luck you weren't caught before then." Hermione told him.

Harry glowered at her but he knew it was a good idea. "How was I supposed to know he had a license?" Harry grumbled.

"Maybe instead of thinking you have to do things by yourself all the time you should look for help." Hermione thoughtfully replied closing her book.

"That's the way I've always done things." He admitted softly.

"Sooner rather than later that's going to have to change."

Hermione stood up. "Don't forget the essay on the switching spell we have to turn in for Professor McGonagall." She told him mildly.

He groaned. "Wait, Hermione I have something to tell you. I think Quirrell may have given into Snape." He said the last part in a whisper.

"It's Professor Snape, Harry and you still have no proof Snape is behind whatever is going on. Just because he rubs most people the wrong way doesn't mean he's up to no good." Harry simply shoots her a look. "You're blinded by your own dislike for the man Harry."

"If he wasn't so rude to me all the time and takes points from me arbitrarily than maybe I'd look at him in a kinder light. Not to mention I think he's been using Legilimens on me. Whenever I'm his class I feel a slight probe like you taught me to detect."

This caught Hermione's attention. Passive Legilimency so easily. Curious. Now that she thought about it she on occasion did feel somewhat a of a probe but usually she allowed it in not caring since the only surface thoughts she had at the times were not messing up her potion and blowing herself up. But back to the matter at hand. "You may have something. Did you hear what Snape said to Quirrell that makes you think he's given into him?"

"Well know but I heard Quirrell pleading and saying he'll do something for him." Hermione raised an eyebrow at his response.

"So what you're telling me is you still don't have proof it was Snape. Quirrell could be being strong armed by any number of people. He could've been talking to anyone." _He could've been talking to that hooded stranger thing._ Hermione thought to herself.

"I'll get you some proof Snape is behind this." He told her.

"It's Professor Snape, Harry." She reminded him before walking off.

 **April 1992**

Hermione stepped off the train feeling a bit saddened that Harry chose Easter to stay back at the school. Granted, she would've as well with all the homework the professors piled on her but she finished half already and Arcturus wanted her back home. It was time to officially meet the Tonkses.

The young witch had tried to talk to the older Hufflepuff in school but she was a slippery one. Especially, now towards the end of the year. She spent most of her time studying in the library most likely for her N.E.W.T.S and there was no way Hermione was disturbing her from that. Not for some small reason like getting to know her.

Now she greeted her parents with quick hugs and her siblings with claps on the arms. The young witch as soon as she got into the car took off her glamour ring. "Grand Uncle Arcturus is coming to get me tomorrow to greet the reinstated members of the House of Black." Hermione told them.

Her parents accepted it with ease. But, they would be spending as much time as possible with Hermione during Easter. They were foreboding the summer.

The next day came fairly quickly. She was dressed properly in her modest dress robes that she'd wear during the meeting in Black Manor. She did her best to tame her unruly curls and was only able to make them slightly less curly when Arcturus apparated to the house in quiet pop. Hermione said goodbye to her family before Arcturus took her away to Black Manor.

"Now, Hermione do not be surprised when you take in Andromeda. She looks a bit like your mother only her hair is straighter and a dark brown instead of a pitch black." Arcturus warned her.

Hermione swallowed with a nod. She entered the sitting room and her eyes took in the Tonkses. On her appearance, they all stood from where they sat. Each gave a well practiced bow or in the case of the women curtsy. She distanced herself from Arcturus and bowed a lordly bow in return.

"Andromeda, Edward, Nymphadora…this is my heir Hermione Lyra Black." He introduced them. Andromeda and Edward stared unabashedly at her.

"Wotcher Hermione, you know you have the same name of a Slytherin Muggleborn first year." Nymphadora stated with a grin.

"Of course, I do, after all we are one in the same." She drawled.

The way Nymphadora's hair cycled through colors was a testament to her surprise. Hermione grinned at her and decided to copy her cousin. Her hair also changed from black to a striking silver back to black again. "Bloody hell you're a metamorph too!"

"Yup." Hermione said.

Arcturus cleared his throat shooting her look. She bowed to him deeply in apology. "Sit we have a lot to discuss."

Hermione took a seat on the long couch that Nymphadora had settled on. Her parents were on the other side with Arcturus taking the armchair. "I should not need to remind you that what we talk about here stays within this family. What you learn here stays between us?" Nymphadora nodded her head seriously. Andromeda simply crossed her legs and looked at Arcturus with the occasional glance towards Hermione.

"Is she Bellatrix's daughter?" Edward blurts out. His wife shot him glare. Hermione was a bit annoyed at the question.

"Yes," Arcturus said. "Who her father is remains a secret until Hermione wishes to tell you. Last year, she became my heir and she will one day lead this family when I'm no longer able to. When that time comes, Andromeda you will take over the proxy seat of the family on the Wizengamot and I will move into the shadows."

"My Lord, I don't understand why such secrecy is necessary." Andromeda implores.

"There have been whispers that Voldemort is returning to power." Arcturus began.

"But didn't Harry Potter defeat him!?" Nymphadora exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"There was never any proof that he died. It has long since been believed in our circle that he was simply weakened and was biding his time. I'm more than sure now, because Abraxas has slowly been courting me again for the folly I allowed my house to embark on years ago."

Hermione had heard this speech before so she leant back and listened. "This will not happen again. We will not get involved with any Dark Lords or Light Lords. A Black will bow to no one. We are leaders not followers." His eyes cut into Edward Tonks who flinched. Both Hermione and Arcturus wondered what possessed Andromeda into marrying this weak fellow. Nymphadora was leaning forward obviously enthralled.

"It is important that we all make allies while we can." Hermione began. Arcturus's eyes darted to her. "I've begun implanting myself with members of the 'Light' like the Longbottoms, Potter and Weasleys. Detachment was key. "I have also gained allies with the neutral party. I've also been warned that dark times are ahead which makes making friends all the more important. Even if we have to follow a Light Lord for a moment." Arcturus's eyes twitched at that. "You know as well as I do Grand Uncle that they will be courted by Dumbledore."

He acknowledged her statement with a sigh. Hermione leaned back and allowed him to take over the conversation. He began discussing policies he'd try to get implemented through the Wizengamot. He also discussed the timeframe in which Hermione would take over as Lord of the House. Andromeda's attention was rapt as was Nymphadora's. Edward Tonks's was not that much. Hermione watched him for a moment, he seemed a bit odd.

She would talk to Arcturus about as soon as they left but for now…

 **HGHG**

Edward Tonks, sat in the Hog's Head tavern waiting patiently for Headmaster Dumbledore's arrival. He definitely had to tell him about the meeting with Arcturus Black. He didn't know why he felt the over encompassing urge to talk to him but he did. Back when his wife first met Arcturus a few months he talked to the Headmaster for advice which led to him giving him information about what has been going on the Black Family. Ted was unsure of the reason he so easily conversed with Dumbledore. That didn't matter all that mattered was telling him about the meeting. So, when he walked through the doorway he waved him over.

"Hello Ted," Albus said in his grandfatherly way.

"Hello Headmaster." He greeted with a smile as he took a sip of his drink.

"You've recently come from a meeting with Arcturus." Ted nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was weird he introduced his heir to us. Her name is *************." The name was blanked out and it made Ted confused as he tried to say her name again until he got tongue tied. Albus internally was a bit annoyed at the foresight that Arcturus had on locking down the knowledge with family magic. He could not even gleam the information from Ted's mind.

If he didn't know who his heir was, how could he possibly bring them to the Light. Yes, having another Black on his team would be wonderful for the Greater Good of Wizarding Britain. He failed with Sirius Black he was too much of a wild card but that made him a great weapon as well. He just needed to be pointed at a target and that was that. The Black family may not have the numbers it used to but it is till influential. More so than Lucius Malfoy, could ever dream to be. With Black under his thumb he'd have two Most Noble and Ancient Houses Wizengamot seats under his control. The bills he wished to pass would happen more often and he'd have access to the money of the Black family. He really needed to get that boy under his control.

He wouldn't need the money, if the Potter accounts weren't locked down so tightly after James's death. Albus believed that Lily was responsible for that maneuver. The only thing he had any type of access to was Harry's trust vault. And that's only because he had the key for that. Even then the ruddy goblins kept him from taking any substantial amount. This meeting with Ted was not going as planned. He would not be able to gain any needed information from him. Albus sent him on his way with a mild compulsion charm to come meet with him again should Arcturus call another important meeting.

When the Headmaster left he did not notice the invisible elf named Mipsy that had followed Edward Tonks on the behalf of her master. Nor, did he care to notice that the word 'her' was used in description of the heir. Had, he'd realize his search would be all the more simple.

 **May 6, 1992**

The high she was riding on for the past few weeks had to come down soon enough. It came in the form of Hermione's friends. She realized that she was being torn in two directions with friends who wanted to monopolize her time. The boys wanted her to investigate Snape with them and the Stone. The girls wanted to study together and practice spells together. There were also her lessons with Harry that she ended up having to put on hold due to conflicting schedules and the exam week.

Not to mention hadn't had much time to read any books this entire semester with one incident cropping up after another. She wanted to learn as much as she could about her wild magic. The unicorn incident sparked a need to delve into it even more.

Today she finally said enough was enough. "Listen boys it's been a long past few weeks. We have finals and barely a month's time that I need to study for. That you need to study for as well. I don't have the time nor patience to keep bending over backwards to meet the needs of you lot and investigating the Philosopher Stone." Hermione told her boys. She then turned to her girls. "That goes the same for you two but with everything else."

She sighed heavily when the Slytherins and Gryffindors simply glared at each other. _Why can't we all just get along?_ She asked herself.

"Hermione but I have a feeling he's going to go after the Stone soon." Harry told Hermione.

"Stone what Stone?" Tracey asked curious.

"None of your business Snake." Ron retorted.

"Okaaay!" Hermione called stopping the burgeoning argument before it even began. "They're talking about the Philosopher Stone that's hidden in the Third-Floor Corridor under guard of a Cerberus." She bluntly told them. If the boys wanted her attention on the Stone then they'd have to also be willing to allow her to spend time with Daphne and Tracey. She's long since decided to not keep that a secret between them.

"There's a Cerberus inside the school?" Daphne asked excitement shining through her cold mask.

"Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher is inside the school?" Tracey asked instead.

Hermione didn't know whether to be amused at the fact that Daphne was more interested in the fact that there was a giant three-headed dog in the school or not. It seemed the mild remarks about her enjoying magical creatures wasn't so far-fetched. "Fluffy is Hagrid's."

"What a lovely name for a Cerberus. Does that mean he's actually fluffy?" Daphne asked.

"Who names a Cerberus Fluffy?" Tracey looked exasperated at Daphne when they're questions came out at the same time.

"That's what we said." Ron remarked not even willing to comment on the Barmy Blonde's statement.

Harry crossed his arms and looked annoyed as a discussion took off in regards to the Philosopher Stone. Hermione nudged him a bit when she sat next to him. "I know you don't trust them Harry, but I do. They're my friends." Hermione reminded him.

He wanted to argue but he knew she was right. He wouldn't try and sequester Hermione from the rest of her dorm mate's or other students. He just wished they were discussing the Philosopher Stone. That was supposed to be the quartet's thing. Now it wasn't anymore. But as he watched Hermione's friends getting along with his friends he couldn't but rethink that thought.

"So, you lot think Professor Snape is after the Stone?" Tracey asked them with a mocking smile.

"All evidence points to him." Harry responded.

"Oh, please he is the Head of Slytherin House. He wouldn't be as blatant as you're saying he is. Not to mention Quirrell seems just as suspicious. After all who was he talking to that day. It could be someone else who is after the stone and Quirrell is just the front man of the operation." Daphne retorted.

"But he's…" Neville began.

"Poor stuttering Professor?" Tracey questioned. "No proof of half the things he's stuttered out are true so how do we know he's not faking that stutter."

"Okay so it's either Professor Snape or Quirrell who's after the stone. We've already established this." Hermione butt in before an argument could start again. She had noticed Ron's reddening of his face and took it for what it was that he was about to explode. "What we need to figure out is when whoever this is going to go for the stone."

"Why?" Tracey asked.

"If the teacher's put it in such an obvious place then that means they want somebody to come after it. It's bait plain and simple." Hermione slapped her forehead as Daphne said this.

"Circe's tits why didn't I think of that. Putting a treasure like the Philosopher's Stone inside a school full of children and telling them exactly where it is, is just a trap." Hermione shook her head.

"So, we don't need to bother with it then?" Neville asked.

"I wouldn't say that. We still don't know who is after the stone." Harry said and Ron nodded along.

"We also don't know the traps and whether or not whoever is after the stone knows how to get past them." Ron added.

"So, we focus on figuring out which teacher is after the stone and why before we continue."

"Sounds like a plan."

The six students agreed. They didn't notice the odd looks they were getting from students from other houses. Muggleborns in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw thought that the apocalypse was about to start with the way the six of them seemed to be getting along. Older students in both houses were pleased that the annoyingly distracting rivalry might come to an end.

 **May 26, 1992**

Despite how much Harry wanted Snape to be the person behind stealing the Philosopher Stone, the arguments brought up by the two Slytherins earlier in the month. They had just a few weeks before term ended for the year to figure it out. But, if it really was a trap they didn't have to get involved. And Hermione said they shouldn't neither and leave it up to the teachers.

But the adventure behind it was what was really drawing him into it. Harry wasn't foolish to think that he would be fine with going up against an adult wizard and that it'd be best to tell one of the teachers. But…he still believes that even if he told them they wouldn't help.

It didn't help that tonight at eleven o'clock Ron, Neville and he had to go to detention tonight with Malfoy

When it turned eleven thy were sent down to the Entrance Hall where they had to follow Filch. Filch began lamenting about how the old rules of the school would see them in chains and being whipped. It made all of them blanch with fear even Malfoy. Harry couldn't even be happy about it since he was in the same situation.

They were marched off across the dark grounds. Neville began sniffing and Harry wondering what their punishment was. It must've been something if Filch was so delighted. Ahead of them they could see the lit windows of Hagrid's hut. Then a familiar voice called out from the darkness.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." Hagrid called.

Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid then it should be fine right? Filch immediately wiped that thought from his mind when he told him they'd be going into the forest.

At this, Neville let a moan, Ron went white in the face and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. Harry didn't know what was so bad about the forest that they called it the Forbidden Forest but from his friends' and enemy's reaction it must be terrible.

"The forest?" Malfoy asked looking at Filch in horror. "We can't go in there…especially at night. There's all sorts of things in there. Werewolves I heard and Acromantula."

Ron just about fainted at the last part. "What's an Acromantula?" Harry asked.

"I giant man eating venomous spider." His red headed friend told him.

"Oh." No wonder they were so scared. They were sending a bunch of first years in the forest with only Hagrid. No offense to Hagrid but the man didn't even have a wand.

Speaking of Hagrid, he strode towards him with his dog Fang at his heel. He was carrying large quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

Filch left when he arrived. Malfoy turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going into that forest," he said and Harry couldn't help to agree.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid said in anger.

Harry's eyes widened. He could get expelled if he didn't go into the forest. That meant the Dursley's forever. There was no way he'd be going back to them. Even though, part of him hoped Malfoy's my father bit would work a bit. It didn't.

Hagrid led them to the very edge of the forest telling them not to take any risks. Harry couldn't help but think going into the forest was a risk all on its own.

"Look there," said Hagrd, "see that stuff shinihn' on the ground? Silver stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in ther bin urt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week we found oen dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" asked Malfoy.

Hagrid immediately shot down their worries and they journeyed into the Forbidden Forest. Neville and Malfoy went one way while Ron and Harry the other.


	24. Chapter 23: Adv In the Forbidden Forest

**Author's Note : As I said before chapters will be coming in shorter due to my final semester starting up. But, I just moved into my dorm room and finished this chapter yesterday so I decided to upload it earlier than planned.**

Chapter 23

 **Adventure In the Forbidden Forest**

May 26, 1992

Under the invisibility cloak she followed them. Hermione was surprised that Harry had allowed her to borrow the cloak tonight without knowing the reason why. All day long, she had a bad feeling about Harry's detention. Her magic was warning her that a godchild of the House of Black was in danger and she was right to worry.

They were headed into the Forbidden Forest to find out what was killing the unicorns. _Have all the adults in this bloody school lost their mind?_ Hermione wondered to herself as she followed them into the forest. She met that thing. Granted, she couldn't see what it was but it was blood scary and all she did was a hit and run. They're having children investigate the matter.

Hermione followed close to Harry. "Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn. They're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

 _Does it not connect that there must be something just as powerful out here then?_ Hermione cursed under her breath and couldn't help but agree with Arcturus about the fact that Hogwarts had been going downhill since Dumbledore took office.

Hermione grimaced as she caught sight of more unicorn blood. Hopefully it wasn't Silvesse again or Hesperos. Suddenly Harry and Ron were seized by Hagrid and thrust behind a tree. Everyone stopped to listen. The sound of dead leaves being scattered filled their ears. It was like a cloak was trailing along the ground. Soon enough, the sound faded away.

They continued on until they came across a centaur Hagrid named Ronan. He gave very cryptic warnings and mentioned Mars multiple times. The planet that was named after the God of War. War…

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!" Ron shouted. They all turned and noticed the red sparks.

Hagrid went off crashing through the undergrowth leaving what he believed was Ron and Harry alone. Although, the latter didn't know Hermione was there either.

Harry only expressed worry about Neville not Malfoy. But, Hermione felt the same. When they returned there was a smirking Malfoy who had apparently startled Neville and made him let out sparks. Since that happened Harry and Hermione were stuck with Malfoy and Fang while Ron went off with Hagrid.

The quartet walked off. Hermione silently walked beside them her wand was drawn as she watched Malfoy. She didn't trust him not try anything. She pulled the cloak tighter on her as they went deeper into the forest. The path was soon swallowed by the trees as they thickened. Hermione spotted more blood and noticed it was thicker than before. She was sure they were closer to the fallen creature.

"Look." She heard Harry murmur. Her head snapped up and she saw the unicorn. Its eyes were lifeless and Hermione could only stare sorrowfully at the poor creature. The poor unicorn's legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was splayed across the dark leaves.

She took step forward in tandem with Harry. She noticed Malfoy backing away. Then, it appeared, the hooded figure from before. This time Hermione could tell it was some type of humanoid creature. It came crawling across the forest ground as if it was some beast. Her breath came out as short pants as she stood transfixed. The figure reached the unicorn, and lowered it head to the wound in its side. Disgust coupled with hate filled Hermione as it began to drink from the dead beautiful creature.

Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and bolted. So did Fang. The darned cowardly beast. The hooded figure lifted its head and looked right at Harry. Unicorn blood dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry. Harry would didn't even move.

She raised her wand arm about to attack when she heard Harry shout in pain and gripped his forehead where his scar was. He stumbled back. Hermione darted forward. " _Fulgor Procursus_ " She shouted tossing off the cloak. Her lightning ball a whole lot bigger than when she faced to troll exploded out the end of her wand. It moved swiftly towards the figure and blasted it back.

An otherworldly shriek of rage entered Hermione's ears. She winced at the sound. The creature clambered up and crouched as if it would attack again. She moved in front of Harry. "Hermione." He whimpered in pain.

"Harry your shields. Fight the pain. Draw your wand." She told him.

And he soon moved forward next to her. " _Stupefy!_ " He called out. A red beam shot of his wand. The creature in a feat of agility darted out of the way around a tree. It clambered up the side and sat on its haunches atop a thick branch.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I had a bad feeling so I followed you." She told him.

"Well I'm glad you did."

The creature began to move. They trailed its movements with their wands. As they did they heard hooves behind them, galloping, and something jumped clean over them and charged at the figure. An arrow went flying and the creature left. It was a centaur. Not one from before a different one. Younger.

"Are you two alright?" The centaur asked.

"Yes," Harry told him. "Do you know what that thing was."

More galloping was heard and Hermione picked up the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around herself. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione left. Indra who had followed who was always there swooped down. "You have any idea what that thing is girl?" She asked taking off the hood of the cloak. She just got a negative from her. "Take me to my room." She sighed. Hermione appeared in her room with the girls and folded the cloak.

Whatever it was didn't learn from the last time it had attacked a unicorn and Hermione was there. She didn't even know it was still out there not. She made sure that she was quiet as to not wake them. She laid down in her bed and took out **_Compendium of the Arcane._**

" _Lumos._ " She lit her wand up dimly and propped the book up in her lap. She finally reached the wild magic theory section.

 _Chaotic in nature, wild magic manifests itself as a dramatic force of nature. With this magic one could heal, destroy and create. One does not try to control wild magic as it is uncontrollable. It can merely be channeled, willed into what you wish it to do. It's power derives from the force of nature itself and a powerful wild magician would be able to pull energy from that of nature itself._

 _The studies that have been done in this field are far in between as a true wild magician are a rarity in that of itself. Branches of magic have been created to copy what wild magicians can will themselves to do. One such branch is that of the Animagi or the human to animal transformation._

The more she read the more bleary eyed she got. The basics of wild magic was something she already knew except the pulling from nature itself. This compendium was bloody useless so far. She closed the book deciding to continue reading tomorrow.

May 27, 1992

Harry had somehow slipped a note inside her bag during one of her classes that said to meet him during lunch inside their practice classroom. When lunch came she immediately went into the classroom. He was sitting in one of the seats with his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked immediately stalking towards him.

"Voldemort." He groaned.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort is the one who's after the stone."

"What!? How do you know that?"

"After you left, Firenze the centaur that saved us pretty much said that Voldemort is using the unicorn blood to stay alive. I think he's going to try to use the stone to regain his power." Hermione shuddered at the thought. It made since. Unicorn blood is said to keep even those on the brink of death alive.

"Bloody Hell." She collapsed into a chair next to him. "Harry this is no longer a game. I can't…I can't allow Daphne and Tracey to get involved in this any longer." She swallowed thinking about the mirror once more. She wondered if it was her desire to help Harry regardless of any problems it might bring was why the mirror showed her that. "I'll help you stop Quirrell, Snape whoever is after the stone. I'm with you my friend." She placed a hand on his leg.

"You know I ranted to Ron last night and the most he could say was 'stop saying his name.' Neville…Neville just stood there with a scared look in his eyes but he seemed I don't know prepared."

"You aren't the only one who lost their parents to either Voldemort or one of his followers." Hermione said.

"Neville lost his?"

"My-" _mother and her husband took them from him._ "Mum would say his parents are worse off. They're trapped in their own minds unable to know right from left. They don't even know what Neville looks like. In the last war, Mum told me that his parents were tortured into insanity." Harry inhaled sharply hearing this.

"We can't let him come back."

"No we can't."

She resolved herself to going out at night stalking the forest to keep him from even touching another Unicorn. She'd not allow him to cling to life if she could help it. Hermione hesitated on telling Harry this. He could barely move under whatever hold Voldemort had him under. She swallowed heavily.

"Tonight, I'm going back to the forest. If Voldemort is in there killing unicorns to stay alive we have to stop him or at least keep him from killing anymore."

"I'm coming too." Harry said resolve shining in his eyes.

Hermione wanted to scream at him no to stay away that it wasn't safe. But it would've been hypocritical if she did not allow this. Soon, she'd be faced to face with the man her mother followed. And she would see what drew in a Black so much that she'd bow to him. Someone whose name meant flight from death.

 **HGHG**

Night came fast for Hermione. She barely ate any of her dinner and drew some odd looks from Daphne and Tracey. She could tell they were worried but she would not tell them what she found. Hermione didn't know if it was some odd since of nobility that she refused to tell them about it or the fact that she refused to put them in danger. They were important. As important to her as Harry was. If she could put her friendships on a tier it'd go

Harry

Daphne||Tracey

Ron||Neville

Blaise

Millicent||Grayson

She'd put Millicent and Grayson in the weird pyramid of friendships simply because they were acquainted with her only. Grayson, Millicent and her had a nonaggression pact with one another. They didn't bother her and she'd not bother them. Grayson was easy because they weren't in the same year. Millicent was somewhat difficult since they shared classes and occasionally had words. Not in the since of Malfoy and Parkinson but just a greeting.

Anyway, her friendships with Daphne and Tracey were different than the one she had with Harry. Her and Harry shared a common enemy. The one who drove the Black and Potter families to ruin. She wouldn't involve them.

What she didn't know was that those close to her weren't the only ones who noticed her odd behavior. She did not notice that when she left the table; Grayson, the prefects and Rosier were staring at her leaving. They also noticed that when she left Potter left too.

Morrow Rosier since, Grayson's defeat in the Pit, although, it was barely a defeat by luck, she knew the mudblood had some skill. She acknowledged the girl's intelligence and willing to learn of their culture. Her etiquette was almost flawless. In all honesty, she didn't act like the many Mudbloods that she had seen roaming the halls since she came to the school.

Her second Pit match was a resounding defeat for her opponent. That was when she'd begun to take a keen interest in her. She found out that bird of hers was a thunderbird through the grapevine. A sentient magical bird on par with that of the phoenix. Known to be powerful but primarily in America it made Morrow wonder if the Granger chit was actually from a blooded family in the former Colonies.

But…the truly interesting thing was her alliance with the Gryffs. More specifically, Potter. As she watched the two of them leave she knew it was time question Greengrass and Davis on it. Morrow's…friends around the castle have gave word that all three of them met up with Potter's group.

It was time to investigate what their resident Mudblood was up to.

 **HGHG**

Daphne and Tracey stood in the middle of the circle of Slytherins. They felt like they were bleeding in a water full of sharks. "It has come to our attention that the resident Mudblood has gone off tonight with Potter. We wish to know why?" Morrow spoke her tone commanding.

The two first years weren't foolish enough to not answer honestly to the Princess of Slytherin. Especially, surrounded by her wands. The prefects. So, the two girls caved and hoped to hell it wouldn't backlash upon Hermione nor make her angry at them.

 **HGHG**

Hermione wore a pair of black jogging bottoms and a simple black tee shirt as well with trainers on her feet. On her back, she carried a knapsack. Harry wore a similar outfit as they moved through the forest. Above them Indra glided. "If it gets too serious Indra will get us out of here." Hermione told him.

"How?" Harry asked.

"She's a thunderbird and can carry a lot of weight not only that she can…essentially use lightning to teleport us places. Sometimes I call it riding lightning." Hermione explained tacking on the last bit for fun. Harry stared at Indra in blatant shock.

"Merlin, I just thought she was some type of tropical or foreign bird." He said.

"Most people do." She responded.

"What's in your pack?"

"Essence of Dittany, it'll heal a unicorn's wounds. I also have a bit of blood replinisher but I have no idea if it'll work on a unicorn. It's a just in case we aren't able to stop an attack."

Harry nodded. Hermione's eyes trailed the forest for any signs of the cloak wearing bastard. Her wand was at the ready and as was Harry's. The young witch gripped her wand tight and paused where she was going. There was no way they'd be able to find a unicorn in this forest if it was in danger fast enough.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry asked.

"Quiet I'll need to concentrate."

Harry didn't say anything when she closed her eyes. Hermione concentrated on her flow of magic. She could feel it flowing through. She expanded her magic outwards slowly. A few sparks radiated off her body. She heard a gasp but she ignored it and attempted to feel the magic around. Behind towards the castle there was an abundance of magic overflowing but that's not what she was looking for. She was looking for the fluid, pure magic of a unicorn.

She let her magic flow around through the forest. She ignored the sturdy magic of the Forbidden Forest and caught the tail end of the magic of a unicorn. In her mind's eye she allowed her magic to flow towards and found the herd. There were less in the heard by her count from the last time she was here. She grimaced, wondering how long Voldemort had been thinning the heard.

Wait…there was unicorn far from the herd and…a sinister powerful magic was approaching it. Her eyes popped open startling Harry with the violet, green color. "We have to hurry. Follow me."

Hermione took off running through the trees leaping over logs of wood and fallen trees. She kept going to where she sensed the lone unicorn. Then she felt it the erratic magic of the creature. She pumped her small legs faster and cleared a small fissure running through the forest. She heard an umph behind her and turned to see that Harry barely made it but he kept his run going.

They arrived just in time to see the unicorn fly against the trunk of a tree. Colliding with the base of it a resounding crack was heard through the forest. The first thing Hermione noticed was the blood gaping from a wound in its hind leg. She wished to get down and heal but first…she had to take down Voldemort or at least get him to run off.

Harry soon came up beside her and at the same time the pointed their wands at the figure and shouted " _Confringo!_ "

 _"_ _Sectupunio!"_

Voldemort dodged Harry's flame exploding curse but was unable to dodge the arching slicing whip headed his way from Hermione's wand. The spell cut through his cloak causing him to bleed heavily from the wound on his leg. He cried out in anger and turned his wand on them. Hermione was quick with the shield charm.

It protected them from whatever curse he threw at them. The curse, a disturbing purple banged against her shield before fizzling away. Hermione dropped the shield and rolled. " _Reducto!_ " Harry shouted. No soft spells like expelliarmus or stupefy would be used tonight. They would leave here alive.

The murderer of Harry's parents waved his wand and whatever he did blasted them backwards. Hermione's head cracked against the tree behind her. She groaned and brought her head up to the back. She felt the warm, stick substance that was her blood. She got up as fast as she could and moved to attack. Only he wasn't there.

"Did you see where he went?" Hermione called to Harry who was twirling in place one of his arms hanging limply at his side.

"No." The two of them backed towards each other and made sure they were watching each other's backs. Hermione let out waves of her magic to access whether he was still there. He was. His vile magic permeated the woods around them. She looked at the unicorn who was breathing out in short pants. She knew she'd need to call Indra to get them out soon but he had already seen Hermione without her glamour on and he didn't want him to start putting together facts.

"We're getting out of here. When he attacks close your eyes." She ordered him.

It wasn't long until that time came. He leaped from out of a tree. "Now! _Lumos Maxima!_ " She shouted closing her own eyes as a bright blinding light filled the area. She heard an howl before she felt Indra's feet on her shoulder and then she was out of the clearing. She opened her eyes blinking and found herself in a clearing with solely Harry and the injured unicorn. Harry collapsed onto the floor.

"Bloody, Hell that was frightening." He grimaced.

Hermione said nothing and immediately moved to the injured unicorn. She took the knapsack from around her back glad she put her things in a sturdy one. She dug inside the bag and knelt by unicorn. "Hermione what do you need help with?" Harry asked he moved by her side. She handed him the bag.

"Pour the brown potion on its wounds. Be careful not to touch her…unicorns don't like the touch of males." Hermione placed her hand on the unicorns chest. She grimaced when she felt her blood coating her hands. The unicorn tried to move. "Calm down." She put some of her wild magic out there to try and show her that she was a friend. "Everything's going to be okay." Hermione told the unicorn.

It calmed only somewhat but stayed still allowing her magic to enter her body and give her a boost. Beside Hermione, Harry poured the Essence of Dittany on the open gaping wounds. Green smoke billowed up from the closing wounds. Once the wounds healed as much as possible the unicorn stood on unsteady legs. "I'm sorry I can't do more." She told her.

 _"_ _Thank you foal. You have done me a service. Hesperos was right to trust you."_ She told her. It sounded like a whinny to Harry though.

"It was no problem. Return to your herd and next time don't stray too far." Hermione whispered in return. The unicorn snorted before taking off in a slow canter. Harry sat back and laughed.

"We did it!" Harry said. "And I only have dislocated shoulder." He smiled. He placed his hand on his injured shoulder and popped it back into place. As if he had done it a million and one times.

"I only have a cracked head." Hermione responded grinning herself. She wiped the blood off on her shirt causing it to glow a bit.

"Let me put some dittany on that."

Hermione stayed still as Harry applied the potion. They sat there for a while before making their way back to the castle. Hermione was relieved that the trip went so well. But this was the third time that Voldemort was stopped during or after a hunt. He'd be more prepared next time. Her and Harry would definitely need to step up their game. Because…that was too easy.

When they made it to the castle Hermione, sent Harry up to his dorm room with the cloak. On herself she cast a powerful notice me not charm and a low powered disillusionment charm. The young witch walked through the corridors keeping to the secret and smaller passageways that adults could not travel. Soon enough, she arrived at the dungeon wall where her dorm lay.

"Silvertongue." She said the password and the brick wall slid aside allowing her entry into the dorm. As she walked in so, tired was she that she did not notice the five others in the room until it was too late.

" _Incarcerous._ "

 **End Note:** **I believe I put only one new spell in here that you don't already know if I didn't add one tell me and I'll put it in the author's note on my eventual next update.**

 _ **Spells**_ _ **:**_

 **Sectupunio:** magic lashes out like a whip in a swing motion and slices/cuts into the opponent


	25. Chapter 24: End of the Beginning Part 1

**Author's Note:** **Here is the awaited update. Not too long not too short. I've been reading cases and writing briefs these last few weeks and the classes are only going to pick up in its intensity so before that happens I'll try and finish this book up. With the way it's look it'll be two more chapters one that finishes up Voldey and an Epilogue. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 24

 **End of the Beginning Part 1**

 **May 28, 1992**

The early morning hours were not good for a weary witch, who'd just came from battling a crazed unicorn slayer. Hermione was tied up on the floor with familiar faces staring at her. She sat up as best she could and looked at them. Her eyes widened slightly when spotted Tracey and Daphne standing beside the older students. A brief flash of betrayal filled her before she pushed it down not willing to think about that. 

Instead, she thought about how she was under wand point of not just the Princess of Slytherin Morrow Rosier but the seventh-year prefects Logan Brown and Camilla Fawley. Morrow, started forward…gliding towards her with grace. "I find it curious that a first year could cast a high-powered notice me not charm and although weak a disillusionment." She drawled her eyes narrowing with suspicion. Hermione pushed down the fear that was creeping up on her and decided to play it off.

"Well you learn a lot from books." Hermione said in response. Morrow simply ignored her response and continued speaking.

"It has come to our attention that you and Potter have gotten involved with whatever scheme Dumbledore has going on. Whatever it is you will not take part from now on. I will not have you ruining our chances of winning the house cup for the eighth year in a row…" she trailed off she took in Hermione her face paled in the low green fire light. "What have you done?"

At her words the others in the room took in the same thing on Hermione's clothing. A silvery substance, that held an ethereal glow that they were mildly familiar with. They had heard stories about it, seen the substance in books. They had all got the warnings from their tutors, their parents and their teachers. None, were foolish enough to live a cursed life. None of them were foolish enough to kill a unicorn for their blood. To kill something so naturally pure was a blasphemous offense.

Hermione, as observant as she was remembered that she still had unicorn blood all over her. It wasn't odd that they'd recognize the substance. She could see the looks of disgust she was getting but what was more hurtful was the fact that Daphne and Tracey's faces mirrored those of the older Slytherins in the room. She couldn't bullshit her way out of this.

"It's not what you think…" she began and paused wondering how to form her thoughts. She couldn't tell Daphne and Tracey even if they betrayed her to them. They were…hers. "I…Daphne remember when I took you to go see the unicorn a while back."

"Yes," Daphne said hesitantly while Tracey stared at her in blatant jealousy.

"That noise you heard that night was a unicorn being attacked." Hermione told her. She then addressed the older Slytherins. She wouldn't poach a unicorn despite how illegal it was they were sacred and pure creatures. "After I sent you away, Hesperos…the unicorn we met led me towards the area where his herd mate was being attacked drained of its blood. I was able to save him from whoever that was."

"Why should we believe you? And not turn you into the DMLE." Brown questioned.

"Because two days ago the school had the bright idea of sending four first years and the games keeper of Hogwarts to the Forbidden Forest to try and capture or kill the person responsible. Harry told me that they confronted the poacher last night and he learned it wasn't a simple poacher. I won't say who he believes the person killing the unicorns are until those two are removed from the room." Hermione nodded to Daphne and Tracey.

"Out!" Morrow ordered.

The two first years clearly didn't want to leave so they were dragged out by Fawley and Brown. Left alone with the older students Hermione decided to talk. "What I say here stays in this room. Or you get nothing."

"You're not in a position to make any deals." Hermione grimaced at Morrow's response. She was right. So she simply began explaining.

She was not in a position where insubordination would get her off lightly. Hermione told them about who Harry believed was drinking unicorn blood and who was after the stone. Brown paled significantly when she told them it was the Dark Lord and her theory. Wilkes smiled actually smiled. Brown shook his head. McDougal frowned a bit as did Lochrin. Fawley grimaced slightly and Morrow…she stupefied her prefects.

"You're right this is dangerous information." Hermione eyes widened when Morrow pointed her wand to them and obliviated their memories of the meeting. She then turned to her. "Keep me posted on this. Return to your dorm." She ordered.

The ropes were vanished from her body. Hermione stood up with hesitance. She wondered why Morrow was willing to do this. Not to mention the fact that she decided to keep this quiet. The Rosier family were known followers of the Dark Lord in the previous war. Did she not want any part of his return? There was cause to investigate that. But for now…

She walked into the room she shared with her friends. The two of them were sitting on their beds looking at her with worry. Hermione figured they thought she would blow up on them. At first that's what she wanted to do but faced with inquisition she caved as she was unwilling to put information above her own. She just hoped that when they were asked they actually faced an inquisition.

"Spying on me and reporting to the Princess? That's a low I didn't expect that from you. Blaise maybe? Malfoy and Parkinson definitely but you two I trusted you." She carefully said each word in a way to evoke the desired reaction of them explaining.

"It wasn't like that. We were surrounded by the entire house about what was going on?" Daphne retorted. Hermione smiled a bit relieved.

"You'd better had been. If you hadn't at least faced an inquisition of the level I just went through I'd have to rethink our friendship." With that, Hermione saw the two of them look relieved. She would trust them still for now but, she would be holding her cards closer to her chest. For now that is.

 **May 31-Jun 3, 1992**

Hermione had been running on fumes since the night of the Slytherin Inquisition. She continued to go out at night to help the unicorns. she would search out for unicorns being attacked and find the person responsible. They'd only been able to stop one death since that night. Voldemort had begun killing them before they could arrive. And each time became more dangerous for her and Harry. 

There were outmatched by the wizard and the only reason they'd won the first time was because they'd took him by surprise. It was an extremely humbling experience for the both of them. Harry had begun to become a bit distracted by it all. Hermione had to pull him together so they could study for the exams they had this week.

That was another reason why she was so tired. The late nights fighting Voldemort and studying for the exams hit her hard.

And then the exams came. By the end of each day of exams both of them were drained and could barely make it out to the Forbidden Forest. she would been dosing them both constantly with Pepper Ups which is not the primary use of the potion. During, the exam week there was only one attack. One that they'd been able to save the unicorn during.

 **June 4, 1992**

History of Magic which readily became a self-study course was Hermione's and the other first year's final exam. It was an hour of answering questions about wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons. When she took the test, she couldn't believe that she had studied everything they learned so far for the end of the year exam. Her barely put half of the stuff in there and there were barely any of the important points that they'd cover in the exam.

She met up with an irritable Harry, a tired Ron and Neville a half an hour after their exam ended. She caught him rubbing his scar again. "Is it still hurting?" She asked in a low whisper. He grimaced and nodded.

"My shields keep most of the pain away. You know, at first I thought it was because Snape had been using Legilimens on me but now I'm not so sure." Harry winced again his eye twitching as another sharp sting was felt through his scar.

"Professor Snape, and maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey. She'll have something for headaches." Hermione told him.

"I don't want to see Madame Pomfrey, Hermione. She asks too many questions."

"Harry…" She shot him an exasperated look.

"I know it's a bit dumb but…I can't." He implored towards her. Hermione sighed as she took in the pleading eyes. She shook her head as she gave in. "Anyway, I don't plan on resting until I know the Stone's safe."

"Right."

Ron chose this moment to speak up. "Relax, guys I'm sure the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. We're not sure if whoever is after the Stone knows how to get past Fluffy."

Hermione grimaced. "Anyone who reads knows how to get past a Cerberus. There is a reason why they're not used to guard treasures as much as they used to be?"

"Why aren't they?" Neville asked

"All you have to do is play the bloody thing a Lullaby." All of them looked at her in surprise.

"Bloody Hell! Well Dumbledore is still here. So let's just drop it for now." Neville said.

"Fine, if you find something else tell me. I'll be in my dorm room taking a nap."

"How are we supposed to get into her dorm room?" Ron asked as she walked off.

 **HGHG**

Hermione woke some hours later when Daphne came barging into their room. "What's got you barging in like this?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

"Potter told me to tell you Dumbledore's left for an overnight trip the Ministry." _It's tonight._ Hermione thought. He's going for the stone tonight. But who will it be…Snape or Quirrell. She wondered to herself. "The Philosopher's Stone is going to be taken tonight isn't it? Potter wasn't really subtle about the urgency in which he wanted me to get this message out to you."

" _Tempus._ " She gasped when the spell told it was nearly ten. she would been sleeping all day. She's missed dinner. Well she wasn't that hungry anyway especially now. "If I'm not back in an hour get a teacher."

"So, you're actually going?" Hermione paused and looked at Daphne.

"Of course, I am Harry's my friend and he'll need me tonight."

"So, what? He's your friend but that's all. He's putting you in danger. Can't you see that?"

"Of course, I can see that. And he's more than a friend." She started to leave only for Daphne to draw her wand on her. Her hand shaking.

"I won't let you go."

Hermione drew her own wand. She gripped it tightly, unwilling to toss a curse at Daphne. But if it came down to it she would. "Don't make me attack you." Daphne's eyes steeled and she shouted out the first spell. The two of them exchanged spells. While Hermione dodged Daphne stood still and the petrification spell hit her in the chest. Her friends body locked down. She took her wand out of her hand and tossed it to the side.

Hermione ended the spell and walked out of the room. Turning, her back on Daphne for the first time. She didn't hesitate to walk down into the Common Room. She noted Morrow sitting by the fire. Hermione paused and stared at her for a moment before discreetly signaling her. Morrow noticed and motioned her over.

"Leave." She ordered the snakes around the fire. They quickly got up and walked out. Hermione took a seat across from her.

"He's going after the stone tonight. Harry has sent for me through Daphne." Hermione didn't know how he'd done that unless Daphne was out after hours. Morrow frowned thoughtfully.

"Go, delay him. I will make preparations for sending help." Hermione nodded before standing. She bowed her head a bit before turning on her heels. She walked out into the dungeons. She quickly cast a series of spells that hid her. A high-powered disillusionment, a spell that quieted her footsteps and a notice me not on top of all of that.

With that done she took off running. She met her trio of friends outside the Third Floor Corridor. "Finally, we thought you'd never come." Ron complained.

"I was held up and I don't have a bloody convenient invisibility cloak to help me sneak around." Hermione retorted. "Now let's go."

They entered the corridor and the first thing they'd noticed was the snoring Cerberus. At it's feet was a harp. Harry took out the flute he got from Hagrid and played a tune so it wouldn't wake up. "Let's go." Ron darted forward towards the trapdoor. He lifted it up and Neville jumped down first without having to be asked. Determination clear on his face. The shy boy he was at the beginning of the term was not present tonight.

Next, Ron jumped down. Hermione went to trapdoor next and held it open. "Harry jump down." He looked at her oddly as he was still playing the flute. He didn't question it and jumped down. As soon as he did so she followed him down not willing to be attacked by grouchy Cerberus.

The moment she landed a plant, began to twist its snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry, Ron and Neville their legs had already been bound. Ron and Harry looked to be panicking and struggling. Neville on the other hand stopped struggling. Hermione saw this and began to relax as well.

"It's Devil's Snare guys. The more you struggle the tighter its vine's wrapped around. Just relax and it should let you go?" Neville told them.

"Should?" Ron asked.

"If it doesn't just set it on fire."

After he said those words, Neville was swallowed by the plant. "Neville!" Harry cried.

"I'm fine I'm bellow you guys!" Neville shouted up.

The three who were left at the top began to relax as well. After Neville, Hermione was the next to land on the stone floor beneath the plant, followed by Harry and then Ron. Both landed on the ground with a soft thud. "This way," said Harry pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

They began their walk down the passageway. All that could be heard was the sounds of their footsteps echoing off the walls and the drip of water. The passageway began to slope downwards sometime into their walk. Ahead, they could hear the sound of soft rustling and clinking that was similar to that of coins being rubbed together or rattling together.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"No idea." Hermione retorted drawing her wand. "Wands out, just in case."

The three boys did as she said. They arrived at a chamber. The young witch noted that it was brilliantly lit and flying around the high arching ceiling were jewel-birds…no keys fluttering and tumbling about. She looked to the door and easily figured out that they'd need the keys for this. She distantly heard the boys discussing the locked doors and that's when she noticed the brooms on the far wall.

"The keys above aren't just for decoration boys." Hermione drawled. "They're winged keys which means you have to catch the key to get through the door."

"I got this." Harry said and grabbed a broomstick.

"I'll help," Ron said.

"I'll stay on the ground." Neville grumbled.

Hermione grabbed one herself just in case Harry might need. She didn't float up like he did instead she stayed on the ground near the door. "Look for a key that's different from the rest."

Harry was perched on his broom watching carefully for the key. He then zoomed forward calling out that the key was the one with bright blue wings. Hermione joined him in the air to chase the key. Hermione rocketed upward towards the key it dodged her. Ron, came and tried to grab it but missed as it sped towards the far wall near Harry. Harry leaned forward and grabbed it.

They landed quickly. Harry tossed the key to Neville and dropped his broomstick as did Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and picked them up before jogging over towards the door. Harry opened the door. Inside they walked, they saw as light flooded room a giant chessboard. Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight. Her suspicions were confirmed at the sight. She stopped the boys from walking towards it.

"Enough is enough." Hermione growled.

"What, what's wrong Hermione Snape or Quirrell could be at the Stone by now." Harry said.

"Harry, haven't you noticed anything strange about these so-called defenses?" Hermione asked.

"They are odd." Neville but in. Ron and Harry looked at the two of them in confusion. "Look all I'm saying is that they're a bit easy don't you think. What if this is all just a plan to like test us."

"Test us? Why would someone want to do that?" Ron asked.

"Think about it Ron, Harry." Hermione said. "The Cerberus guarding the trapdoor was easy to get information from, from Hagrid. The second 'protection' and I use that word lightly was about Devil's Snare something first years learn about in their classes."

"And the next protection was capturing a charmed key on a broomstick something only a seeker like me could do easy enough." Harry said.

"Or someone who knows a summoning spell." Hermione added. Although, she did think to herself that there may have been anti-summoning wards in the room or attached to the keys. But, that was easily beat by a strong enough powered summoning spell or just breaking the charm/ward.

"And this protection is a game of chess, something it's known I'm good at. And I'm not even the best chess player so there's got to be others who could beat it." Ron added. "So does that mean there's no stone?"

"I think there is still a stone but I think whoever put these so-called protections up wanted to test Harry and his friends as well. After all there is now way Voldemort would stay if there wasn't although it might even be fake." Hermione finally said.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore." Hermione confirmed. "I wonder if he's even away at the Ministry like you were told."

"But…why would Headmaster Dumbledore want to test us?" Ron asked.

"We don't know." Hermione told him. She then tossed the brooms she had in her hands at Ron and Harry. "We're flying over. Neville you're with me."

"You think we can?" Neville asked.

Hermione simply grinned and hovered off the ground. Neville got on behind her and the four rose up. Harry led the group across the chess board. "Slytherin cunning at its finest." Hermione chuckled when they landed on the other side in front of the door easily.

"Now, if we're going by teacher's tasks then, we've had Sprout's which was the Devil's Snare," Neville began.

"Flitwick must've put the charms on the keys." Harry said.

"McGonagall must've transfigured the chessmen." Ron added.

"Great, all that's left are the two protections that were made by our suspects." Hermione sighed out.

Hermione pushed open the door and a disgusting smell filled their nostrils. "Troll." Hermione grunted out holding her breath. Both her and Harry who had been subjected to their foul smell before weren't on the verge of vomiting like it seemed Neville and Ron were with their green faces. The troll in front of them was larger than the one they faced. She was lucky they didn't have to fight this one.

"Come on guys, it's either dead or knocked out." Harry said.

The group moved through the next door, all of them were wondering what was next. But…nothing frightening was there, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. The bottles looked to be filled liquids or rather potions. This was obviously the work of the Potion's Masters.

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. The fire was purple and at the same time black flames shot up from the doorway leading onward. They were trapped. Hermione darted forward to the table and on it was a roll of paper. "Look." They crowded around her and read it. It read:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide you will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Hermione smirked as she finished reading. It was an easy logic puzzle that was obviously tailored to her instead of the boys. But…the fact that there were clues here meant that this was a test. Not only that, if she knew the flame freezing charm they most likely could've gone through them without having to read the test. Most likely that's what Quirrell did. After seeing this table the idea that it was Snape had been thrown out the window.

If not for, the clues she could tell that he made it to trap an intruder while Quirrell's trap was a simple troll that although some wizards struggle with, if they knew the basics of one they'd be able to get rid of it. "I've figured it out." Hermione said after a few moments. She picked up the smallest bottle and the medium sized round bottle. "This one will get you through the black flames," she motioned the small vial, "this one will take us through the purple flames."

"But there's barely enough in the black one for one person." Harry said.

"This is obviously meant to separate one of us from the others." Hermione said. She turned to Neville and Ron who both frowned.

"Whose going through the black flames?" Ron asked.

"Me." Harry told them sternly.

"So you want us to turn tail and run?" Neville asked.

"Yes," he told them looking each of them in the eye. "You three, drink from the round bottle and go through the purple flames. Get a teacher. One that will actually listen to us." Harry's eyes darkened at the last part and Hermione wondered what happened between when she went to take her nap and now. A teacher has already not took his word for something from the vibes he was giving off.

"There's not enough for all three of us Harry." Hermione told him. "So, how about you boys go back and get a teacher who can get me out of here and Harry will go forward."

The three of them ended up arguing about who would stay. Hermione ended up winning the argument and the three boys drank from their bottles. Ron and Neville left first and before Harry could she hugged him.

"You're a great wizard Harry. You'll be fine." She told him trying to help steel his nerves. He gave her an embarrassed smile.

"I'm not as good as you," Harry responded.

"Oh Harry you're brilliant. Don't let anyone make you believe otherwise. You have loads of traits that I don't have. Be careful." She told him.

"I will." And with that he went through.


	26. Chapter 25: End Of the Beginning Part 2

**As, Hurricane Irma is heading my way this will be the last update for a while. I'm sorry but I have no idea what could possibly happen in regards to internet, family etc. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. I still have the epilogue left before this one is completed and I've begun outlining book 2 and I have just a few more pages of the epilogue left. So, hopefully you won't have wait long.**

Chapter 25

 **End of the Beginning Part 2**

 **June 4, 1992**

Hermione stood there for a moment and stared at the small vial. She smiled when it refilled after several minutes. _I thought so._ She thought. A self-refilling vial. She figured it'd most likely was that. Especially, if the person who went before them used the puzzle to get by instead of the flame freezing charm.

After all, how were the 'heroes' supposed to get by. Hermione grabbed the vial and knocked it back. She entered the black flames just in time to hear the argument between Harry and Quirrell. She whispered the words for the notice-me-not charm on herself and let the two talk it out. It was revealed to Harry that Snape was trying to save him from Quirrell's curse. He also revealed that Snape and Harry's father hated each other at Hogwarts. It explained some of the animosity coming from Professor Snape towards Harry.

"You're too nosy to let live, Potter," Quirrell said. "Stopping me from attacking unicorns or at least attempting with that Granger girl." He sneered.

"That was you?" Harry asked. Quirrell snapped his fingers and conjured robes around Harry.

"Not alone. I'm never too far from my master." Quirrell turned towards the mirror. Hermione slowly crept towards _What did he mean by that last sentence?_

"How does this mirror work! Help me, Master!" Quirrell cried.

"Use the boy…Use the boy…" a voice sounded from…the back of Quirrell's head, just as Hermione freed Harry from his binds.

He quickly stood up as Quirrell rounded on them. Two wands were pointing at Quirrell. He stopped in shock at the sight of Hermione. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"The vial refilled." She responded shortly enough not taking her eyes off of Quirrell.

"You!" He finally shouted rage overtaking his features.

"Me!" She mocked back. It wasn't her smartest move but it got the ball rolling. He sent off a silent curse towards her and she dodged it shooting back a blasting curse.

Harry joined in the duel. Quirrell expertly batted away their spells and moved nimbly. She wondered idly as they fought how well he could've actually taught DADA if he wasn't stuttering his way through half the text. It wasn't hard to imagine especially from his smirk that he was just playing with them.

"Enough!" The voice from Quirrell's head shouted and accompanying the shout was a wave of magic that blasted Hermione into the wall. Her wand flew a few feet away from her.

Quirrell grabbed Harry roughly as Hermione hit the wall. Harry was quickly disarmed and brought in front of the mirror. "What do you see boy!?"

Hermione hoped Harry would lie. She inched towards her wand not willing to use her spare yet. Harry made up some mess about the House Cup and Gryffindor just as she reached her wand. Along with her wand came something surprising. Professor Snape strolled through the flame filled doorway. She looked at him and his eyes grazed her for a second before with a flourish of his wand he summoned Harry to him.

"Quirinus isn't this a surprise?" Professor Snape drawled in his smooth baritone, positioning his body in front of them.

"Snape!" He sneered in response. "Give Potter back!" He commanded sending him a silent hex.

The two adults proceeded to duel and Hermione could only stare in awe as two adults with similar skill battled wordlessly. An array of colors filled the room as they shot out hex after hex, curse after curse, charm after charm, at the other.

"Enough!" The voice said again but its effect this time was different. Professor Snape cried out and clutched his left forearm in pain. "Severus you fool." It said in a high voice. Professor Snape paled.

Hermione readied her wand, wishing Harry had his. "Let me speak to them face to face." The voice said.

Quirrell's turban was unwrapped and he turned away. On what should've been the back of his head was a face. The most terrible face Hermione had ever seen. It was chalk white, with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like that of a snake. "Voldemort." She whispered in acknowledgment.

"Yes Mudblood." Voldemort sneered. "It is I." The face looked at Harry. "Look at what you've made me boy. A mere shadow, forced to share another's body. The Unicorn's blood was to strengthen me but you two were determined to foil me. Now…I need the Elixir of Life. From the stone…inside your pocket!"

 _'_ _Run!'_ Resounded in both Harry's and Hermione's head breaking past their mental shields. It sounded distinctly like that of Professor's Snape who was now collapsed on the ground.

Both of them walked backwards. Hermione wondered if they could get through the flames again. As she did, Quirrellmort snapped his fingers and Hermione flew back, her wand flying out of her hands once more. "Hermione!" She heard Harry shout. There was a buzzing sound in her head. It was aching too. She must've hit it.

She looked up to see Quirrellmort advancing on Harry. Hermione could hear the argument as she drew her spare wand. He grabbed her friend and causing him to yell out in pain. To her surprise Quirrellmort let go of him also with a shout of pain. She almost let her wand slip. " _Reducto_!" She shouted. The curse blasted into Quirrellmort sending him backwards.

As if he was impervious to that attack he simply got back up and attacked Harry again. But surprisingly he could not touch Harry. "Seize Him! Seize Him!" Voldemort shrieked from the back of the head.

"Master, I cannot hold him…my hands" He shouted.

Harry as he was pinned must've knew he had some power over him because Harry raised his hands and pressed them to Quirrell's face. With a shout he rolled off of him. " _Nervi Incursu."_ Hermione shot another spell out of her wand. This one hit Quirrell and affected him. He could not move. Harry went after again using the chance Hermione gave him he pressed his hands to Quirrell's face.

Hermione stood slowly from where she was and watched as his face melted and burned. She summoned her vine wand and holstered her spare. And then Quirrell's screaming stopped. Harry lied back from where he was sitting staring at his hands. He did not notice a wraith like creature rising from Quirrell's body. Hermione did. She was immediately in motion knocking Harry out of the way. Sadly, he hit his head against the stone floor and he passed out.

She had a thought for a second and slid her hand in Harry's pocket for the stone. This would definitely be useful. She quietly and sneakily made a copy of the stone. She left the fake in Harry's pocket and slipped the true one in her pocket. Snape the only other person awake in the room groaned. Said, professor rose slowly from where he was at. His arm that was hurting him hung limply by his side. He slowly walked towards them a grim expression on his face although relief was also present. Today marked a victory against Voldemort but they both knew it wasn't over. Hermione stared at Harry who was now peacefully sleeping. She could feel her own exhaustion overcoming her and she collapsed.

She distantly heard Professor Snape saying something. She felt her body rise and she looked to see Harry's body floating. Hermione fought her fatigue knowing with the stone in her pocket she couldn't just collapse. She'd have to hide it first. The bushy haired girl, upon leaving the testing grounds spotted the perfect hiding spot inside a suit of armor. She secretly used her wand and banished it there but not before placing a notice me not on it. With that done she passed out her body giving into exhaustion.

 **June 6, 1992**

Hermione woke to the surprising sight of flowers and get well gifts at the bedside of her hospital bed. She sat up slowly her body ached from the rest she achieved. Memories of the night they went after Quirrell floods her mind. _Harry!_ She thinks and throws herself off the bed. She didn't go too far from her bed when she saw Harry lying on a cot near her still passed out. _The stone!_ She thought to herself before remembering that she had hid it.

"Young lady." A stern voice filled her ears. She turned to see Madame Pomfrey stalking towards. "Back in bed you go!" She made a shooing motion with her hands.

Not wanting to fight with the matron she followed her orders. Now back in her bed, Hermione is checked over by Madame Pomfrey. "So, how am I?" Hermione asked with a small grin.

"Lucky to be alive that's what you are. Dueling and going after an adult…never in all my years…" Madame Pomfrey grumbled unintelligible words. Hermione was of a mind to think they were curses.

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey I couldn't leave my friends to do something of Gryffindorish foolishness without a lick of Slytherin wit involved." Hermione said with a grin. The matron uncharacteristically snorted derisively.

"Slytherin wit my-"

"Poppy I was under the impression that you were to send for me when she woke." Professor Snape said cutting off what would've surely given Hermione a laugh.

"I knew you'd be here soon so I didn't feel the need. You've been coming here daily like clockwork since the incident Severus." Madame Pomfrey shot him a scathing look. The two glowered at each other before he spoke again.

"If you're done checking over your patient I'd like to speak with my student…alone."

Madame Pomfrey left the two of them alone and silence descended. Professor Snape pulled up a chair next to her bed. Hermione watched him curious about what he'd say. She was surprised when he appeared last night.

"Never in all my years have I seen a Slytherin act in such a Gryffindorish manner." Professor Snape began his black eyes glowering down at his charge.

"Helping a friend in need is not solely a Gryffindor action or are you saying us Slytherins will turn our backs on a friend in need just because? Or are you angry about the fact that one of your snakes has helped out Harry Potter." Hermione shot back calling him out on his questionable behavior towards Harry that has been going on since the beginning of the school term. She had stayed quiet so far because his potions lessons had been impeccable. The Head of Slytherin's glower became worse than ever.

"Regardless, you could have been killed." He responded. "Had it not been for the timely warning of Miss Greengrass and Miss Rosier then I might have come upon two dead students maybe even four if you didn't have the self-realization that Weasley and Longbottom would've just been in the way."

"We were the ones who took out Quirrellmort while you could only groan on the floor in pain. How's that mark working out for you." Snape's eyes widen.

"How do you know about…never mind." He palmed his face. "Although, I do not like to admit it your actions have prevented Voldemort's rise and the restart of the previous war. I commend you for that."

"What no points sir?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't give students points for almost getting themselves killed." He sneered.

"Well that explains the lack of points on Halloween." At this Severus shook his head.

"True but I do commend you for the actions you took then. It was swift decisive, everything that situation called for unlike you going for the Stone." Hermione felt a bit prideful at what he said. "And the lack of points came from making sure my student would live to see the next day."

"Halfway through, I noticed how crappy all the protections were. They were obviously some form of tests since four first years were able to get past them all oh so easily. It was way too easy for the stone to be protected."

As he heard those words he couldn't help but agree. He himself had went through his colleague's trials without much trouble and arrived to where Longbottom and Weasley were making their way back from. The only reasonable protections were sadly, his own and the one belonging to…as Miss Granger put it Quirrellmort. The headmaster would've had a more formidable protective scheme if he asked for the assistance from Bathsheda Babbling and Septima Vector.

The Runes Mistress together with Mistress Arithmancer could've designed a ward scheme that would've made even the Dark Lord pause. Minerva was a fine Transfiguration Mistress and duelist but protective schemes were not her forte same with Filius for his chosen profession. Pomona on the other hand could've used the deadlier plants she had as protection some of those plants were hellish.

Even still, had he known he was making trap for the Dark Lord he would've chosen something entirely different from what he did as a means of protection. He did in fact know that once someone passed or attempted to pass through his protection he would know of it and could be down there. When it dinged not once but five times he gave even more credence to Miss Greengrass's and later Miss Rosier's worries.

He shuddered to think what would've happened to the two of them he'd not arrived when he did. Even if he saved a Potter. Quirrellmort seconds away from getting his hands on Potter. Miss Granger was obviously a bit unsteady on her feet. Knowing who their opponents were made him wonder why the Dark Lord did not just kill Miss Granger and be done with it.

Why keep a Muggleborn alive? Was he curious about the Muggleborn that had been sorted into his house? Why?

"Professor?" Hermione noticed he'd been lost in thought. His eyes flickered as he was brought of his own mind. She stared at him a moment and he stared back. Professor Snape she could tell was giving what she said some deep thought.

"I will investigate with the other teachers about the matter in which you spoke? Now tell me how did you get past their traps so quickly." She just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"The first one was Cerberus. One needs only to read a book or ask Hagrid how to get past one. Either play it some music or feed the beast some drugged food. The second trap was devil's snare which is simple to get past. Either stay still or burn the darn thing." Hermione shook her head.

"The next trap was flying keys, in hindsight it would've been easier summoning the damn thing rather than chasing it about like a seeker would. Mind you that's what Harry is. The next 'protection' was the chess set and we didn't have time to play chess. So luckily, I had the foresight of us bringing brooms from the previous room. We flew over the chessmen to the room with the already either dead or knocked out troll. Yours, for anyone with a lick of sense would've been able to figure it out or if they're a knowledgeable adult use a flame freezing charm on it. The last one was the Mirror of Erised from what I could see didn't do anything but give the stone to someone who is not the Dark Lord or one of his followers."

"My trap had the added knowledge of me knowing if someone passed through the flames." He revealed to her. Hermione simply raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why did you get there so late then?"

"I went through the traps the way they were designed." Hermione scoffed at that.

"Don't say traps as if that was what they were. I prefer to think of them like an obstacle course. Really, you teachers/masters of your craft were foiled by a bunch of firsties." Professor Snape scowl deepened if that was even possible.

"Regardless, I don't want you to put yourself in such a dangerous situation again." Snape scowled.

"Not going to happen. I've been in a dangerous situation all year long. A school even a magic school is supposed to be safe Professor. It isn't supposed to be used as a place to lure in a Dark Lord or some trumped up thief looking for a Stone that grants immortality. It definitely isn't supposed to be a place that prizes an objects safety over that of the students studying there, do you know how many children went and saw the Cerberus. Harry, Ron, Neville and I weren't the only ones who saw it or were in the same room with it. The door wasn't even properly warded a simple unlocking charm allowed entry. What if one of them couldn't have gotten out of the room fast enough?"

Her words were the truth. She was right. Severus did not know what he was thinking at the time he created those traps now he had to ask his…colleagues the same question.

 **HGHG**

Upon finding out that she had woken up, Hermione was quickly visited by her friends. Daphne and Tracey visited separately from the others. When, Daphne appeared her eyes filled with concern for her and anger, Hermione felt a bit of guilt. "I'm sorry Daphne." She told the blonde. Daphne swallowed before tilting her head haughtily.

"I apologize as well." Daphne said. Tracey relaxed after the apologies were out of the way.

"So, what did I miss?" Hermione asked.

As soon as the words got out, she was immediately given two days' worth of gossip. Apparently while she was gone, Draco had tried to get into her trunk. He was greeted with a lovely singeing by Indra. The boy was lucky that he didn't try to breach the wards on her trunk. Although, she would have loved to see an electrified Malfoy.

After a while, they left the hospital wing leaving Hermione alone.

 **June 7, 1992**

Hermione was released from the hospital that afternoon. Before returning, to her dorm room she of course made a detour for the stone. She was glad it was still there but was surprised when no alarms went up about the fact that the one Harry had on was fake. Still, she made sure there weren't any nasty charms on it before she decided to continue on back to her dorm. She was hesitant to return to the Slytherin Common Room knowing she'd probably get the cold shoulder or worse from her dormmates. After all the hard work she did, by keeping her head down but displaying power on occasion to get them to accept her within their ranks she was sure to be on their blacklist.

That's why when she arrived inside her common room only to find a very un-Slytherin like celebration going on she was dumbfounded. The older students were cheering wildly drinking what she assumed was fire whiskey from the way their faces were red and steam came out their ears. They younger students were drinking…hopefully butterbeer.

She discreetly slid through the crowd going towards where her friends and fellow first years stood. Although, she was hesitant to be near Daphne after their argument and exchange of spells that happened in their dorm room. Hermione knew that she'd have to talk to her eventually so she might as well get it over with now. She approached them quietly.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked them. Daphne, Tracey, Blaise nodded to her in greeting. Nott just tilted his head. Malfoy and Parkinson sneered. Crabbe and Goyle just stared at her blankly. Millicent gave a discreet wave.

"We've won the house cup again this year. Eight time in a row." Tracey told her grinning.

"Yeah, Gryffindor lost their match while you and Potter were in the hospital wing not giving them anything to catch up with." Blaise spoke up.

"Nice." Was all she said in response of that. She did for a second feel bad but as she looked around the common room where the normally aloof Slytherins would be reading by the firelight, playing chess or just simply debating. Well the older students debated the younger ones just argued about anything under the sun.

Hermione decided the questions were done with and went off to grab some butterbeer. Tonight, she celebrated. She along with Harry stopped Voldemort's return, she helped her house win the house cup and most of all has faced no repercussions from her housemates.

By the time the party ended her fellow Slytherins were drunk and or dog tired. She made to her dorm and opened her trunk. She pulled out multiple vials she had left and squeezed the liquid elixir into them. A light gold liquid filled at least fifteen small to large vials. She grinned before stuffing the stone inside her trunk. Arcturus will be pleased. Grabbing the stone for herself was an idle thought but one she was glad to have done. Her first year was ending well enough. Now all she needed were the results of her exams.

 **June 8, 1992**

Hermione appeared in the Hospital wing that afternoon just as Harry finished telling Neville and Ron the story of what happened in the room after the two of them had left. Both voiced anger at being left out. "You shouldn't be. We were up against…Voldemort. We only won because of Snape and luck." Hermione said drawing attention to herself. "Hello Harry, Ron, Neville." She greeted them all as she took a seat in a nearby chair.

"You knew we could've gone with him." Ron accused. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I knew but I wasn't going to let you two follow us. Bloody hell neither of you are even using your own wands you'd just been in the way." Hermione had overheard Neville talking about his family and how his Gran had sent him to the school with his father's wand and how his Uncle Algie tossed him into lakes for him to do accidental magic. But it seemed Neville wasn't pleased about the comment and neither was Ron. Both of them blustered.

"What do you mean? I'm using my Dad's wand. He was a great wizard." Neville said with a glare. Harry spoke up next.

"When got my wand Ollivander told me that the wand chooses the wizard. I went through dozens of wands that they piled as high as chair."

"Same for me, a lot of the wands worked well enough for me but my magic and the wands magic didn't want to fully bond together." Hermione said in agreeance with Harry. "Of course, Ollivander did say to me that wands belonging to members of one's family would work fine for the user but the drawback is that it may stunt their potential for ordinary magic."

Neville looked at his wand unsure. He, thought it was because he was near squib and not having a lot of power. He did feel a strain using the wand but…he wanted to still use it. It was his Dad's. His mom's wand was destroyed in the attack only leaving his father's wand. Cedar 12'' with phoenix tail feather as the core. The wand never felt like it'd hurt him, he could feel it thrumming beneath his fingers. "It's my dad's all I have left of him." Neville finally said. It made both Harry and Hermione blanch with guilt for pushing the boy.

Hermione knew the wand was a family wand and it would work fine for him but he'd never be the great wizard she knew he could be if he kept relying on it. Especially since the wizard the wand was bonded to was alive. But, she wouldn't push or make it seem like she knew best. Hermione turned to Ron to see him staring at his wand with a frown. It didn't take much of a guess on her part to know his wand wasn't his. It was frayed in places and had hair sticking of it showing its long use.

"I wish I could buy a wand. My parents are too poor to get me a new one." Ron sighed out. "I'm using my older brother Charlie's old wand."

"The one who deals with dragons?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…" Ron said trailing off. They were all quiet for a few moments before Harry spoke up again.

"Dumbledore told me that my Dad and Professor Snape hated each other when they went to school. He also told me that he was the one who gave me my Dad's invisibility cloak."

At this Hermione understand what was being said by Harry. He's the one that put all those loads of charms on the cloak. He was also the one that stole a Potter Family heirloom. She was glad she didn't take the charms off of them.

"Why'd Professor Dumbledore have a Potter Family Heirloom?" Neville asked looking a bit affronted. Ron simply looked confused.

"So what Dumbledore had a Potter Family Heirloom? He gave it back to Harry so it's no big deal, right?" Ron asked. Neville shook his head.

"You're the sixth son in your family of seven so you wouldn't have really been told about Family Heirlooms and what not I'm sure even your family despite losing most of their titles still have some. But, Family Heirlooms are really secretive and sacred, almost as sacred as a Family Grimoire or a Lordship ring."

"What's a Family Grimoire?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't know whether to be saddened or relieved he didn't ask about the Lordship ring. She didn't truly want the Lordship ring but she was still unsure of what Arcturus felt she should do…it doesn't matter she's too young.

"A Family Grimoire is I guess the best way to put it is a textbook of magic that your family has created. Every family with more than three generations or ones with knowledgeable spellcrafters have them. But you won't be able to have access to yours until you're seventeen."

Harry looked off, lost in thought. That was a long way off but the way he said it, he could invent his own spells. That was interesting prospect. His eyes gleamed. He wondered if there were any books on spell crafting. He'd ask Hermione later for now…they talked about what they were doing for the rest of the year with exams over and more relaxed classes.

 **HGHG**

Harry, arrived to the end of the year feast just as Hermione sat down. She watched as he was dragged to his table by the cheerful twins. She didn't know much about the two of them only that they were wicked buggers with their pranks. But they seemed alright…for now. Hermione yawned slightly still a bit tired from her own end of the year activities but the green and silver Slytherin banners that were displayed around the hall were enough to lift her spirits.

Hermione looked around the table at her friends, enemies and bystanders that didn't care about her before narrowing in on Daphne. Her friend had gone back to her stoic days. Avoiding her, Hermione didn't know if it was her fault or the other girls fault. She understood she was worried but she shouldn't have drawn her wand on her. It was a confusing feeling that wasn't all too unfamiliar from before.

Luckily, this time her other friends didn't seem to care all that much and were content in letting the two of them handle it with picking sides. And handle it Hermione would.

"Another year gone!" She heard Dumbledore say cheerfully. Her eyes were drawn to the headmaster wearing his conspicuous robes. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…"

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

At this, Hermione and her fellow Slytherins let out an uncharacteristic cheer. Even Malfoy joyously banged his goblet on the table.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still at this. Hermione stiffened her eyes narrowing at the Headmaster who looked straight at her. The twinkle so prominent in his eyes were gone for a moment before they began again. He looked away keeping his jovial smile. _He wouldn't! If he doesn't give me points too he'll show how much of a bastard he is…_ Hermione thought viciously. She looked at the other house's. The Ravenclaws seem to have understood what he was going for and a lot of them had scowls on their faces.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…"

"First…" he paused grandly, "to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" Hermione's head snapped to the side and saw Ron's face go purple she couldn't tell what it was from, from the distance. "…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." A sneer appeared on Hermione's face. Anger was coursing through her. Ron didn't even play on the board they flew over the ruddy thing. The Gryffindors cheered at this and Ron sunk a bit in his chair trying to hide not much help that did when his brothers were patting his back and shouting how great he was for all to hear.

Dumbledore raised his hands gaining silence over the hall. "Second—to Mr. Neville Longbottom for his insight in herbology I grant Gryffindor house fifty points." Neville looked down. "Third to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The cheers were deafening. Gryffindor and Slytherin house were now tied. Hermione closed her eyes as she added that up. Her ire was rising quickly. "Now, there are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said smiling "it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much as to our friends, therefore I award ten points to Ms. Fay Dunbar."

An explosion erupted as Gryffindor house cheerfully shouted their victory. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were politer with their applause, Hermione noticed looks of pity being shot their house's way but they were obviously glad that Slytherin lost. Slytherin house was quiet. Deadly so. She wouldn't be surprised at the untold hatred was now festering inside their hearts towards Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Neville and maybe even herself.

Hermione herself had to slam down her Occulumency shields and toss away all of the untold rage she was feeling behind a blank mask. She could not have an explosion not today. Not in the Great Hall. Not even because all the hardwork her and her fellow Slytherins had put in went down the drain. She watched as Snape shook hands with Professor McGonagall with an obviously forced smile. He then glared with undisguised loathing at Harry.

And that's when something surprising happened. Morrow Rosier stood up from the table…turned on her heels and left the great hall. Always ones for solidarity the older students followed their Snake Princess, with each year following after that. Hermione trailed behind them all and wondered what the looks on the other students faces were. They wouldn't sit there and take that lost. Next year, they would be back on top. All Slytherins swore this to themselves as they exited.

 **HGHG**

Harry watched his first friend walk out of the room with the rest of the Slytherins guilt flourished in his stomach. He looked to head table and saw all the teacher's looking shock. Snape…looked pleased and…prideful. Dumbledore…he had anger in his eyes but it was well hidden behind his smile.

Yeah, Gryffindor won but it didn't feel like much of a win. Hermione was down there with them and gave as much as the others did. Ron didn't even play that chess match and even he was looking guilty. Fay tried to stop them so well earned he guessed. Neville was just sitting their pale.

He knew what they were feeling. Ron and Neville that is. Amidst the cheers and the subsequent exodus of the Slytherin house from the feast he felt dirty. The Gryffindor traits were supposed to be bravery, courage, determination and chivalry. There was nothing chivalrous nor anything honorable about that victory. Harry realized that Dumbledore was not the quintessential Gryffindor others portrayed him to be. What he did was sneaky and downright foul. He awarded the points at the leaving feast so the Slytherins could not make up or anyone could make them up during the week before.

Now all Harry hoped was that Hermione didn't blame him for this.

 **HGHG**

Ron was happy to be in the spotlight for a moment until it came crashing down when the Slytherins all left the great hall at the same time. See, as the youngest male Weasley he was treated like crap pretty much. By his brothers and by his mother. His mother always ran roughshod over their father. And…his sister Ginny was the little darling of the family leaving him without attention, without care. His belongings were all second hands of second hands of second hands.

He never once got anything new. Not like his older brothers or Ginny did. He loathed being the youngest male. Ginny being the first Weasley girl in generations had everything made for her. So, it sucked in his house plain and simple. Now, he was in the limelight having won Gryffindor the house cup. People would actually see him and not think of his brothers but…

He didn't play that game of chess. He didn't deserve the house points. He didn't know how to balance out his selfish glee with the feeling of dirt clinging to his feelings.

 **HGHG**

 _What is Dumbledore thinking!?_ Neville asked himself. He knew things this year had been odd and that this wasn't a normal Hogwarts year. He had cousins after all who went to the school. Not Longbottoms of course. But the way the headmaster just isolated an entire house from the rest of the school felt like an injustice.

He himself felt an ire awakening in him. Hermione didn't even get points for all the help she did. It wasn't fair. It wasn't noble. He didn't feel like a friend at the moment. She was his first true friend who wasn't after the Longbottom fortune and wanted him to actually better himself and believe he was great.

Now he felt horrid and didn't know what to do.

 **HGHG**

They all sat in a circle with Morrow Rosier standing in the middle of all of the Slytherins. She was as regal as ever yet her eyes were a vibrant with anger. Never, in all her years of Hogwarts had she seen such blatant favoritism towards any house let alone Gryffindor. The Slytherins, her fellow ones, the younger ones who had been her the shortest amount of times were obviously depressed. And so, she spoke.

"You all just saw it." She began. "You saw the prejudice and a dislike our house has for being 'dark.' But look what the light does they lie and they cheat their way to victory as well. Potter and his friends broke the rules of the school and went into the third-floor corridor but not only did they not get punished they were awarded for their bravery…" She sneered this part.

"…this favoritism they had does not blind me to the fact that those Gryffindors weren't the only ones down there. One of our snakes, was done there going through the traps as well showing off her own abilities." With that she glanced at Hermione. "And what did she get for that nothing. Not a single point but precious Potter got points. His Gryffindors. We won't stand for this will we?" She asked.

She looked at each and every one of her snakes and knew they were with her. And they said snakes couldn't be loyal.

 **June 9-20, 1992**

School kept going for most of the students at Hogwarts after the end of the year feast. The teachers were getting in last lessons of the year while the older students did their OWLs and NEWTs. All except Slytherins. On the days of classes none of the Slytherins went to class. Instead, the stayed in their dorm rooms. The house elves brought their food to their rooms per their request. The older students only left to take their tests.

Hermione, fought with the urge to attend classes those days and interact with Harry, Ron and Neville but she found herself staying in the Slytherin Common room. She stayed with her fellow Slytherins. Talked to her friends and year mates for longer than a nod and go.

This went on until the day of the Hogwarts express departure.

Hermione on the train stayed in her compartment with her year mates. "Not going to visit your precious Potter!" Malfoy sneered. She didn't have it in her to be rude today to the boy so she simply told the truth.

"If I were to meet up with him as angry as I still am over the leaving feast then I will say things I will regret later on."

The platinum blonde glared a bit before leaning back. Hermione shook her head and looked out the window of the train car hoping to get to Kings Cross as soon as possible.

They arrived at King's Cross and left the train. Hermione had long since changed into her muggle clothes to the distaste of her year mates. She left with her friends and said goodbye to Daphne and Tracey who went with their parents. She promised to write them over the summer. She saw Harry saying goodbye to Neville along with Ron before the two of them left through the barrier. Hermione followed them through and called out to them. Harry turned and glared at her along with Ron.

"Oh so now you want to talk to us?" Harry asked. Hermione winced at the anger in his tone.

"Look I understand you're angry but I have a right to be angry as well." Hermione shot back with her own glare.

"We get it you didn't get points for went on down there on the third-floor corridor but taking it out on us isn't fair to us." Ron said with a frown.

"I know, I know okay. But, Slytherins stick together no matter what. It was decided we wouldn't leave our common room to show a united displeasure." Hermione told them. Harry looked confused for a moment.

"Oh, you mean like a strike." Hermione nodded while Ron asked what a strike was. Hermione told him.

"It's a refusal to work or in our case go to class as a form of protest. It's organized by people with the same feelings about the problem." Hermione told him.

He nodded along. "Crap." He groaned. "My Mum. Come on I'll introduce you."

Hermione saw the plump copper red haired woman and frowned slightly. She waved to her parents and siblings showing that she saw them next to a…fat walrus of a man with a horrid mustache. Harry noticed where she was looking and his eyes darkened. Hate clear in his features. She gripped his fingers lightly and he shot her a small smile and gave a squeeze in return. The two of them walked over to the group of red heads.

"Mum, Ginny, these are my friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Hermione noticed two things a gleam in her eyes when she saw Harry and a glower that she was shot. She scowled at the woman knowing that there would be a mutual dislike. Harry told he thank you for his Christmas gifts when they were interrupted by the Walrus man.

"Ready, are you?" He asked Harry with a mean glower.

Hermione scowled knowing that if they stepped a toe out of line at the house they'd be in for a shock.

"Yeah." Harry grunted at him. "Bye guys see you later."

"Don't forget to write us!" Hermione called. She then turned to Ron. "Time for me to go too, my family has been waiting."

"I'll try and write." Ron said.

"Same, I'll send Indra." She motioned to her thunderbird before making her way towards her parents with her things.

All of them left the station and got into the car after packing it. Immediately her siblings asked her how the rest of her year was. Hermione had told them and her parents about what had happened on the third floor corridor. She told them about what Dumbledore did at the end feast and even what her and her fellow Slytherins did afterwards. Her parents were understandably outraged about what had happened. Her siblings weren't all that better about it. Cray had this gleam in his eyes that said there would be retribution. Jay was frowning and looking thoughtful.

"Well, you'll show them what's for next semester. We all will won't we?" Cray asked. Hermione had no problem agreeing.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **June 20, 1992**

Harry's Aunt and Uncle had been behaving oddly. He threatened them about him being able to use magic but that was a lie. Luckily, they gave him Dudley's old room which was cleared out already. They even fed him as well and they didn't try to hurt him. When he closed the door to his room he was surprised to find that it was nice and neat. The Dursleys wouldn't have cleaned up like this for him would they? And not so quickly either.

He soon found out why. With a small pop in front of him appeared a small creature wearing a black…toga around his/her body. It had distinctly elongated ears sort of bat like and bulging brown eyes. "Who or what are you?" Harry asked after he swallowed down the scream that was threatening to escape past his lips.

"My names be Mipsy Master Potter. I bes a house elf. Mipsy is here because Young Mistress Hermione sent me here to look after Master Potter and be sure Master Potter is being treated right. Mipsy is here to serve and help if you need it."

"Wait? What do you mean serve?"

"Mipsy be cleaning up and cooking for Master Potter." Harry blinked in confusion. He was happy he wouldn't starve here but why would Hermione send her…well he thinks it's a her.

"Um, just Harry is fine Mipsy. Can you get my wizarding things out of the cupboard under the stairs? Also take the lock off of Hedwig's cage." Harry asked. Mipsy bowed.

"Right away Master Harry."

With a snap of her fingers his things appeared in front of him and Hedwig's cage was unlocked. He grinned. "Wicked! Thank you." Mipsy's head tilted a bit before nodding. He could do all his homework immediately and spend the rest of the break having a break. He was definitely going to send a thank you letter to Hermione.

He also needed to ask her if he'd be able to come over and ride his broom with her family. He hoped so. He knew they were a somewhat magical family so it should be fine. If he could this break would be awesome. 

**HGHG**

Hermione arrived home and immediately went up to her rooms. She put her things away and laid back finally able to relax. Her first year had been marginally stressful. She sincerely hoped that it wouldn't always be that way. A knock at the window threw her out of her thoughts. She looked to it and noticed the snowy white owl that if she remembered was named Hedwig. The owl floated inside and handed her a letter from Harry. "Thank you, girl. If I had an owl treat nearby I'd give you some." Hedwig simply hooted and flew to where Indra was perched. Hermione raised her eyebrows when they began…talking/hooting or whatever with one another as if they were old friends. She shook off her surprise and opened the letter.

 ** _Hey Hermione thanks for sending me Mipsy. She's brilliant._**

At that Hermione raised her eyebrows. She knew Arcturus was going to check in on Harry on occasion but she didn't know it'd be via house elf. She hoped Mipsy got along with him well. She sadly spent most of her time with Bir so she had no idea how she'd be. She continued reading the letter.

 ** _My relatives immediately locked my stuff away but luckily Mipsy got it out. I was wondering whether or not I could visit you at your place during the summer. I don't want to spend most of my time at my relatives. We could hang out and fly around on our brooms me you and your siblings maybe practice some Quidditch?_**

 ** _Harry_**

Hermione shook her head in amusement. She would be happy to have Harry over…sadly she'd be leaving in a week and a half. She frowned. That didn't mean the two of them couldn't have some fun until then.

So, she wrote back exactly that. 

**HGHG**

The floating ephemeral being settled himself in a place he thought he'd never visit again. Voldemort shrieked with rage his magic pulsing out of his ghostly form. Foiled, by children. He raged at his defeat. His eyes narrowed. Foiled by that girl. He thought about her, Hermione Granger. He would be watching her. 

**HGHG**

Nicholas received word of his stone's destruction and he laughed at what Albus had wrote him about. He allowed the boy the use of simply one of his stones to see what he was planning. Perenelle didn't approve of it since she knew that Voldemort wouldn't be able to get past their defenses and even if he did the two alchemists would be able to handle it. The famous alchemist frowned a bit and tapped his fingers wondering if his stone really was destroyed.

It wouldn't be odd of Albus to lie about it. The boy was always manipulative even when he was under his tutelage. The manipulative lies were one of the many reasons Nicholas stopped his tutelage. That and the young man he was at the time was attempting to steal his stone for himself. He of course, didn't let Albus know that he knew. It was a bit troubling that he could so easily gain his trust.

Perenelle and he ended the tutelage that they had Albus under and went their separate ways. Despite being cross with him Perenelle urged him to keep in contact with him. It was a boon to have done so. "What do you plan to do now?" Perenelle asked.

"The stone I gave Albus was one of the early ones. It'll break after a few uses." Nicholas informed her. "It also is not strong enough to last for a long time. Albus will have to drink the elixir constantly for the effects to last."

Perenelle hummed and then shook her head. "Well at least word will get out that the stone is destroyed. They probably won't bother us about it until later on."

"We'll just say we made another. We have more than enough ingredients."

Nicholas stared at his wife a loving look lighting his grey eyes. He had lived a long time and was happy to live so long. The world was still changing so much and he wanted to be a part of that change. Perenelle was like minded in this pursuit. Their shared mindset was what drew them together in the first place. Both of them were students at Beauxbatons Nicholas just a couple of years younger than Perenelle.

They joined the same Alchemic circle at the school and found themselves drawn to the fame and fortune of creating the elusive philosopher stone. There the black-haired man fell for the red headed beauty that he has yet to get tired of in all his years. Yes, maybe being left alone with his wife was for the best.

 **Author's Note: The storm blew in knocking out a few powerlines and trees where I'm currently holed up at. Where I came from has zero power but I'm staying with my family further north so I am able to update this now. I would like to thank all of you who expressed worry about the hurricane and let you know so far my family down south is safe. Now, normally I'll place my author notes at the top to symbolize importance but I felt like you lot can read it down here. In a few days I will mark this story as complete and move on to the sequel. The Sequel will be titled under the** **Heir Black: Under the Serpent's Gaze.** **This one will be taking us through the second and third years of the story and will hopefully answer any questions that propped up in this story. I will admit that Harry will be put in the backseat at the beginning of the story and this of course will change when they get to Hogwarts but this is simply fair warning.**


	28. Author's note

**Author's Note:**

 **Nothing but a quick not telling you all that my new story is up under the title: Heir Black Under the Serpent's Gaze. Inside the first chapter is the synopsis for the firs part of the book. It'll also tell you how I'm setting up the book so yeah. Other than that I'm putting this down as complete. I hope you all follow me on the rest of this journey.**


End file.
